Marauding Through Time
by CrazyDreamerGirl
Summary: [Originally by Ethan Darkcrow]The Marauders and one extra have discovered several books that might explain what the future might hold for them, but who sent the books and why? These questions plague them as they read each book and come closer to an answer
1. Book Abuse

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story belongs to Ethan Darkcrow. I will continue this story for him. Also, this chapter, along with many others, is written by him. I will post at least one or two chapters a week, which should give me enough time to get through most of the fic on my own. Now, please read and enjoy, and remember all credit for this chapter is not mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One - Book Abuse**

Godric's Hollow was once a small community of wizards and witches who had kept to themselves over the years. However, as time had passed, a steady stream of Muggles had begun to take up residence within the tiny village, and soon the small community that was once 'Godric's Hollow' had become a very large and bustling town. It wasn't hard for the wizards and witches of the old community to adapt to their new identity, and in fact they found that blending in with the everyday Muggles wasn't that hard.

The Potters, one of the older and more prestigious families in Godric's Hollow, had become the leaders and protectors of the wizarding community within Godric's Hollow. Known by everyone as a family of 'good people with good intentions' the Potters were somewhat of an institution in Godric's Hollow. However, this ideal of the Potters came to an abrupt end when a certain young Potter was born...

"James Michael Potter! Front and center, NOW!" yelled a middle-aged woman who's raven black hair had a few streamers of silver that got caught in the wind as she came outside. She was brandishing a soup spoon like it was a cudgel, while her eyes expressed both anger and exhaustion, as she looked around the front yard.

"Don't make me call your name again!" the woman roared as she sunk her hand into a pocket of her flowery apron and pulled out a light-colored piece of wood. The woman waited for ten seconds and sighed audibly when nothing happened. Whipping the piece of wood about in her hand about she yelled, "_ACCIO MARAUDERS_!"

Suddenly, four yells of surprise echoed in unison. A small, pudgy boy with dirty blonde hair came rolling out of an empty barrel as an invisible force pulled him to the clearly upset woman.

Just then a crack sounded , followed by a curse, as a light brown haired teen sailed from the tree in the front yard to the woman. He stared angrily at the broken branch in his hands as if it had betrayed him.

"Argh, she's got me!" yelled a ruggedly attractive young man with black long hair as he held fast to old well pipes. His body was parallel to the ground as the force steadily increased. "Capn' I dina' think I can hold on much longer!" yelled the teen in a thick, and very bad Scottish accent, while his hands began to slip.

The other two were yelling encouragement as another young man with messy black hair appeared in the air above the house riding what seemed to look like a broomstick. Speaking by emphasizing every break, he was slowly being drawn in, "Scotty... the tractor beam... too strong...and my ship is a piece of..."

Before he could even finish his sentence the other teen had let go and shot towards the others with a, "Yahoo!".

The messy haired teen seeing this screamed, "Traitor! Now she gonna..." he was cut off again as the woman now focused all her attention on him and his broom started to float down to the ground faster than before.

Defeated he sagged on his broom drifting towards what he felt was his doom, and sure enough as soon as he got within arms reach she grabbed him by the collar and said "You!" then changing her mind "All of you! Come with me!" A chorus of groans met her as they all went inside.

"Homework now!" said the woman with an air of finality, as she lead them into a very large study. "And no more pranking old Mrs. Thornsdale. She almost had a heart attack when you charmed her rose garden to sing 'tip-toe through the tulips'."

"Aww, but mum that was some pretty basic charms that we learned in fourth year. That was nothing too serious, right Sirius?" said the messy haired teen.

"James, I'll have no backtalk from you today! Seeing that you will be grounded for a week for that little stunt you pulled on my cooking!"

"A week! Blimey mum but we only have two week's left of summer."

"A week, of no outside activities. And no backtalk unless you want it to be more than that!" James' mouth shut quickly as he knew that his mother never lied or went back on her promises.

James' mum closed the study doors saying, "Homework. Now!"

When the doors closed the boy named Sirius came over to James and said, "Well Prongs old chap, we now know not to cross you mother."

"Stuff it Padfoot! A week, what am I going to do for a week?"

The slight teen who had taken a seat and started to read looked up and asked "Prongs? What did you do to make your mother so mad?"

Ginning evilly, as if he enjoyed retelling his mischief, James hopped over to the slight teen and gracefully pulled out a chair. Sitting down in it, he said,"Well, you see Moony, me and Padfoot found some un-distilled Fairy Dust in one of his families many 'well hidden' caches. So I decide to liven up mum's stew with a pinch of it."

Moony's eyes went wide and his mouth might have as well went through the floor, "Tell me you didn't?!"

But James and Sirius were already smiling identical grins at the memory. "We did" they both said with the same tones of happiness etched into their voices.

"Moony? What's wrong with un-distilled Fairy Dust? I mean, I thought all it did was make things levitate." said the pudgy boy to Moony's right.

Recovering from his shock he turned to the other boy and said, "No Wormtail, that's distilled and purified Fairy Dust, but natural Fairy Dust that has been un-distilled can have several effects; like causing actual flight, shrinking of the user, or even the reverting of a persons mind to a childhood-like state."

"Darn!" James pouted, "Unfortunately all that happened was that mum started to fly about the kitchen for a couple of minutes screaming my name, which was very entertaining to see!" he remembered, his eyes closed, a smile on his face as he was relived the scene.

"Well, I guess we should do our homework." said Wormtail as he pulled out his books and laid them on the table.

Sirius' nose wrinkled as he looked at the books, "Peter, you would want to do homework!"

Peter looked up at Sirius as if he was missing something, "What do you mean? Remus..I mean Moony is doing his homework."

"That's because when he grows up, the man is going to marry a bloody library and live happily ever after!" at that moment a book came soaring through the air and made contact with Sirius face.

Quick as a cat Sirius looked at Remus who was engrossed with his studies, "Okay, who threw the book?" asked Sirius as he pulled back his hair in a ponytail. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James trying to keep a snicker in.

"Right, if no one wants to fess up then..." Sirius took two steps back and brandished his wand and smiling while saying, "_Librarius Adsulto!_"

Instantly several books from different shelves of the study started to pelt the four boys. Sirius stood above them grinning from ear to ear until several book managed to smack his head. Remus ran under the table that Sirius was hiding under after taking several body shots from some heavy encyclopedias, "Padfoot, I hope you know how to stop this?!"

Sirius put his hand in the air and said, "Well actually...I learned the spell, but I just never got around to learning the counter spell."

Remus rolled both his body and his eyes as a very large dictionary flew under the table nearly scalping them both, "Argh! Who needs twelve copies of a dictionary that big!"

Then as suddenly as it started the books stopped moving. Reluctantly, Remus and Sirius looked above the table and saw James wand and arm sticking out from a man sized pile off books.

Peter was trying to help James out as the two came over and lent a hand. When they freed their friend he went over to the door casting a Sealing Charm. "We have to put back all these books or I will not live to see another day!" James uttered in a tone that meant that he was dead serious.

Taking the better part of two hours the boys finally managed to place all but two books back into their respectable place. When Peter squeaked, "Hey what about those?" the Marauders turned to see the two books lying by a opened floor board.

James went over and inspected the board where the two brown paper bound books laid. He pulled up the board and sunk his hand into the crevice only to find five more books hidden deep within. Pulling out all the books he brought them to the table as Remus asked, "Are these your Dad's?"

"No." answered James, "Dad would have placed the books on the shelves, and if they were dangerous he would have put them in the 'restricted case'." James answered Remus second unspoken question when they locked eyes.

"So?" Asked Sirius, "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Tear of that brown cover off and let's see what kind of book it is!"

James picked up the largest of the books and tried to tear the cover off but he found that it would come off no matter how had he tried. "Stand back!" he warned as he said "_Finite__Incantatum!_" However, nothing happened as the other young men tried their hands at taking the covers off.

Peter tried to rip open one of the other large books, and a look of disappointment fell across his face as he found that the cover would rip.

"What?" both James and Sirius barked out as they opened the other books that they had in their hand. Sure enough the book's pages were blank and something seemed very out of place.

Remus grabbed the smallest book and looked it over before he tried to rip the cover off. When the cover gave and began ripping the other Marauders came to stand next to him, each vying for a look at the book. Finally, Remus tore the cover off and threw it to the ground as he stared at the book's title his mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" all three chorused as they waited for Remus to regain composure.

"Here, see for yourself!" his voice trembled as the book exchanged hands.

Sirius let out a low whistled, "Man! And I though that I was egotistical. James here has a whole book about him!"

"I am not egotistical, I do not have a book about me because I didn't even know that they were here!" James shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The person on the front of the cover does kinda resemble you." Peter added, receiving a glare from James that could have frozen lava. Stuttering at James' glare Peter suggested, "Maybe we should see if there's writing in the book"

Checking the inside sure enough the book was filled with writing.

"I say we should read it, and find out what it's about." said Sirius as Remus nodded his head in agreement. Peter started to hop around like a little kid about to be read a bedtime story.

Going to the table Remus was handed the book by James, "I say we let Remus read since he has a better chance of reading anything the _right way_."

Remus opened the cover and flipped through a few pages, but before he could even read the first sentence the study door blew open as Mrs. Potter came in looking around as if something was about to happen, "What has been going on in here?" she asked as her eyes settled on each of the young men.

"Nothing much Mrs. P." Sirius said as he casually lounged in his chair. "Just some book abuse." he pointed to the brown paper cover that littered the floor.


	2. JK Who?

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was not written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.  
**

**Chapter 2 - J.K. Who?**

Mrs. Potter looked down at the discarded book cover then her eyes traveled back up to the Marauders, "I hope that cover finds its way to the trash." Warily she eyed the boys as she waited for a response. Shaking her head, she tapped her foot and cleared her throat. Remus was the first to look up and he ribbed James who sent the message down to Sirius. When they all had focused on her again she asked, "Well?"

"It will! We promise." they all said at once

"Good..." she said stopping herself from adding anything more, "Uh..James, dear? Your friend Lily is in the kitchen waiting. She said that you and her were suppose to do some homework together." She turned her back and walked out saying as she left, "I'll send her up so you can discuss you homework."

"But what kind of homework? Is the million Galleon question." Sirius teased as his eyebrows wagged up and down.

"Sod off, Padfoot! I completely forgot that I was suppose to do some minor transfiguration work with her today." James' cheeks colored as the other Marauders closed in on him.

"I must say that a secret rendevous with a lady whom you have been speaking about since... what was it?" Remus said, putting his fingers on his forehead as if trying to concentrate hard.

"Fourth year!" yelled Peter as the excitement became too much for him

Sirius stared at Peter as if telling him to 'calm down' said, "Yes, and how can we forget her. As she has been tagging along with us, or should I say you, ever since sixth year. Even when she isn't around, you remind us about how wonderful, beautiful, talented and smart your Lily is."

"Just stuff it! I'll tell her we have to reschedule and then we can get on with reading the book." replied James in a tone of superiority.

"What book?" said a soft voice from the direction of the study doors.

A pretty young lady stood at the door her book bag slung over her shoulder and her head cocked to one side as she wore a questioning expression on her elegant face. James felt his heart melt as she strode up to the table and laid her bag down swishing her fiery red hair as she got back up. But to James all those features meant nothing as her emerald green eyes locked on his face with such warmth that he felt completely at ease.

Seeing his friend melt into a pile of love goo Sirius replied, "Some old ratty book that we found, nothing of importance really."

"Well, now that _you _said that, I really want to see the book!" walking over to Remus she looked at the cover and sighed, "Ha, all I see is a book about an inflated ego that needs to be popped!"

Snapping out of his daze James face fell as he heard her words and said tersely, "Well then how about you leave, and we'll reschedule this lesson til sometime later?"

"I'm interested now, and I want to see what the book is about. Besides you can't make me leave since I told your mother that I would be here until dinner."

James sat in his chair and sulked as Remus opened the book, "If you don't mind I think I would like to start reading."

"One question. Whose the author?" said Sirius, when Remus looked at the cover.

"J.K. Rowling." Remus stated as if it was a known fact that she was the creator of the magical books.

"J.K. who?" said Peter as he peered over Remus' shoulder

"J.K. huh? I wonder what she looks like" said Sirius thinking out loud, "She's probably a dishy blonde with really long legs."

"Oh, please! With your luck she's probably a middle-aged mum of three with a husband." stated Lily, as snickers erupted from Sirius' friends.

"Can I read or are we to continue this pointless conversation?" Remus said with an edge of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Go on then!" was Sirius terse reply

**Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Normal! They sound about as normal as a three headed dog." Sirius said as he stared at the book, "Besides I though this was about Harry Potter not some muggles..."

"If you would let me read maybe well find out more." Remus interjected.

"I love the little picture of the baby! He's so cute!" Lily cooed as she took a seat by Remus.

Remus noticed that James was giving him a very strange look as he started to read again and he couldn't help but shift uneasily in his seat.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which mad drills. He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had nearly twice the amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"Hold on!" Lily spoke out with a look of confusion etched on her face, "This book just described my sister and her boyfriend to a tee."

"Ha, your sister is going out with the equivalent of a human beach ball" James snorted as Sirius fed into it.

"Well it would seem that they're a match seeing as she is enough neck for two people." he laughed

Lily turned around and said "Oh , grow up!" she stopped talking as if her thoughts switched tracks, "But now that you mention it she does spy on me and all of my muggle friends. Just so she can act better than me or get me into trouble."

"Can I keep reading now?" Asked Remus who stood was silent through the whole speech, as did Peter watching the exchange.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Okay, even for me, that way too conceded!" James said as all of the Marauders looked at James in surprise. He turned his head in Lily's direction and found her wearing a very wicked smile, "Uh I mean..what I mean is.."

"So..." Lily said with a hint of sweet victory accentuating her voice, "What you are saying is that you are a conceded fat head, and you finally realized it?

James had enough of her taunts and said very angrily, "Well if you'd take your 'holier-than-thou-attitude' and store it away for a day, maybe you would see that I'm not who I was two years ago!"

The room went quiet as shock registered on Lily's face, but is was Peter who suggested, "Hey, Remus why don't you continue reading!"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Remus said as his eye twinkled merrily very briefly.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

**They didn't think they could bear it if any one found out about the Potters. Mrs, Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but**

"Why would I want to know these Dursleys any way!" James spat out, until the realization hit him and he looked over to, "Unless..."

Lily must have realized it earlier as she had become very pensive and withdrawn, but when she heard James putting two and two together she said, "Not in a million years, Potter! Besides they haven't mentioned the first names so don't get your hopes up."

James smiled and bowed deeply, "Ah but according to the book I won't have to wait that long."

Sirius looked at the two and sighed, "Jeez, get a grip mate. It's only a book!**"**

James felt that his smile might have to be remove surgically if he felt any happier. "My question is why are they so afraid of the Potters?" ask Peter, whose head rested on the table trying to keep track of all this information.

"That's a dumb question! Are you a Marauder or not?" Sirius berated Peter, "James here is a prankster at heart, and I bet they just don't see eye to eye with them, right Moony?"

Remus tilted his head as he thought, "Well it's logical, just not probable, but it could be they don't like the Potters because of something they did." he picked up the book reading out loud as everyone quieted down to catch more.

**they hadn't met for several years in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing-husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"GOOD-FOR-NOTHING?! I'll give them 'good-for-nothing'" James yelled and shot up out of his chair.

Calmly, Remus looked up at his irate friend and said, "James, remember it's a book. There is no one around to do anything to." Remus could help but chuckle as James whose normally messy hair was now standing on end as if his anger bristled it.

"I really hope this book stops talking about these people, cause I'm getting bored." Said Sirius in a lazy voice.

The Marauders all looked at each other and looked worried, seeing this Lily asked Peter, "What's wrong with him being bored?"

"Nothing, it just that...well when Sirius get bored all sorts of mischief seems to follow."

"Read on!" they all commanded Remus who found his place and read...

**The Dursley shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Who cares what you think you egocentric wind bags!" yelled Lily as the boys stared at her, "Sorry."

"I agree with Lils. I don't think that anyone in my family would want to even go near people like them. Let alone have their son intermingle with them." Lily looked up James whose expression was that of disgust.

"My name is Lily, James." correcting him.

"Okay, Lil!" James answered happily when she threw him a venomous glare.

Peter then blurted out, "Personally I would shutter if those people show up in my neighborhood!"

"Here, here!" exclaimed the Marauders.

"Read on O' Sultan of Study" said Sirius as Remus nodded

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

Making a noise like buzzer James said, "Oh sorry but that's totally wrong. The answer is 'the story had already started'!"

Everyone stared at James in confusion, "Oh, like _you _weren't thinking that!" James snapped as they each let out a low chuckle.

"Continuing on." Remus stated

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**Non of the noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"'Bout flipping time!" Sirius said has he jumped up on the table and laid down, his hand supporting his head like a pillow.

"Watch you mouth" Lily said sternly

"Yes, mother." Sirius replied sarcastically

"Cut it out you two!" said James who was on the edge of his seat and rearing to hear more.

Remus continued his reading of the book as everyone gathered around.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek , and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

Remus stopped and looked around waiting for some one to interrupt his reading.

"Why did you stop reading?" Peter asked

"Well to tell you the truth I thought someone was going to interrupt me." Remus honestly replied.

"Well, we're not! So keep going." Lily stated as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Remus saw James' face twitch and his hand firmly grasp his wand while staring at where Lily's hand. Wisely he shrugged off her hand and continued the story.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar– a cat reading a map.**

"What? Cats can't read maps?" Sirius said interrupting the story, "Why?" was his next question, but when unanswered as they all glared hard at him.

Peter spoke up, "Didn't you pass Muggle Studies? Muggle cats aren't intelligent enough to read a map, let alone carry one."

"Okay, moving on." said James a he motioned to Remus

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen– then he jerked his head around to look again. These was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light . Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back . As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road he watched the cat in his mirror It was now reading the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he though of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Okay, for a man who thinks that he's the epitome of 'normalcy' he sure notices a lot more magical things than other muggles do!" said Remus with a bit of frustration.

"Plus it doesn't help that the man is a great simpering git!" said James who had obviously taken to hating the Dursleys.

"Hey, whoa! Let's continue and see what happens, cause now I'm interested!" Sirius exclaimed jovially.

"I second that motion. So here we go." Remus mused

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"Focus you great lump! Focus! How are you ever expecting to make money if you can't focus," Peter said in a very accurate impersonation of their Professor of artificing, Professor Gattagan.

The whole lot of them laughed and Sirius patted Peter on his back saying, "Good one Wormtail, you almost had me jumping out of my skin with that one!"

However, James and Remus looked guarded at Lily when she cleared her throat and said, "Why did you call Peter 'Wormtail'?

Sirius recovered beautifully, "Well, old Peter here had a pet gerbil that kinda looked suspiciously like a rat. So we dubbed the little ball of fluff Wormtail, and after he died..." Sirius waited to see Lily's eyes look down, "...we often refer to Peter by that name as homage to it. You don't mind, do you Peter?"

"'Course not." Peter said struggling to keep a straight face.

All Lily could manage was "Oh, sorry for asking."

"Shall we? O' God of Grades!" James laughed as he swished his hand towards Remus.

"And don't you forget it!" a smiling Remus replied as he took up the book again.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Sheesh! This guys really dense. THEY'RE WIZARDS YOU PRAT!" Sirius yelled at the book, but unfortunately all he accomplished was to annoy Remus.

Smacking Sirius and emphasizing each word with a hit of the book Remus said through his teeth, "DON"T...YELL...AT...ME!"

Holding up his hand at the assault all Sirius could say was, "Okay, okay stop! Ouch!

"Come on you two stop fighting and continue with the story!" Lily pleaded and Remus started up the story again.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eye fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than her was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

"I like that old chaps taste in color!" said James as a dreamy expression came across his face.

"You would!" said Sirius, as he couldn't bare to see his best friend become so entwined in just one girl, who never even gave him the time of day.

Lily was pointing her finger at her open mouth and made retching movements as Peter and Remus both snickered.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah..." Remus continued

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something...yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Wow! He must have one screwy mind!" Lily said, but all that met her was silence as the boys looked at her with a mixture of confusion and shock. "Oh sod off! All of you! That was funny!"

The Marauders looked at each other for a silent moment and Remus was the one to break the quiet, "Did Lily Evans just crack a joke and then turn around swear at us?"

Sirius jumped off the table, that he was currently using as a bed, placing his hand on the ground saying, "Naw, Old Nick's fire is still hot! So we can safely say that the world isn't going to end!"

A book came huddling out of no where to smack Sirius face, his eyes darkened as he grabbed his wand. However, James was faster and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" knocking Sirius' wand out of its owners hand.

"Sorry mate, but we just got this study cleaned up." James said at Sirius' look of intense dislike.

"Let's go on, okay?" offered Remus

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office an the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people sown in the street did; they pointer and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he though he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Doesn't take much to make this tosser happy does it?" Remus said as he adopted James' dislike for the man in the story.

"Yeah, and some how I don't think he would walk across the street for just one bun. If you get my drift." Peter added as everyone in the study nodded in approval

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. he eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right. That's what I heard —"**

"— **yes, their son Harry —"**

Almost casually Lily said, "Harry's a nice name for a child."

James' eyebrows rose on his forehead as he slyly uttered, "Really?"

"All I what to know is what James' family did and also why this Harry kid is so special!" Sirius said with his annoyance clearly stated in his voice. "Continue O' King of Concentration!"

"I'm getting tired of reading why doesn't someone else take up reading for a bit?" Remus asked as he rubbed his throat.

"I'll do it!" Lily answered as she opened the book and continued from where they left off.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office , snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called potter who had a son called Harry**.

At that moment the Marauders all showed an excellent example of mind reading as they all shook each others hand and said in unison, "Ah, Mr. Potter long time no see! How's you son Harry?"

Lily giggled at there act, "You boys are too much!"

James beamed at the compliment and sat down next to Lily. She gave him a look of suspicion but for once held her tongue as she continued the book.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was just no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if He'd had a sister like that...but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o' clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," the grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few second before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today!"**

Lily stood opened mouth and paled at she read the next few lines. The Marauders, concerned that she might be sick in unison asked, "What's wrong?"

Regaining her composure she said, "Hold on to your knickers! This one's a doozy."

"**Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

All the air in the room seemed to disappear as the four Marauders all held their breath, time seemed to slow and seconds felt like hours and the group of people digested what this book was saying. Suddenly, it was Peter who spoke up, "Bu...But it can't be You-Know-Who, can it?"

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear as if he had tasted something sweeter that anyone could imagine as he looked down to Peter, "Who else could it be? I don't know of any one else that the whole wizarding community would be happy to see destroyed than Voldemort!"

Lily and Peter both shook visible when Sirius uttered his name, "Besides, who else is called 'You-Know-Who'?" Remus stated, as James and Sirius had jumped together on top of the table and did and unholy dance while chanting "The big fat head is dead"

Peter looked pale and Lily sounded skeptical and angry as she said, "Stop it! This is only a book and has nothing to do with now! You-Know-Who is still alive and hasn't been killed. So just cut it out."

Sirius looked at Lily as his face became serious, "Evans calm down. If it is just a book then why does it talk about Voldemort dying? Think about it! Who who'd dare write something like this now? I say it has to be talking about the future and its looking bright!" emphasizing this he strolled to a chair and kick back in it.

James gave Lily a look of concern as Remus said, "Let's just keep reading and see what happens, hmm?"

Lily lifted the book with shaky hands and steadied herself to read on.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off..**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"PROFESSOR McGONAGALL!?" all four boy shouted in surprise causing Lily to almost tumble out of her chair.

Grabbing the cloth over her heart she yelled back, "DON"T DO THAT!"

James picked up the book where Lily had dropped it and looked at the passage again, "Sure is, that's McGonagall aright!"

"What does it mean?" Peter asked in a frightened voice

"Well it means that this book is slowly starting to look like it foretelling the future." Remus quietly replied, while Sirius nodded.

"Sorry about the scare Lils. Here's the book please keep reading." James handed the book over to Lily, and as if seeing James for the first time, she noticed that he was being rather nice to her.

"Thanks James." Lily managed to say as she read again.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly**

"Yeah, like that going to work!" Sirius interrupted as he let out a bark like laugh. "What?" asked Sirius as the others stared him down.

Lily continued as Sirius sat back down in his seat.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news :**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nations's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changer their sleeping pattern." The news caster allowed himself a grim. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Well of course there are billions of owls running a muck, I think I would send up some fireworks if the old codger had kicked the bucket." Sirius explained to the others.

"I don't know.." Remus thought out loud.

"Oh Moo..." Sirius said as Lily's head turn toward him with a expression on suspicion showing clearly as she tried to listen in, but Sirius recovered again, "...ma...uh...Remus don't give me that 'I don't know' bollocks, you'd be partying hard with us, just admit it!"

Smiling to himself Remus agreed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"That's the spirit!" said James as the three all grinned at each other.

Ignoring them Lily started again this time hoping to get through more than one paragraph.

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, " I don't know about that. But it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

"Hey! No fair that was my idea! I call copyright infringement!" Sirius yelled

"I didn't even think you knew what infringement meant, let alone use it in a sentence!" Remus said in an all too serious manner.

"I resent that remark! Just because I prefer the simplistic pleasures in life, and I don't use my vast vocabulary to utter five syllable words in every sentence that departs my oratory orifice. Doesn't mean that I am an less intelligent that any of you!" Sirius waited then added "That being said. You can all sod off!"

James was the only person in the room whose mouth wasn't hanging open like a fish out of water, as he was too busy rolling on the floor with laughter.

Lily regained her composure and started to read again, while also thinking to herself. She had never gave herself a chance to really know the Marauders, even though she had been hanging out with them ever since sixth year, and now as she stood before them — listening to their witty banter and witnessing their camaraderie — she found that they were very interesting people. She also found them growing on her as they read through this strange book, that seemed to give her a sense of worry. However, she put those thoughts to the back of her mind as she read.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia**,

"What now?" Sirius said as for the second time since she read Lily stopped reading and went even whiter than normal, if that was even possible.

"Lils are you okay?" asked James

"P...Pe..Petunia!" Lily stuttered "That's...that's the name of my older sister!"

A wicked grin spread across James' face as everything slipped into place, "YES!" James cried out as he jumped up on the table and started to do a little dance that involved thrusting his groin into the empty air while saying "If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy. Come on baby let me know!"

Lily sat quietly throwing a dangerous glare at James and softly said, "Not if you were the last man on the face of the planet."

"That's okay, cause the books says that we are going to be meant for each other!" James smirked, "I guess you fell for my rugged good looks and dazzling smile."

"Ooooo! That's why I can't stand you Potter, you're so narcissistic" Lily growled, "You make me so angry!"

"But you're so cute when your angry! You face gets all red and you pout your lip..." James said ticking off his fingers on his right hand.

"Did you even stop to think that I may have married a cousin of yours?" Lily said and watched as James' bluster washed away as he lapsed in to thought.

"Okay Lily, I've got a bet for you." James said rubbing his hands together

"I don't gamble." replied Lily tersely

"No gambling, just a friendly wager." James drawled as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay." Lily said slowly , "But what are the terms?"

"If the book says that we are married , then you have to stop making fun of me. That's all I ask." James stated

"And if we aren't married then you have to be less arrogant and self-centered, plus you can't call me 'Lils' anymore!" Lily saw James expression become like stone at the mentioning that he would no longer be able to call her by his made up nickname.

"Deal!" James said finally, "Now read on! Before I lose my nerve!"

**dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister**.

"That stupid cow still hasn't forgiven me for being a witch? Incredible! No wonder her life is so boring." she yelled as Lily ranted on.

Remus then said between one of her breaths, "Do you think we can continue?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Lily said dropping into her chair and reading out loud.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls...shooting stars...and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

"_**So**_**?" snapped Mrs. Dursley**

"**Well, I just thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know...**_**her **_**crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dare tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." he decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could. "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty common name, if you asked me."**

"Hey whoa! How 'bout we put the book down for a moment" Remus said as Lily's started to try to rip the book in half and James had to rescue it from her clutches.

"I think I'll continue from here!" James said.

"Dumb hag! Dudley is a perfectly uncommon name, yeah for a walrus!" her face was still but her eye were alight with anger.

Peter snickered briefly before the other Marauders stared him down, "Sorry?"

James got back on track as he started where Lily left off.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them**_

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"I'm telling you! You don't spend two months of detention consecutively and not notice what this book is talking about. If that cat isn't McGonagall then I'll eat my shoe!" Sirius said

"Deal!" said the remaining Marauders and Lily

"Buncha' friends you are! That was suppose to be rhetorical!" Sirius said as he picked up his shoe from the floor and placed it on the table. "Keep readin'."

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have though he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"The plot thickens!" Remus said in an excited voice

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"Dumbledore!?" exclaimed everyone with a mix of surprise and cynicism.

"Keep going James!" Lily said as she teetered on the edge of her seat.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled books. His eye were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"You know, I always wondered the same thing." said Peter in an off handed way.

"Well here's a thought, next time you see him, how about you ask him?" said James in steely tones as he almost immediately went back to reading.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Ha!" cried Sirius, "See! He even knows it's McGonagall!"

"We don't know that." stated Remus as Sirius stared at his shoe and grumbled.

Ignoring Sirius grumbles James continued the book.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Whoa! I want one." Sirius and James both said with identical looks of deviousness imprinted on their face.

Even Remus had a dreamy look as he contemplated what they could do with a device such as that, "No more running from Filch and that flea bitten cat!"

"Lily to prats! This is just a book!" she explained

"Oi! You had to go and mess up a perfectly good daydream, didn't you?" Peter said as he even had his own dreamy thoughts dashed to pieces.

Lily shrugged indifferently and James continued on.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"Ha, ha! Put-Outer, silly name! No, really. What's the name of the item?" laughed Remus

When James gave him the look that meant 'no-that's-it's-real-name' Remus replied, "Oh."

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two pinpricks in the distance, which wee the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyes Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor Mc Gonagall."**

Sirius erupted into a series of maniacal sounding laughs as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! BUT WOULD YOU LISTEN NOOOOO!" He then got to his feet and started to do his 'dance of joy', which oddly enough became a 'jig of joy'.

"How could have you known? There are several register cat animagus'. I think you just got lucky!" said Lily nonchalantly as Sirius balked.

"All I can say is that even when she's a cat she's stiff." replied Sirius

James, and the others, stared at Sirius in confusion. "What?" Sirius asked as the stares made him feel uncomfortable.

Reading on James found his place and continued

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"So even in the future she hasn't changed a bit?" said Remus

"Hey, I was wondering if those markings would change if she got a new pair of glasses?" Peter asked.

"I don't know much about Animagus transformation, but I wouldn't think so because her animal shape never takes on any other property of her clothing." Lily reassured Peter

"Keep going James, pay no attention to the study hall corner!" Sirius chuckled

"Right o'!" was the reply from James as he pressed on.

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"See I told you she was stiff when she's a cat! God you people would be lost without me!" Sirius rattled on until a cushion smacked into his head, "Hm, well at least it isn't a book."

"Please continue O' Lord of Lewdness" murmured Peter to James

"I'm not that bad!" James argued

"Too right you are!" Sirius and Remus both said.

"You're just trying to make me look bad in front of Lils!" James said as he looked pleadingly towards her but found that she was blushing and finding something very interesting with the floor. "Where were we..."

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." Said Professor McGonagall**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily**

"**Oh, yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head at the Dursley' dark living -room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars...Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to noticed something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle he never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Wait eleven years," Peter said as he tried to do the math in his head. "So that means we still have..."

"Who cares!" yelled James who's eyes were angry at the mention of anything connected to the Dark Lord. "He died in the story and that's all I care about!"

Everyone went quiet as James started to read, but not because they wanted to listen but because they felt for James. He had lost several close family members, even his older brother, to several Dark Wizards and his hatred for them ran deep.

"**I know that ," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop."**

"**A **_**what**_**?"**

"Ha, just like him." Lily said as she sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "He always throws something zany at you to lighten the mood."

Sensing the quiet Lily looked up to see the others giving her worried stares. She collected herself and said "I'm alright just the thought of no more 'You-Know-Who' makes me really happy. James, please keep going."

"Okay." he said as he cast a worried glance over to her.

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone — "**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

"Tut! That's what me, James and Remus have been trying to tell people but do they listen!?" Sirius stared at Peter and Lily as they both shivered visibly when they heard the name spoken out loud.

Ignoring the others James continued on.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened of."**

"Hey wait! Did Dumbledore just get McGonagall to say Voldemort? Remus said in a stunned voice.

"By jove! I think he did Watson! Brilliant, that man is!" James said to Sirius as he started to read once more, not giving anyone time to reply.

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"**Only because you're too — well — **_**noble **_**to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at dumbledore and said "the owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**What they're saying," she pressed on**,

However, everyone was snapped out of their anxious revery as James threw the book across the study as it landed in a heap on the floor. Hands shaking he raised his right hand and started to bite his index finger nail.

The other Marauders saw this and knew what it meant. James never bit his nails unless something terrible had happened. The night his brother died James stood in front of them biting his nails and trying to explain his brothers death. It took him several months for him to stop biting his nails and even then he bites them when something he can't handle is about to happen.

Without warning James got up and started to pace the study. Lily was worried. She had never seen this side of James before, he looked distraught and confused. "James?" she called and he turned towards them.

"Are we alright mate?" Sirius asked as he put his arm around his surrogate brother, trying to comfort him from something that he didn't think he wanted to know.

"Yeah." James grinned but his eyes show everything and they said 'something is not right'.

Remus had know James for almost seven years now, and he still couldn't fathom where he got all his inner strength from. Even now Remus could see that James wanted to shout out and scream but he kept it in check.

Walking over to the book Remus said "I'll read! I feel a second wind coming on."

Opening the book to where James had stopped he started to read.

"**is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

As silent as the grave was an expression that fix the situation perfectly at the moment. Lily looked faint, James was still biting his fingernails and Sirius, Remus and Peter were looking at each other in shock.

"But it's just a book. Its just a bloody book!" Sirius repeated as Remus shook his head.

"No, the coincidences that the book has pointed out have pretty much identified this as the near future if not a possible future." Remus calmly stated.

"That doesn't flipping mean bloody squat! James, go on, tell him. You're not going to die! James!" Sirius yelled at James, but his closest thing to a brother just stood there and shook his head.

The next think they heard was Peter voice, "Guys? I don't think Lils is looking too good," he said before a retching sound accompanied by a wet splattering met their ears.

"I'll get that." Said Remus as he took out his wand and said, "_Scourgify_." as a puff of smoke settled over the mess the dissipated leaving a cleaned surface. Remus then used the same spell on Lily which cleaned her up nicely.

Still shaken Lily looked at James and smiled saying, "Well I guess you won, huh?"

Hearing that, James first looked incredulously at Lily then bursted out laughing as he said half-heartedly, "Yeah, pity you only get to have me for such a short time!"

"Look mate. I won't let you die! They'll have to come through me to get to you!" Sirius said as both his hands rested on each of James shoulders.

Remus move silently next to Sirius and added, "Me too!"

"I'm with them" said Peter in a small voice as his eyes looked a little glazed over.

Regaining a little glimmer of himself back James said as he shot a sideways glance towards Lily, "Now, what is this I hear about a son?"

Rolling her eyes and blushing Lily said, "Oh, grow up and get your mind out of the gutter!"

But it was too late as the others sent out several catcalls and whistles as James beamed at her, "James Potter, your going to have to be less of an arrogant berk if we are to get married."

Eyebrows shooting up into his hairline James took his opportunity to strike, "So, your saying that's it's more than a possibility that we could get married?"

Lily turned her head and said nothing as she waited patently for James to stop the 'Dance of Joy' and for Remus to start reading again.

Remus sat back down and continued on...

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor Mc Gonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James... I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus..."**

"I guess she really does like me." James said in surprise.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, "Of course she likes you...actually 'all of you'," she corrected herself , "or you would have all been expelled a long time ago!"

"Huh, didn't know that. I always though that she just liked giving us detentions." Peter said with a hint of confusion.

"Can we just go on?" Lily asked as the rest nodded.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

Stunned silence was getting to become a normal everyday thing in the study at James' house.

James spoke first breaking that silence, "My son defeated Voldemort with out even rasing a hand." grinning proudly he continued by saying, "Now that's power!"

"That ruddy bastard was going to kill a baby," Sirius made a sound of disgust, "Serves him right to be destroyed."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Peter "But it doesn't say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed. It just says that he's gone."

"Peter? What's wrong with you! I never thought that you would _want _him to stay around!" said Remus as his eyes narrowing dangerously

"Wait, no! I mean, I want all the facts before I'm going to dash off in celebration." Peter said twitting his thumbs and looking serious.

Lily spoke up almost as an after thought, "If Harry is our son, then who's going to raise him if we're not around?"

Instantly Remus and Sirius spoke up as one, "We will!"

"Heaven help me!" said Lily as she put her head in one of her hand while the other waved Remus on, "Please continue the story."

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done...all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding...of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a laced handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Hagrid? Why is he going to be there?" asked a confused James.

"I don't know, but I want a watch like Dumbledore's!" Sirius said was a mischievous grin on his face.

Taking a page from James' book Remus continued on ignoring everyone's talk.

"**Yes" said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"WHAT!" screamed Lily, James, and Sirius as they all slammed the table so had that several book flew off it.

"Where the bloody hell am I in this? Did I die too?" Sirius said as he paced around the table.

"I'm going to have to talk with Dumbledore about my sister and her hatred of anything connected to me." Lily said then she stopped as if thinking of something entirely new, "Oh my..if he lives with her she probably never allow him to become a wizard!"

"WHAT?! A POTTER NOT A WIZARD! I THINK NOT!" yelled James. As he calmed down he said, "Me and Dumbledore, we'll be having a nice long chat about how my son is to be treated if I or my wife are not around."

"Hey Remy! Where are you in all this?" asked Sirius.

"Probably reading my lunar calendars." Remus said softly so only Sirius heard. Looking ashamed Sirius was about to say something when Remus interrupted him, "Shall we continue?"

"**You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"You know," said Lily in a condescending voice. "For being so wise he sure can be really stupid at times!"

"Well at least McGonagall's got her head on straight. A letter, ha! I bet they throw out the letter and give my son to an orphanage!" James replied sarcastically.

"Hello! Hopefully we are still around, and we'll come to the rescue before ol' Albus here has a chance to hand the kid over." Sirius said smiling.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

With a stunned expression James rambled on, "You know? I never though of that! I wonder if I can get a magical patent on the name Harry Potter?" As soon as he saw Lily's eye go wide with indignation he said, "So that he'll have money when we're not their! I mean the Dursleys are definitely not going to give him more that is required."

"I guess so, but I still feel like we're resigning ourselves to an early death." Lily puckered her mouth as she thought.

"Well, look at the fact that your son is going to be a famous legend overnight." said Remus.

"Yeah! It took us a rough five years before we became legendary in Hogwarts." said Sirius, as he unwrapped a bar of chocolate that he had stowed away.

Remus continued without provocation

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boys head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

All the teen were quiet as their thoughts went racing through the mishmash of information that was being thrown at them. James ruffled his hair and spoke slowly, "But this is my son and he won't let the fame get to his head."

Lily giggled softly, "Yeah but that's only because he'll have my even head." James gave her a sour look and stuck his tongue out.

Even Remus and Sirius found a bit of truth in what Dumbledore said, but Sirius still said, "But he still doesn't have to be with those damn Muggles!"

"Yeah wouldn't the Deatheaters want to seek revenge on little Harry for Voldemort's supposed destruction?" Peter asked in a pensive voice.

James eyes showed fear, "I never thought of that." his voice shook. "And the Dursleys would never be able to protect him."

Flying into a intense mood James grinded out, "Dumbledore, you prat! Your going to get my kid killed!"

"Read on!" said Lily as he knuckles shown white where she was gripping the table.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallow, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"Eeww!" cried Lily. "That's just gross!"

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?**

"Hey! Hagrid's not bad, he's just eccentric! He would never knowingly hurt a hair on anyone's head, let alone a small child!" huffed Remus, to the surprise of the others. After he calmed down he went on.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor mcGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?**

"What was what? I can't hear anything?" Sirius said straining to listen.

"Git! That's what the person said in the book!" James told Sirius and emphasized it by backhanding his arm.

"Don't mind the nutters, Remus, keep going." said Peter as James and Sirius started a mid-air slapping war.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Drooling profusely on Remus shoulder Sirius uttered in shear envy, "I want one of those!"

Smacking him on the head lightly Remus said, "Bad dog! Stop drooling over my shoulder and sit down!" whining Sirius sat back down and after Remus cleaned up the drool with his wand he continued.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash cans lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Harry." said both Lily and James with a note of sorrow as they both realized that their possible son would have to grow up without ever knowing them.

"Do you want me to stop? Cause dinners about to be called." Remus said.

An unnatural sound penetrated and disrupted the silent study as everyone looked at Sirius, "Well I can't help it if I'm hungry, and it was you who mentioned dinner I might add!"

Shaking his head and suppressing a laugh Remus pushed on.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir"**

"WOOOOOOHOOOO! Yes!" shouted Sirius as he pumped both fists in the air doing a lap around the table saying, "I'm going to get a HUGE flying motorcycle, and it going to be mine. All mine! And I'm not dead, so don't worry about the kid, I got him!"

James looked just as excited when he asked Sirius, "Do you think I can take a ride on it, that is when you get it?"

"Sure, what are friends for?" Sirius casually stated grinning.

"So the only question I might have at this point is where am I, and what about Peter?"

When Peter heard his name called he jumped a bit and grabbed his left arm rubbing it unconsciously. "Well I hope I died bravely." he said as the others told him that he would still be alive. Remus took up reading as they settled down.

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his fore head they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lighting.**

The floodgate broke as all the emotions and the ideas, of her only son having to go through life without his parents, was more than she could handle. Lily sobbed and could stop herself. She felt embarrassed and tried to hide her face.

However, gentle arms encircled her and a warm shoulder seemed to calm and support her. And for a moment she felt at home, until she looked up into the face of who was holding her.

James Potter never seemed so vulnerable until this moment, as his soft brown eyes spoke volumes about the feelings he felt for her, and for this moment they both understood something. It was; 'what ever happened they would at least care for one another'.

Regaining a bit of control Lily broke her embrace and James let her go, but at the same time what Lily didn't see the reluctance to 'let her go' etched on his face before becoming a grinning mask.

Remus cleared his throat and went on as the others listened.

"**Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes" said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee**

"...that is a perfect map of the London Underground" everyone said.

"The man's getting rusty." Remus said

"He's still using the 'my scar looks like a map of the London Underground'?" James asked in a tone of surprise.

"Yeah, maybe someone should inform him that it's already dead, and he should get some new material." Sirius offered looking at the others.

Even Lily nodded her head when the story continued.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house**

"**Could I — Could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I can appreciate that." said Sirius low enough for only James to hear.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, Taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it.** **"But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles — "**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself. Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle, hagrid's shoulders shook, professor mcGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"Wow." said the Marauders in awe.

"What?" asked Lily as she didn't get the significance of their unexplained 'wow'.

Remus answered, "Have you ever seen Dumbledore angry, and when I say angry I mean 'really angry'?"

"No." was Lily's terse answer.

"Well we have." said Sirius picking up on Remus' thoughts, "And when he's super angry he loses that twinkle in his eye. See, that's our indicator telling us that we have gone too far with a prank."

James pick up where Sirius left off and said, "So we figured out, that when that twinkle goes out Dumbledore is feeling some powerfully basic emotions."

Peter finished, "And just the fact that his twinkle went out with Harry, must mean that he really feels for the baby."

Lily stood stunned as she thought over all the things that she said bad about the man as did the Marauders. Remus kept reading.

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor Mcgonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**.

"Maybe I should tone down messing with her for the next year," said Sirius. "I mean she's not such a bad person once you get to know her".

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry" he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing thing to happen. Harry potter rolled over insider his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

Remus slowly closed the book and place it on the table with a type of reverence. They all were just overwhelmed by the magnitude of the information that they had just been privy to and were having a hard time processing it.

Sirius said, "I don't think I can eat today." which coming from Sirius was life threatening.

"I know what you mean. I feel just awful!" agreed Remus as he slid the book away. "Do you really think we should read any more?"

Both James and Lily answered in unison and with a bit too much emotion, "Of course!"

Peter sat watching his friend hands wrapped around his knees as he said, "But what if it get's worse?"

"Damn it Peter! All that's been coming from your mouth lately is jumped up bollocks, and I think I've had enough." Sirius said, walking over to Peter he was determined to literally give him a piece of his mind.

"Please," said a soft voice that held a sort of strength. "I 've had enough 'problems' today let's just stop, okay?"

Looking at each other, the five saw that this day had affected them all. It was as if a weight was unwillingly pressed onto their back. That's when James said "Second Chapter, tomorrow?" and they all nodded in silent agreement.

"Kids! Dinners ready! Come and get it!"

With a loud pop Sirius was gone and all that was left was a seemingly innocent cloud of dust that was in his shape.

"I didn't know Sirius could Apperate!" Lily said shocked and amazed.

The other Marauders groaned and James said with a wiry grin, "He can't! That's just pure speed...driven by the mysterious force we call 'Sirius Stomach'!" They all laughed as each one headed out to the kitchen.

James was the last one out but before he left he touched the cover of the book and said definitely, "I'll be back son. You can count on that!"


	3. Helpless

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was not written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.  
**

**Chapter 3 - Helpless**

The man stood with his back to a destroyed room, staring out of a ruined window at the falling rain. His black cloak was tattered and worn as were his boots. Long unkempt black hair cascaded down his back and was drawn back in a ponytail. Suddenly, a burst of light flooded the room cascading over the wreck of something that had once been wooden.

A person in a hooded robe enter the room, but the black haired man stood completely still as the other person picked a way over to him. Keeping his back to the person the black haired man asked, "The items have been received?"

It was more of a statement that a question as a male voice answered him, "Yes, they have." The hooded man seemed to think about something, then nodding his head he finally choked out, "Do you really think this is going to work? I mean, I thought that 'playing' with time can have disastrous effects."

"First off," said the man as a threatening smile split his lips "_I_ never 'play' with anything. And second, I don't really _care _what you think. Just do what I ask, alright?"

The man turned with a swish of his cloak and disapperated leaving the stunned man. With a worried voice the hooded man walked toward the window saying out loud, "I hope this doesn't cause any more problems." At the window he stared at the sight that the black haired man had been looking at and he shuttered. Outside was a mass graveyard that seemed to stare back at them.

* * *

Behind James' family house was a great forest called the Green Meadow, but to the Marauders it would always be 'The Gray Woods'. A place of imagination and adventure, the Gray Woods hid one of the Potters and Marauders most treasured places. Which was a well built enchanted tree house dubbed 'The Nook'.

As years went by the Nook had seen its days of wear and tear but as the young men walked toward their old fort and castle they were bombarded by the happy memories that they had all shared.

"Do you remember when Pad...ah..." Peter stopped as a young red headed girl, who had been tagging along with them, turned her head swiftly and gave him a sharp glance. "we pad...ded the floors up there?"

Peter had just barely scrapped by on that one as the rest of the Marauders tried to look calm and collected. It had been two days since they had read the book and James was itching to started reading again but seeing as this affected everyone he agreed that he wouldn't start until everyone got together.

However, in the mean time Lily was becoming more and more of a nuisance. She was starting to pop up everywhere and snoop in on them more as she started to understand that they had things they were hiding from her.

Remus saved the day when he added, "Yes when you drink that much butterbeer you never know what might happen!" Sirius smiled as he lifted two whole cases of the liquid into the air.

The others just laughed, Lily stopped her questioning but kept her skeptical look. She then turned her head and gazed at the Nook. "Wow!" was the only word that came out of her mouth as she gawked at the immensity of the tree house and tree that it was in. The tree was easily more than ten feet wide at the base, and was so tall that Lily has surmised that the top must easily be over sixty feet tall.

"A Redheart," James explained proudly as the giant deep red tree loomed over them "my ancestor had it imported over to our land before it became extinct." Gently he stroked the tree with his wand as he said the words, "_Est Veritas Adrogo_" A shimmering erupted from the spot where he'd touched the tree with his wand. The shimmering coalesced into a winding staircase which lead up to what could be considered a 'real' house.

"I thought when you said a 'tree house', you meant a small rinky-dinky shack up in a tree. Not a real house!" exclaimed Lily as the boys snickered.

"Well, the Potters never really have done anything just 'half-way'." said Sirius as he wagged his eyebrows up and down at James.

"No. I've got to hand it to them they outdid themselves with this." replied James with a smile as he was walking up the stairs.

Reaching the top they took a suspension bridge across several branches to reach the door to the house. Opening it and walking in, James breathed in and said, "I'm Home!" The words must have activated latent charms as the lights in the Nook turned on and the clutter that was strewn across the floor picked itself up.

They had taken several minutes to settle in and get comfortable while James used some floo powder to contact his mum. After everything was settled they all stood around the book with equal looks of anticipation showing on their faces.

"Well, who reads first?" asked Peter

"You and then Sirius will read first, since you didn't last time." said James

Peter picked up the book and opened it to the second chapter.

"Oooo..look Pete! A relative of yours!" said Sirius as he saw the picture of an obviously overweight and snobby boy on the page.

Rolling his eyes and smiling sheepishly, "If I'm related to that! Just do me a favor and kill me now!" Everyone laughed and Peter started to read.

**Chapter 2 - The Vanishing Glass**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley has seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pint beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the**

"What did we tell you!" blurted Remus as he was grinning "We wouldn't have left the poor boy in the company of muggles like that!"

Sirius took up the argument, "Yeah, probably when I got back from whatever I was doing I whisked him away from Lils sister and hexed them for extra good measures."

James began to feel a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Recently whenever something that was going to make him angry beyond belief he had been getting a tingling feeling in his stomach. Turning to Lily he asked, "What do you think?"

Her face was drawn, "Knowing my sister she would have sent him to an orphanage, but if she had to keep him...I just don't think it would be good."

"He's not there." stated Remus before saying "Continue on Peter."

**house, too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, **

Lily gasped and a frightened look was on her face as she heard that her son was still living with her sister after nearly ten years.. James was glancing at her pondering, '_what is so bad? I wonder_?'

James thoughts was interrupted by both Remus and Sirius outburst, "Where the bloody heck are we?"

"Maybe you guys tried, but got beat by the Dursleys and were sent back with your collective 'tails between you legs'." Peter joked and got pummeled by a rain of pillows.

When emerging from the mound he began reading instantly so as not to provoke another attack.

**asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Who the hell does she think she's talking to!" James barked angrily

Remus and Sirius went to turn to Lily to calm James down but before they could even turn another voice yelled, "Bitter old cow! I bet she loves holding this over his head!"

"Mate, anymore of this and _we_ might find ourselves in the line of fire!" whispered Remus to Sirius as they both back away from their angered friends. Peter took note of what they were saying and started to read, trying to avoid eye contact.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

"Hey he kinda remembers my bike!" Sirius said as a chorus of shushes came from his friends.

**He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded**

"**Nearly." said Harry**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn,**

"Make your own bacon you, hag!" James growled "My son is no servant!"

Lily, however, was shaking and mumbling curses to herself, but every now and again the word "Bitch!" would come out clear as a bell to the Marauders surprise.

**I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bead and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

James stood still as the feeling in his stomach intensified and he stood straight backed with eyes round in shock.

"Jeez, doesn't Petunia keep her house clean!" Peter rambled as the others understood that this couldn't be good."

"Keep going." whispered Lily in a detached sort of way.

"Okay." said Peter proceeding with the story.

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stair was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

James was standing with his wand in his hand shaking with outright rage. His face was so contorted by the feelings he felt that James Potter ceased to be and instead a mask of anger and hatred was what was left facing those around him. Turning around he walked toward the window slowly. Sirius, Remus and Peter seeing this ran for cover and put up magic shields to protect themselves.

Shouting out in pure anger James voice seemed to magnified to an ungodly level as he screamed, "YOU FILTHY FUCKING BLOODY WANKERS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" and with that James Potter launched one of the most powerful and devastating spell that he had ever studied before. Plus with the added extra power of his emotions the results were very frightening to say the least.

A silver-blue beam about a foot wide shot out of James' wand slamming into a huge oak tree not more than forty yards away. The explosion that happened after it hit was ear splitting and it rocked the foundation of the whole forest to its core! Debris flew everywhere as the Marauders held tightly to their spots. James, who expending every ounce of magical and emotional power that he could have afforded into that spell, slumped on the ground and stared at the ground.

As the Marauders gathered around James to see if he was alright, no one saw Lily get up from her spot and walk to the window. Her face was set like stone but her eyes were like living green fire, capable of burning anyone who was foolish enough to get in her was.

Raising her wand she said very calmly, "_Excisio Nilhil Non_" a black bolt of energy shot out of her wand.

Remus eyes widened as he saw Lily Evens cast a spell that was about one step shy of an Unforgivable Curse. He braced himself as the others tried to take cover, but it was too late.

The black bolt struck the same spot where James spell hit and expanded into a great black bubble of blackness that started to swallow everything that wasn't tied down. And after a minute of Marauder style cursing and praying, the bubble disappeared leaving the area where it had come in contact with the ground as smooth as glass.

Lily walked back to her seat crumpling into it as sobs wracked her body and tears streamed down her face. Remus let out a low whistle as he surveyed the damage. The culmination of both James and Lily's spell left a three meter wide bare spot near the Nook.

Sirius asked Remus as he walked up behind him, "Did you know that James knew that spell?"

"No." Remus answered simply "But the spell Lily cast...I know that one is in the restricted area of the Hogwarts library."

Peter joined their conversation by adding in a hushed voice, "Remind me never to get either of them angry, okay?" The others agreed with that when they realized that they were standing in a room with two very powerful people.

James had picked himself of the ground and walked over to where Lily sat crying. He put an arm around her and was surprised that she buried he face into his chest while saying, "I'm sorry James, I always thought that you only cared for yourself and never for anyone else!"

James looked down at her puffy eyes and smiled as she met his gaze. "Lily, I never let anything you said really affect me," he lied, when he'd remembered the nights he'd lain awake with the idea of 'Lily hating him' kept him awake, "because I knew that you were just trying to help me."

Lily stopped crying as she started to gather herself and pulling away from James she said, "Thank you."

"Any time, Lils" James said with a smile as he too was swiping furiously at the wetness in his eyes. "Hey, mates?"

James turned around and saw his three best friends grinning, but thankfully none of them said a word as they sat down. Lily and James stayed seated on the love seat as Peter took up the book.

Lily let out a gasp and cried out, "Oh, no! The Ministry is going to have our wands for this!"

But Sirius sat back and spoke in a very casual was, "Naw. Like I said 'the Potters never do anything half-way', meaning there is a very powerful concealment charm on this place and the forest."

James turned to her, "You would have never found it without my help, and the magic that we just did couldn't have been detected."

Lily then looked skeptical, "How do you know?"

Remus was the next Marauder to answer her question, "Because we couldn't have become so good at hexing without training over the summer."

Lily, finally satisfied that her questions were answered and that she was in no danger of losing her wand, settled down and said, "Okay."

James nodding in Peters direction said "If you would continue?"

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second televison and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry**,

"Hell!" was the exclamation that Sirius blurted out, "Doesn't the kid get a break?"

"That would be an obvious 'no', Sirius." answered Remus with a sullen expression on his face as he too felt the same as his angry friend.

"Should I keep reading, I mean everyone's angry and I don't think its..." but Peter was cut off by a small white hand that was raise by Lily.

"Please keep going," Lily asked "I have to know what happens to him."

Nervously Peter opened the book while replying, "Sure."

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Hear that," James looked proud as he went on "he's quick. Just like his dad! I mean we Potters we built for speed and..."

Lily interrupted his speech with a semi-sweet voice, "James?"

"Huh, what's that?" James asked her tersely, feeling she stole a bit of his thunder.

"Shut up." Lily mimicked back his tone.

"Humph! Spoilsport!" James mumbled as he sat back down, but added in, "Mark my words! He's going to be a Quidditch player I can sense it!"

Before Lily could even say anything Sirius rolled his eyes and threw his arms up saying, "Oh for crying out loud! It's a book James there is nothing to sense!"

James turned his head while his hand went to his heart and his face registered shock as he said quietly, "E tu Sirius?"

"I think we should read on, right Peter?" said Remus as he disarmed the situation.

Peter started to read as the others tuned in to hear him.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees**

"I don't have knobby knees!" said James as he looked at Lily

"Well I don't have knobby knees either!" retorted Lily with indignation as she lifted her pant leg showing very shapely legs.

Remus was mesmerized as was Sirius who said, "No...definitely not knobby."

James shot up like a someone had set his pants on fire and said, "Oi, you prats! No ogling Lily! That's my job!"

James turned blocking their view and instead of meeting the sight of a shapely white leg he was staring into two emerald pools that were Lily's eyes. His smile evaporated as she stared him down and asked, "What did you say?"

"Em...well...uh."

"That's what I thought you said!" Lily said swinging her hand around to slap the side of James head, but all she succeeded in doing was finding air. James had quickly dodged the attack and moved out of her reach.

"Told you we Potters were fast!" James said happily as he bound around the room avoiding Lily's attacks.

"Git!" Lily manage to say before sitting back down on the love seat.

"Truce?" James offered

Rolling her eyes she said quickly, "Fine."

"Continue on Swami of Sarcasm!" James said in a over anxious voice as he sat on the seats arm rest.

"Gotcha!" said Peter as he returned to reading the story

**black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"Well at least he has one of my better traits!" laughed Lily

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"So wait, he only like his scar?" said Remus in a confused voice.

"I guess he just doesn't know any better." said James in a halfhearted voice.

"Living in a cupboard with my sister as an Aunt would even have _you_ doubting your own appearance!" Lily replied hotly looking back at Peter, who had re-started without even asking.

"**In a car crash when your parents died,"**

At that moment Sirius, Remus, James and Lily all started to curse so badly that Peter felt a long hot shower was need just to feel clean again.

"Are you all done? Can I continue?" was the question Peter posed when they all nodded once in unison.

**she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

_**Don't ask questions **_**— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb you hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

"Ha! He really must look like James if he has 'the hair'." Sirius teased as James let out a groan.

"Forgive me son," James yelled playfully at the book "I didn't think the curse would be passed on to you!"

Lily giggled when she saw James absentmindedly rubbing his hair in an effort to smooth it down but doing that only made it even messier.

Peter and Remus laughed as Sirius tried to help James by holding one side of his hair straight while the other was held down by James. Only to pop back to it usual state of disarray as soon as they let go.

"I surrender." said a defeated James , "Just get on with the book, okay?"

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — **

At that several imitations of hurling were heard as the Marauders and Lily expressed what they felt like doing.

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Laughter bursted from everyone as they imagined a dancing pig with a small blond wig atop its head standing in the Dursleys kitchen. "Ah he's definitely the son of a Marauder!" said a delighted Remus when he was done laughing.

Lily reigned in her mirth when she spoke, "I hope his isn't too much like him!"

"Knowing my luck that's probably all that he has of my personality." said James in mock sorrow.

"Come on! Keep going Peter I want to see what happens!" said an interested Remus.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six-," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

Remus had been sipping a butterbeer when he choked, then sprayed the contents of his drink over everyone while yelling "THIRTY-SIX! What? Did they accidently leave some presents behind for the other billion children who have birthdays today?!"

"A bit jealous, are we?" asked Peter in a smooth voice

Turning on Peter, Remus growled out dangerously, "Well, when you grow up in a family that had to spend their money on more..._urgent issues_, rather than your birthday presents. Then, yeah, you tend to get a bit angry at such a display of waste."

"Hey, Peter why don't you start reading so we can finally get through more than one paragraph!" Sirius said as he saw Remus jaw clench which he knew was 'not a good sign' as he turned his stare to him. He shrugged it off with not even a second glance, and sent a mischievous smile Remus' way.

Remus relaxed a bit as the tension in the room slowly receded and Peter continued.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as humanly possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scenting danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty...thirty..."**

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

I'd laugh too, especially if I had a spoiled, rotten, whale of a son like that!" said James with a bit of a grin on his face. "In fact...I would have had to laugh...that is, to keep myself from crying!

"I second that opinion with every fiber of my being!" interjected Remus as he seemed to be getting over his little bout of anger.

"Maybe we should form an angry mob and fry the fat porker?" said Sirius as he gorged himself on a very large sandwich.

"Hey! I thought we said we would eat until this chapter was finished?" said Lily who's stomach rumbled a bit.

"Well, I'm hungry now." Sirius said in a impatient manner sounding like a little boy who was caught with his hand in the proverbial 'cookie jar'.

Peter snorted saying, "You're always hungry, Sirius!

"Oh! This coming from you is really rich!" said Sirius sitting down next to Peter while poking hiss belly.

"Bugger this! Some one else read for a change." Peter threw the book on to the table and sighed.

Sirius grabbed the book with a deft quickness that surprised everyone. "Hm gate! Iffs my perm mow," Sirius said through a mouth full of sandwich.

Lily cringed and James replied, "Mate? If your going to read be bloody sure we can under stand you."

"Maw might!" answered Sirius swallowing the last of his sandwich and continuing the story.

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while harry and uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper of a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**Bad news, Vernon," she said, "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for a day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owed.**

"Wait!" James said as his eyes closed in deep thought and said, "Figg? Where do I know that name...oh yeah, didn't Dumbledore say he knew an Abby Figg?"

Now it was Remus' turn to reply, "Wasn't that the time we were looking to switch one of the Slytherin's pet cats with a knezel?"

"Yeah, now I remember! He said that this bird he knew was really into half-knezel's and her name was Abby Figg." Peter

Sirius wave his hand at them in a dismissing way saying, "Sure, sure. That doesn't mean she this Figg. So can I please get on with the book?"

"By all means." said Peter doing a graceful bow.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia looking furiously at Harry as thought he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, snowy Mr.Paws, and Tuffy again.**

"Well, it looks like he does have a bit of my personality." stated Lily as she held her hand together and smiled.

She spoke to the book as if the character that was her son would hear her, "You don't have to worry about her, son. It wasn't your fault, but its nice that you thought of her."

James and Sirius then had identical grins as they nodded to each other. "But Lily..." James said when Sirius interrupted.

"...this is..."

"...just a..."

"...book." they ended in unison as the others chuckled at Lily's blush.

After her initial blush she rounded on them and said, "Sod off, the lot of you!" in which they all had a warm laugh.

Peter stopped laughing abruptly as he looked to be in deep though, "Don't hurt yourself, mate!" said Remus with a lopsided grin.

"No, its not that," explained Peter "I just realized something."

"Yeah, what's that?" said James as he and Sirius were having a small wrestling match off to the side.

"Well, I was thinking that the book said that Harry is about ten, right?" Peter said with a lilt in his voice. Lily's eye opened and even James seemed to stop what he was doing.

"The Hogwarts letter!" Remus, Lily and James said.

"Big mistake, Jimmy boy!" said Sirius as he pounced on James and pinned him to the ground.

"Geroff me!" said James as Sirius didn't let up.

"Not til you say 'it'!" replied Sirius in a playful tone as the other watched in amusement.

James looked at Sirius and said in a very even voice, "Hell would have to freeze over first!"

With a look of surprise Sirius laughed, "Well, ol' Jimmy boy. Looks like today is as good a day as any!" James sent a pleading look to everyone around him, and not to his surprise no one was about to help him.

"Hmpf, with you as friends, who needs enemies!" James yelled

"Aww, James come now. All I want to hear is 'it'." Sirius said as his smile seem a little too toothy and more feral than normal.

"Fine!" James said as he mumbled something at Sirius, "There! I said it, now bugger off!"

"I don't think the audience heard what you said. So if you will please said it a little louder next time." Sirius teased as James struggled to break free.

Resigning himself to embarrassment James began to said in a monotone voice, "Sirius Black is my better. He only lets me be around him, because by comparison I make him look that much greater!"

Sirius stood up and stuck out his hand to help James up, but before he knew what hit him James had his wand in his hand and was pointing it at him, "_Expelliarmus! Capillatus! Mutatus Curalium!_"

In a blur of magic lights, Sirius' wand shot out of his hand and his long hair frizzed out becoming a puff ball on his head as it turned from black to a bright pink. James stood over him smirking saying who's the better?"

Sirius found his wand and yelled, "_Finite Incantatum_!" but nothing happened as James voice floated over to Sirius.

"You know what it will take to end the spell." said James as he sat back. At the moment Lily was laughing so hard her stomach seemed to ache something dreadful, and the other Marauders as worst off as she was.

Shrugging, Sirius started to sing the tune 'I'm a little tea pot' which was accompanied by a dance, and when it was done James released the spell. As his hair receded Sirius was seen as having a giant grin on his face when he asked James, "How was I?"

Laughing, James answered, "Brilliant!"

Seeming to have renewed energy Sirius bound over to the book and started to read again.

"**We could phone Marge," uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as thought he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorica," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry**,

"Yeah, he'll only set fire to it, and then piss on the ashes as soon as its burnt down!" grumbled James

"Language, Potter!" Lily said in enough of an impersonation of Professor McGonagall that all the boys snapped their heads around looking for her. That sight was enough to make Lily giggle softly to herself.

"Blimey! This book better pick up the pace. I'm getting really depressed." said Remus as a from appeared on his face.

"Moving on!" said Sirius.

**but they weren't listening.**

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,"... and leave him in the car..."**

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it has been years since he's really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"**Dinky Duddydums,**

Everyone in the Nook stood stock still as the information was processed by their brains, and a minute later they were all rolling on the ground snorting and coughing because they were laughing so hard.

"Now that's a name that I won't be forgetting any time soon!" choked Remus as she started to laugh again.

As the laughter subsided. All of them were avoiding each others gaze, as they all knew that the situation was very volatile, and if someone started to laugh they would all start to. Sirius propped himself up against an old dresser as he said in a half serious voice, "Should I continue?"

A general show of 'thumbs up' answered his question and he went on with the story.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day! She cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I...don't...want...him..t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He's always sp-spoils everything!" he shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in this mother's arms.**

**Just then the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Ha, ha! Polkiss...see...that's...funny." Sirius' joke was met by four stares that could have been considered hostile as the people behind them were recovering from 'laughing-too-hard' syndrom. Miffed that his joke went un-laughed at.

"Tough crowd." he said before continuing on.

**Half an hour later, harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to harry's, "I'm warning you now boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"I'd like to see you say that to me you fat piece of sh..."

"James!" admonished Lily "Will you stop cursing! It's not going to do anything for Harry!"

"But it does loads for me!" James said quietly. Then suddenly he asked in an all-to-convenient way, "Didn't you say that your sister was currently dating this wanker?

Lily looked frightened as the Marauders closed ranks, "Uh...no. I said that my...uh, sister knew a Dursley." Lily was beginning to see just why the Marauders were so feared in Hogwarts, they each had identical predatory looks on their faces as if they each were coming up with a plan for Petunia and Vernon.

"Right, we'll have a chat after we finish this chapter." said Remus who even though being the most level-headed of the bunch made extra clear that this was 'far from over'.

"I leave it to you O' Duke of Devilry!" James announced proudly as Sirius bowed low and read on.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hid that horrible scar," Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

"Ruddy...right, permanent Hair Removal Charm" said James absent mindedly as a quill and paper appeared a the swish of a wand.

As he started to scribble down his note Remus added, "Couple it with a Anti-Cover Charm, so a certain area can't be covered with anything."

"Thanks, Moony." James had said too involved with his writing to remember that Lily was present, but Lily hadn't caught it and was deep in her own thoughts at the time. The remaining Marauders let out a collective sigh as she didn't say a word.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley' (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry, Aunt petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to this great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

James muttered something about 'stink bombs' as he wrote more on the little paper.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's there he was sitting on the chimney..**

"Whoa! That sound like he apperated!" said Peter in shock

"That's impossible, even with accidental magic, apperating is just too advanced. Without the knowledge behind it, you'd get splinched!" said Remus in a matter-of-fact tone.

But James was already out of his seat pumping his fist, "I have a son who breaks the laws of magic at will!"

Lily was rolling her eye at him, "Honestly James, if you head was any bigger England would plunge into the ocean because of its weight."

"I'm not being conceded. I'm just proud of my son."

"Exactly! _Your_ son!" said Lily, "And I suppose _you_ bore him? Enduring who knows how many hours of pain and labor!"

With his hands up in defeat James smiled saying, "Okay, _our _son..." he said as he accepted her argument but added, "...is a genius who breaks all the rules of magic!"

To which they all slapped their head and groaned.

"Thanks, Pete!" Lily said sarcastically, "You really know how to 'liven' thing up around here!"

"Moving on people!" Sirius yelled reading on.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Honestly!" said Lily as her face went a shade red from her anger. "I knew this would happen! That bony know-it-all sister of mine has kept my son in the dark, both literally and figuratively, about magic. And even when she knows about 'accidental magic' she's punishing him. Oooooo! This irks me to no end!"

"I hope Harry accidently magic's them into switching bodies! Ha! Now that, would be something to see!" grinned Peter, at that moment he saw the corners of James frown slightly let up and Lily's body relax a bit.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles**.

"Well, that does it!" Sirius said with a look of hurt on his face when he looked up from the book, "What ever this Vernon chap's got against motorcycles is going to have to stop. Unless he fancies a unexpected accident with a _flying _motorcycle!"

"JUST KEEP READING!" they all yelled at Sirius

Balking at their reaction he replied, "Okay, okay. Keep you knickers on! Sheesh!"

"**...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle over took them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry,**

"Oh, for heaven's sake don't say anything, Harry!" cried Lily as she wrung her hands. This book was obviously meaning more to her than she was letting on. As most of the Marauders comforted her, save one.

"Go on Harry! Described it to me! Come on, I want to know what color and type! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" bounced Sirius in a type of unholy glee as started to read before everyone was ready.

**remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into a car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON"T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"A beet with a mustache...ha, ha,...oh, but wait?" said James as he seemed to branch out on a whole new thought "does anyone else notice that Vermin spends most of his time purple or puce faced?"

Remus snickered, "Yeah, you think he could see a muggle healer about that?"

"They're called doctors, Remus." corrected Peter as Remus nodded at him.

"Can all of you just stop yapping and let me continue!" huffed Sirius rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Sure." replied James as he stopped grinning readying himself for what ever may come.

"**I know they don't," said Harry, "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"Lemon ice pops aren't that bad." said Peter, "Though I like the strawberry one's better!"

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought,**

"See great mind think alike!" said Peter beaming that Harry and him had something in common.

"Yeah?" Sirius intoned as he peeked over the book. "Well, tell that 'great mind' of yours to keep tabs on your mouth as I would like to finish a paragraph without you interrupting!"

Peter looked down at the ground, absentmindedly he was rubbing his left forearm while muttering something under his breath when Sirius continued reading.

**licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its hear who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

**Harry had the best morning he'd head in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

The five friend in the Nook all smiled happily, knowing that Harry was finally having a good time. It seemed that they could all relate to the boys discomfort and just the simple fact that he was having what some people would call a normal day was comforting to them.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh no," moaned Lily as she threw up her hands in frustration. Then pointing her finger at the book she said, "This book seems to be out to destroy my future son's life, and I'm really becoming peeved!"

"I agree with Lils! This book seems just to degrade him and show the bad side of his life. I mean, isn't there anything 'good' that happens to him for more than a whole day?" ranted James as he went to his familiar 'rubbing the back of his head' movement.

"Lets just let Sirius read on and see what happens before we all become undone, right?" posed Remus with Peter behind him nodding vigorously.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house**.

"What are the doing at my house? asked Sirius in feint surprise. The other Marauders laughed at his inside joke, but Lily looked on confused and quizzical.

"Ah? You would've have to been there to understand." Sirius said in answer to her lost look.

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

"Eeewww!" squealed Lily as she gripped James' arm. Her imagination had gotten the better of he and she explained as she shivered, "I hate slimy long things!"

"Keep it up mate! Describe some more!" James had encouraged the book as Lily slapped his arm playfully.

"Sorry, mate, no more descriptions!" snorted Sirius at the sight of Lily pulling away from James in mock indignation.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car**

"But only once around Uncle Vernon's son!" Remus said as the laughter broke out again, and when they had finished giggling Sirius kept on reading.

**and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"Kinda like Sirius when its time to go to classes!" chuckled Peter, as he continued on saying "It probably would take a Blasting Charm just to wake him."

"I'd wager two Blasting Charms and a Frozen Foot Hex for extra good measures!" said Remus as a cadre of pillows smacked him from all sides.

James whistled low as he shook his head snickering while saying, "Oooo! Dead by pillow?! What a way to go. Ah, Remus! I knew thee well!"

"Come on! Get on with the story!" yelled Lily, but as a pillow smacked her into her face it caused an all out Pillow War.

Sirius, however, stood still while he admired his work. And as the feathers rained down he grinned and started to read again.

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with Harry's.**

_**It winked**_

"WHAT!" James almost screamed as the others shushed him while urging on Sirius.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **_**"I get that all the time."**_

"**I know**," **Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

"Does this mean..." Peter tried to say.

However, a chorus of, "SHUT UP!" met him as the others were now hanging on Sirius every word. Sirius eyes were filled with confusion and he was clearly upset as were the others, but no one was about to say anything until Sirius finished.

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON"T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"**Out of the way, you" he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry had sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come...Thanksss, amigo."**

Silence reined once more, as the five stood shocked at what they had just heard. Slowly James said in a very unsure voice, "That could have been a part of the accidental magic, right?

Shaking his head Remus said, "No. If you remember accidental magic is usually instantaneous and last as long as the user is in pain, distress, or mortal danger. Harry was in none of these so..."

"Lily? Do you have that ability?" asked Peter in a squeaking voice.

Looking affronted Lily stated, "I'm the first of my family to become a witch. Powers like that usually come from old pureblood houses like.."

She was staring at James with a worried look. James felt his eye go wide at the accusation, "WHAT! I, let alone my entire family line, wouldn't be caught dead using a power like that."

"He has a better chance of having that power in his family than I do!" James jerked his thumb towards Sirius as he started to calm down.

"Oh, gee. Thanks for your vote of confidence in me." as he looked clearly insulted at the thought.

James looked ashamed and apologized to Sirius, "Sorry, mate. Its just this whole speaking-to-snakes thing has me in a right fix!"

"So we all agree that Harry is a Parselmouth?" Remus asked as general nods confirmed it.

"Do you think he'll become a..." Peter judged that he was too close to James and Sirius to say the next lin and moved quickly away as he added, "Slytherin?"

"Rubbish! A Potter become a Slytherin? The world would collapse in on itself!" cried Sirius as his hands clenched into fists.

James on the other hand stood shocked as he commented on Peters thought, "If that's so, then just kill me now!"

"James! That's your probable son that you are talking about!" said Lily with a look of disgust. "And just because he might be a Slytherin wouldn't mean that he's any less of a human being!"

Thinking hard James cupped his mouth and chin with his hand before saying, "Yeah. I guess that if he's my son that I should accept him for who he is," but James added quickly, "however I don't have to like that he's a Slytherin."

The other Marauders were also carrying a look of disappointment as they to probably thought the same way as James. Sirius broke out of his disappointment and read on.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"Oily little brat! I oughta make him kiss a pole with his forehead for that!" grounded out Remus with a severe look drawing across his face.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in this dark in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Yes!" James cried as he flailed his arms in the air wildly while grinning madly, "Now that's my boy! He's a Marauder through and through, sneaking out to filch some food. Ha! Take that Vermin, you fat bastard!"

The other Marauders were soon smiling as if his happiness was contagious. On the other had Lily was rubbing her temples and shaking her head, "Did you know that, at times, you can be the sorriest bunch of git that anyone has ever had to lay their eyes on?"

James and the others looked at her each with a look that meant to say 'what-are-you-talking-about?' She answered the silence by saying, "Weren't you the one's who were, just a minute ago, almost ready to condemn Harry because he might be a Slytherin? And now your singing his praises because he can manage to be a bit devious!?"

"And your point is?" asked Sirius as he moved his hands back and forth in a frustratingly casual way.

Raising her head to the ceiling she sighed out, "Men!"

"Come on! I'd like to finish this chapter!" said Sirius as Remus raised a inquisitive eyebrow.

"Go on then!" Peter encouraged.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't figure where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"Green light," said Lily as the comprehension of just what that green light might have been filled her mind.

Peter was confused and whispered to Remus who was looking just as down trodden as the other were, "I don't understand. What's so important about green light?"

Remus knew that his friend could be slow on the 'uptake' at times, and so he made sure not to let his emotions get the better of him. Slowly he whispered back, "Peter, the _Avada Kadavra _sheds a green light when it is used."

Peter's eyeballs almost shot out of there sockets at the realization of what the boy was reliving in his mind. Slowly Peter, whispered to himself, "Maybe it's better that he doesn't know what really happened."

"Keep going." James ordered as he was pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened;**

"Harry we're there somewhere just..." Sirius voice cracked as his emotion was showing for the first time. Just the thought of his best friends son having to go through a hell like that made Sirius remember his own childhood, "...just you keep believing! I'll be there for you!"

Remus was smiling and knew that deep down he was there somewhere too. But somewhere in the back of his mind Remus knew the nagging reality. That he was 'unfit to take care of a child, let alone himself!' and the fact that it was repeated over and over again in his head only made him feel so much more useless.

"Come on Sirius," Remus said as he got up from his seat and walked over to a window, "keep reading."

**the dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Sirius closed the book as everyone had time to digest what they had heard. Outside the suns golden sheen was seen barely making the horizon as it set. The wind had become that much cooler with out the suns influence as a stiff cold breeze made its way through the Nook making Lily shiver just slightly.

The only thing that broke the still was a hungry growl from Lily's protesting stomach. James smiled knowingly and added, "Yeah, I'm a bit peckish too! Shall, we?"

He got of from the seat and grab Lily's hand leading her to the kitchen. However, a whooshing sound followed by a audible 'pop' announced that Sirius had beat them all and was already gorging himself on the food that they had stocked.

When Remus had seen Lily and James looking at each other he wrapped a friendly arm around Peter and led him to the kitchen whispering so that only Peter could hear," We better stop Padfoot before all our food is gone!"

As they left Lily asked James in a very timid voice, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah," James said as he looked at the kitchen door, "just as long as he doesn't eat all of the food."

Frustrated Lily said in a terse manner, "I mean Harry! You prat!"

"Oh, Harry." James pondered. Lily though that she could actually see James thoughts as his face conveyed every emotion that he felt for the boy in the story. Then, as if finally coming to a conclusion, James said confidently, "He's going to be fine. What with your intellect and understanding, plus my bravery, cunning, and nobility. He'll have enough to see him through anything that comes his way!"

Quickly, and with out warning Lily placed a small kiss on James cheek before slipping out of sight while saying, "Thanks, James."

Rubbing the spot where she had kissed him James stood in bliss. '_Kissed me?_' James thought '_Lily Evans. The girl who I have liked...no, who I'm in love with actually kissed me! Maybe I still have a chance!_"

James took sometime to compose himself as he walked into the kitchen with his winning smile and sat down next to Sirius, which was across from Lily, and ate a very late lunch.

"By the way mate?" asked Sirius as he chewed on a piece of meat, "How did you convince you mum not ground you?"

Embarrassed James explained, "I didn't. I'm stuck in the Nook for the rest of the summer!"

They all had a laugh as Lily said, "Well better to be 'grounded' with friends, than without them."

The Marauders all looked at Lily as she busied herself with eating her meal, until Remus asked softly, "Are we your friends?"

"'Course you are!" she said with such energy that even Sirius had to looked surprised, after which she added, "If you'll have me as one?"

Sirius talent for simplifying situations like this drove Remus insane at times, but when Sirius said, "Hey, any friend of James' is a friend of mine!" Remus couldn't help but see the genius that he was, in disarming such a tension filled situation.

And so the four Marauders welcomed a new friend into there fold, as they all had an enjoyable talk around a meal about the book and what might come next. Little did anyone of them know that the string of fate that bound them together was being pulled taut by an unseen hand. The question was 'when would it break'?


	4. Vermin's Insanity

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was not written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Four - Vermin's Insanity**

James was waiting patiently at the Nook. Well, as patient as a Marauder could wait. So far now he had gone through five cups of coffee, the daily prophet, the quibbler, several wizarding magazines and a very extended breakfast.

He had been up at the crack of dawn and was itching to know what else was going to happen to this young boy, that he felt something more than just interest in. Just the fact that he had to wait for the others to start reading again was seriously taxing his willpower when just then a noise sounded in the quite forest as he heard someone talking, literary running to the window James looked out to see if it was his friends.

James groaned inwardly as he recognized his fathers voice. You see, Harold Potter was an interesting man who easygoing manner and suave personality came crumbling down around him when someone got him started about a subject that he liked. As James peeked out from the window of the Nook he spied the faces of his friends, and judging by their expressions it had been the longest 'short walk' that they had ever had in their entire lives.

As James' dad made it to the bottom of the Nook he smiled with a flourish and said, "Well, here we are! Now remember kids, I'll be back to get you out of the woods around eight-ish, okay?"

Everyone nodded in unison as they shuffled up the stairs that appeared and into the safety of the Nook. When inside Remus dropped to his knees kissing the floor boards and saying, "Dear god! I almost thought that I was going to have to hex my self to death if he didn't stop! No offense to you, mate!"

"None taken," said James as Sirius had all but nearly passed out on the couch and just kept repeating 'two hours!". "So? Who got the old man started?"

As if they had practiced it the three sent equally scathing looks in the direction of one Lily Evens. "How was I suppose to know that he was going to drone on like that!" She said incredulously, as she grabbed her head as if it too was in danger of falling off.

"Two hours!"

"I mean when I mentioned the fact that I had heard he use to be a pretty good Quidditch player.." James had made a face that suggested he was in some serious pain.

"Oh, no...Lils you didn't?" James said as he tilted his head back and chuckled softly

"Two hours!"

"Well, how was I to know he would get this maniacal glint in his eye!" retorted Lily as she tried to defend herself.

"Ha! He had 'the glint'," James said as he let out a low whistle, "Wow, you guys must of had it rough!"

"Two hours! I said 'two' bleeding 'hours'!" Sirius said as he laid there in a semi-catatonic state.

"James, mate. You don't know the half of it!" said Peter as he regained enough strength to respond. "He took the 'long way' around, and it was only quick thinking on Remus' part that saved our rears from complete mental shutdown."

"TWO HOURS!" mumbled Sirius as his face was buried in a pillow.

"Hey, Remus! How did you manage that?" James asked sincerely as Remus picked himself up of the floor boards and slumped into a chair.

"Well, I reminded him that the Cannons were suppose to play today and he shortened our trip." Remus said with a half smile.

"Wait...do the Cannons play today?" asked James as he though he might miss an important game.

Remus smiled and shook his head, "No, they aren't scheduled until next week!"

Sirius groaned "Two hours..."

"ALL RIGHT! I KNOW I MESSED UP! I'M SORRY!" yelled Lily so loud that her voice startled Sirius enough to flop off the couch and onto the hard floor.

"Okay, yeah, so you messed up. Who hasn't?" Said James as he went to the shelf where the books sat and tugged out the first one. "Just learn from your mistakes and deal with them."

Handing the book to Lily, James sat down next to Sirius who had found his seat again and tried to open his eyes. "You know there's coffee..."

However, before James could even finish his sentence his four friends had all disappeared in several whooshing sounds and puffs of dust as he sat and laughed at the ceiling saying, "Oh no! Its's contagious!"

As a collective 'Ahhhh' escape from the direction of the kitchen James smiled as he saw a now wide eye versions of his friend filter into the room. Remus took a deep pull from his mug that said 'Wolfin' It Down' then asked an obvious question, "Well, who going to read?"

Several pairs of eyes looked at him and he grudgingly set his mug down only to pick up the book and start reading. Everyone was shocked that he hadn't said a word about it. "Thanks ol' chap!" Sirius said as he drank from his mug that read, 'Doggy Style' and had paw print on the front.

**The Letters From No One**

They all cheered "Hogwarts here we come!" as Remus held up his hand and said, "Look, at least let me get through the first paragraph!"

"Sorry." was the general response.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg on her crutches.**

James had conjured the scrap piece of paper that he was writing on last time and resumed to write down more schemes which involved Petunia and Vermin. Lily watched him warily because ever since yesterday and the little huddle that they had trapped Lily in, she was making sure not to ever be caught like that again.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and the stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport; Harry Hunting.**

"Sick bastards!" Remus spit out. His brow was furled as he showed his great dislike for those who used their strength to hurt and humiliate others.

"Maybe Harry will use accidental magic and blow them up?" chimed Peter as he looked hopefully at James.

"No," stated James when he interrupting Remus explanation, "accidental magic would probably only work to get him out of a tight situation."

Remus' jaw had fallen to the ground in astonishment at the fact that James had stolen his thunder in such a precise manner as to not warrant any provocation, that all he could do was sit there like a fish out of water and gawk.

Sirius snorted lightly as he sat back and observed his friends state of shock, "Hey, Remus! I would like it if you read some more before lunch time rolls around." Snapped out of his initial shock Remus looked back at the book and picked up from where he left off.

**This is why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, when he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dursley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come up stairs and practice?"**

James' fists were balled up as he imagined this over-protected, spoiled, salad dodger threatening his son. "Don't take any of his guff son!" James whispered furiously while grinding his teeth.

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said**.

James smiled a contagious smile and the tension that he was building up was released from him as he said, "That was great!"

Lily was giggling as he just shook her head side from said and thought, '_Nice one Harry'_. While Sirius and Remus were grinning fools as they were trying to burn that saying into their memory.

"Moving on." said Remus after the moment had passed.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry as Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she's broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"Ugh, Harry don't eat it." Peter warned as he screwed his face up in repulsion.

"I second that motion!" said Lily as she too had a disgusted face.

"Look, I don't believe that Harry is going to eat a year old piece of cake, okay?." Remus said quickly before he continued on with the book.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was suppose to be good training for later life.**

"Ooooo, a circus!" James said in semi-serious tones. He waved his wand and a bag of popcorn appeared. Grinning evilly James continued his reply by saying, "Oh, but look! They have several attractions rolled up in one!"

Understanding where James was heading with this statement Remus joined in by saying, "Yeah, mate! I never knew that the human blimp, a clown squad and the elephant show could all be summed up by one person!"

"Leave it to Diddly Dummykin to pull off the impossible." said Sirius cooly as Peter was smiling from ear to ear.

Lily shook her head in amusement as James began to laugh only then to be followed by Remus and the others. "Can you find it in you busy schedule to keep reading? Or should I start." Lily asked Remus. He read on, turning a bit red at the chiding he had been given.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was he Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell**

"Well, when you have a horse, walrus, and a whale living under one house I can imagine that it would get a bit rank. Poor Harry, he has to live in a zoo." Lily laughed. Again the Marauders stood shocked at the vicious but precise remarks that the young woman could produce.

James was gawking at her when Sirius leaned over to him and whispered, "Psst, mate! You really thinking about _dating _her? I mean one wrong move and..." Sirius made a motion with his index finger sliding it along the base of his neck while making a squelching noise.

"You gotta love the challenge!" beamed James as his eyes were still glued to Lily.

Turning toward the two best friends with eyebrows raised Lily asked suspiciously, "What are you too whispering about?"

"Uh..nothing." James had said a little too fast. Getting up from her seat she strolled over and sat between the two of them, despite Sirius' glares of annoyance. However, James was not upset at all that she sat down next to he and his friend.

"Get on with it already!" huffed Sirius as Lily wrinkled her nose at him and winked.

**in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink.**

"Hey! I thought you told us that they were muggles?" questioned Sirius "So what are they doing with a cauldron?"

"Sirius, honestly man!" said Peter in exasperation, "Didn't you see the laundry tub down in the basement of my home?"

"Yeah."

Peter held his head in his hands as Remus took-up explaining the tub. "OH! Then why didn't this author just say that! Jeez!"

"Moving on!" cried Remus as his patience was stretching thin.

**He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask her a question.**

"**Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"He has nothing to worry about, because he won't be going to some god-awful muggle school!" Lily said clearly.

"Yeah," quipped Remus as he put down the book, much to the dismay of the others, "he'll be too busy going to Hogwarts, right James?"

James was staring intensely at the ground as he thought. Softly he replied, "I...I don't know, but I would like him to be taught in Hogwarts."

The Nook was silent as everyone was thrown off by James' serious demeanor, and at a loss for words Remus went back to reading the story.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"He's like a giant one year old!" Remus heard Lily utter under her breath, And as the imagery of that played itself out in Remus mind he snickered to himself softly.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"'Bout time that tub o' lard has to do some work for himself!" smirked Sirius

"**Make Harry get it."**

"**Get the mail, Harry."**

Unfazed at the exchange of duties and the complete unfairness that the situation reeked of Sirius shrugged his shoulders saying, "Nope. I was wrong."

"**Make Dudley get it."**

"Good for you, Harry! Tell them what for!" James said as he flared to life.

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"Bastards!" James grumbled as he sat back down and Sirius gave him a look that conveyed 'Me too, mate!'

**Harry dodged the smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wright, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — **_**a letter for Harry.**_

What ever had happened only took a fraction of a second, but to Remus Lupin it felt like the world had slowed down. Sirius was the first to react to the announcement of a letter. Pushing himself off the couch and sliding on the coffee table Sirius made a grab for the book, however Remus had seen his friend, and so twisted his body in the chair so that he could protect the book.

Remus didn't expect the chair to tilt backwards as he swivelled in it, and falling in a balanced heap on the edge of the coffee table Remus saw Peter running over to help them untangle themselves, but Remus guessed that even Lily wanted that book just as bad as she preformed a simple tripping hex that sent Peter tumbling into the huddled mass on the coffee table.

However, James was just a quick thinking as Lily was and he used the Summing Charm on the rug underneath her. With the rung pulled from under her, both literally and figuratively, she was the straw that broke the camels hump or coffee table in this case. She landed hard on the pile of Marauders which resulted in an audible crack and a 'bloody hell!", before the table collapsed and the chair which Remus was on fell over.

Seemingly unscathed James went over to pick the book when four voices rang out from the ground, "_Petrificus Totalus!_", "_Stupefy!_", "_Rictusempra!_", "_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Having barely enough time to bring up a Shielding Charm James was hit by three of the four spells. The first to hit was the Full Body-Bind Curse, which made James stand stock straight as the second spell slammed into him. Luckily for James, it was only a Sunning Charm and when it hit it moved him out of the path of the third spell, but into the path of last spell. Which was a full blown Disarming Charm, seeing at he couldn't release his wand, he was shot to the other end of the room where he ended up slamming against the wall..

Seeing James hit the wall hard Lily screamed, "Oh my..JAMES!" They all disentangled themselves as quickly as they could, then ran over to James checking if he was alright was alright.

James opened his eyes only to see a worried expression on a face that he kinda remembered but just then the world seemed to blur slowly as everything faded to black.

* * *

The fires burned night and day. Most of the place was destroyed when 'he' lead the main force of his followers into battle. And the amount of magic that was unleashed was monumental, in fact so much magic was used that some spells had become, in essence, 'super charged' and to this day their effects still linger. The villagers of the small town nearby unfortunately have a constant reminder of the battle looming over them as they see the reddish glow reflect off the dark grey storm clouds that has settled over the area. 

And at this very moment a man, who's weary face studied the sky from a gaping hole in the side of a tower where once stood a dormitory, winced in pain as a stabbing pain shot through his heart. The man turned away from the depressing scene as blue light engulfed him and he disappeared.

"What's going on!" cried a worried voice as a crystalline ringing sound came from a pool of what looked like blue liquid metal contained in a crystal orb floating inches above an old school desk. The young woman frantically swiped her hand back and forth trying to come in contact with something. Her face was contorted in fear as she desperately felt around the room, then a voice came to her.

"There, there. Calm down, I'm here. I head you across from down the hall, what's wrong?" said the robed man who came rushing through the doorway. Taking her hand into his and gentle leading her back to the makeshift bed he said, "Here. Sit down and rest. You'll need you strength."

The young woman snapped, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you can treat me like an invalid!"

The robed man pulled back his hood, running both hands thru a head full of red hair mixed with grey as he sat next to the woman. "Look love," he said with an stern voice, "I'm sorry that I said that, but you're going to have to stop biting my head off at every chance you get!"

The woman turned her head in his direction as two milky white eyes stared at him in defiance then softened, "Okay, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but that _blasted_ Divinus Orb started to ring! So...I panicked!"

"As you should have," said the dark haired man from the corner of the room. Currently he was studying the Divinus Orb when the other man joined him, but only after patting the woman's hands and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Is something wrong?" the red haired man asked with a fearful voice.

The man sensing the fear in the other two looked up, and smirked, saying coyly, "And if there is?"

Yes, the black haired man had know fear, but now he stood at the opposite side of its mirror and looked out at the world. Now he knew what it was liked to _be_ feared...among other strong feelings that the people had for him, but this was nothing new to him. Sweeping away the thoughts in his head, as one would spider webs, he focused back on the Divinus Orb and tapped his fingers on the desk while fiddled with his hair.

The red haired man knew this posture as his 'thinking-stance', as the black haired man tended to be a creature of habits. "So, what, is exactly wrong?" He asked the black haired man.

Angry to be shook out of his thinking the dark haired man looked up and said very plainly, "I don't know. One minute, I'm fine the next I have what feels like a sharp pain in my heart."

The worried look again crossed the red haired man's face as he stood up and paced, "Does the Divinus say anything?"

"No." stated the man, and then almost reading the woman's mind he added, "the ringing was to warn me if anything out of the ordinary _might_ have happened."

Slowly as if picking his words the red haired man mumbled, "Just...as long as we don't make it... worse."

"And, tell me? Just how much worse can it get from here?" shouted the black haired man as he turned swiftly and disappeared in a burst of blue light and a small audible explosion that shook the room slightly.

Sticking his fingers in his ears and grimacing with pain the man growled out, "I hate it when he does that! And he knows it!"

"Calm down," said the woman in an even tone, "He's just angry at himself and doesn't know what to do. We have to be patience with him."

The man's frown quickly turned into a smirk as a rumble from his mid-section penetrated the stillness, "I'm hungry, wanna nip down to the kitchen and get some lunch?"

"Honestly! When aren't you hungry!" mocked the young woman playfully, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She stood up groping through the air to his offered hand, and they both left the room in search of their so-called lunch.

* * *

The sound were barely audible but he wasn't mistaken that the sounds he heard were voices. Now the only question that was rattling around in his head, along with the unbelievable throbbing, was 'where were those voices coming from'? 

"You killed him!" yelled a scruffy voice

"No, I didn't, he unconscious...at least I hope his is." a forceful but sweet sounding voice said.

"Hey, look! He moved when she said something!" a squeaky voice said excitedly.

The scruffy voice then said, "Go on then! Wake him up, unless your ready to plead guilty to killing my mate here!"

Slowly the blackness receded and a fuzzy picture appeared in from of him. Two blobs stood in front of him as another voice that her recognized said, "Will you two...James?!"

That name registered just fine as he looked up at the others. "Remus?" James asked hesitantly as if the name was unfamiliar to him.

One of the blobs shook a bit and said, "That's me. Are you okay?"

"Bloody hell," James said as he extended his hands out in front of him only to see two fuzzy blobs "I've gone blind."

Now came the laughter as one of the blobs put something on his face and his vision came back to him. As Sirius joked by saying, "Checking for hairy palms, mate? I always said that you would go blind one of these days!"

"Wanker," James coughed out as Remus came to give him a hand up.

Sirius smiled, "Takes one to know one, right?"

However, the joking was cut short as James tumbled down and winced in pain grabbing his right leg. "Ouch! Yep, that's something new!" he growled out as they helped him hobble over to the couch.

Lily got up and ran to the fire place. She grabbed a pinch of the powder in the near by basin and threw it into the fire shouting, "Potter Place!" soon the head of Mrs. Potter appeared and seeing the look on Lily's face and James' hobbling her face became very serious.

"I'll be right over!" she said then the flames died out.

When James heard that his mother would be by to check on him a groan escaped his lips. The other Marauders knew what Mrs. Potter could be like and sometimes, though they would never admit it, they were afraid of her.

"Well, seeing that I'm the one who got hurt," James said officiously, "I shall be the one who reads on. Book, please."

Lily had the book tightly in her hands and with a grudging look she handed it over to James. However before he could even start up again the door opened as Mrs. Potter lugged a suitcase with her towards James. Rolling his eyes he used the book to cover his face.

"Oh, stop your wining!" Mrs. Potter scolded her son, "Let me have a look at you leg."

"Mum! Look, I'm fine it's just a sprain. I get them all the time"

"James, dear?" Mrs. Potters voice was sweet as sugar, but her eyes promised much more than death if he interrupted her again and commanding him she said, "Show me your leg."

James felt like he was five again and decidedly he started to act like one too as he huffed and gentle stuck his leg out. Soft snickers could be heard in the corner of the room as his friends knew how much James hated to be babied in front of anyone. Mrs. Potter took out her wand and said a couple of words. When the tip of her wand went black she started to look worried.

"Just as I though," she opened the suitcase and a litany of drawers rose steadily from the suitcase and stopped about five feet in the air. She went to a case and pulled a drawer open grabbing several vials and handing them to James.

"Drink every one of those!" she said with a crispness that James had only see her use once or twice.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"James, you have a three compound fractures, and a it seems that the one in your thigh has severed a important artery." the 'matter-of-fact' way that she put this information made James only feel that much worse.

Quickly he drank the potions as he almost spit the last one up. The last was skele-grow, quite literally the nastiest potion ever to be conceived. James felt his head become light and slowly he sat back.

"Honestly, James! Your brother would have never gotten so banged up with his friend..." Mrs. Potter had caught her self a little too late as James face clouded over.

"Yeah! Well, he's dead, isn't he! Too bad it wasn't me!" James' became like a cold statue as he stared at some far away sight.

Mrs. Potter tried to reconcile herself to James, but even the Marauders knew that when he set himself to something nothing short of 'the sky falling' would keep him from it. She packed the suitcase leaving some medicine for James. Then kissing him on the forehead she left the Nook with a heavy sigh.

Lily angrily strode over to the couch and said, "That wasn't fair to your mother James! You should apologize!"

James turned his head to look at Lily with eyes that held such anger that she though that she could feel the heat from where she stood. "You know what, Evens? When I want your professional opinion on my family life I'll ask for it. Otherwise, shut the bloody hell up!" retorted James so harshly that Lily felt like she had been sliced to the bone.

Balking at James reply Lily walked over to a chair and sat with her mouth shut and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, boy! Lets hope they don't get any ideas about throwing really powerful spells at each other!" said a worried Peter while the other two nodded.

However, before the young men could enter and separate them Lily looked at the floor angrily and said, "I'm...I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't have said anything about you or you family."

James eyebrows skittered into his hairline, but he didn't made eye contact with her keeping his head straight when he said, "I apologize for attacking you."

James picked up the book as the other Marauders stood in shock as to what had just happened. "One minute they're going to kill each other..." Sirius said confused

"...and the other they are right as rain. I know, I know. Weird, is what it is." Peter mumble shaking his head as they joined James.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him.**

"Okay, before I go on any further I would like to say that 'Dumbledore is a giant git for sending my son to those prats', thank you!" James said then turned back to the book when no one rebuked his attack on their headmaster.

**Who would?**

"We would!" yelled Sirius as Remus looked as if he was about to do something that they both would regret.

**He had no friends, no other relatives — **

At the mention of that James quieted down, as did Lily. The realization that the Dursleys were Harry only living relatives hit them both hard.

"Bound to happen sooner or later? Right?" Lily joked half heartedly.

James shook his head and reapplied himself to reading the book.

**He didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake.**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Remus was the only person laughing as the others looked on with both confusion and worry. After getting control of himself he explained, "Bet ol' Vermin gets a kick out of that!"

"What are you about?" ask Sirius as his look of confusion deepened.

Rolling his eyes at the obviousness of the joke he made Remus said, "The letter makes it seem that someone know where they've been 'storing' Harry."

Nodding his head and saying "Ohhhh," Sirius turned to James shaking his head and said, "I don't get it?"

A pillow came out of no where and it hit a barrier that was around Sirius leaving him unscathed. Grinning broadly, Sirius turned around laughing only to be smacked in the face by a much larger pillow this time around.

"Come on!" cried Peter as the others were just finishing laughing, "I want to know what happens!"

"Right!" James replied as he began pick the book up.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of a yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter **_**H**_

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for bombs?" he chuckled at his own joke.**

"Sure!" James said as his brows furrowed, "laugh it up porky! I think it'll be my son who get the last laugh!"

Remus broke up James' little tirade when he said, "Book. Read! Now!"

"Alright mate! Keep your knickers on!" Continuing on James place the book on his lap and moved into a move comfortable position.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk..."**

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly, "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Why you little..." James was wringing the pillow in front of him as he took his frustrations out on it.

"You know something?" Sirius said as he fought to stay in control of his anger. "This book is about this close," he held his hands out with only his index finger and thumb protruding, "from becoming toiletry!"

"Nah!" said Peter, picking up his wand and pointing at the book, "I say we incinerate it!"

"Knowing how much I hate to agree with one of Sirius 'urges', I'm vex to say that I too am beginning to dislike this 'thing'!" the last words escaped Remus mouth like he was spitting out something foul.

Lily had sat quietly while they ranted, and now that the four men were making plans to carry out their ideas she decided to take action. Clearing her throat quite forcefully she managed to get their attention, "I would like to see what happens to my...to...Harry in the book. So, cut out the horsing around, and continue. Please."

Astonishment was clear on all the faces of the Marauders as James glancing at Lily started to read again. Sirius flopped down on his seat, Peter used the floor and a couple of pillows to lay down and Remus sat next to Lily still giving her a strange look.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"**That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Too right! Kick his fucking arse, Harry! Rip that bloody wankers head clear off!" yelled Remus as the others stared at him. Remus didn't care though, he was too enraged and upset at the thought of an adult mistreating a child like this. He could remember once, when he was young, feeling the same way.

His mother and father took a vacation to Spain and left him with his uncle for the holiday. How could they have know that his uncle secretly hated werewolf's. For the week that they were gone Remus was subject to ridicule, humiliation, beatings and worse of all threats. It was the threats that made him compliant and docile to his uncle's treatment. Even today he could hear his uncles tenor like voice, laced with venom for him, as he said, "If you so much as tell anyone...I'll make sure everyone around you knows 'what' you are! And_ that's_...a promise you can take to the bank, boyo!"

Sirius exchanged a concerned glance with James for a moment before looking back at Remus. "Hey, mate? We all right?" asked Sirius when Remus looked up with hatred still in his eyes.

"Yeah." Remus grunted as he tried to relax a bit, but was surprised to see Lily staring at him. She wasn't mad or frightened, but instead she was sorta sad looking before she tore he eyes away and looked at the ground. "Keep going! I just want to get this chapter over with!"

Obliging Remus, James read on.

"**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish whit of old porridge.**

Holding her hands over her mouth Lily cried out, "Eeeeewww!"

Peters head shot up from pillow as he said in an unsure tone of voice, "I don't think that's normal."

"And for his next trick people! Vernon will breakout in purple poka dots." Sirius said in an impression of an announcer. The others chuckled lightly relaxing a bit, and the rooms tension left as it felt a bit more 'at-ease' then before.

"Where was I...Oh yeah!" said James flipping through the pages.

"**P-P-Petunia!"**

Taking his cue from Sirius, Remus imitated the book and said, "S-S-Sirius!"

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it look as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a chocking noise.**

"Hey, look everyone Tuna-head has decided to do the world a favor and choke herself to death!" Peter said with a laugh. Lily smacked his head from behind and glared at him angrily.

"Ow, what's that for...oh sorry." Peter realized that even though Lily didn't like her sister she didn't want her to die. 'Too bad her sister probably doesn't feel the same way!' Peter thought to himself.

"What, are you kidding me?" Sirius taken aback, "Canned-Tuna would need at least another four hands to grab enough of that bony neck to choke properly!"

The pillow that came hurdling out at Sirius exploded into a shower of feathers as Sirius lowered his wand and said evenly, "Now! Were even!"

Lily looked mad, but James though he could see the tiniest of smiles edging along her mouth. Sitting back he continued.

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

Sirius smiled as he jumped into Remus arms and said, "Remus! Oh my goodness — Remus!" Peter was in the process of rolling his eyes as they descended on him. Hugging and holding Peter Sirius said, "Plumpy Peter-kin's what shall we ever do? Harry's has a letter and it's...it's...addressed to... HIM!"

Struggling under the other two's assault Peter managed to yell out, "Geroff me, you bloody prats?"

Sirius dissolved into fake sobs as Remus tried to look serious while chiding Peter, but having a very large smile plastered on his face he found that it wasn't as effective.

Lily was on the sofa covering her mouth as though she didn't trust her mouth to keep quiet and James had a sullen look on his face as though he would have loved to join in the fun. As they dispersed to their favorite spots James said, "Okay? Here we go!"

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"Ha! Wack him again!" cried Peter as a chorus of approving voices supported him.

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"_**I**_** want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's **_**mine**_**."**

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

James shouted out a triumphant whoop as he tried to jump up, and failed miserably in doing so, instead he laid on the couch and pumped his fists wildly all the while yelling, "Now there's a Gryffindor for you! Good for you, Harry!"

Sirius was yelling encouragement as James ranted on, "Atta boy, Harry! Now snatch that letter back from him!"

Caught up in the moment Remus, Peter and Lily were also screaming similar encouragement. James read on in a more exuberant voice as he finally felt that Harry was finally going to get what he deserved.

"**Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

Lily stuck out her tongue at the passage, which made James chuckle, and said, "It's not yours you pampered brat! Don't you dare touch it!

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;**

"Poke his eyes out!"

"Kick him in the shins!"

"Stomp on his feet!"

"Knee him in his bits!" screamed Lily as the all the Marauders winced. "What?!" she asked in a expression of confusion as all four boys were wide eyed and gawking.

"Look Lils that's...well see...that's the lowest thing a bloke could do to another bloke!" Remus tried to explained to her, but got no where as her confusion just became more evident.

Sirius grabbed his face and said, "Look it's just not done, okay?"

Seeing the excitement of the room dispersing quickly James continued the story in the hopes that it would bring back some of that feeling back.

**Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

A collective sound of disappointment ran through the Nook as they all listened intensely to James reading.

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

Peter shook his head, "Stupid cow! They traced him by magic."

Lily didn't even glare at him as the other Marauders watched her reaction. Instead she suppressed a chuckle at what Peter said and waited for James to continue.

"**Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

At this point Remus said in a very confident manner, "See! What did I say, now they think someone has been on to them and knows what they've been doing to Harry! Serves them right!"

James let out a sigh and said, "Can I please, just get a paragraph finished before you all start making comments?!"

Remus put his hands behind his head and look down at the ground saying, "Sorry, mate." James nodded at his apology and began reading again.

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want — "**

**Harry could see uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"**No he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer...Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."**

"**But —"**

"**I'm not having on in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

Sirius gasped as did Remus at the last part of the paragraph. "If they don't write back he..."

"Don't even think it Remus!" James growled out furiously.

Lily's eyes were tearing up at the thought that their son might never be able to become something that he was probably born to do. She stood up and shuffled over to the kitchen door. Opening the door and disappearing from sight caused Peter to sit up and say, "I remember when I got my first letter..."

When no one replied he went on, "My mum threw it away with the other garbage thinking that it was junk mail... I didn't know that it's the only letter that you get."

Remus continued on Peter's thought, "So if they don't send a letter back..."

It was James who finished for Remus. With this head hung low and his fists clenched in to tight balls he spat out, "You don't become a wizard."

"Yeah, so?" Sirius said in a loud and defiant voice. "That doesn't mean anything! If you remember, the front of that book shows Harry riding a broom! Now I don't know about you...What?"

Sirius was met by several astonished looks and even a small gasp came from the kitchen as Lily bursted into the room and snatched the book away from James hands. Turning it over she saw unmistakably what Sirius was talking about.

Letting out a strangled yelp of delight she tackled Sirius in what could only be seen as an affectionate hug and squealed, "He _is_ riding a broom! Sirius you're a genius!"

"Well, at least someone finally notices!" Sirius said as his attention turned to James laid up on the couch. A wicked grin broke Sirius face as he saw that James was not liking any part of the current situation.

"Hey!" yelled James as he saw his best mate lapping up the attention, "I had the book, you know? So don't I get a hug too?"

"No." Lily calmly answered with a smile playing on her face, as she sat down with the book still firmly in her hands and began to read.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"**Where's my letter? Said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?**

"Hey, look! Harry's not letting up on the old prat!" said Peter with a half chuckle

"Seems he's more than just his father humor!" Remus said with raised eyebrows. A pillow hit his face just as the last of his word came out of his mouth.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he has his arrogance, but I think that my hag of a sister has beat that out of him." Lily thought out-loud.

James could be heard saying something under his breath about 'I'll give her...beat my son!', but unfortunately for them all he suddenly became very quite and chuckled to himself. A mischievous grin came over his face when the same scrap piece of paper appeared, the same one he had been writing on yesterday. He chuckled to himself as he wrote which only made him seem that much more devious. Lily shuddered to think of what he was writing but continued to read on.

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"**It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"**Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it...we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs now."**

Spitting out the next words with anger Remus could hardly control himself, "SECOND BEDROOM!" Rounding on Lily, Remus took out all of his frustrations on her, "What kind of a flippin' family did you come from!"

Unprepared for this kind of an assault Lily became defensive immediately, "You better not be suggesting that my parents were like this!" Her eyes had adopted a hard edge about them and reaching for her wand she made it clear she wasn't about to take this lying down.

Seeing the danger Sirius stepped between them and diffused the situation by getting them to move to opposite sides of the room. Remus was still shooting daggers at Lily. While Lily held nothing but contempt for Remus, however she continued at the urging of Peter and James.

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

Lily's face softened as she was witness to the cruelty that her sister could visit on another human being, even though this human being is the supposed son of her hated sister. Her shoulders shook slightly, but reining in her emotions she composed herself. So as not to show any break in her visage or any weakness.

Remus was still seething and, even with Sirius help, James knew that an angered Remus was hard to control as well as calm. Peter now was also helping as he saw that this might not bode well for anyone if the situation went out of hand.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move every thing he owned from the cupboard to this room. He ast down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever televison set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

**From down stairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there... I need that room...make him get out..."**

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Lily had almost gotten through a whole page with out much of an interruption and she now noticed that Remus was calm enough to look ashamed. Twice she caught him about to say something only to go back staring at the floor.

Closing her eye Lily decided to be the one to make a move and said, "I not going to forgive you for what you said to me."

The words stung Remus to the core like many sharp razors, and he nodded silently as if her deserved this punishment. Sirius was on his feet and about to retort, but Lily held a slender hand up and said, "However, I'm not going to stay mad at you either. So let us just leave what's in the past, in the past."

"Okay," was the only word to be uttered by Remus when he lifted his head and looked in to her emerald green eyes. Sirius stood casting an angry look at Lily as he went back to his friend and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"**Next Morning**..." Lily continued on

**at breakfast, every one was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the green house roof, and he still didn't have his room back.**

James mumbled under his breath, '_Should have tried throwing his mother though the green house roof, bet that would have gotten results_!'

Peter being the closest to James snickered at the comment but quickly stopped as Lily gave him a questioning stare.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.**

"Wha...whoa!" Sirius had gone tumbling behind the couch as he stood up too fast and lost his balance. Laughter ensued as he picked himself up and said "'Bout...bloody...time!"

Even Remus was feeling better as he said, "I'd be surprise if her can bend over to pick it up off the floor!"

"Naw, he'll just roll down the hallway." Peter said as he made a very good impression of how that was accomplished.

Sirius bark like laughter was accentuated by James' contagious snickers. Soon the whole Nook was filled with sounds of laughter, and the dark mood that had descended had lighten considerably.

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted,**

Lily had stopped and was smiling from ear to ear, while the Marauders were left hanging on there seat!

Peter could take it and screamed, "WELL? OUT WITH IT WOMAN! DON'T JUST LEAVE US HANGING!"

James, Remus and Sirius were each nodding there head fervently and urging on Lily to continue.

"**There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

"Way to go Hogwarts!"

"Get it Harry!"

"Take that, and stick it where the sun doesn't shine!"

Were the yells that shattered the air of the Nook, but the loudest of them all was James as he sat up right and yelled, AND THEY'RE OFF!"

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon lept from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind them.**

"Stinky Pants is in the lead while Greased Lightning is on his rear! Rocks-for-Brains is at the finish line just staring at the letter!" James said excitedly as the thought of his son getting a second chance was more than enough to make him ecstatic.

**Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"Oooo! Stinky Pants tackles Rocks-for-Brains and is currently performing some sort of mating ritual! Greased Lightning seems determined to put Stinky Pants 'out to pasture' as it seems." James shouted as he was on his good leg hopping up and down, like a half crazed lunatic.

"That's it Harry, choke him out!" yelled Remus with such passion that you would think he was watching some sort of wrestling match.

"Go for the letter, boy! Then run like there's no tomorrow!" Peter and Sirius were both crying out.

"Ahhhh! Shut up, and let me read!" screamed Lily as the excitement infected her too!

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting Stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

A collective groan emanated from the five as they discovered that Vermin did indeed retrieve the letter. However, Peter saved the day by asking, "Does this mean that they will keeping sending him letters until he replies?"

James heard the word but couldn't react fast enough because he was shocked at the insight that Peter had just blurted out. "Hey defeating the Dark Lord has to count for something, right?" he said in a cocky manner that made Lily roll her eyes.

"Yes," Remus supported James, I suppose that the Ministry wouldn't want to have Harry running around with that kind of power."

"Keep going, Lils! I want to see if Harry can get another letter!" James said as he carefully sat back down on the couch, and got himself comfortable.

"**Go to you cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had move out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they's try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Now that's more like it! Hey James," Sirius said from across the room as he bounced up and down on his seat,"this kids got 'Marauder' literary stamped on his forehead!"

James smiled to think that his son had much more in common with him than he originally thought. Lily, however didn't find anything amusing with that statement and said, " I happen to think that he's a very mature and reasonable young boy. Plus, I don't see him acting anything like the Marauders, thank you very much!"

"Aww, Lils. Don't you see the subtle way that he is going about to make mischief?" James said slyly. Knowing full well this would only get her upset.

Huffing very loudly when the other Marauders snorted softly Lily began to read again, thinking that it was better to pick and chose her battles.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door — **

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something alive!**

With his mouth screwed up in thought his eyes had a faraway look to them when Peter said questioningly, "Maybe they have a dog and we didn't know about it?"

"No. Tuna-Face is too neat to have an animal like that in the house." Lily stated in a cold tone.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncles face.**

"Are you sure?" Remus asked in a voice full of feint worry,"Why don't you step on it again and see if it really is his face?"

"Are you crazy!" Sirius said as realization hit him, "Get through that door before he stops you!"

James looked to Lily and mouthed 'Read on'.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea; Harry shuffled miserably off in to the kitchen**

"Don't worry Harry, you'll get that letter!" Lily encouraged. James watched her hands tighten around the book in frustration and found that, when he thought about it he too was worried for the young boy.

"Lils, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll get that letter." James blurted out softly before he even had a chance to understand what he said.

Looking up from the book Lily stared James straight in the face and brightened at his encouragement. Closing her eyes and relaxing she returned to the book.

**and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"Three! Ha, _ha_! See that Hogwarts is not giving up on my son! Uh..I mean Harry!" but James exclamation was not unheard as four head turned toward him, each whit there own questioning look.

"I've been waiting to see if you too would realize that you have been wavering between calling Harry 'Harry' and 'son'." Remus grin as his words caused both Lily and James to blush significantly.

James turned his head away as though he couldn't bear to have his friends see him in this state. While Lily, as well, had found something oddly interesting in the water makings on the ceiling. Seeing their discomfort Sirius could help but get a wicked grin and mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Getting up from the couch where he and James had been sitting on. He strode over to the love seat where currently Lily was half sitting, half laying down on while she read.

Remus nodded as Sirius caught his eyes and shot a look at Lily. Suddenly he stood up and meandered over to the love seat. He flicked his wand in an intricate gesture and the chair he was sitting on vanished into thin air.

Peter who saw what was going on decided to sit back and watch the show with a happy grin plastered on his chubby face.

Lily, who currently wasn't not watching what was happening , was shook out of her embarrassment as both Sirius and Remus flopped down on the small love seat making sitting there quite uncomfortable. Casting a glance around the room Lily saw that the only other seat that was left was next to James on the couch.

'Those bastards!' Lily thought, and if looks could kill the Marauders would have been down two members today. However, the two were copying Lily and James' and acted like they were completely oblivious to her anger. Striding over to James she was careful on to disturb his leg too much and sat down.

Of course she realized that the moment she sat down it was 'all to well planned out' and looking back at the troubling little imps they reminded he of a certain Cheshire cat in a muggle story that she had once read.

The tingling started at her feet then slowly crept up her back. Feeling so foolish that she had literally stepped in to a Marauder prank so easily she stood up quickly and took a menacing step towards them. Or, at least she thought she did? She found herself sitting back down on the couch as though she did move at all.

The movement on the couch shook James out of his revelry as he saw Lily sitting down next to him on the couch. What happen next only made him chuckle, Lily stood up trying to make it over to his friends only to find that she had been subjected to Marauder prank number two hundred thirty-four. This prank was to help his mates with girls they liked because it caused the two recipients to be 'stuck together' for one day. 'Stuck together' meaning that the two couldn't be farther than an arms reach apart.

Turning his head slightly, so as not to catch Lily attention, James winked at Sirius who bowed his head. Shifting his position and taking his leg off the table in front of him, he place it on the couch and leaned his back against Lily. "You don't mind do you? My leg is beginning to twinge with pain." James offered as an excuse to rest against her.

With a look of exasperation and defeat she answered, "No, I don't mind.," then quickly she added threateningly, "don't _even _think of getting fresh with me!"

James put a hand over his heart and made a face of mock hurt and said, "Me? Fresh? Why, what ever gave you that idea Mrs. Evens?" James snuggled in closer as he felt the warmth of her body penetrating his back

Tilting his head Remus whispered to Sirius, "Are you sure this was worth it?" Remus had been wincing every time Lily gazed at them. Her eyes seemed to promise a slow and excruciating payback to this humiliation.

"What are you worried about? We've been through worse. Remember the prank war of our third year?" Sirius smiled as he reminisced.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and thought of something else that bothered him. Lily was a top notch Charms student and could have countered this spell at any time, so what bothered Remus was that she still has her wand and hasn't even once tried to break the spell. _'What does this mean_?' Remus thought in confusion. However he didn't have much time to keep thinking as Lily has started to read again.

"**I want — " he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"Uh oh."

"What's, 'uh oh'?" asked Peter as James had started to snicked loudly.

"James, mate? We can't read your mind! Tell us what wrong!" Sirius asked excitedly

"Well, they were only sending one letter to Harry, right?" James scanned the room for approval and found them all nodding their heads, "This time they sent three...so do you think..."

"Quantity over quality?" Remus interjected.

Lily was smiling as she understood what that might mean for her sister. "Ha! Serves them right for trying to keep my s..uh Harry from being a wizard." Remus' eyebrow shot up at Lily's slip but he decided to not say anything.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"Ha, that's what you think you great oaf!" Peter laughed as he rolled on the floor.

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

Lily was smiling as she remembered Petunia trying to stop her from getting her wizarding friends letters, only to find that 'wizard letters' could be delivered in the most peculiar ways. Smiling she continued with the book.

"**Oh, these people's mind work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt petunia had just brought him.**

"You know what? I hate to admit it but Vernon's right, " at that statement every one looked at James as if his bellybutton had exploded in grape jam. "I mean, I _definitely_ do not want to _ever_ be like those two!" he concluded and they all snorted as the thoughts that were running through their collective heads were quelled.

Shaking her head Lily continued on with the book.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry.**

"Let's see what happens when these pig headed muggles get up to five hundred letters!" Peter chuckled un his breath.

"They'll probably be swimming in letters by the end of the week!" James intoned in a hopeful voice.

"Hem, hem!" Lily cleared her throat and shot a glare at the two young men as if to say 'can I please finish this?'

**As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

Laughing wildly Sirius said, "I hope one finds it's way up Vermin's arse!

Wincing Remus smiled and said, "Oooo! Now there's an uncomfortable thought!"

"I GIVE UP!" Lily huffed she threw the book on the table and leaned towards James back, "Someone else read cause I can even get through a sentence before 'frick and frac' here start blabbering away!"

"But I'm Sirius?" Sirius joke light heartedly. However when a hand slapped him upside his head he turned toward the culprit and scowled. "Choo' do that for?"

Remus took a deep breath and said in a condescending way, "Don't feed the fire."

Sirius looked back at Lily whose eyes had not lost any of the promise to maim them when she was released from the spell. "Oh, yeah!" he said as if it was a once forgotten piece of information.

"My turn to read!" quipped Peter as he picked the book up and began immediately.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letter, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Stark raving mad, that one is!" said James who looked at Lily, "And your sister want to _date_ this nutter?"

"Just because she's my sister, doesn't mean that she has the same taste in men as me." Lily finally said with an air of detachment.

Remus face grew into a feral grin as he questioned Lily, "Oh? So what kind of men are you interested in...if I may be so bold to ask?"

The change from alabaster white to flushed red was so quick that it looked as if Lily was mimicking a traffic light. Finally regaining enough composure to tear her eye off the floor she saw that the Marauders were waiting for an answer. Giggling to herself she said in the most seductive voice that she could muster, "That for me to know, and for you to find out."

The funny thing about being back to back with another person is that you can feel their heart beat if it going fast enough. Right now James' heart was breaking the sound barrier, and Lily could feel every beat of it.

"And if any of you find out before me," James threatened as he sputtered from that comment, "There won't be anything left of you to identify after I've hexed you to death!"

Sirius and Remus snorted when they saw Lily gently slap James up side the head all the while saying, "That's not you decision to make Potter!"

Peter interrupted the small argument by continuing on with the book as the other quieted down to listen.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"**Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?"**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today — "**

"Me thinks that Vermin doth protest too much!" said James between Peters momentary pause.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one — **

The Nook was filled with a live energy as everyone held their breaths to see if Harry would finally get his letter.

"**Out, OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall**

James growled viciously and his body tensed. "Don't you dare hurt that kid you piece of filth!" he yelled at the book, and Peter shrank back from the hatred that was both in his voice and his eyes.

"I..I..didn't do anything." Peter said quivering a bit. After James had calmed Peter began reading again but only after he went to the other side of room across from James.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had ran out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue.**

"And this is the only person that Dumbledore could think to leave Harry with?" Lily said in a disapproving voice."Honestly! I think he would have done better if he was raised by wolves!

James, Sirius, and Peter all grinned at Remus who in turn made a very rude gesture and mouthed the words 'Fuck off!' They all had a quiet chuckle before Peter started up again.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him around the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"It's 'bout time Vermin teach that over grown brat something about punishments!" said Lily while she wore a triumphant smile.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

"**Sake 'em off...shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he's never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside**

"Oh this is SO unfair!" cried Lily as the other looked at her, "You prats don't interrupt him when he's reading the book and yet you bother me when I'm trying to read!"

Remus blinked. He then turned to Sirius and asked, "Can you think of anything funny to say at this moment."

"No?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders while sating in a confused voice.

"Unbelievable," Lily stormed, "inconsiderate prats! I surrounded by juvenile delinquents!

Sirius spoke from the side of his mouth, "Hey, Pete! I think she's talking about you, mate!

"Me, you're the one who interrupts everyone!"

"He's got a point there, Sirius." Remus said smiling

"Okay. You want to play dirty I can do that!" Sirius said as he rolled up his sleeves

Peter ignored the two and continued on.

**a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

"'**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

"Ooooo! They're coming to get you Vermin! Run, run while you can!" James joked as he yawned a bit.

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"Stared! You should call the police!" fumed Lily at the thought of what that might have looked like.

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room**

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"It seems that our poor friend Vermin's brain has seeped out of his skull somewhere in between him driving around." Remus said gravely shaking his head in astonishment.

"Batty," said Sirius with a lost look on his face, "I believe the word you are looking for is 'batty'!

"I prefer 'barking mad'!" said Peter with a similar look on his face.

"Maybe I should warn Tuna-Lips that he's not alright in the head?" questioned Lily as the others gave her looks of surprise, "Nah!"

James had some how positioned himself in a way to currently use Lily's arm as a pillow, and when he chuckled half heartedly she noticed how close they were. Very gentle, as not to disturb James, Lily took his head and place a pillow under it as she moved to the far end of the couch.

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a**_** television**_**."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

At strange sound had made Peter look over the top of the book and in the general direction of Lily and James. Lily's eyes were wide and brimming with tears, her mouth was a tight line on her face and the strange sound had come from James who currently had a pained face. The source of the pain was Lily's hand wrapped around his wrist and gripping it so tight that Peter thought he saw James hand turning blue.

"THAT"S IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'm though protecting her!"

Turning to the Marauders she asked, "You want to know where Tuna-arse lives currently? I'll tell you where! But on one condition!"

The Marauders all looked like Christmas had come early, but it was James that asked, "What's the condition?"

"I want to see her get pranked. And when I mean 'pranked' I mean pranked good!" the way that Lily had uttered those word sent shivers up the spines of the four men, because all it held was a dangerous edge of revenge completely devoid of love or understanding.

"DEAL!" shouted Sirius who had a piece of paper in his hand and was taking down the address that Lily spat out like something disdainful.

James had a worried look on his face as he saw Lily cried a bit more before settling down, but when Peter started again he made a mental note to talk to her about this.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

"Out?" Remus said confused. "What, are they going to sleep on the coast?"

"How 'bout you shut it and let the man finish?" Sirius muttered

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Pot? I know I'm a Kettle and I'm black, but what about you?

"Ha, bloody, ha." Sirius said with a smirk.

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"**Storm forecast for tonight!" said uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing , with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

"Are you kidding me? You'd need a barge just to cart Dudley fat hind side over water let alone a little rowboat, and in the middle of a storm?" Remus said as he looked on in shock.

"**I've already got us some rations," said uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls , and the fireplace as damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

"Didn't think this one out too well, did you Vermin?" James said leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, **

And so did the Marauders and Lily as they knew that an owl would even have trouble getting to them through a storm.

**Thought the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankest in the second room and made a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor**

Peter put the book down as he let out an overly large sigh. "What's wrong, Pete?" asked Sirius as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Peter said quickly, "it's just getting to me, the way this kid is getting treated. That's all."

"Yeah, I know." Remus agreed. "I think we all are feeling for Harry right now."

"Please continue, Peter." said Lily in a small but even voice.

**he could find and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in,**

"It better not!" stated James very threateningly while Lily shook her head in agreement.

**although he might be warmer if it did.**

"Ha, he's joking even about certain dead! Oh, I love this kid!" sis Sirius as he let out a couple short giggles.

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

Lily stood only to find her self back o the couch but she didn't let that stop he excitement, "Some from Hogwarts..." was all that she could get out before becoming a blubbering of giggles.

Remus understood he and said, "If the letters aren't going to be answered by owl the next thing to do is send someone personally to see that the letter is received. So that means..."

"McGonagall?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

"QUIET!" shouted James. The others became quite only to see him point to Peter and said, "READ! NOW!"

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds...twenty...ten...nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him —**

Sirius, Remus and James all laughed at that, however Lily was the one who said, "But he won't because he knows what it feels like to woke like that."

"That doesn't mean that he shouldn't do it." James replied in the same tone.

**three...two...one...**

**BOOM**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outsider, knocking to come in.**

"Noooooooo!" cried Peter as the others looked at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily who was literally overflowing with excitement.

"That's the end of the chapter." Peter said sheepishly

"WHAT!"

"AH, HELL NO!"

"KEEP READING!"

However, through the yelling and screaming a knock came at the Nooks front door. Sirius still glaring a Peter stood up and went to the door. The knock came again and this time Sirius said, "I comin', I comin' keep you knickers..."

He was cut short in his reply as the door opened to reveal Mrs. Potter, and the expression on her face seemed to dare Sirius to finish his sentence. Switching his tactics Sirius smiled and said, "Hi mom! Been here long?"

Smirking at Sirius and shaking her she slowly said, "No. I decided to stop by because I made too much food for my afternoon luncheon. It should be in the icebox as we speak. Plus, I wanted to check up on James and see how he was doing?"

At the mention of food Sirius disappeared in smoke, and everyone groaned. Remus stood up with Peter at started for the kitchen all the while saying with a smile, "I'll bring you too some food later."

Mrs. Potter came over to James and touched her wand to his leg. James still wore his face of determination, but something in his eyes had soften. When her was turned yellow she smiled and said, "It looks like your almost ready to stand and walk."

Mrs. Potter looked over to Lily who was currently trying to say out of their business and said, "Why don't you go eat Lily, dear? I have to talk to my son."

"She can't." James said shortly, "Sirius and Remus put the 'Stuck-On-You' Charm on both me and her, so she can't go anywhere unless I go."

Mrs. Potter looked angry and Lily want to apologize for interfering, but the older woman held her hand up. "No need, " she said as she got back up from the ground. She went to her bag and pulled out several more vials that were carefully labeled.

"Use these if there are anymore complications. If it get any worse call me."

James hadn't said a word but instead stared at the a spot on the wall. Seeing that her son was still upset Mrs Potter sighed, picked her bag up, and walked to the door. Before she left the Nook she said in a voice laced with tears, "I'm sorry for comparing you to your brother, but I will never be sorry for what I meant!" She began to walk out side when she heard his voice.

"Mum?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you too."

Sara Potter knew that her youngest son had never been one to profess his feeling in anything but a joking manner. However, she knew that when he did let out his true feelings that they were raw, passionate, and usually in a very concentrated from. Those four words that he said held several emotions and made tears well up in her eyes as she walked out of the Nook. Her heart was not longer burdened with the idea that her son hated her and that they were 'fighting'. Instead she found that what he told her was that 'he just needed time to calm down'.

Lily was staring at James face when he said those words and the emotions the showed in his eyes and voice made her shiver. Another piece of the 'James Potter puzzle' fitted into place as she saw that he's interaction with his mother.

"What?" James asked as he found himself being stared at.

"Nothing." Lily mumbled. Remus then appeared with two plates of food and Peter came right behind him with two glasses filled with apple cider.

'_This is going to be a very interesting year_." Lily thought to herself.


	5. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: This chapter was not written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Five - Losing Control**

A gentle shimmering sound awoke him, his myopic eyes came into focus only after he cast a complicated spell on himself. The shimmering sound hadn't stopped. Picking himself of the desk and straightening his back in the chair he sat in he looked down at the item.

A small impression of a ring developed in the center of, what looked like, blueish liquid metal. That ring was the source of the shimmering, and the source of his hope. The guilt and memories of what had happen overwhelmed him everyday, and yet if his plan work all of it would go away.

"Hello?" the voice of the young woman broke his concentration. He fell angry to have his attention split from his work but at the sight of the young woman his heart soften. She was using her wand to guide her around the room and finally she stood at the desk he was sitting at.

"I know you're here. I can 'hear' you rolling your eyes!" she said in a joking manner. He was so tempted to joke along with her but he mustn't be diverted from his work.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a monotone voice

Tilting her head to the side and raising her eye brows the woman replied, "What's wrong! What's wrong, is that two of my friends are in pain tonight and neither want to talk about it."

She had always known him better than the others and he often thought of her as the 'sister he never had', but he hated the way that she was always right. Pulling up his defenses he asked coldly, "What's there to talk about?"

Conjuring a seat for herself she sat down and cast a scowling look at him. She decided to forego any pleasantries and said quiet tersely, "You're an emotional wreck! You've been moping about these ruins for two years now, and its doing nothing for you but cause more pain!"

"Maybe that's what I deserve." he said as the crushing pressure of everything came down on him.

The young woman's eyes looked sorrowful as she yelled, "Damn it! You don't deserve 'this'," she wave her hands around a the scene of destruction. "You deserve to have a peaceful life," her temper was subsiding and she sat quietly for several minutes.

The man stood up and went to the window, looking out at the moonlit surroundings he said, "I do deserve something better. And if what I planned goes right I will have a better life...in fact, all of us will have better lives."

The young woman stood up and using her wand to navigate through the stone and debris she came up beside him. She place her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Har..."

The reaction was instantaneous, her hand could feel every muscle in his shoulder clench as if he foretold what she was going to say. "Don't!" he spit out as her turned away from her, "Don't even think that name! I'm through with 'that person'."

The man walked to the desk where the Divinus rested and furiously whispered, "That person was a _fool_ who thought everything was going to be alright. I'm not. So don't associate _me_ with him."

The young woman bore the assault and turned to him with unblinking eyes. Very calmly she spoke to him in a fearless voice, "Harry, is all I'll ever know you by, and that is the 'only' name I will ever call you. And if you don't like it...then deal with me here and now!" If she could have see his face she knew what it would look like.

Cold fury twisted the man's face into a mask of anger, and his eyes blazed with a palpable hatred. He hated that name, mainly because the memories attached to it were too painful to hold on to. It would be better to change his name and be someone else, then to go through that torture over and over. "Do what you like!" he said with anger in his voice, and a bit of sorrow.

The young woman stood at the window as a break in the clouds illuminate her face with moonlight. She wished that she could cry for the man in front of her. Yes, her acute hearing detected the small break in his voice which told her of the internal pain that he was going through, but no tears would flow for him today or ever. Those too had been taken from her, along with her sight. Instead all she could do is tremble with sorrow for what they had all been ask to give up for 'the greater good'.

Harry stalked towards the desk as a haze of anger filled him and he sat back down only to again feel the unrelenting pressure of the guilt that laid inside him. He stole a glance at the trembling woman who sat on a piece of stone and his heart wanted to comfort her, but in his mind a voice screamed '_Finish what you've started or the consequences might be more dire than when you began_!'.

* * *

In the distance the sky was a collage of purples, reds, and oranges as the sun threatened to engulf the darkness. The people of Kingsington Street were fast a sleep at this time, all save one that is. Lily had woken with a start as her magical alarm clock shook her bed with the sound of an air horn. Luckily she had placed a Silencing Charm on the bed so as not to wake her mother and father. 

Getting up she took a shower and in the middle of freshening up she decided that today was cool enough to wear her favorite jumper. Looking in the mirror she thought to herself, 'I wonder if he'll even notice?' she smoothed her jumper front and frowned.

Going back into her closet she chose a new outfit. She had decided to test her theories and wore a nice pair of jeans with a semi-provocative top that would expose a bit of her mid rift. Giggling to herself a voice in her head said, '_I am underhanded and devious, and have no shame_'. Lily then gave her hair a final brushing and checked the time, "Four o' clock! Shoot! I hope I can make it!"

Taking the stairs two at a time while trying to remain silent Lily proceeded to the hallway closet to retrieve he coat, and that's when she heard the small cough. Spinning around Lily saw her older sister with what could only be described as a look of triumph engraved into her elegant, long and bony face.

"And just where do you think you're going, young lady? Especially dressed like that!" she had the nerve to phrase it as though she was their mother.

Lily bristled at her sisters admonishment and replied, "It's really none of your business!"

"Oh? Well then, I wonder what mum would say if she knew that you were slipping out at this hour?" Petunia's voice held a fair amount of malice towards her sister.

In an uncaring way Lily addressed her sister, "If you would come around more. You would know that mum already knows where I'm going."

"Liar!" spat Petunia as she pointed at her sister, "And even if she did you certainly wouldn't have permission to go out dressed like that!"

Her patience wearing thin Lily said calmly as she strode to the door, "Look, Tuna-Breath! Mum and I bought this at the clothing store just a few months back, and I've been wearing it for several weeks. Now if you don't mind..."

Petunia however wasn't about to take her 'word' for it and stepped in front of Lily's path saying, "I won't let you go until mum says you can."

Lily considered herself a kind and generally non-violent person, but when Petunia stepped in her way, she seriously had an urge to hex her right there. Instead she felt that a threat would be better, and reaching into her pock to brandish her wand and managed through clenched teeth, "Move, or find out what it's like to be a toad!"

Petunia paled visibly and moved aside while hissing, "I going to tell mum that you threatened me!"

Closing the door Lily thought '_Do what you like, cause she already knows that you have a thing against me you great cow!_'

She made her way to a small and dingy building near the middle of town it looked to be condemned and had several signs saying "beware of dog". Lily looked around and saw no one and when she was sure that there wasn't anyone watching she stepped through the front doors.

The Hungry Lion was a small pub owned by a man that went by the name of Julius Knoot, but the patrons of the bar lovingly called him "ol' Nuts and Bolts" because of the collection of muggle items he had place in his pub. He looked up from filling a customers glass to see one of his favorite red headed customers enter the pub, and his face broke into a toothy grin.

"Oi! Evens, come on here!" he laughed as he saw her face brighten.

Strolling over to the elderly man Lily greeted him with a small hug. "Mr. Knoot, I'm sorry but I can't stay," she said in apologetic tones, but the old man held his hand up and nodded.

"I understand," he sniffed loudly, "you just make sure to find some time for Ol' Nuts and Bolts, okay? And for christ sake Even's stop calling me 'Mr. Knoot', I've known you for over four years."

Smiling at the old man Lily thanked him and went to the floo fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder she threw it into the fire then stepped in and said, "Potter Place!"

* * *

The fire place erupted in a brilliant green flame when Lily arrived at James' house. The lights in the house were all off and the snores of Mr. Potter could be heard wafting through the corridor. 

'_Oh! I hope I don't wake them_.' she thought quickly realizing that not even the Potters would be up this early. Taking her leave of the house Lily traveled to the edge of the Grey Woods and upon reaching the edge she took out a small pendant.

Placing it around her neck she remembered Mr. Potters voice and James' face as he said, "I've decided that you kids need someway to get to the Nook without having to have me, or my son, come and lead you through the forest."

Lily remembered Mr. Potter fishing in his cloak for a short while then producing several small black and white pendants. Handing them out, he explained that the pendant would help the wearer to find the Nook. James was upset because this made him have to stay in the Nook without the chance of leaving every now and again to 'lead the way through the forest'. Giggling to herself she remembered the faces he made behind his father back and how had she tried not to laugh at his antics.

The moment she stepped into the Grey Woods the pendent lit up and sent out a white beam of light that pointed the way to the Nook. While walking Lily found herself thinking about James and why she had began to think about him more and more.

"Silly," she spoke out loud as she passed a rather large oak tree, "he's way too arrogant, and just because a book says that we had a child together doesn't mean its going to happen!"

'_But he does have a softer side that I've seen_,' said a voice in her head. Shaking her head as if trying to get rid of any thought she didn't like she said to herself '_We shall see soon enough who the real James Potter is!_"

In the distance Lily saw the Nook rising out of the gloom, and through the haze she saw that a single light was on in the large house. Rushing over to the base of the trunk she tapped her wand to the pendant and the stairs appeared leading up. Maybe now she could read the book without everyone else sitting around interrupting and acting like a bunch of first years.

She reached the door and when she was about to grab the handle it swung open and a greeting from four other people meet her as she stared into deep brown eyes through skewed glasses.

So embarrassed to be caught trying to sneak into the Nook, Lily turned away and didn't notice that James and the others were regarding her like a hungry man would a steak place before him. In fact as she shuffled into the Nook and sat down on the couch James glared so hard at his friends, while cracking his knuckles, that even Sirius wasn't about to try anything funny.

"Trying to sneak in and read the book with out us?" questioned Sirius as Remus let out a small snort into his food.

"If you must know, yes I was!" Lily said without a hint of guilt in her voice but obviously ashamed at her actions.

"Lils, don't let 'Shaggy' here get you down. In fact, these prats all came here looking to read the book and I caught each and everyone of them red handed.

Lily's eyes widen at the statement and the Marauders minus James all looked down at their food with the same look that she had worn just several minutes ago. What surprised Lily even more was the thought that James had defended her against his best friend, who was the closest thing to a brother that he had.

Remus came over to her with a plate filled with bangers, eggs, marmalade toast, and bacon. Looking up from the plate Lily's face revealed her confusion to which Remus explained, "A peace offering."

"Oh, alright!" Lily stomach growled as she dug into the food. James had brought a cup of coffee to her and sat down next to her smiling. '_What's he up to?_' she though as he sat back.

Soon the others had finished eating and were sitting down in their respectable spots. James the conjured the book to his hands and said, "I'll begin, unless...some else would like to read?"

The others were all too full to even think of reading, even Sirius who was still chewing on a banger that he had speared with a fork shook his head.

"Right, then!" James said cheerfully as he flipped through the pages and found the spot where they had left off.

**The Keeper Of The Keys**

"Hagrid has his own chapter?" questioned Remus as Lily looked over James shoulder, and sure enough the picture on the font of the chapter had a striking resemblance to Hagrid.

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we?" said a miffed James upset that the interruptions were happening so soon. Ignoring them he pressed on with the book.

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands — now they know what had been in the long, thin package he had bought with them.**

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!"**

"So?" Remus said casually.

"Yeah Vermin, 'who's there' indeed," Lily snickered as she leaned back. "Who else is going to brave a storm to see you and your family, but a wizard!"

**There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor**.

"Now that what I've been talking about! Bout time they send someone to just take charge!" Sirius smirked.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"Hagrid!" everyone cheered

"Give them what for, Hagrid!" Remus beamed at the thought that the Dursleys were in for quite a shock, if they chose to upset the large man.

Peter, bouncing in his seat said, "Hagrid will make sure Harry gets his letter!"

"Yeah, and I'd like to see Vermin try to stop this letter from being delivered!" James added with a wicked smile trailing his statement.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger**

Remus and Sirius laughed while the others all snickered lightly at the way Hagrid's words described Dudley to a tee.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

"Who else would it be?" replied Peter sarcastically

Looking over the book James glared at Peter and said, "Can I get through a paragraph, please?"

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

A smile spread along James mouth. He found out, he liked the idea of having a son that looked just like him. Slowly James turned to look at Lily and saw that she too had a far away look, as well as a smile, on her face.

Remus elbowed Sirius who in turn pinched Peter. "Oww, bloody hell! That hurt!" Peter cried out as he rubbed his arm.

"Look at those two," said Remus pointing out James and Lily.

Sirius cleared his throat, which snapped the two out of their silent revelry about their 'supposed' son. "Can we continue?" Sirius asked in mock frustration. "Or do we need to get you two a room?"

Lily stuck out her tongue then looked at James and said, "Continue on."

**Uncle Vernon Made a funny rasping noise**

"Oh, don't mind him that's just his way of saying that he's happy." Peter sarcastically said as the others were waiting to see what Vermin was going to do.

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"Who's he kidding," Sirius choked out while raking a hand through his hair, "that's not even his house...uh...hut."

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Okay, one down three more to go! Come on Hagrid!" cheered Remus

James had given up on admonishing them for their interruptions and instead focused on trying to get through the first two pages.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"**Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursley's, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry **_**written on it in green icing. **

Lily had closed her eyes and imagined the face of her son as he received his very first birthday present. Thinking to herself Lily decided, there and then, that she was going to make something special for Hagrid. As a gift for bringing her son a bit of joy in his life.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

Snickering James said, "I don't blame him for asking that question, seeing that he doesn't know anything about magic or Hogwarts." After saying that James lapsed into a somber mood as he thought, '_I hope Hagrid explains everything for him._'

"I don't think that's a nice way to treat someone. Even though he's a stranger." Lily chided at the book.

"Like it's going to make a difference, Lils" James shook his head starting to read again before she could respond with anything.

**The giant chuckled.**

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

"Careful, Hagrid! You might hurt him!" Lily worried. The thought of Harry's little arm in Hagrid's great hand, the same hands that could crush and bend pieces of metal just made her motherly instincts go on high alert.

James swivelled on the couch and brought his legs up while staring at Lily. He said calmly while skimming over the book, "Aw, Lils, Harry's a tough kid he can take it. Besides, Hagrid would never intentionally hurt anyone."

"James?" Lily turned towards him, with a glare in her eyes that would have made any other man shiver in fear. "If you so much as call me 'Lils' one more time..." she growled punching her fist into the palm of her other hand making a show of what the consequences would be.

James shrugged Lily and smiled, "Would you rather I call you 'honey', or how about 'darling'? I know, 'cupcake'!"

Lily face turned three shades of red each coinciding with the mention of James' nicknames, finally she huffed and stared at the other Marauders who were silently laughing at her and James. "Fine," she conceded, "you can call me Lils, but if you so much as breath a word of this to the school..."

Lily took out her wand and shot a purple beam at vase full of flowers. Nothing happened, at first, until Peter touched the vase and everyone saw that the vase was neatly sliced in two. Lily then added, "Or I'll cut something off that you will sorely miss!"

She was grinning wickedly as the Marauders all check to see if their manhood was still in place. James, rubbed the back of his head and chuckled to himself said, "Fine, deal!"

"That is one wicked witch!" Sirius said under his breath when James began to read again.

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"And if he did have it, I be even more impressed!" Sirius shouted out as he took a swig of his coffee mug. While both Lily and James gave him a look of admonishment.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight,**

"Hey?!" exclaimed Remus, "Hagrid introduced himself why does the writer keep calling him a 'giant'?"

"Don't know? Maybe because he's practically the size of a bull elephant?" Sirius joked but seeing that his friend was not amused he grumbled, "Stick in the mud."

"Moving on!" James said

**and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy packages of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

Lily could be heard mumbling under her breath, "Oh! That nice! Just get yourself pissed in front of a minor, and while on the job!"

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "What do you mean 'on the job'?"

"Well it's obvious that he was sent to deliver Harry's letter to him, right? So I consider that 'on the job'!" Lily stated and had Remus nodding in agreement.

Peter came to Sirius defense as he said, "Who cares, as long as he doesn't give Harry a drink, the man should be able to do as he pleases."

"I knew you loved me," Sirius said as he wrapped Peter in a hug while sticking his tongue out at the other two and barked, "Nah! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

James started up again interrupting the argument that they had but earning him a look from Lily that seemed to say "Why did you do that?" He shrugged and shook his head as an answer and read on.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

"There it is again!" exclaimed Peter as Remus stood shaking his head.

"Maybe this writer has something against large people?" James offered lamely.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then back at the book, while Lily said, "I hope that the writer doesn't have a 'napoleon complex'!"

Sirius could hold back the laughter as he pictured a midget sitting on several boxes trying to write a book. Remus and the others stared at him for a good ten seconds then just attributed his outburst to his 'Sirius-ness'.

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley."**

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he ha never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"Ooo! This is going to get ugly!" Peter stated as he sat up right with a look of interest plastered on his chubby face.

Confused Lily asked why and it was James who answered her in serious tones, "Well, let's just say that no one would like to see the angry side of Hagrid, okay?"

"I've seen him angry before and he's..." Lily was saying but got interrupted by Sirius who was shaking his head.

"No," Sirius said with a such a straight face that even Lily had a hard time deciding whether he was joking or not, "that wasn't him angry. He probably was annoyed or put-off, but if you ever saw him really angry you'd bloody well know it!"

"Have you ever seen him angry?" and at that question they all clammed up, while James started to read anew from the book. Not wanting them to stop talking altogether Lily didn't press the issue, but rather she made a mental note to bring it up later on.

"**Er — no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

"**Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"No, Harry! You shouldn't be sorry cause it's not your fault that you have to live with those poor excuses for human beings!" shouted Remus with Sirius right behind him making sputtering noises at the thought that the child was apologizing for his lack of knowledge.

James grip on the book was so tight now, as if his friends emotions only served to enhance his, that you could see his knuckles go white with strain. Lily had gone silent and was taking in the situation. She was realizing that her son is so bereft of approval that he is reduced to apologizing for things he has no control over.

Feeling the familiar stirring of anger Lily controlled herself so as not to show any outer emotions, but her eye held a burning cold fury that would melt the strongest of will if they dared even to look into them.

"Pro...James? Please, continue on." the slip was something that Lily had caught, but she still didn't understand what these slips meant. James however let out a shaky breath and started again.

"**Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

"**All what?" asked Harry.**

"Oh, bollocks! The shite is gonna hit the fan!" said Peter with a grin from eat to ear.

Sirius had the same expression when he said, "I'd say that he punches Verminator through the wall, what about you?"

"Nah, I think he's gonna squeeze him into a sticky mess!" Remus laughed darkly

"Oooo, good one! I prefer that he punts him back to the main land." said Peter as his face fell when he saw that James was about to continue on with the book.

"**ALL WHAT? Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

Remus protested loudly, as Sirius in his exuberance poked him a bit too hard in the ribs while saying, "Remus..Remus, watch this...Ooooo! This is gonna get messy!"

"Hey, Hagrid! Harry isn't stupid. I bet he knows a bunch of muggle subject, he's just not knowledgeable in the wizarding world." James frowned.

When the group settled down James scanned the rrom to see if everyone was ready. Lily had curled up in the corner of the couch, while Sirius found a comfortable spot on the floor and laid back with several pillows supporting his head. Peter kept his chair and Remus stretched his feet on the love seat. Seeing that everyone was comfortable James continued

**Harry thought this was going a bit far.**

'_Ha_' James thought '_my son even thinks like me!_' Stifling a chuckle James saw that one of Lily eyebrows had risen in suspicion.

**He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"**I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

Remus smiled and said in a smooth voice, "Why look, James! Harry even has your vocabulary, that must mean he is your son!"

Sirius chortled and so did Peter, especially after James place his hand under his chin and flicked it towards Remus with a look that only be meant to say '_Sod off! You bloody wanker!_'.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our**_** world, I mean. **_**Your**_** world. **_**My**_** world **_**Yer' parents world**_**."**

"**What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

"I knew this was a horror book!" said Sirius as his eyes seemed to twinkle with a malicious light.

"Quiet, Sirius! Come on James, keep reading!" said Remus as he sat on the edge of the love seat with shaky knees at the anticipation of what might happen. James obliged him and read on.

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"**But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous**_

Shock rode down James' spine when he realized the meaning behind the sentence that he just read. Staring at the book with an incredulously look stuck on his face he hollered out, "YES!"

Immediately Lily groaned inward and said mournfully as her head shook from side to side, "Oh, God."

James however was too excited and happy to even allow Lily's exclamation to deter him from saying, "Ha! See I told you I'd become famous someday, and look here," he pointed to the quote in the book as he carried on with his train of thought, "this book says that me, and my wife, are famous!"

Sighing, Remus stared at James and prepared to burst his so-called 'bubble', "So are you saying that this book is telling the truth?" Remus' innocent sounding question had a strange effect on James. And the effects could be easily be seen by everyone. All of his enthusiasm drained from his face, and was replace by a suspicious frown and accompanied by narrowed eyes.

Slowly James responded to his friends question with extreme care, "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason," Remus paused which made James relax a bit, and that's when Remus stuck, "unless you like the idea of being dead."

"Yeah," said Sirius, added his two cents. "I mean, if your dead does it really matter that your famous?"

James looked like he was about to commit murder, but steadily he sat back down in his chair and grumbled something about a 'prank war'. Lily had sat through the whole discussion with a look of confusion on her face.

Lily thought that she was missing something. '_Did Remus and Sirius just bring James back down to earth?_' Obviously, she had thought that they were going to go along with him, '_That was fifth year and people change, Lily_' a voice in her head spoke out. Sitting back Lily Evans started to wonder 'just how much the Marauders had changed' since the first time that she got to know them.

"You alright?" asked a soft voice. So soft, in fact, that it surprised Lily a bit since the source of the question had come from none other that James.

'_People change_' were the words that ran through her head when she gazed into James brown eyes and saw that he was being genuinely...worried, curious, nice? Her thoughts seemed to scramble and she felt a flush of heat start to emanate from her neckline. "Um...yeah...okay." she blurted out and silently cursed her brain for not cooperating with her.

"Okay." he said as he lifted the book and continued on.

_**You're famous**_**."**

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"**Yeh don' know...yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"**Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

Remus nearly fell off his seat in shock at Vermin's audacity. While Sirius yell passionately from the floor, "Vermin, you fat lump of pig lard! I'd like to see you try and stop Hagrid!"

"Hagrid, just squash the man and be done with it!" cried Lily as her tolerance for Vernon Dursley's antics had reached its limit.

Remus got off the floor and sitting back in his seat added, "I second that motion!"

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I was Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?**

"**Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

And just as eagerly the Marauders and Lily all shouted, "You're a wizard!"

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

"Ah, go stick your fat head up Tuna's arse!" laughed Peter.

Sirius just shook his head and Remus was reduced to scowling at the book.

James punched a cushion to release some of the anger that had been welling up inside of him while saying, "No one's going to stop Harry from being a wizard! Not even you Vermin, you gigantic prick!"

"Well? Get on with reading, mate! I still want to know if Hagrid gonna kill these prats or not." barked Sirius which make James feel a bit better. Secretly, James hoped that Hagrid would do something to them.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."**

**There was silence insider the hut**

There was silence in the Nook.

**Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

Only the wind rustling the leaves of the near by trees could be heard.

"**I'm a what?"gasped Harry.**

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

Silence reigned in the Nook.

Remus felt as if he had been the one to put the kibosh on Vermin's reign over Harry, and he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he imagined the scene.

Sirius sat back gazing at the ceiling moping a bit that Hagrid didn't do anything to the Dursleys. However, just the thought that James son finally had something of his own was enough to bring a smile to his face.

James had such a rush of emotions that her almost couldn't see straight! His son was going to Hogwarts. While Hagrid, a person that James saw as a great man in his own right, had paid him such a complement that he wasn't sure if he was blushing or that the room was hot.

Lily looked around the room through misty eyes and stifled a sob that was creeping up the back of her throat. When she saw that Sirius and Remus were reveling in the fact of Harry getting his letter it was a sign that they were truly great friends. Peter had a thoughtful look but was slightly grinning, but it was James blush and face that made her almost slip. Never in her life had she seen James Potter blush so openly and with such a look of exuberance. At that time Lily felt that both she and he were connected by their feelings for their supposed son.

Peter was happy for Harry, but in the back of his mind he wondered if it was a good thing that the boy was ever reintroduced into the wizarding world? He shrugged and when James started to read again he shifted his weight and sat back wondering what was going to happen to James' son.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green**

"Did I ever tell you guys that I like the color green?" James asked but was cut short when a flurry of man sized pillows that had been enchanted to pummel him appeared out of no where. "Ahhhh! Alright, Alright! I'll go on!" he screamed through not only a smile by the pillows.

**to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He Pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear. Mr Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Your sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"What? She's the Deputy Headmistress!?" James groaned loudly.

Sirius was smirking while he spoke, "I thought she was a terror as a Head of House."

"I can't wait to see how Hogwarts has changed or if there are any new classes!" Remus blurted out immediately slapping his hands over his mouth. However the damage was done as Sirius and James stared at Remus with looks that made him groan inwardly.

"New classes, hmmm?" Sirius asked in a sickly sweet voice that held the promise of torment for the rest of the year. Sirius was a good natured person most of the time, but when he 'latched on' to something he knew annoyed some one, he was like a dog with lockjaw. In the way that he just would never let go of that one annoyance.

"Honestly Remus, with all the knowledge that stored in that huge brain of yours," James flicked his wand and an illusion of a boy with a head that was approximately the size of a rather large beach ball appeared before them seemingly struggling to move his head around. "You would think we'd need a Levitation Charm to move your head from class to class!" James joked as he manipulated the illusion to making the boys head a balloon that floated him out of sight. The others were now laughing uncontrollably on the floor and were attempting to breath at the same time.

Remus could do nothing but take his punishment, and when he saw James nod his head in a curt bow. Remus nodded back and worded with his mouth '_Touche_!' to which James just smiled.

**Question exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Questions exploding inside his head? That must hurt!" Sirius laughed.

"Only if it was you, Sirius," countered Lily smoothly, while sent daggers his way.

"Well I hope Hagrid remembered to bring an owl because I don't believe that Harry will have one." stated Remus very loudly. He saw his plan for interrupting Sirius and Lily working as they both settled down and went back to being interested in the book rather than arguing.

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — **

"Oh my...!" Lily exclaimed, "Hagrid! That owl could have been hurt or worst staying in that coat.!"

"Relax, Lils." said James trying to calm her down, "Hagrid's coat is an obvious magic storage device so anything he puts in there is safe an sound in a space large enough for it."

"How do you know!" Lily snapped.

"My great aunt use to have one like that, " he answered her calmly, "And she'd carry her priceless 'afternoon tea set' in it."

"I just hope Hagrid doesn't hurt the owl, that's all." Lily felt flustered as James' calm manner seem to just get her angry.

Peter interrupted their little spat saying, "James, get on with it already." James pick up the book and started to read again, however he had enough time to spare a deadly stare that seemed to be directed at Peter.

**a real, live rather ruffled-looking owl — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note Harry could read upside down:**

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter.**

**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

The gears in James head were turning as he thought about the sentence 'taking him to buy his things'. Slowly the pieces started to fall into place as James realized an important fact and blurted out, "Wait a tick! How's Harry going to buy anything!"

Lily caught on pretty fast and had a look of shock registered on her face when she continued James thought, "Vermin and Tuna will definitely not support him! Oh, Harry I hope we left you something."

"Of course!" James leapt up grabbing his chin and stroking it, "my family usually keeps a small trust for any family member who needs it."

"And since these are 'the Potters' were talking about, he'll probably be set for life!" Sirius said dodging a pillow that James had thrown.

"Are you really that wealthy?" Lily asked James who looked taken aback.

"Why Lily, I never figured you to be a 'niffler'! If that was the case then I would have told you that my family is quite well off, but we choose to be less obvious with our spending than other families." James coughed and the that could have been interpreted as 'Malfoy' came out between his coughs.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she had fought back the urge to bite James' head off with a devastating comment about his personality. Instead, she got up off the couch and walked over to Remus. She scooted in with him on the love seat, which didn't leave much space between the two.

Remus' face turned a scarlet red as he had started to notice he might drift showing every now and again when she squirmed along side him. Sparing back at the couch he saw James face twist in jealousy as he quickly picked up the book and started to read again.

Remus prayed to whoever would hear him and asked that James wouldn't kill him, and that Lily would stop squirming next to him or he might not be able to hold himself accountable for what happens.

"Now, now, Remus. Don't be so _**hard**_ on yourself!" Sirius sputtered as he fought desperately to control the laughter that was welling up inside him. "I mean with a _**head**_ like yours. Surely you should be able to _**come up **_with something, right?"

Remus jaw tightened and his hands curled into fists, not to mention that his glare towards Sirius promised a slow death the moment he got out of this. Trying to keep his teenage body in check was proving very difficult, however thoughts of throttling his friend with a very large stick were a minor help. James started reading over Sirius stifled giggles, and Remus obvious chagrin at the well natured ribbing that he was receiving.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly**

Peter who was looking at James, spoke up in worried tones, "This is going to be one long year for your kid if he doesn't know anything about the wizarding world." James could only nod as he thought about the same thing and hope that his supposed son would be alright.

While James was deep in thought Sirius took it upon himself to relieve James of the book while stating, "My turn!" James didn't even move to recover the book or make an attempt to swat Sirius.

Seeing this Remus became a bit worried but kept his thoughts to himself seeing that he as of now was not in James' good graces. Continuing Sirius started to read in a very loud and boisterous voice.

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"**He's not going," he said.**

"WHAT!" Lily cried.

Peter's head flopped back on the head rest of his seat as he groaned, "I thought we were finished with this jackass?!"

"Apparently, Vermin has decided to grow some bits." Remus spat out angrily.

"Yeah well, apparently, he'll be losing them real soon if he doesn't back away from the angry grounds keeper!" James interjected.

"Shhhh! I want to see what happens!" Sirius waved off his friends as he began to read again.

**Hagrid grunted.**

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"**A what?" said Harry, interested.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's you bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"And on a side note," James coughed out, "I believe that Hagrid is literally describing them as _the biggest _Muggles he's ever laid eyes on!" Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled as the othe Marauders chuckled softly.

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"**You knew?" said Harry.**

"Uh oh," Peter said softly, "looks like young Potter is going to have a small fit! Take cover!"

"Oh, shut up!" Lily snapped as she was feeling Harry pain at the betrayal that was being brought to light in front of him.

"**You knew I'm a — a wizard?"**

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and them went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as — abnormal**

As Sirius read on suddenly there was a tremor that seemed to shake the whole tree house. Looking up from his book he was that Remus wore an expression of fear as following his gaze saw that Lily was trembling.

Her head bowed low, so that her hair hid her tear streaked face and furious expression, Lily couldn't seem to control herself. Wave upon wave of anger, frustration, hurt and rage battered her from the inside. Fear was also present, a fear of losing control of her emotions and feelings. Clenching her fists so tightly that her nails broke her skin and trying to desperately rein in her feelings, Lily accidentally let some of her anger go.

The Marauder were at a loss, they didn't know what they should do. James wanted to comfort her and talk her into his arms, but her obvious treatment of him were warnings that he could ignore. So he stood on the couch watching as Lily seemed to shake with something akin to fury.

The sound of floor boards creaking and glass cracking echoed in the Nook as Lily stood up and walked away from the den. Three words escaped her throat and those words set the world upside down. "I hate you." Lily uttered and immediately, as if her magic took it upon itself to right her wrong, widows shattered floor boards cracked and a minor tempest rage inside the Nook. Papers pillows and anything else that was small and light were thrown up into the air.

Staring back at the young men through misty eyes Lily sat back down on the couch with James and started to sob lightly. James felt a knot form in his throat at seeing someone he liked so much be so distraught. So he did what came to his mind first ,and wrapping an arm around Lily he whispered furiously, "Who need her! You've got us, right guys?"

Sirius, Remus and Peter all got up and attempted to make Lily feel happy by joking about Petunia and her unfounded jealousy. After several minutes a smile formed on Lily face and the Marauders all cheered.

"And the Marauders strike again!" exclaimed Peter.

"Yes, another satisfied customer." Sirius said coolly as he sat back down in his spot and pick the book up. Remus on the other had was watching James and Lily and note that she had not came back to his seat.

In the back of Remus' mind he thought that it was a good thing. Yet, for some reason, he also missed having her near him. However, he quickly squashed that idea seeing that she was comfortably resting her head on the couch arm rest while James watched over her.

"What a bitch." Peter stated as if that word described Lily sister to a tee.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "is she like this all the time?"

Lily nodded her head and then spoke, "No. Actually, before I went to Hogwarts we were best of friends. After that, however, she became cold and distant. She didn't want anything to do with me."

Closing her eyes Lily went on with her explanation as if she needed to get this out, "Then came the competition for our parents love. She thought that I was trying to take all the attention with my magic, but she never noticed that mom and dad always gave her more attention than me."

"Soon it go to the point where when I came home for the holiday she would leave on a vacation or conveniently disappear for several days," sighing Lily stared out at nothing and said, "I just wish she would stop behaving like a child and just grow up!"

Sirius had a faraway look as we'll when he said, "Maybe the thing to do is to confront her and explain all this."

"I've tried but she just won't listen." said Lily with a what sounded like defeat lacing her voice.

"Then give her a guilt trip," James piped in with a smile on his face.

"What? James are you kidding? This it the Mistress of Mean we're talking about. How's a guilt trip gonna effect her, mate?" Remus said with shock registering on his face.

"Well," James drawled slowly, "my mum says that stubborn people always have something that will work against them. And for me and my dad it's guilt. So maybe Petunia also has something she feels guilty about, but doesn't talk about it?"

It was quite. A bit too quite for James as he looked at each of his friends faces. Lily's facial expression was that of concentration and wonderment. She spoke up only after she had nodded to herself and said, "I'll think about it. Let's get on with the book, okay?"

**and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

Both James and Lily snorted and said in unison, "Yeah, like I would died in a car!" They the turned their head towards each other and stared in open surprises until James blurted up, "Jinx!"

"What?" Lily asked in bewilderment

However, James was just grinning and said, "Ah never mind! I tell you some other time."

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"I guess just being a 'normal kid' just went out the wind, huh?" Peter asked with a hint of jealousy tainting his voice.

"Well knowing his father, I just hope it doesn't just all rush to his head!" Lily huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Hey!" said James as he turned towards Lily with a hurt look set on his face, "That's not a nice thing to say about me." He then carried on saying, "Besides I've seen his mother get a 'holier-than-thou' attitude that cannot be rivaled by anyone!"

Lily's mouth open and closed but no words came from it as James face shifted into a self satisfying look of triumph. Snorts of amusement could be heard, but none of the Marauders could be seen actually expressing their amusement openly.

"Well!" Lily snapped at Sirius, who looked at her with a mixture of confusion and surprise, "Get on with it!" The realization that Lily was talking about the book finally hit Sirius and fumbling through the pages he pick up from where he left off.

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face.**

"Awwww! Harry! Why did you have to go and do that! Now he probably won't do anything to Vermin." The disappointment in Remus voice was so real that Lily shivered to think that he really wanted Hagrid to do something to the Dursleys.

"Don't worry Remus," said Sirius thumbing through a couple of pages, "there's still three pages left for Vermin to screw up!"

**He looked suddenly anxious.**

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwart's not knowin'."**

"Damn right!" James growled which them after in a softer voice he could be heard saying, "Bloody Dursleys."

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"**Well it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everything', it's a great myst'ry, part of it..."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds,**

"Oh, come on! Tell us the story already!" Peter squeaked as everyone was now intensely listing to every syllable that came from Sirius mouth.

'_I wonder if I try to fight Voldemort? Or maybe I ran? Hmmm..._' thought James as he shook his head and stared at Lily. It was then that he came up with his answer, '_I would have defiantly fought, if anything to protect those whom I..._'

James never got to finish his sentence because he saw that Lily was too deep in thought. What had caught his attention was that she had sent a questioning glance towards him. It was brief but James could see that maybe she was pondering the same ideas that he was.

'_Why did we die? Why didn't we just run away? And why did he try to kill my...son?_' were the types of question that were running through Lily mind until one came to her mind, _'What did I do to protect my family?_'

Lily knew that James was a natural dueler but she...well she had doubts on whether she would have made any difference in a battle with he-who-must-not-be-named. Stealing a glance at James she notice that he was staring at her, '_Maybe he knows that I would be able to help in a fight against the Dark Lord. Was it because of me that we died?_'

Lily stared at the ground until Sirius started up again. She took the time to again stare at James and saw that he had a determined look on his face.

**and then said, "it begins, I suppose with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows — "**

"For pete's sake! Just stay 'Voldemort'!" Remus exclaimed loudly which caused Lily to jump lightly and Peter to shudder violently.

"**Who?"**

"**Well – I don' like sayin' his name if I can help it. No one does."**

"Wow the creep's been eradicated and people are still afraid to say his name." James shook his head in disgust.

"**Why not?"**

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard**

"Voldemort." Remus interjected which again made both Lily and Peter jump a bit. Rolling his eyes Remus said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, "You might as well get use to saying his real name, cause I'm not going to stop saying it."

**who went...bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse that worse.**

"Gee. He's really just trying to draw this out, isn't he?" Sirius paused briefly to express this opinion, after which he read...

**His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right — **_**Voldemort**_**."**

"'Bout flippin time!" James smiled and sat back waiting to hear the rest.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don't make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid,**

Peter shifted his weight and stared at his shoes all the while he was absently scratching his left fore arm. Then he finally got up and asked, "Does anyone want something to eat? I'm going to the kitchen for some food."

Sirius asked for a sandwich while the others declined. Peter was about to leave when James asked, "Do you want us to wait until you come back?"

He shook his head and said, "Nah, you guys go on. I'll catch up later." And then he was through the kitchen door.

"His loss." stated Sirius as he began reading again, but Remus was rubbing his right hand index finger and thumb together while watching the kitchen door and looked to be in deep thought.

**some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin; himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches...terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

Sirius Remus and Lily all stared at James in shocked horror at the thought of him being Head Boy. "Well at least we'll know if these book are telling the truth if he dose become a Head Boy." Remus said logically

Lily, nearly besides herself with astonishment, blurted out, "And this is a good, because?"

"Well...I never did say that it was a 'good thing', did I?"

James had finally had enough of their smart remarks and angrily he replied, "I can be responsible!"

They all laughed and even Sirius had snickered very loudly while saying, "Yeah when planning out complicated pranks, otherwise you better stick to the story that you don't know an better!"

"I'll show you." were the final words uttered from James mouth as his face set into a stony expression.

Remus stopped laughing and tried to apologize to James but that same expression just bored into him and wouldn't let him go. It was then that even Sirius stopped laughing, he knew this expression and if what he was thinking was true their school fun was in jeopardy of being scrapped for the whole year. Just so James could prove to them that he can be the best Head Boy the school has ever known.

"Uh...mate, it was a joke. We were just kidding," Sirius flinched as James' gaze fell upon him. And thinking to himself he said '_well there goes my year_'. Turning towards Remus he said, "Thank a lot, Remy! Now our pranking schedule is shot to hell!"

"Me?!" Remus sounded indignant, "It wasn't I who had to get in a couple of cheap shots."

"Cheap shots! My jokes are always above standard!"

Remus' eyebrow pick up as he chuckled, "Yeah, for cow dung!"

"Why you..."

Finally having had enough of their bickering, Lily interceded and snatched the book away from Sirius saying, "Honestly! Let's get on with the book, okay?" looking a James she noticed that he hadn't changed his expression. She began to remind herself that she needed to apologized to him about the slight that she had made about his character.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before...probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter to with the Dark Side.**

Peter chuckle could be heard as the door opened to reveal that he had put together several sandwiches on a plate. Also he brought out more than just one glass of apple cider. With a smile Peter said in his deepest and most menacing voice that he could muster, "Luke, I am your father. Come to the Dark Side with me!"

Lily giggled and the others looked very confused. Rolling his eyes and setting down the plate and glasses Peter said, "It's a muggle movie! Jeez! All of you really need to take Advance Muggle Studies!"

"No," Sirius said, "you just have to stop bringing up vague muggle references."

For a moment Peter frowned until his eyes looked at the plate on the table. His frown was then replace with a lopsided grin as her smoothly said, "Well, then I guess you won't be needing these?"

Peter's words had struck home as Sirius was torn between yelling and pleading for the sandwiches. Luckily it was Remus who apologized for him while adding, "You know his brain is a bit slow on the uptake while his mouth seems to never stop..."

Remus was expecting a pillow to be thrown at him, but instead when he turned to look at Sirius he saw a smug look plastered on his face and his wand out and pointed at him. Remus felt strange but nothing that he could see had happened to him. Narrowing his eyes he sent a warning glare to his friend that seemed to say 'If anything is wrong I get you back for it!'. Sirius ignored him and grabbed a large sandwich off the plate while drinking his apple cider.

"Can I go on?" Lily asked and when no one replied she nodded to herself and read.

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em...maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an'— an' — "**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway..."**

Lily felt a painful lump from in the back of her throat when she heard Hagrid's description of her and James. She could help but wonder why she hadn't seen James' good side while she was in school. '_Probably because he was always hounding me to go out with him_!' yelled an angry voice in her head.

As she stole a glance a James she noticed that he was looking at her. Well, not exactly 'her', but a part of her. Lily looked down and saw that the top that she had wore had bunched up and was exposing almost all of her well defined midriff. Blushing furiously, she quickly straightened her top and covered her stomach to the protests of the other boys. However when she stared at James he was still looking at her stomach and had a silly grin on his face.

'_What's he doing?!_' Lily thought before another thought went bouncing around in her head, '_He better not be fantasizing!_' And if as on cue he looked up at he and with wide eyes he blushed a scarlet red.

'_Serve you right!_' Lily thought trying to be as indignant as she could but deep down a new feeling stirred in her. She felt a sort of warmth that came with her knowing that he liked her so much that it caused him to blush.

'Sure,' she thought, 'it was thanks to James and the Marauders that no boy, after third year, would even think about trying to ask her out'.

'_You liked it! Just admit it!_' said the voice, and Lily smiled thinking about how it did give her a sense of comfort. Looking at him she saw that he now had a sandwich currently stuffed in his mouth and was struggling not to look her way. He was losing a hopeless battle as his eyes always seemed to be drawn towards her midriff. Probably hoping that he would get to see the smooth and perfect flesh that was underneath it again.

Lily finally decided to move on with the book and cleared her throat, which silenced the room.

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts**

"Hey! Didn't Patrick McKinnon die just last week?" questioned Remus as the others stood in shock.

Ignoring Remus question James whispered, "The Bones and the Prewetts...but they...there's no possible way that they...could they?"

"Finish a sentence first and then we'll talk, mate." said Sirius was a half hearted smile as he grabbed James shoulder to support him.

"But the Prewetts..." James repeated with an edge of worry in his voice.

Remus walked over to him while saying, "We know, your cousin is married to one. Right?"

"You don't mean Helen, do you?" Sirius asked confused

"Yeah," James choked out, "she married Gideon just this pass winter."

"They'll be fine." Lily said in a comforting voice as James smile at her and relaxed a bit.

Lily started to read again as the others sat back down with thoughtful expressions stamped on their faces. She too was in the process of thinking 'how did her son accomplish something that a full grown wizard couldn't', but instead of indulging in that train of thought she continued the story.

**An' was only a baby, an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold cruel laugh.**

James eyes were closed and he had a pained look on is face. Lily was shedding tears for her son who had to remember such an awful memory.

Sirius spoke up and said, "I'll kill that ruddy bastard before he even has a chance to hurt that boy!"

Remus seconded that motion, and then looked at Peter who softly said, "I'll do what I can, even though I'm probably of no use to you."

"Right!" James growled, "Please continue." Taking her cue from James, Lily read on."

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"Ha! See I told you! Vermin just can't keep his fat mouth shut!" Sirius said with glee.

"Come on Hagrid! Punch his lights out!" yelled Remus.

"**Now, you listen here, boy."**

Having enough of Vernon Dursley, Lily screamed while she threw the book dangerously close to the fire place, "His name is Harry! And if you ever want to have children..." she couldn't go on with her sentence as the rise of her emotions caused her throat to constrict very painfully.

She sat on the couch trying to calm herself. While James and Remus looked after Lily, Peter picked up the book and said, "Guess it falls to me to finish it, right?" When he saw the others all nod he took up from where Lily had left off.

**he snarled, "I accepted there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —"**

Angry beyond words both Lily and James seemed to become very still. It was James who spoke first, "Sirius?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"Get everything we need for prank number six hundred and sixty-six." James spoke in a deliberate voice while an evil glint seemed to shimmer in his eyes.

"Your kidding? Right?" Remus asked and when Lily shot Remus a look that made his insides wither he knew that this book had gone too far.

Sirius was hopping around in pure ecstasy as he replied, "I can have everything by tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Fine." James growled savagely. As Peter cast a worried glance towards Remus when he continued to read, as James could be heard whispering, "I'll give him a sticky end! That pompous piece of flotsam!" While Lily seemed to be agreeing with everything he said.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at uncle Vernon like a sword he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word..."**

"Go on Hagrid, 'sish kabob' him!" Lily offered up with a bit too much enthusiasm and waved her fist through the air menacingly.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"Hey James! Look you son isn't even playing into this 'You-Know-Who' garbage!" Remus said in hopes of deterring James from pulling the prank on Vernon Dursley. However, James wasn't listening because he was currently scribbling notes on the floor with Sirius.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and just went on with the book.

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see...he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?"**

"**Some say he died, Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to dia. Some say he's still out there bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back."**

**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

Peter stopped reading to make sure everyone was still listening. Looking up from the book he saw eight eyes staring at him in silence. James had a face with mixed emotions while Lily was unreadable except for her eyes which seemed to sparkle with happiness. Remus was astonished and Sirius...well, Sirius had a half eaten sandwich in his had and look very lost.

"Why did you stop?" asked Lily

"Too quite." was Peter's response

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

"MISTAKE! Now that's a joke!" cried Sirius

James leaned forward saying, "It's no mistake that you're going to Hogwarts Harry, and don't you ever doubt that!"

"Oh, Harry! You deserve this and much more!" Lily stated while wringing her hands.

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley,**

A sort of feral growl came from the direction of Remus as his jaws seemed to clench tight. So tight, that you could see the small muscle near the joint bulge outward in a steady rhythm. He was mad. So mad that James was distracted enough to stop thinking about the prank and start thinking about his friend.

"Remus? You okay?" asked James warily.

"I'm fine. I'm just sick and tired of listening to the what the Dursleys have done to Harry and I just wish we could move on."

Looking up while he rubbed his fingers through his hair James said, "Well, let's just hope that Harry gets a better life soon! Right?"

Sighing, Remus replied in a monotone voice, "Right."

"Should I go on?" asked a jumpy Peter.

"Carry on my good rodent!" said Sirius joking around

**and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"Hurry up and finish this damn chapter!" James yelled as he felt his anger rising.

Peter nodded his head and began to read anew.

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it...every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happen when he, Harry, had been upset or angry...chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach...**

"Yeah, because he apparated out of there reach!" stated James with a smirk glued to his face.

Lily Could only bury he face in her hands and say, "Here we go again!"

The other Marauders snorted and silently thanked James for his little pick-me-up.

**dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give up with out a fight.**

"Aw, bloody fucking hell!" Lily moaned. Normally the marauders were use to such language being said between them, but considering the source they all were staring at her like this was the first time they had ever heard those words.

Finally noticing that the boys were gawking at her Lily asked, "What? As if you haven't heard, or said, those words before!"

Sirius shook his head and let out a snort of laughter, "Said those words? Sure! Heard them? Only from a completely pissed, half rabid sailor who's on shore leave. And...uh...you're missin' the beard."

Giggles could be heard behind the love seat and Peter couldn't be found anywhere as Remus had his own troubles keeping a straight face after Sirius comment. Lily blushed and simply huffed at him while James tried also to control his laughter.

A half giggling Peter started to re-read from the book as best as he could.

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed.**

"That one's a true Slytherin, if I've ever seen one." Peter could be heard commenting as he paused to comment on Vermin's personality, "See. He even hisses!"

"Naw," countered Remus in a very serious manner while the corners of his mouth betrayed his true intention, "that's just the hot air escaping from between his rear end."

"Shhh," Lily managed to say feeling a serious case of the giggles developing in her stomach, I...want to see...what's going to happen."

Peter flipped through some pages and started reading again while saying "Me too.".

"**He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born.**

That statement was greeted by both Lily and Remus sating in unison, "WHAT!"

Confused, Peter reiterate what was in the book and asked, "So? What the big deal? A lot of kids are registered to go to Hogwarts, right?"

Remus shook his head as Lily nodded him on. Taking a breath he said, "If you were to read Hogwarts a History. It says that only children who have proven themselves as potential wizards, or witches, can be listed as a candidate for Hogwarts."

"So what you're saying is that he would've had to already done some sort of accidental magic to have been considered being place on the records?" James thought out loud. Lily nodded and Remus looked on.

Confusion set in as Sirius said, "Hey! If that was true then he would have had to done accidental magic while he was..." Sirius eyes went wide at the realization of what he was about to utter.

"While he was either still in the womb. Or, the first couple of days after he was born." Lily finished Sirius' thought.

"Impossible!" whispered Peter as he shook his head, then finding his voice and said, "the earliest record of a kid conjuring accidental magic was between the ages of one and a half to two years of age."

"Now that's my son!" exclaimed James happily, and expounding on his statement James went into a rant on 'how the Potter family line was filled with all sorts of great men, and women!'.

"Really?" Remus spoke in a sarcastic tone that held disbelief, "So, uh..James? What happened to you? Did the 'family line' just pass you up, or some such thing?"

Sitting back down in his seat James gave Remus a hard glare and said rather loudly, "I guess it's getting close to that time of the month again."

Shock seemed to leave Remus face ghostly white as his face drained of all its color. Waiting for the right moment, James sat back. Lily not understanding what he meant asked, "What do you mean 'time of the month'?

Sirius watched James with a wary eye, and a concerned look, as even he didn't know where this was heading. Peter seemed to become a small lump in the corner of the love seat as he saw Remus' hands gripping the couch for support.

"Aw, come on Lils I thought all 'girls' knew about 'that time of the month'? You know," whispering in a very loud voice, "P.M.S?"

Having lost all motor control over his jaw Remus' mouth hung open, while his eyes seemed to be impossibly wide to be allowed. Sirius could hold back any longer. Pulling out his wand and saying, "_Photomeus!_" A brilliant flash of light erupted from his wand as a two dimensional mirror image of Remus appeared and solidified in Sirius' hands.

Snapping out of his shock Remus saw that Sirius was on the ground laughing at him and Peter only looked on with an amused grin. "Mate," Sirius barked out, "I believe he's referring to you as being somewhat of a girl."

At the moment, however, Remus wasn't paying attention as his gaze seem to fall on James. Remus took action, and in one smooth motion he jumped to his feet and ran at James while yelling, "OH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE POTTER!"

Not expecting the attack James was bowled over the couch onto the floor where Remus yelled, "Pile on!"

Not missing a beat of the action, Sirius got to his feet and sauntered over to where the two were struggling, then at the last minute he adopted what could only be described as a child like exuberance on his face before flopping down on both James and Remus.

Peter was the last to join in adding his weight to the pile. James soon let out a groan and said, "Geroff me!"

Remus took the time to say, "Take back what you said!"

"Like hell I will! Most of it was true, " said James and then in a whisper he said, "PMS; pre moon syndrome. 'Sides you had it comin'!"

Remus looked at him and shook his head in defeat, "Fine, but don't think this is over!"

Pulling themselves from the pile of human bodies. The Marauders all sat back while Peter grabbed the book and read on.

**He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbledore — "**

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled uncle Vernon.**

"Oh, bollocks!" gasped James.

Feeling that she was always two steps behind the Marauders, Lily once again asked, "What?"

"Vermin, you stupidly ignorant prat! That was the final string!" moaned Peter, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disappointment.

"What? Why?" Lily asked again. Her confusion growing as well as her frustration that she didn't already know these things about Hagrid.

Remus spoke answering her questions while Sirius seemed to nod at everything that he said, "Don't ever insult Dumbledore in front of Hagrid. We saw a Slytherin do it once, and the next thing we knew he was being hauled off by Hagrid to Filch's office for punishment of some sort."

"Then I wonder what he'll do to Vermin?" Lily thought out loud with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well soon find out," Peter grinned and read on.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over head, "NEVER — " he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

A smile formed on James' face when the others in the room all chuckled heartily. He then said, "Well if the shoe fits..."

"Yeh, and Dudley's defiantly wearing it!" Peter chortled as he make a sound closely resembling a pig.

"Hope he stays that way, the greasy oinker." Remus spat out at the book.

Lily's eyes were watering with tears, and quietly she thought that tomorrow seh was going to be very sore from all this laughing that she was doing today. It didn't matter though, cause in this book that blow was a blow struck against Harry's tormentors.

As the Nook settled down, yet again, Peter handed the book over to Remus and said, "You go on!"

Remus took the book and read...

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid look down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left to do."**

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his brushy eyebrows.**

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly peakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take the job —"**

"That's right he isn't suppose to be using magic," said Lily thinking over the situation. She then yelled in the drection of Remus saying, "Hagrid! Don't you go doing anything to get Harry in trouble!"

Sticking his pinky finger in his ear and giving it a shake Remus replied, "Yeah, Lils. I think he heard you, and if not," he paused taking a deep breath then shouted, "...maybe the blokes in China did!"

Sheepishly Lily apologized, "Sorry."

Huffing softly Remus continued on with the book, but berfor the first word came out Lily spoke up again, "Wait? How did Hagrid lose his wand?"

"Who knows?" James said seriously, "But when ever we have tried to ask him he seems to either clam up or change the subject."

"Are we finished? Can I continue?" Remus asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Good."

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

James chuckled as he thought, '_Nice try son, but he won't tell you_.'

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled,**

The Marauders all edged closed to the book and Sirius was currently complaining, "Oh, sure! Tell Harry! An almost complete stranger, but not your friends – who have been with you for seven years – the Marauders! Pfft, ingrate!"

"Shut it! Sirius! I want to hear this." James hissed out.

**Ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

"**Why where you expelled?"**

The tension in the Nook ran high as the Marauders thought they might actually find out what happened to Hagrid. The scene in front of Remus was priceless; Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter all huddled together at the foot of Remus' legs in anticipation of what Hagrid would reveal.

"**Its gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly.**

The groans of disappointment were loud and varied as the others broke apart to sit back down in their seats. James was laughing to himself as he thought, '_Ah well...almost son...almost._'

"**Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wiggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

Closing the book and staring out the window. Remus noticed the sun had began to set in the distance. He got up and placed the book on the table and Lily asked, "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

The house was still for a moment as everything that they had discovered in the new chapter of the book sank into their heads. However, the silence didn't last as Sirius asked casually, "So, are we still gonna prank Dursley?"

Remus smacked his hand to his forehead when James flashed a wicked grin and said, "And why wouldn't we?"

"No reason," retorted Sirius, "just thought you might have forgotten."

"Hey! Maybe we should prank Tuna-Head, too!" said Peter as he hopped up and down on the couch.

James looked over to Lily and asked, "Would you like us..."

He never got to finish his sentence, "No, don't." Lily looked at them and slowly she smiled, "I'll take care of her in my own way."

"Right," James agreed. Standing up and stretching James looked at Sirius and said, "Well? Get to it man! We haven't all day!"

Sirius seemed like a happy first year as he bound over the couch towards the fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder he yelled "Zonko's Joke Shop!" only to disappear in a bust of green flame.

Remus held his head in his hands and looked at the floor sighing. James kept his eyes focused on Remus for a short while and when he lifted his head back up James asked, "You thought I forgot?"

"This is different than the school pranks that we usually pull," a worried Remus stated. "We can have are wands broken and maybe even end up in Azkaban if this goes the wrong way."

Peter looked up in astonishment and mumbled something about 'not wanting to get into trouble'.

Disappointment curdled James' sense of excitement and seeing that Remus was really worried he said shortly, "You don't have to come, if you don't want to."

Remus looked taken aback at James words. Angrily he said, "I didn't say that I wouldn't go," he snapped at James, "all I'm saying is that we're going to have to be even more careful in the way that we go about this."

As an after thought Remus added, "And don't you ever think I would leave you to do something that I had a part in making! Okay?"

James nodded, and saw that Peter was smiling easier knowing that they would all be participating in the prank.

Lily got up from the couch and announced, "Well I have to be going. Mum's expecting me and I don't want to be late." She turned away from the three and walked over to the fireplace. When she grabbed the floo powder she heard a voice say from behind her, "I won't go too far, okay?"

Turning around she found herself staring into gold flecked brown eyes that seemed to devour her with their intensity. Smirking Lily asked with a hint of amusement, "Ah, but just how far is 'not too far'?"

"Far enough." James added seriously, "I just want to teach the blighter a lesson in manners that all."

"You're your own person and you can do what you please. Why tell me?" she asked in the hope a certain answer would reach her ears.

"I just didn't want your opinion to change about...us. Us, meaning the Marauders." the last part was said quickly and almost as an after thought.

With a smile Lily said, "I don't think my opinion of you will change that easily, James." Stepping into the fireplace and saying 'goodbye' Lily then said very clearly, "The Hungry Lion!"

Disappearing in a shroud of green flame, James saw Lily go before turning to the others and saying, "How about lunch?" Two approving cheers met his ears as he glanced at the couch where Lily sat.

'_Admit it!_' said a strangely familiar voice in his head, '_You like her_.' James nodded his head in absent mindedness and thought, '_But does she like me?_'

Arriving at the door to her house Lily seemed to brace herself for the force that was her sister. Opening the door her mothers voice could be heard from the kitchen, "Lily? Is that you, dear?"

"Yes, mum. I'm home."

"Good. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Can you go and tell you sister that, too?" Mrs. Evens called out again.

"Sure, mum."

Climbing the stairs of their home Lily felt an inevitable fight coming. However, when she reached her sisters room. She thought she hear something strange coming from the room. Pressing her ear to the door Lily heard what sounded like crying. Standing very still at the door Lily listened harder as she made out what could be word between the sobs.

"Stupid little sister...sniff...never has to worry about attention...sniff...or boys. Why? Why, is it that I have no one and she has everyone!" The voice seemed to dim as the sobbing became louder.

Lily felt her heart going out to her big sister as her own eyes started to mist up. "Oh, Petunia! Get a hold of yourself," said the older girl in her customary bitter tone of voice, "I've gotten this far without anyone...sniff! I'll just have to keep going."

Lily decided there and then, as realized that her sister was just as frail and weak as she was when it came to her feelings. '_I'm not giving up on you Petunia!_' Lily thought as she knocked on the door.

The sounds of nose blowing and frantic movement had erupted from the room and suddenly the heavy steps of a upset Petunia clambered toward the door. '_I'm not giving you up with out a fight!_' Lily reassured herself, as the door opened and Petunia in all her menacing glory stood at the entrance gazing down at her sister with a look that she reserved for Lily alone.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"Mum said that dinners going to be ready soon, and you should come down to eat." Lily explained softly while taking in her sisters glare, but not reacting to it.

"What? Come to eat with us lowly commoners today?"

Lily felt her anger rising, but at that point she remember something James had said '_...give her a guilt trip...maybe Petunia also has something she feels guilty about, but doesn't talk about it..._' With the memory giving her strength Lily swallowed her pride and mustering a disappointed voice Lily said, "I'm sorry to bother you Petunia."

With her eyes cast down she began to walk away from the door but spoke at the top of the stairs, "I just...I just want to spend time with my family. Even though they might not want to spend time with me.

Sighing, Lily whispered in a loud enough voice for Petunia to hear, "Even I get lonely from time to time." And with that said she slowly walked down the stairs stealing a glance at he sisters face.

'_Thoughtful_?' was the question that ran through Lily's mind as she sat at the table to eat dinner. '_Was she thinking about what I said? Or, was she confused about why I was telling her that_?' Waiting for her sisters arrival Lily began to fidget. When Petunia appeared she still wore her cool expression but something was a bit different.

Sitting down to dinner they all ate silently. When the meal was finished and the plates had been cleared Mrs. Evens turned toward Lily and said, "Lily, dear? I was told that you threatened your sister with magic again. Now, haven't I told you not to do that? Young lady I think it's time you were punished for not following the rules."

"Mum?" Petunia interrupted.

"Yes, dear?"

The silence seemed to stretch for eternity as Petunia gagged what she should say and just before her mother was about to ask her again she said quietly, "Just...just forget about it."

If Lily's eyes could have they would have popped out of there sockets and ran screaming for the hills, because what they had just seen went against everything she knew. At least her brain was still functioning normally when she replied in the most genuine voice she could muster, "Sorry, Petunia."

Lily's older sister nodded briefly and excused herself from the table. Which left Lily, and her parents, sitting in shock. Turning her head to stare out the dinning room window, while her parents sat beaming about how grown up their eldest daughter was, Lily softly thought, '_Thank you, James._'


	6. Immersion

**Disclaimer: This chapter was not written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Six - Immersion**

The next day had proven to bring several unexpected surprises as an owl from James delivered a letter that read...

_Lils,_

_Can you come over later today? Mum found out about our little prank, and she's currently having my plot in the family cemetery chosen for me. Owl back Peter, cause so far the only thing that she hasn't grounded me and Sirius for are life supporting bodily functions._

_I hope you had a better time with your...uh...endeavors? Anyway hope to be seeing you soon!_

_Yours Truly,_

_James_

Lily sighed, while she could only imagine the kind of a prank that they pulled on Vernon that would cause this much trouble for the both of them. Penning her response, she sent a letter to Peter saying that she could be there by five and stay as late as midnight.

Time flew while she did her chores and soon the clock on the wall was reading four. Getting dressed she put on a thick jumper as the weather had suddenly turned cool. After she dressed and readied herself she came down stairs to the front closet to put her shoes on only to be struck by déjà vu.

Petunia stood over her sister with an emotionless face and asked in a cool tone, "And where are you going?"

Lily tried hard to remain calm as she shook her head and thought, '_Will she ever just stop pestering me_?'

"I'm going to the Potters," she finally answered her sister while at the same time called upon a well of strength to remain calm and collected. Then she added for good measures, "I'll be coming back around midnight."

Snorting lightly and looking away Lily expected a snide comment but instead her sister pulled a small plastic bowl from behind her and held it out to her. Noticing the confusion that was plainly showing on Lily's face, Petunia explained by saying, "I made too much, and seeing that you're the only other person in this house that likes my casserole…and don't try to deny it…" she said at Lily, who couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I've seen you sneak some at night, alright? So, well…I thought you possibly would like eat the rest."

Lily's brain had seemed to shut down for a moment as it tried to wrap itself around the situation that was unfolding in front of her, but Petunia mistaking her silence for a negative answer turned away saying, "I see now that I was wrong." Pushing past Lily, she started for the kitchen door however Lily's hands shot out grabbing the container and she quickly responded w with a, "Thank you."

Maintaining her aloof posture Petunia said, "I just had some leftover food; don't think I went out of my way, alright?"

Lily stared at the container and Petunia's voice could be heard in the kitchen saying rather loud, "Mum? Did you know it's going to rain? I heard on the telly that the weather might be turning stormy late at night."

'_I guess she's not so bad after all._' Lily thought as she walked to the front closet and pulled out an umbrella. Her smile never left her face as she picked up the plastic container and yelled goodbye to her family. Yes, even Petunia got a 'good-bye'!

* * *

'_She hasn't been herself as of late_' thought the red haired man, '_and it all had started a week ago._' He had tried to cajole the information out of her, but he seemed to hit a brick wall every time. '_Yeah, a brick wall with a dagger for a tongue._' he thought as he opened the door to the hallway 

Feeling helpless, he had gone to Harry for advice and was surprised to hear his response. Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "She's just upset that she can't have things her way."

Looking at Harry with a questioning gaze the red haired man asked, "Why's that?"

A look of annoyance crossed his face as he turned back to the desk where he worked and snapped while throwing his hand into the air, "I don't know! You figure it out. I've got more important things to manage than someone else's problems!"

A bit taken back, the man stepped away from the fuming Harry and said, "Right. Sorry to bother you." While walking away from Harry's room he made a mental note to talk to his father about researching certain 'magical illnesses' just in case the need would ever arise. Seeming to need reassurance the man repeated his thoughts out loud while walking down the corridor, "Just in case…"

Walking the halls the man spotted a mousy brown mop of hair swaying in the wind as the girl who owned those tresses sat in contemplation on the steps of the shattered main staircase. She stared at what use to be the main entrance of the castle which now was where a gaping hole stood in its place. He felt the familiar pang of guilt rising in his stomach as he knew that she really couldn't 'see anything'.

"Well?" said the woman swinging her feet back and forth through the empty air on the edge of the destroyed staircase, "Are you going to say something or would you rather sit here in silence?"

'_Her hearing is getting too good_' he smirked, while thinking of a witty comeback. However, he held off saying it, and instead sat down next to her. Lightly kissing her on the forehead he asked, "What can I say?"

The woman turned her head in his direction, and he noted that her features had soften as he stared in to her clouded eyes. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she blurted out then paused seeming to think her response through until she finally added, "and last week."

"Bah! I was being thick headed." he managed to say before she wrapped herself around his waist and sobbed out loud. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about, now?" he asked trying not to stir up the proverbial 'hornets nest'.

His voice was filled with worry and she could literally feel his tension from the way his heart beat in his chest. "Alright," she said carefully seeming to choose her words, "but you have to promise me that you won't yell at Harry."

Briefly the red haired man felt a jolt of protectiveness come over himself as he thought, '_If he hurts you I'll…_' That's was when his voice of reason said, '_You will not be doing anything. That man, has defeated the darkest wizard in the world and if you were to so much as try and go up against him, he'd…_"

Shivering to himself while promising to her that he wouldn't take any action against Harry he said, "Now, please tell me. What's wrong?"

Nodding at him and staring out the front of the castle she finally said, "I think were losing him."

"What?"

"I won't even pretend that I know what he is doing with the Divinus, but I feel that slowly we are losing the person that we know as 'Harry' to whatever machination he is currently devoted to." She took a deep breath as she finally had the chance to get that off her chest.

The red haired man was about to defend Harry when an amplified shout called through the castle, "RON! HERMIONE! COME HERE QUICK! I THINK I DID IT!"

The statement seemed to intensify the two's feeling for their troubled friend, but true to their words they stood up and started to walk back to Harry's room.

* * *

Lily had no sooner flooed to the Potter's house and stepped a foot out of the fireplace when an enraged Mrs. Potter came storming from around the corner growling to herself while dusting everything in sight. 

"Of all the idiotic, imbecilic, fool hardy pranks to pull…," she said seeming not to notice Lily. "I brought you into this world and I'm certain I can take you out!" the older woman wrung the duster handle seeming to take her anger out on it, rather than her son.

At this moment she caught the movement in her eye and spun around to face a wide eyed Lily Evans. Fumbling for words and trying to apologize, Mrs. Potter gave up and just sank into a chair where she grabbed her brow with one hand and let the duster fall out of her other hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, dear." Mrs. Potter said in a heart felt apology

"Don't be, Mrs. Potter." Lily replied as James' mother looked up in astonishment, "Personally, I can't see how you haven't strangled him by now."

Mrs. Potter chuckled, "Ah, deep down he's a good boy, but it always seems like he's looking to push the boundaries. And now this." Her shoulders sunk as a sigh escaped from her mouth.

"Hey, Mum?! Where are you?" James' voice floated from the kitchen.

"The living room," shouted Mrs. Potter as foot steps could be heard drawing nearer.

"Mum, Lils is suppose to be arriv...ing..?" James sentence was cut short seeing that both Lily and his mother were 'sitting' in the living room and had seemed to be talking. His eyes narrowing in paranoia he asked, "Mum? What have you been telling Lily?"

Mrs. Potter huffed and turned her head away in indignation as she said, "You of all people have no right to accuse me of anything after what you pulled!"

"Come on, mum? It was a little prank and no one got hurt."

"That is not the point young man!" Mrs. Potter said adamantly rising to her full height, which coincidently was eye level with James. "That young muggle didn't deserve what you did to him, and what's worse you could have been caught and had your wands broken!"

James saw that he was losing the battle so he decided to switch tactics and said, "I'm sorry, mum. I didn't think it through and I feel horrible, but what's done is done and I can't undo it."

Mrs. Potter stared warily at her son for several seconds before nodding slowly. "Okay," she said satisfied, but then added with a smirk, "but you still grounded!"

Letting out a small annoyed growl James said, "Evil woman. Come on, Lily. We better leave before my wonderfully sadistic mother decides on another cruel and unusual punishment for my person."

Stifling a giggle, Lily stood up and said goodbye to Mrs. Potter while James seemed to mumble the same. When they exited the house and began to walk through the forest, Lily began to ask James what exactly happened and what 'kind' prank was it that they pulled.

"Well," began James as he took on a wistful look, "it's simple really. Remus came up with prank number six hundred sixty-six for the specific purpose of humiliating a guy."

"Sooo?" asked Lily, sensing that James was drawing out the story, "Tell me already!"

"Well, the prank involves several spells and certain item, shall we say, to work properly." Just then Lily punched James in the arm, "Ouch! What's that for!"

"Get on with it! You enormous fat head!" Lily laughed.

"Okay, okay! So, to make a long – and interesting – story, short. We made a certain part of ol' Vermin's anatomy vanish with a combination of a concealment and illusion charm. As a replacement we gave him two very large new parts that we transfigured from his…erm…chest." James coughed out.

Lily stood rooted to the spot at what she was hearing and said, "You turned him into a woman?!"

"More like half an' half," James shrugged his shoulders and continued by saying, "but it gets worse."

"We found out that he liked to wear a gaudy class ring that he bough in his hey-day and had it on all the time." James smirked wickedly while walking around a tree stump. "So, Remus charmed it to 'vanish', at random, everything piece of clothing that was on his person."

Lily fell to the ground laughed so hard that she felt her side would surely burst at any moment. She could just see Vermin's clothes disappear while he was driving to work or at lunch time. However, it was then that she understood Mrs. Potter lecture to James and asked, "How did you get caught?"

James looked down at his feet and slowly said, "Well, my dad caught us."

"You father?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said James with a bit of chagrin in his voice, "he was on a call when he saw us laughing at the subject of our prank. He called in a few favors after the Wizarding Law Enforcement officers arrived on the scene to disenchanted Vermin while also modifying his memory. They let us go with a warning."

Finally reached the base of the Nook, Lily noticed that they had literally walked in silence for a quarter of the walk. Speaking up she said, "I'm just glad that none of you got into trouble."

Turning around to look James in the face, she saw a wide grin developing on his it as he chuckled, "Yeah? Well, they never did disenchanted the ring that Remus charmed! Oh, if I could only see that ignorant prat right now!"

Lily shook her head while she hid her smile and made her way up the stairs and to the front door of the Nook, when a familiar voice said, "Where were you two? I almost started without you!"

Sirius' head poked out of a window as he stared at the two of them suspiciously. "That's none of your business, Sirius!" James's answer could be heard from below Lily.

A couple of cat call's came from the inside as Sirius yanked his head back in laughing. James opened the door and they both walked in, Lily saw that the three boys had slept over at the Nook. The strewn sleeping bags and junk food littering the floor made that clear enough.

Sitting in her favorite spot she noticed something was different. Gathering her wits as the other Marauders began to fool around with James, Lily began to figure out what it was that was different about the Nook. Like a flash of bright light it hit her and she asked the others, "Hey? Where's Remus?"

Peter seemed to stiffen as the question was asked, but Sirius and James just seemed to take on a thoughtful look. James clapped Peter on his shoulder, which made him wince as he applied a steady pressure, while Sirius told Lily, "He told me that his mum's come down with a spot of the flu. He also said that he'll not be joining us tonight, cause he decided to take care of her."

"Okay." Lily nodded then said in a worried voice, "Uh…but are we going to read the book with out him?"

"Yeah," James said, "we can always update him on what happened."

Walking over to the book Sirius picked it up then tossed it to Lily saying, "Ladies first!"

"Git." Lily mumbled as Sirius smiled at her. She turned the pages til she got to the marked page. Speaking in an even tone she couldn't help but feel excited as she had an inkling of what might happen next in the story.

**CHAPTER 5 – Diagon Alley**

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

"Now, I wonder who that reminds me of?" Sirius said pensively. Peter smirked and Lily had to chuckle as James completely ignored Sirius prodding.

"**It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I opened my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"Fat chance!" said peter under his breath

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him.**

James was beaming as he too felt happy that his son finally has some semblence of happiness in his life, and Lily couldn't but help the corners of her mouth curling into a smile as she read on.

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"**Don't do that."**

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

Rubbing his hand Sirius spoke in thoughtful tones, "I think those owls are trained to attack anyone who gets in the way of collecting their pay."

Lily stared incredulously at Sirius and asked, "Why would you say that?"

Peter giggled as he answered her saying, "Sirius here tried to bamboozle an owl for the paper, and let's just say that when we found him he was in a closet with the angry owl scratching at the door."

Sirius was currently shooting daggers at Peter, who seemed to ignore him. James snorted while saying, "Continue on, Lils."

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl –"**

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"**What?"**

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

'Sure_, Hagrid! Like my son is going to know what wizard money looks like_!' thought Lily as she merely shook her head and continued on with the book.

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets – bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags…finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

James sighed loudly as he sat back on the couch, "Hagrid. He doesn't know anything about the wizard currency!"

Lily let out a single inaudible giggle as she realized that James and her were thinking along the same line. Then suddenly, she said to herself '_Now that is a scary thought_!' and kept on reading the book.

"**Knuts?"**

"**The little bronze ones,"**

**Harry counted out the five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

"**Best be off, Harry, lots to do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school today."**

"Wait a tick." Sirius scratched his head, "how's he going to buy anything without any money of his own?"

"Yeah," Peter agreed sitting upright in the chair that he was in. "Cause we all bloody well know that Vermin and Tuna-Smell aren't going to be chipping in any time soon! That's for sure!"

Lily felt some worry creep into her heart as she thought of Harry being turned away from a better life just because he didn't have any money. Those fears were quelled when James said confidently, "Calm down. I'm sure he'll get what he needs."

Sirius and Peter just shook there heads and waited for Lily to start up again.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"**Um – Hagrid?"**

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

"**I haven't got any money – and you heard Uncle Vernon last night…he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

Everyone in the Nook seemed to stand still on bated breath as though they were waiting for some unknown word to be spoken. James had both hands behind his head and was rubbing his hair furiously in nervousness. On the other side of the room Sirius had broken some kind of record by eating a whole bag of snack chips in under a minute flat, while Peter's hands couldn't stay in one place.

And without realizing it Lily found that she was absentmindedly chewing on a piece of her hair. Spitting it out she read on as the others began to look to her to continue.

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"**But if their house was destroyed –"**

"**They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizard's bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold –**

James had jumped out of his spot and was whooping loudly in front of the others as he cheered, "The good ol' 'Trust Fund' saves another Potter from complete financial embarrassment!"

"Another Potter?" queried Lily. As Sirius and Peter both turned their attention towards James with raised eyebrows and peaked curiosity.

James thought on his feet and said, "Um… yeah, my Great Uncle Gerald got our family in a spot of trouble with all his gambling. So my family turned to the Trust that we kept to get us through the tough time."

James was staring at the floor and waiting for them to laugh at his lame story, but the laughter never came as he heard Lily simply say, "Oh, I see." As they all stopped staring at James Lily began reading again.

James sat back and wiped his brow saying to himself, '_That was too close._'

**an' I wouldn' say no to a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

"**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?"**

"**Just one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

"_**Goblins**_**?"**

"If this little bit of information is causing him problems. Wait til he sees Hogwarts!" Sirius joked. However, no one heard his joke because they were too engrossed in the story to listen. Lily began reading on with the story.

"**Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually get me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — getting' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see."**

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lost of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

"**Flew," said Hagrid.**

"Flew?" Peter said with an air of skepticism. "And, pray tell, just what is large enough to carry that mountain of a man?"

"Uh...a really big broom?" Sirius interjected while laughing at his own wit, which Peter rolled his eyes at and looked away as James let a small snicker slip. "Yes! Finally! I get a laugh." Sirius leaned back stretching out his legs and placing his hand behind his head seeming to get comfortable.

"Moving on!" Lily said rather harshly towards Sirius. In response he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"_**Flew?**_**"**

"**Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"That's what I'm saying." Peter stated, "Hey, James. Me and Harry are thinking alike."

"Uh...Wormy?" asked Sirius, "That's not exactly a good thing, seeing how you're in seventh year and he's just starting first year."

Peter said something very rude underneath is breath and then turned away as Sirius said in shock, "And you kiss your mother with that mouth?!"

Taking a page from previous experiences with these situations Lily began to read without asking anyone and soon the Nook was quiet again with only her voice echoing off the wall as she read the story.

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the bat, and they sped off toward land.**

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"Oh, let's see," Lily said in a sarcastic tone, "because it's against the law, maybe?"

"Or you could die." Peter squeaked then added, "I heard a Death Eater tried to seal some money and when they found him...all that was left was his bones." Lily shivered while both James and Sirius gave each other questioning looks.

"How did you know that?" asked James

"Yeah, Mr. Potter said that it was confidential." Sirius seemed to be studying Peter warily.

Peter seemed to become very quiet and said, "I went to the 'Rusty Nail' to get us some of the potion ingredients and over heard tow men in the corner of the room taking about it."

"The Rusty Nail!" James half shouted, "Peter what were you thinking?"

Sirius was very quiet and seemed to be thinking over what Peter said. Peter however became defensive and said, "It was the only way to get powdered manticore spine, and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Forget disappointing us! You could've been killed. Knockturn alley is not a place for any of us to just be wandering about." James said sincerely.

"Yeah, if you can't get the ingredient then just tell us and we'll all find a way around it." Sirius chipped in while still seeming to be a bit pensive.

Lily had waited quietly until the talking between the friends was finished to start up again.

"**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"That's nothing new," James said sarcastically, which caught Lily by surprise.

"Doesn't you dad work for the Ministry?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I have to _like _what the ministry is doing." James pointed out, holding out a hand that was upturned to emphasize his point.

Taking one last look in James' direction Lily had thought, '_I wonder what happen to make James dislike the ministry so much_?' Then picking up where she left off in the book she began anew.

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

"'**Course," said Hagrid, "They wanted Dumbledore fer minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job,**

"What?" an angry James said, "That pompous blow hard got the job?"

Lily couldn't help but notice that, once again, she was feeling frustrated because she wasn't aware of half the events that James and Sirius knew of. Steeling her resolve she asked, "Why? What's so bad about Fudge?"

"Oh, nothing." Sirius calmly said as he leaned his head forward and closed his eyes, "Unless you're a muggle born, that is."

The lost look on Lily's face served to soften James temper as he took a deep breath and said flatly, "He and his family are purists."

"See, they would rather not have muggle born wizards, and even in some cases half bloods, mixed in with the purebloods." Sirius seemed to say mechanically. Standing up he walked over to the window and looked out with glazed eyes as he continued, "I should know. Since that is the way that most of my family members think, especially my dear old batty mother."

Lily face had a look of concern on it when Sirius sat back down and look a bit melancholy. However, James ever the best friend strode over and jumped into Sirius lap smiling deviously, "What! You mean to say you miss the ol' cow? That's two timing, that what it is!"

Slowly a smile broke out on Sirius' face as he dumped James on the ground placing a look of hurt on his handsome face and replying, "Two timing, eh? So what's this thing you got going on with a certain red head that...uh...shall remain nameless?"

Lily's felt her face burn with Sirius' statement, while James just smiled and winked at her while answering, "Well, the book does say that were going to get together!"

"You're just going to keep throwing that in my face, aren't you?" said Lily trying to sound angry but couldn't help the little lilt in her voice that reveled her amusement.

A loud snoring sound broke the conversation as the three look at Peter who's head leaned back and mouth laid open in pretend boredom. Peter heard some whispering and when he opened an eye three pillows started to pelt his head. Screaming his surrender he sat up right only to see the three of his friends smiling at him. "Bloody berks!" Peter whispered.

"Let's continue on," Lily suggested as she read on.

**Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic **_**do**_**?"**

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

"**Why?"**

"_**Why**_**? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

**At this moment the boat the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station.**

"Don't they know it rude to stare at someone." scowled Lily as she took up Hagrid's defense.

"Yeah, but even I would stare at a man who is roughly the size of a full grown elephant." James commented which Lily huffed at and went back to reading.

**Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?**"

Lowering the book, Lily cast an accusatory look towards James when she said in a suspicious tone, "Did you read ahead of us?"

"What? Me!?" James said with a look of genuine confusion.

She decided to back off in her questioning, but she thought that it was strange how the character and James' responses were very close to being 'word-for-word'. '_Please, let Harry have at least some of my personality_' she thought as it became clear that Harry and James were almost too alike.

James was flabbergasted Lily's accusation, and as he was about to retort with a scathing remark a thought formed in his mind, '_Why did she ask that? Was it what I said?_' James wasn't one of the most clever and smartest wizard in his year for nothing, as his eyes grew wide with understanding.

'_She doesn't think that my comments and Harry's are too close to each other, does she_?' James questioned himself. Smiling he sighed and shook his head, "Hey, Evans. Just because Harry has a good _mind_ on his shoulders, doesn't mean you get to bust my chops!"

'_Oh, god! He knows_!' Lily panicked in her mind but on the surface she stayed calm. Sirius, who had been watching this little play on wheels had a sneaking suspicion that there was more going on between these two 'than meets the eye'. However, since James wasn't letting on what that was, Sirius decided to get up and stretch his legs a bit.

Walking over to the window he stared out at the full moon and wondered if Remus was doing alright. "Hey, Sirius!" called Peter from the couch, "We're starting again!" Giving up on his thought of Remus, Sirius casually walked over to the couch and sat between James and Lily. He ignored the scathing looks that were directed towards him, he then said, "Boy! Do I ever love this comfortable couch."

Sweeping his arms wide and placing them behind both Lily and James head Sirius spoke to them saying, "I think I'll stay here for a while. Uh...that is unless you two want the couch for yourselves?"

Gazing deep into James' eyes Sirius was trying to pry loose something from him, but as expected James 'dug in' and said with a near unperceivable smile, "No. That's okay. Here let me make some room."

Sirius thought that he saw a flicker of emotion show across Lily's face but on second inspection he found nothing to back that thought up. Lily then picked the book up and again started to read.

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are **_**dragons**_** at Gringotts?"**

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

At this point all of the Marauders let out a exasperated groan. Lily couldn't help but giggle as they all seemed to be thinking the same though. Gently she asked, "What wrong?"

Surprisingly, Peter was the only of the group to speak up as both James and Sirius shared a 'look', "Nothing," Peter said half sighing, "it's just that Hagrid has some weird tastes when it comes to the pets that he keeps."

Nodding their heads violently both James and Sirius agreed. James then found himself thinking when Lily began to read again, '_And thank Merlin we got to him before he ever hatched that egg_!'

"**You'd **_**like**_** one?"**

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go."**

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train.**

Lily huffed at this sentence, but she kept her opinions to herself when realizing that both James and Sirius were watching her from the corner of their eyes. '_Bet they would love to argue with me if I said anything_,' she thought angrily while continuing on with the book.

**Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"**Still go your letter, Harry? He asked as he counted stitches.**

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

"That's 'Sirius Black' to you Miss Evens." Sirius joked as he winked at Lily.

"Oh! Do shut up!" Lily shot back as James couldn't help but feed the fire when he chuckled.

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

"Does anyone really wear that thing?" Peter asked in complete seriousness

"I know I don't, but as for everyone else you'll have to ask them." James answered

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

James broke out laughing at this proclamation while Sirius grinned and said, "Yeah, so it'll be easier to identify you after the Marauders have had their say." Lily could help but giggle a bit, and it was that slip that made Sirius swivel his head around so fast that, the face he made afterward must have either met; he pulled a muscle in his neck or he had given himself whiplash.

Wincing in pain Sirius gritted out, "You...laughed! I...heard!" However, Lily wasn't some amateur who would fold under his accusation. No, instead she took on a eerie looking poker face and denied everything that was spouting from his mouth.

"I don't know what you are taking about," she said without even a break in her voice.

"James, mate? Surely you heard her giggle, did you?" pleaded Sirius as if this meant the world to him.

All James could do was raise his hands in apology and say, "Sorry mate, but I didn't heard anything."

Losing the battle Sirius sat back down and with narrowed eyes watched Lily like a hawk. '_That was close_!" Lily thought to herself as Sirius backed off but kept watching her intently. "Moving on!" Lily announced picking up where she left off.

**COURSE BOOKS**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade1)**

**by Miranda Goshawk**

"Hey!" exclaimed Lily with a excited squeal, "they changed the course books!"

Sirius leaned over to James and whispered so that Lily couldn't here, "Are you sure you want a librarian for a wife?"

James snickered and lightly punched Sirius on the shoulder before saying in a joking manner, "It's the quite, repressed one's that are wild in bed!"

As his eyebrows dance up his forehead and a look of comprehension came over his face Sirius said with a grin, "I see! Well, in that case I _must _find a book worm of my own. I mean it be sad if Lily didn't have any company when she was with us, right?"

Their conversation was cut short by an upset Lily Evans saying, "Are you two listening to me?"

"Huh? What!" James managed to say as both he and Sirius broke apart and stared at Lily.

"That's what I thought. I was reading all this time and you weren't listening, well I'm not about to backtrack for you two! So listen up!" Lily said with an angry tone lacing he voice. She picked up the book and read on while James and Sirius smiled at each other.

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

'I wonder what kind of wand will Harry get?' thought James as he thought of a wand similar to his.

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

"Do you think that Professor Gattagan is still the Potions Master for Hogwarts?" asked Peter in a slightly worried voice.

Thinking about their old Potion Master, Lily had to wonder if he would still be around. Professor Gattagan was getting up in age and although he currently acts as the Potions Master for Hogwarts while also sporting the title of Head of Slytherin House. Lily had noticed time where he seemed to be weary of his job. However, his age didn't affect his overwhelming nasty personality. Shrewd, calculating, inflexible and often at times very surly pretty much summed up the old codger. And these were some of the Professors 'better' qualities!

Gattagan, however, was the only Professor that seemed to 'really' worried the Marauders. Maybe it was his critical attention to detail (no matter how small) or his razor like tongue that put them on edge.

Whatever it was it seemed that the Marauders couldn't get one pass the old Potions Master. On every single occasion that the Marauders had pulled off a prank in his class, he had been able to accurately detect even the most minor of mischief that had occurred in his classroom and also knew the identity of the offending perpetrator.

And while detentions and punishments meant nothing to the Marauders, who in their time have seen more detentions than the entire Gryffindor tower has ever seen. Professor Gattagan seemed to be able to pierce even the most sturdy of mental armor with his sharp words. Often leaving the recipient of his verbal abuse either 'hot under the collar' or nearly wetting themselves. '_However_,' Lily thought, '_he's never been like that to me or anyone else who just follows 'his' rules_.'

"That old codger! I'll eat my...," however Sirius looked at James who's face fell as Sirius shook his head and simply said, "No, I don't think he'll be around."

"Will you all stop interrupting me!" Lily half screamed as she stood up and proceeded to smack each of them on the head with the book. "Ahhh, that's better."

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"Hope he gets an owl." James muttered

"Yeah, the other two are lame as pets, and aren't as useful." Sirius added as he said, "_Accio Tardus Butterbeer_!"four brown bottles slowly floated toward Sirius' out stretched hand. He then place a bottle in front of each of them and settled back nursing his bottle and taking sips.

"I don't know," said Peter with a energetic voice, "I've seen a boy that brought a rat as a pet and they didn't say much to him."

"Pfft! You would say that!" Sirius said while flashing a knowing smile Peter's way. Peter acknowledged it and beamed proudly.

Lily was about to comment on there behavior when James interrupted her thought process and said, "Come on, Lils! Keep reading!"

Lifting the book to reading level Lily said very calmly, "Maybe if you would all stop flapping your gums, I would."

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"A travesty! That's what that rule is!" James ranted as a maniacal gleam shone in his eyes, "It's just not right keeping kids from playing the most excellent sport that was ever conceived! What are they thinking?"

Rubbing her brow Lily watched James made a scene, what with his fake sobs, and Sirius' act to console him. "Hmmm...let me think? What could they possibly be thinking? Well, here's a stab in the dark! How about the fact that anyone who wasn't a pureblood might have no idea how to fly a broomstick!" Lily's words dripped of heavy sarcasm which made both James and Sirius wince as she gave them a look that seemed to say 'don't-test-me'.

James looked hurt, "Are you telling me that you don't know how to fly a broomstick?!"

Lily mumbled something unintelligent and looked away seeming as if she was about to start reading again. James had other plans though, getting up and standing in front of a pink Lily Evans, he asked while holding his ear, "What's that I couldn't hear you? I thought I hear you say..."

"I CAN'T FLY! Okay! Are you happy! Now let's get on with the bo..." however Lily never got the chance as James snatched the book out of her hands and flung it towards Peter. "What are you doing!" Lily said annoyed manner.

"I'll teach you how to fly," James said and when Peter found his place he added, "and you've read enough."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and watched the both of them, as Lily accepted James offer with a wary eye, _'She would have bit his head off if he had tried that last year, wonder what's changed_? _Eh..._' he said mentally shrugging, '_who cares_.'

Peter began reading while James sat back in his spot. He watched Lily for a moment then turned his attention towards Peter and the story.

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obvious not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic,**"

"Very well, thank you very much!" Lily responded as if Hagrid's comment was directed towards her.

"Right." James drawled while his face adopted a look of confusion. Oblivious to Lily's comment Peter continued to read on.

**he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowed easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magical wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried mile beneath them?**

"Course there is!" Peter happily exclaimed.

"I don't like where his thoughts are going." Lily said while pinning James to the couch with an evil glare.

"What!?" James complained loudly, "I can't help it if he's curious, jeez!"

"I'm gonna start reading again." Peter warned them.

**Where there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

'Finally!' Lily thought, 'I was beginning to think he was a carbon copy of James!' She smiling Lily watched as Peter read on.

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

Seemingly connected by thought, the group all uttered together, "Diagon Ally." Laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation they all seemed to relax a bit. Finally, when the confusion in the Nook died down they seemed that much more intent on finishing the book. Peter sensing the mood and read on with added enthusiasm.

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

James turned and stared at Sirius, who did the same to Peter. Peter repeated the action and when the process was complete Sirius let out a small snort while saying, "Toothless walnut."

That was all that was needed to start a full blown epidemic of the 'giggles'.

Sirius was on the coffee table laughing and banging his head as he tried to will away the image of a man with a 'walnut head'. James faired no better, as he had tucked his knees in and rest his head on them while rocking back and forth laughing whole heartedly. Peter settled for the hard floor as he curled up into a tight ball and seemed to feed off of both James and Sirius' laughter.

Staring at them all like they need a quick trip to the loony-bin Lily said, "It wasn't that funny." this only made the boys laugh that much harder. After several minutes of trying to quell this current outbreak of the giggles they seemed calm enough to continue.

However, Sirius could help but interject before the reading began, "This one's definitely a Marauder." James and Peter could only nod, while Lily sat silently.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"**Good lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can it be — ?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter...what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs**

"RUN!" screamed Sirius at the top of his voice, scaring Peter so bad that the book flipped out of his hands and on to the floor as he tried to place both hand over his head in a duck-for-cover position.

Wide eyed and clutching her heart Lily used her free hand to slap Sirius upside his head while yelled back, "You stupid berk! What was that for?"

James spoke up in Sirius' defense as soon as Lily raised her hand again, "You can't blame him Lily. Those people are going to mob the kid just because he's famous, and Sirius just want him to be safe."

"I know that!" Lily spat out, "but that doesn't mean that he can yell into my ear!" That said she took a playful swipe at Sirius who artfully dodged the attack and grinned back.

"Can I continue?" asked Peter in a bored tone.

"Yes, continue on o' Mouth from the South!" Sirius playfully said as Peter took up the book.

**and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I just so proud."**

"**Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."**

"**Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Deiggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitment. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone, "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

"Why can we be that famous?" scowled Sirius

"Well," said James with a thoughtful look, "if we were that famous I guess we could never pull off any of our better pranks."

Sirius made several faces as the choice between being famous and pulling pranks was worked out in his brain. Finally, he decided and said, "Okay you've got a point there, but I don't have to like it!"

Lily giggled inwardly as Sirius antics and James actions were something akin to a comedy route. Shaking her head and looking at Peter she said, "Let's move on, shall we?"

**Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

"I don't know about you," Peter paused from reading the book, "but any person who comes to me in that manner is hiding something."

"Well, read on and maybe we'll find out." Sirius growled out.

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid, "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

"**P - P - Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c - can't t - tell you how p - pleased I am to meet you."**

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

"**D- Defense Against the D - Dark Arts,"**

"Huh?" stammered James, "That's some jumped up bollocks!"

"N-n-now James. I'm s-s-sure t-t-that this P-P-Professor is q-q-quite capable of teaching his c-c-class." said Sirius exaggerating the stutters while making all manner of faces in the process.

Lily wanted so bad to laugh, but she knew that if she did Sirius would not stop. Holding in her giggles hurt her stomach and sides as the muscles there were working themselves into a frenzy. James and Peter were both chuckling softly, but when Lily gazed at Sirius he seemed to bask in the glory of making people laugh.

"It's not funny Sirius," Lily said still trying not to laugh, "maybe he's a great teacher, but he has a speech impediment."

"Oh, come on, Lils. It was just a spot of fun, that's all." Sirius said knowing that his act was derailed.

Pursing her lips and eyeing Sirius in an unconvinced manner she finally said, "Okay, fine." When everyone in the Nook became silent Peter pressed his advantage and read on.

**muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N - Not that you n - need it, eh P - P - Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book an vampires, m-myself." he looked terrified at the very thought.**

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

"**Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. **

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meat yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"**Is he always that nervous?"**

"Good on you, Harry!" Peter said while pumping his fist in and out, "That what I was wondering."

Three sets of eyes rolled in unison as the remaining people in the nook all groaned. Peter stuck his tongue at them and continued reading.

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say that he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming.**

"Course it is," Lily huffed, "With a guide like Hagrid even my head would swim with all the information that he is giving Harry."

"Harry can take it, Lils. Besides, he's going to learn about this sooner or later." James responded confidently.

"Easy for you to say! You're not in his shoes!"

"QUIET!" Peter screamed, and when he had everyone's attention he picked up the book and pick up where he left off.

**Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

"**Three up...two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered — it wiggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Harry's amazement.**

'I should be the one showing my boy around Diagon Alley," James thought angrily, "I can almost see his face..."

**They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of Cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

"He'll be needing more than one if he's anything like Sirius in Potions class." chuckled Peter after which a pillow found its way to his head.

"Watch the mouth you pint size tosser!" threatened Sirius form the couch with another pillow in hand.

"Touchy!" James joked while Sirius gave him a dagger filled stare.

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed saying. "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

"They are mad!" Lily gawked.

"Jeez, Lils. Its only a story." Sirius said waving his hand

Lily was about to reply but closed her mouth and instead settled for slapping Sirius lightly on the back of the head while saying, "Sod off."

Peter then asked, "Are you both done? Yes? Good!"

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.**

"Don't tell me that old Olaf sold his shop!" Peter stammered from behind the book.

"Looks that way." answered James.

Absentmindedly Lily said to herself, "I hope Harry gets a good pet."

Listening in to Lily talking to herself James said, "I bet he gets a cat."

"A cat?" questioned Lily, "I hope not, too high maintenance! I was thinking along the lines of an owl."

"Those can come in handy!" interjected Peter in a high pitched voice that broke.

"Honesty Peter! You'd think you puberty by now!" Sirius said laughing.

Taking a page from James' book Peter lifted his wand and said, "_Capillatus__Perium_." However, Peter was never know for his subtleness, and so when the spell rebounded off a smiling Sirius' Shield Charm he had no time to cancel the effects. He sprouted long hair from his head that instantly became very curly. The effect was so that it looked like a giant fuzz ball had taken up residence where poor Peter's head use to be.

Grumbling out a curse word or two in Sirius' direction Peter cast a Dispelling Charm and found both Lily and James trying their best not to laugh. '_Always the butt of the joke never the one who has the last laugh._' thought a dejected Peter.

"Are you quite done?" he asked in a cold tone that held a little anger.

"What choo gettin' mad at me for?" Sirius snorted, "If you can't take the heat..."

"Cut it out Sirius. You've had your fun. No need to push it any farther." James said in a deep and serious voice.

James, unaware of Lily appreciative gaze, kept Sirius and Peter from getting in a fight. Lily began to wonder, '_When did he become so...mature? Was he always like this? Or did he just change this past year_?' Confused she sat back and watched as James talked to Sirius.

However, no one saw the look on Peter's face as James came to his rescue. If they did they would have been privy to a bit of the 'green eyed monster'. No, no one saw as Peter carefully hid that emotion behind a mask of discontent and pick up the book waiting for every one to settle down.

**Several boys about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.**

That was all it took. James' head swung around so hard that they could even hear the sound of the his head moving through the air. "Brooms! Where!" James had jumped up and literally ran over to where Peter sat peering over his shoulder.

"Well? What's wrong with you man! Read on!" commanded James in a excited voice his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"**Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever — " There were shops selling robes,**

"Arrrgghh! No! Go back to the brooms!" cried out James , but Peter thanked the author silently as he cleaned the drool on his right shoulder.

"It's only a broom James!" Lily sternly said with her nose up in the air.

"Bloody hell." Sirius sighed as James began to spurt and sputter at the mouth.

"Only a broom! Merlin, woman! Just what _rock_ have you been living under for the past few ages!" grounded out James with a sort of maniacal passion that he held for only one sport, and that sport was called 'Quidditch'.

"I'll have you know, that the Nimbus riding broom is in its experimental stage right now and for Harry to see one that is call the Nimbus Two Thousand, well...it's unheard of!"

Sirius and Peter looked at each other, their enmity dissipating in the face of a larger problem, and Sirius moaned, "Oh, for the love of all that is magical! Someone stop him before he gets on a roll!"

Lily was shocked at Sirius statement, but seeing the change in James she quickly cast a deft Silencing Charm followed by a Disarming Charm. James glared at them all seeming to convey his feeling very well as he sat back down and pointed to his throat.

Sirius was the one to speak first, "No lectures on Quidditch. Right, mate?"

Rolling his eyes James closed them and nodded his head.

"Nothing about brooms either?" Peter spoke in an even tone as he kept eye contact!

Huffing James nodded quickly and crossed his arms in anger.

Releasing him from the spell Lily didn't even chance a look at him as she felt his eyes burrowing into her from the side. Instead Lily asked Peter, "Please go on."

**shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eel's eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

Lily didn't know why Peter had stopped but the mutual look on the other two Marauders faces gave her the feeling that they weren't telling her something. Not wanting to press the issue she kept her question to herself and again place it with the others that had begun to pile up ever since she had started to read this book with them.

Peter went on reading as James stood up and went to the kitchen.

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —**

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and , Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet.**

"Hey, James!" said Sirius yelling I direction of the kitchen, "You're missing everything."

"Here I come." James said when the kitchen door opened to reveal he had prepared a plate of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice for everyone. "Where did you leave off?" he asked in excitement.

"Well, your so-called son was committing to memory every detail of his first goblin encounter." Sirius said nonchalantly while grabbing two sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"And is something wrong with that?" Asked Lily in a challenging voice.

Ignoring the tone of her voice Sirius mutter something incoherent through a mouth full of food, while shaking his head 'no'.

"Why? Is there anything you want to tell us, Lils?" James asked smoothly.

Feeling embarrassed at telling them something personal Lily looked at the ground and slowly said, "Well, when I first came to Diagon Alley...I had the same reaction to everything that Harry's having. And I think that, for a child who knows nothing about magic, it's perfectly normal for someone to have a reaction like this!" Tight lipped Lily directed her gaze at the book and refused to look at the others.

Leaning back against the couch Sirius sighed and shook his head saying, "Look, Lily. I was just making a joke, okay? It was just a little fun that's all. Sorry."

Not expecting an apology from Sirius, Lily felt ashamed at her reaction to his word and so she replied softly, "I'm sorry for yelling."

Peter smiling then shouted , "On we go!"

**He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

"Blah, blah, blah. We know what they say." Peter said aas he skipped forward.

"Like I said, yeh's be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many door to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

"**You have his key, sir?"**

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter,**

"Oh, don't say that you lost my...Harry's key, Hagrid." Lily worried as James even had a expression of doubting on his face.

**scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

Breathing a sigh of relief both James and Lily eased back into the couch. Sirius silently snickered at their blissful ignorance of each others reaction and drank his juice as he thought on how this could be used.

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

"**That seems to be in order."**

"**An' I've also got a letter her from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"Oh, like that isn't going to peak the interest of a young child who happens to be the son of a extremely inquisitive person." Lily rolled her eyes making sarcasm in her voice very pronounced.

James, not hearing her, said in a soft and curious voice while running his fingers through his hair, "I wonder what's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Gah! I rest my case!" Lily giggled, while James' friends both shook their heads in embarrassment.

"What?" asked James in a confused voice as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, mate." said Sirius as Peter picked up where he left off.

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the god biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

"See!" pointed out Lily, "I told you that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation."

With a baffled expression on appearing on his face Peter said, "Who could resist _that_?"

Lily, caught off guard by the question, stared at Peter in surprise and kept repeating herself until James finally said, "See! I bet you couldn't have resisted asking about the vault."

Feeling that she was being 'ganged up on' Lily turned her head away from James and concentrated on the book while saying, "Let's just continue? Alright?"

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left,**

"Is this kid determined to go to Azkaban?" questioned Lily in a worried tone

"Why would you say that?" Sirius asked.

"Because it seems like he trying to memorize a route to the vaults in Gringotts, that's why!" said Lily while giving James a stare that seemed to say 'this is all your fault'.

"Hey! If you'll recall I'm only a part of that equation! He's your son too, I'll have you know!" James said defensively sending back and matching Lily's glare.

Crossing her arms and snorting lightly Lily stated, "Yes. Well, if you remember he looks like you and from what I've seen has most of _you're_ mannerisms."

_'She not going to give up. Is she?_' James thought to himself silently while changing his tactics to save some face. "Fine, he's like me. So what? I happen to be a pretty good guy for all my so-called shortcomings. And that's how I know that Harry's going to be a good person, so there."

"Peter? Please keep reading." James requested and Peter nodded his head while beginning to read again.

**but is was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew form the ceiling and floor.**

"Hey? Does anyone know the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite? Cause I sure as bloody well don't.

Sirius who had been very quiet for the past couple of minutes said slowly, "I think that the stalactites are the ones that grow from the ceiling."

Mildly interested Lily backed up Sirius saying, "I think Sirius' is right, but as to what's there difference well...one grows from the top while the other grows from the bottom?"

Trying to hold back his sarcasm James responds, "Gee! Thanks for the insight." Peter had to giggle at that because Lily had winked at him when she had said that to James.

"You're most certainly welcome." Lily said while flashing a devious smile.

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the diffrence between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"What?" James said shrugging his shoulders when three pairs of eyes rounded on him, "I really can't tell the difference between the two! Honestly!"

"Sure." they all said in unison with Peter continued on in the background.

'_How do you like that, this boy's getting me in trouble before he's even born!_' James complained to himself.

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid, "An' don't ask me questions just now , I think I'm gonna be sick.**

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

"That's a first." said Sirius in worry.

"Yeah, I've never seen Hagrid trembling or so weak he needs a wall to hold him up." explained Peter while moving on with the story.

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped.**

"What!? What's in the vault!" asked James in an excited mood.

"Probably a bunch of James old Quidditch gear!" Sirius joked and received a smack on the arm from a tense Lily.

**Inside were mound of gold coins. Columns of sliver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

Lily held her head in her hands because at the moment James was doing a victory lap around the couches as he said, "We're rich! We're rich!"

Peter asked for a loan, while Lily sighed and Sirius said with a smile, " Of course you're rich! You're a Potter aren't you?" James stopped his little run around the room and stalked closer to Sirius.

Placing both hands on Sirius shoulders James said, "Ah but the same could be said about you dear Mr. Black."

"Not anymore," Sirius half grinned as James looked confused at his statement, "Dear old mum had me disowned just this past week."

The mood in the Nook became slightly more serious at that statement. Peter looked at the ground while refusing to look Sirius in the eyes. Lily frowned and seemed to be struggling to keep quiet, but James said, "You know that they can't really disown you right?"

"I know, but when you get a formal letter from Tyrus Malfoy stating that my family has decided to strip me of my title and name and all that comes with it. It hurts a little." Sirius said as he sat on the couch hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.

"Tyrus Malfoy?" Lily wondered out loud, "What's he doing sending you this letter?"

"He's the family lawyer, and handles all legalities." Sirius said flatly.

"Forget them," James said angrily as he threw an arm around his friend, "I'll claim you as my long lost brother, Sirius Potter. So tell them to stick that in their pipe and smoke it!"

The doubt and overwhelming sadness in Sirius' eyes seemed to abate when he heard those words. With Sirius smiling again, Lily couldn't help but noticed how James often seemed to brighten his friends moods if they were feeling low. Shaking he head, but still smiling she thought, 'There's more to you than meets the eye, Mr. Potter.'

Peter then got up and handed the book to Sirius who looked up at Peter and asked, "My turn?"

"Yep." was all that Peter could get out, then he returned to his seat on the floor.

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried under London.**

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"**One speed only," said Griphook.**

"That a load of tosh," Peter complained, "I swear that I saw those carts moving slower when there were only goblins in them!"

"Ah such is life." James blurted out while tapping Sirius on his arm, "Please continue." Peter wanted to retort but instead he held his tongue and waited for Sirius to start up again.

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to**

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing!" Lily yelled in a stern voice.

The Marauders, who had twitched violently when she said that, were gawking at Lily's rendition of an angry mom who was about to scold a child.

"That's just scary." peeped Peter with a wide eyed expression.

James, shaken out of his surprise, then said, "Calm down, Lils. Hagrid wouldn't let Harry get into too much trouble."

Lily didn't respond to James' comment, but instead turned her head and stared at Peter with a look that seemed to scream 'Go on'.

**try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

"See!" beamed James, "Hagrid's looking out for Harry."

Satisfied with the outcome of the book, Lily sat back and relaxed her muscles. James and Sirius were throwing each other knowing looks when Peter read on.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"No keyhole? What's that mean?" asked Sirius

"It means, that what's in that vault is very precious and valuable." James said with a glint in his eye.

Peter's eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the thought of what it might be. Turning the page in anticipation he read on while saying, "I wonder what it is?"

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'll be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

"That's a conversation starter," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

James turned his head as he thought he heard Lily say something along the lines of, "bloody curiosity is going to get him in trouble," but when Lily noticed that James was staring she quickly turned her head away lightly blushing in embarrassment.

"**About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

Peter, beating Sirius to the punch, said in a rather loud voice, "Like we didn't see that coming."

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

Peter looked up seeming to check up on James and Sirius, which was interesting thought Lily as she had the both of them become pensive ever since Peter mentioned the small brown package.

"Penny for your thought?" as Lily in a clam voice.

"Huh...what?" responded James a he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh...no. It's nothing at all, just some thoughts. That's all!" he said in a distracted manner as his eyes darted to Sirius while Peter began to read again.

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep my mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

"Eeww." Lily said as her face took on a disgusted look.

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bad full of money.**

"Spend it wisely, Harry." Lily said to the book as if her wishes would be heard.

James, rolling his eyes at Lily statement said, "Have fun, Harry! And get something you like!"

"Yeah, like a bag full of dungbombs!" said Sirius offering his idea.

"Absolutely not!" said Lily in a stern voice, "He needs school supplies..."

Before Lily could gain a full head of steam Peter interrupted her by announcing, "I'm moving on!"

**He didn't have to know how many galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." he did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

"Nothing to be nervous about, Harry." said Sirius in a cheerful tone. It seemed like he was reliving his first year thru James' so-called son.

**Madam Malkin was a squat smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"**Hogwart, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lots here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

"Look," said Lily in an excited voice, "I think Harry is going to meet his first wizarding school mate."

The others were staring at her with a perplexed look, that was usually reserved for strange unidentifiable objects. See;ing the look that the Marauders were giving he Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Peter? Please continue reading?"

"Sure." said Peter as he cast on last glance at the strange girl and began reading anew.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"Oooo, look Harry just might make a friend!" said Sirius copying Lily from just a second ago. Lily's only response was a slap up side Sirius' head.

James chuckled at both Sirius and Lily, which earned him a scathing glare from his fellow couch sitters as he said to them, "I just hope who ever he makes friends with are good people."

Eyes softening a bit, Lily agreed with James' statement by saying, "Me too."

Peter looked back down at the book and continued the story as Sirius looked thoughtful for only a moment then supported them by saying, "Eh, don't worry about Harry. I mean, after living with the Dursleys, I'm sure that he'll pick some good friends to hang around!" Both James and Lily nodded their heads but still remained silent.

"**My father's next door buying me my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own.**

"Pft, tell me about it!" mumbled James.

"Don't start." Lily cast a warning stare at James as he was about to add to the comment he just made. Closing his mouth he crossed his arms and turned his attention to Peter and the story.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

Sirius had begun to make alarm sounds as he said, "Danger, Will Robinson. Danger!"

"Your so judgmental," Lily told Sirius as he sat back down, "So maybe he's a spoiled brat, but that doesn't mean that he bad for Harry."

Not listening to the conversation at hand James gave Peter a signal to go on with the book which in turn stopped the two from bickering.

"**Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

Moaning like a wounded animal, James said, "Oh! The travesty, _my_ son not knowing what Quidditch is all about!" Wiping at his eyes and blowing his nose, in a fake manner, with his shirt James looked up to see the others shaking their collective heads.

"**I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"I'm beginning to not like this kid." Lily stated as Sirius beamed at her, "Shut it, Sirius!"

His smile becoming even wider, if that was possible, Sirius had a look of shock on his face when he replied, "I haven't said anything...yet."

"I just want to know why is the kid grilling Harry for information." Peter wondered out loud.

"Probably a Slytherin." James spat out then added, "Let's continue on, shall we?"

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been —**

"Hold on," said James, as if a light bulb had appeared over his head, "A family of Slytherins?"

"Maybe he's from my family," joked Sirius.

"Maybe," James said before falling silent.

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more intresting.**

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, ginning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't, "He works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"Aright!" yelled Lily as the past moments Sirius had taken to staring at her with eyebrows raised. "I concede! Are you happy?"

Sitting back on the couch Sirius, again, kicked his feet up and smiled. Placing his hands behind his head he said, "I don't think that 'happy' is a word that can describe how I feel right now."

Lily, turned away from the gloating Marauder, gathered herself and waited for Peter to read more of the story.

**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage**_** — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

Sneering, Sirius growled out, "This kid has 'Pureblood' literally stamped on his forehead!"

"No, really?" was Peter's sarcastic reply to Sirius' obvious statement.

James, however, hadn't added his opinion into the conversation and was instead choosing to keep quiet while a thoughtful expression was splayed across his face. Continuing on with the book, when no one else had anything to say, Peter began to read out loud again..

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

'_Good for you, Harry_!' James cheered inwardly.

'_He's so loyal_," thought Lily while smiling and thinking that she had just found another trait that she and her son share.

"**Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

James had opened his mouth to reply with a scathing remark, but Lily beat him to the punch, "And, why would my son tell a prissy, puffed-up brat like you?!" Satisfied with Lily words, James sat back watching both Sirius and Peter eye Lily with caution.

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"**Oh, sorry." said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were **_**our **_**kind, weren't they?"**

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Don't say anything!" cried out four voices at once.

"Sodding git! Preaching pureblood theorems to Harry!" grumbled Sirius while adding, "bet you a gallon his from _my_ family!"

"Done!" James said with a gleam in his eyes, "Though, I don't think that he's from your family, but I can't be for certain."

"I don't care 'what family he comes from', I just don't want Harry to even associate with that brat!"

"Hear! Hear!" said Peter as he looked back down at the book and sighed before continuing.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

"**Well, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"Mmm," Lily muttered under her breath while saying, "I love those!"

"**What's up?" said Hagrid.**

"**Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch!"**

"Merlin, no!" groaned Lily as she saw James' eyes open wide with a sort of wild excitement.

Jumping to the edge of his seat and rocking on the balls of his feet James' said in a fevered tone of voice, "Just deal with it, Lils! He can't help it if he's drawn to Quidditch, like so many Potters before him. I mean...it's in his blood!"

Peter had snorted to himself when he saw Sirius making a face at James' while he spoke, but found the strength to continue.

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowing about Quidditch!"**

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

"— **and he said people from muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in — "**

"**Yer not **_**from**_** a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh **_**were**_** — he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what dose he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister?"**

"She's not all that bad." Lily said quietly, while staring at the floor for a second. Turning her head she focused her attention back on Peter and the story.

"**So what is Quidditch?"**

"Yeah!" yelled James, "Get on with it!"

"**It's out sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"Argh!" James screamed in frustration while carrying on with a rant, "SOCCER! SOCCER! Quidditch? Like bloody soccer? My bum! Damn it, Hagrid...can't you at least explain the rules...four balls?! Urrghargh!" At this point James grabbed his head and dissolved into conscious stream of curses and angry retorts, that even made Sirius relocate to the love seat across the room.

After letting his anger out, sitting down, and taking a very deep breath, James directed his words — in a harsh tones — towards Peter saying, "Let's move on!"

"Sure," Peter said in a distant tone while warily looking at James, as if he might explode again.

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

"**School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but — "**

"**I bet I'm in hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

James let out a short sarcastic laugh before saying, "Sure, and I'm really in Slytherin!"

"Well you did always say that 'green' was your favorite color!" Sirius said while jumping over the love seat to avoid James well aimed hex, which seemed to coat the entire chair in flour.

"Will you two," Lily yelled in frustration as she waved her hand through the flour filled air, "cut it out!"

Watching James and Sirius cast jinxes at each other while hardly paying attention to the others in the room, Lily said to her self, '_Maybe I should research some stronger protection charms, so I don't get hit by these curse slinging fools_!'

After a brief intermission, where James and Sirius dispelled each other, Peter — audibly sighing in tiredness — read on.

"**Better in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who when bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"**Vol-, sorry — You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; nook full of peculiar symbols and a few book with nothing in them at all.**

'_I thought the same thing_," Sirius remembered then silently said, '_just wait til you find out that the books are enchanted with and Age-Limit Charm that's coupled with a Vanishing Charm. And the only way to get around it, is to have an adult touch the book so you can read it._'

**Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hand on sone of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Yore Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"Oooo! A new edition," James said with a wicked grin playing at the corner of his mouth. "Go on, Hagrid! Let my son have a little fun!"

"Absolutely not!" Lily replied in such crisp tones, that even Sirius knew not to take the mickey out of her.

"Fine!" James said in a calm voice, "I guess I'll just have Sirius here teach him the curses when he sees him, right?"

"Right o', mate!" was Black's response.

Not conceding her position, Lily just shook her head and waved a dismissing hand at the two. "Peter? Would you please continue?" she asked in a cheerful voice while both James and Sirius had taken to making faces at her back.

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not to use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either**

Inwardly smiling, Lily was glad that Harry had Hagrid to keep his feet planted on the ground. However, as she turned her head she wondered why Hagrid never help James keep his fat head from expanding. 'Oh great,' Lily thought with a giggle when she saw that James had an angry look on his face, 'here comes another outburst!'

"Merlin, Hagrid! Just let the boy have some fun!" James said angrily at Harry treatment.

"Yeah," Sirius said with all the enthusiasm of a crony bent on helping his friend, "if he wants a diamond encrusted cauldron. What's it gonna hurt?"

**("It says pewter on yer list"),**

James gawked at the revelation that was presented before him. Then, closing his mouth, and then opening it again he said, "Oh yeah."

"Bollocks!" Sirius said while crossing his arms in defiance, but Peter continued on as if not even hearing their side comments.

**but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.**

"Heh, heh!" snickered Sirius while poking James in the ribs, "We got ourselves one of those, right mate?"

James blushed slightly when Lily sent them a suspicious glance.

**Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

"**Just yer wand left — oh yeah an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

Peter stopped his reading of the book to comment on something in the book. However, at that very moment a loud whistling sound erupted from the Floo fireplace in the den, and a worried voice could be heard calling from that direction, "James? Sirius? Peter? Is anyone there?"

Jumping out of their seats, the Marauders ran into the den with Lily following closely behind them. Upon entering the den they all notice that the fire in the fireplace had taken on a bluish-green tinge while the head of an older wizard was peering around. The older wizard, whose face broke into a smile at the sight of the boys, looked to be in his late thirties. His light brown hair and dark brown eyes made him seem younger than what he really was, but at the moment a look of panic seemed to be edging itself onto his face.

Seeing the boys appear in front of him the man sighed in relief saying, "Boys! I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this but, Remus..."

James interrupted the man in a loud voice while nodding his head, ever so slightly, at Lily, "Is he having trouble taking care of Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Lupin?"

"Eh, what are you...," Mr. Lupin seemed to be confused for a moment, that is, until his eyes fell on Lily standing off to the side with a questioning look on her face. Shaking his head and blinking a few times Mr. Lupin caught on and said, "Yes! Uh...I'm going to the Apothecary's in a little while, and I would hate to leave Remus alone so if you wouldn't mind..."

"No problem, Mr. Lupin! Me and James will come right away!" Sirius said with a grim smile, while Peter shook visibly.

"I'm coming too!" Lily said adamantly.

The effect that those words had seemed to make Lily even more suspicious as all four of the men yelled in unison, "No!"

"Well, why not?" asked Lily, angered at their reaction.

Fortunately, to James' relief, Mr. Lupin seemed to be on the ball when he explained, "Sorry, dear! But my wife...well see, she can be a bit 'punchy' around people she doesn't know. And with her sickness, I just believe it would be better if you didn't tag along."

Thinking that Lily might not fall for that meager explanation, James said, "Pete, why don't you go with Sirius, and help Remus with _Mrs. Lupin_. Lily and I will stay behind to read the rest of the book, alright?"

"Okay," Peter said softly, "but tell me what happens, okay?"

"Alright." James nodded.

When Mr. Lupin's head disappeared from the fireplace, they each grabbed a pinch of floo powder and disappeared into the fire while saying, "Lupin Residence!"

When they were gone James left the room only to be assaulted by a pair of suspicious eyes. Sitting on the couch Lily had her arms crossed and her back as straight as an arrow. "Well?" Lily asked in a cold tone.

"Well what?" James returned in a nonchalant manner. Scooping up the book he sat next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Lupin? Why was Mr. Lupin so worried? Why would Remus need help taking care of his mother? Why can't I help? And why did you stay behind?" were the flurry of questions that spouted from Lily mouth before she had a chance to regulate them.

Closing his eyes, James sighed deeply before answering her questions, "As for the first three question...well, those are of a personal nature, and are bettered answered by Remus himself. If he's okay with it."

Lily flushed in embarrassment at being reprimanded for prying into another's personal life, but James, not noticing, continued by saying, "You can't help, because as Mr. Lupin said Remus mum doesn't know you and for that matter neither does Mr. Lupin. So just give it time, okay?"

Feeling her resentment to the situation leave Lily relaxed as an exhaustion over took her while James answered her last question. "What!?" Lily shot back up as James looked away from her.

"What did you just say?" Lily grilled him even harder for the answer

Looking sheepishly at her, James rolled his eyes in embarrassment and repeated his words, "I said, I don't want to leave you alone...plus, I don't mind your company."

'_Again_!' Lily voiced in her head as she stared at James like a fish out of water, '_He's gone and done it again_!' Taking her time to readjust herself, Lily caught James' eyes for a fraction of a second and saw a look of worried flash in them as he turned away.

'_By all that is magical! What am I thinking?_' James asked himself, worrying if Lily would take his comment the wrong way. '_Nothing I can do now. So here's hoping_!" he thought as he crossing his fingers and screwing up his face. He looked away from Lily awaiting the consequences.

'_Worried? About what_?' was the line of thinking that raced through Lily's head. '_Oh, I don't know. How about rejection_?' said the annoying voice that she deemed her "conscience". '_Come now! This is James Potter we're talking about. The man has so much confidence that there's barely any room for the anything else!_'

'_He's human just like you._' said the voice

Getting angry, Lily grumbled to herself, '_Do you always have to be right?_'

'_Yes_.'

Scanning James' face, Lily finally came to a decision. Very slowly, while trying not to reveal too much, she said, "The same could be said about you, James."

Letting out a long sigh, James looked down at the book and smiled saying, "Shall we?"

"Most certainly!" Lily agreed.

"**You don't have to — "**

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze.**

"There's something I didn't know." James said softly while he lifted his feet on the couch. Lily who was staring at his white socks wrinkled her nose until James raised an eyebrow and said while staring at her feet, "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Grabbing her feet James tossed Lily's legs to one side so that they were both comfortably resting on the couch.

**I'll get yer an owl.**

Lily's face brightened at the thought of Hagrid buying her son a birthday present. '_Thank you, Hagrid_.' Lily said to herself.

**All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He could stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like professor Quirrell.**

Both James and Lily shared a soft chuckle.

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — **

"Ollivanders." Lily whispered in afterthought.

**only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand...this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

James smirked when he thought about what his son could accomplish with the help of magic.

"Uh...James? Are you still there?" came Lily's concerned voice.

Snapping out of his thoughts James smiled and said, "Yeah, just wondering what kind of wand Harry will get."

"That goes double for me!" Lily said with a hint of excitement lacing her voice.

"Well then," said James while finding his place, "let's move on."

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fin Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strange as though he had entered a very strict library;**

"Ha!" Lily laughed out loud as she remembered thinking the same thing.

"What was that for?" asked James in confusion.

Looking out the window of the Nook Lily said, "Nothing. It's just that Harry thought something that sparked a memory." James, not believing a word she said, glared hard at her for a bit, then went back to reading the book.

**he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"That shop gave me the creeps." James said bluntly while shivering a bit while he replayed his time spent in the wand shop.

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped.**

"I would too!" James smirked. "The shop owner is just as creepy as his shop!"

"Shh, stop it! Keep reading." said Lily resisting the urge to giggle.

**Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

"I'm telling you, this lady isn't wrong when she said 'wide pale eye's the size of the moons'." James nudged Lily's thigh with his toe.

"The author didn't say that!" Lily snapped at James covering her smile that had formed because of his antics.

"Fine, don't believe me." James muttered under his breath while reading on.

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." it wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work.**

With a look of surprise clearly showing, Lily said, "He still remembers what wand I got that day?"

"Hello? I've been trying to tell you he's a creepy bloke!" James said, seeming amused that he can continue on with his little fixation.

"Wait! We're famous, right?" asked Lily

"I think so." replied an unsure James.

"Well, maybe he just remembers the famous people that he sold wands to." Lily hypothesized.

"Ooookay." James said sarcastically as he picked up where he left off.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"I told you!" James chortled while doing a small dance on the couch.

Lily just groaned and said, "Please get back to the book!"

"You just don't like me being right!" said James as he stuck his tongue out then smiled before moving on with the story.

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

"Can't complain." James commented, while Lily sucked her teeth in annoyance.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

"**And that's where..."**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long white finger.**

"Okay," said Lily in a protective voice, "I think that's a bit much. I mean, he's invading Harry personal space."

"Invading! The creepy bloke's literally taken up residence in Harry's personal space!" growled James getting slightly upset.

Holding out her hand Lily said, "Here, give me the book."

"Why?" asked James while he wore a skeptical expression.

"Please?"

"Fine," James conceded as he handed the book to her.

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."**

"Dumb bastard," James said plainly, "why even tell him something like that?"

"Calm down, James." said Lily peeking over the book.

"How can I calm down when I know he's making Harry feel weird?!" James shouted.

Lily, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere with James on the subject at hand, chose to instead continue on with the story.

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again...Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"**

Trying to brighten James' mood Lily said, "I guess I was wrong about him only knowing famous people."

James smirked at the obvious tactic that Lily was employing, but he felt happy at the effort she was putting forth to make him feel better. "See I told you he was creepy." James softly replied, then added, "Thanks, Lils."

"Not a problem." Lily grinned back.

"**It was, sir yes," said Hagrid.**

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

"**Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, thought," he added brightly.**

"**But you don't use them?" said Ollivander sharply.**

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look.**

"Look away Hagrid," James said laughed then said, "he's scanning your brain!"

"He is not!" Lily said with an unnatural smiled as she desperately held on to the laughter that wanted so badly to escape her. After she reigned in her laughter, Lily began to read where she left off.

"**Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

"Right!" James said with a smirk.

Lily returned that smirk with an equal stare saying, "Ambidextrous!"

"Ambi-what?" James asked with a lost look on his face.

"It means that I can use both my right and left hand." said Lily in a 'matter-of-fact' tone which only served to makes James roll his eyes.

"So why didn't you just say so? Women!" said James as he threw his hands in the air and gave a great sigh.

Lily paid no attention to him as she was once again back to reading the book.

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." he measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

"Should be pretty big seeing as he's a carbon copy of James." Lily softly sulked, but then chided herself for say such things about her supposed son.

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

James took a moment of Lily's time to ask her a question that had been plaguing his mind for a short while now, "Uh, Lils?"

"Yes, Jims?" Lily shot back with a playful smile.

Snaking his head at her attempt at humor James said, "What's your core material?"

Looking up from the book, Lily saw a spark of interest in James eyes, and she said, "Well, If you want to know so badly, it's a phoenix tail feather."

"Really?" James drawled as he looked down at his wand in his hand.

"Why do you ask?"

"No real reason, it's just that...well, I have a phoenix tail feather too." James said while twirling his wand between his fingers.

"And so do the other one-third of Hogwarts students," replied Lily unsure where James was heading with this line of thinking.

"Well...nah, never mind. Please continue," James said waving a hand in the air as if swatting away his intangible thoughts. Lily complied with a nod of her head before she read the next sentence.

"**That will do," he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one, Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry too the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"I almost forgot about this part of wand shopping." Lily said with a far away look on her face. Seeming to have returned from her memories she nudge James in his ribs with her toe. A look of surprise, which quickly turned to a devious smile, crossed Lily's face when James began laugh and squirm away from her tickling toe.

Looking up at the young woman across from him, James didn't know just how much he resembled a deer — caught in the head lights of automobile — at that moment. "Now Lily..."

"James," Lily said in feigned shock, "I would never assume that someone of _your_ stature would even have a ticklish spot."

"I don't," James lied putting on his poker face, "you just surprised me." Seeing the gears in Lily's head working, James quickly changed the subject saying, "What were you going to ask me?"

'_Oh no, Mr. Potter! You're not getting off that easy_!' Lily thought to herself while acting like she remembered what she was going to say, "Oh, yes! I was about to ask you, what happened when you finally found your wand?"

Running his fingers though his hair James said slowly, "Uh...it got warm in my hand and the wand tip lit up like the sun, I think?"

"For me, it got warm and it shot out small butterflies." Lily said enthusiastically.

"So?"

"So, I've heard that only powerfully gifted wizards produce magical effect like that when they first use their wands." Lily explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember hearing that somewhere, but what does this have to do with us?"asked James.

Lily sighed in frustration while slowly and deliberately explaining to James, "I just was wondering if Harry would do something of the sort."

'_That's it_,' thought Lily as James turned his attention away from her to think on what she had said.

It happened quickly. When James wasn't looking Lily lunged from him across the couch. Caught unawares, James did his best to keep balance. However, he was fighting a losing battle as Lily's hands found his weak spot and exploited it.

Howling with laughter, James tumbled forward and on to the ground with Lily still tickling him for all that she was worth. At a serious disadvantage and being tickled to death James, made a bold maneuver. Curling his one free hand around Lily's back James went forward with his daring plan, and in a moment that they would both remember forever he grabbed a hand full of Lily's firm rear.

Screaming bloody murder Lily pulled away from his hand in the same manner that James did her toe, only she had let out a series of giggles. Eyebrows raised in surprise, it was now James' turn to smirk devilishly while saying, "Why, Miss. Evens I do believe I have found a very ticklish spot on you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" muttered Lily with the promise of death lingering on her voice.

"Wouldn't I?" James smile seemed to grow larger as his eyebrows wagged up and down.

"Truce?" Lily asked while she covered her rear and James his ribs.

"Okay," James said grudgingly as he sat back down on the couch, as he had thought to exploit that certain 'spot' just a bit more. Lily sat back down but this time they both sat 'Indian style'

"Moving on!" Lily announced as she pick up the book and began reading.

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try — "**

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was satched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

James and Lily looked at each other and together they said, "Creepy."

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing sown through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a fire work, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

"A phoenix feather." James said in deep thought while he held his hand over his mouth.

"So the sparks must mean he's gifted in wizardry." Lily said while nodding to herself.

James' confident look appeared on his face again as he bragged, "Of course he's gifted! He's a Potter, isn't he?"

Lily only shook her head at James' self centered comment while thinking, _'I'm getting too use to him saying things like that. I mean, I almost agreed with him on that one_!'

Watching James smirk and carry on for a few more seconds, Lily then picked up the book in her lap and began to read again.

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..."**

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in the brown paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious..."**

Lily softly placed a hand on James leg.

"Hooowaaah! James cried out while taking a stance out of an old muggle film that he and Remus accidently went to see when they had a report about dragons due in History of Magic.

The two went to see the movie "Enter the Dragon", thinking it was about dragons from a muggle's point of view.

After watching that Muggle film, James and Remus never questioned the need for watching Muggle action films under the genre of 'kung-fu movies'. However, on a side note, Professor Binns outlawed the use of Muggle action films as study material for his class after James and Remus went into full detail about the film in his class.

"Jezz! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, woman?!" James said while slowly climbing off his perch on the couch's arm rest.

"Stop being so melodramatic! I was about to say that...oh, never mind!" Lily waved her hand in dismissal.

"No, wait...what were you going to say?" asked James, completely serious.

Thinking it over Lily — while her face showed a little worry — said, "Well, I was just wondering what is it that Ollivander thinks is 'curious', because I'm not getting a good feeling about it."

James stared at the book in her hands and then back at her face while saying, "Do you want me to read on?"

"Please." Lily softly mewed while James gentle pulled the book from her hands and opened it where she left off.

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

" **I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather —**

James placed the book down and said, "I don't like where this is going."

"Please, James! Keep going!" Lily said while wrapping her hands around her knees.

Looking away from the book James gave Lily a wary stare then he continued on by picking up the book, clearing his throat and reading the next sentence.

**just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar.**

James sat very still, as the shock of what he read held him in a sort of trance. He could only blink at the words that he had just read and stare.

Lily, on the other hand, had gone pale with anger as she gritted through her teeth, "Destined! Destined!" Lily couldn't, for the life of her, find the words to articulate what she felt at the moment. So she settled with babbling in an angry manner for a few minutes.

Finally finding his voice James said calmly, "I'm going on." However, in his eyes Lily could see the tempest of emotions swirling around trying to break loose.

**Harry swallowed.**

"**Yes, thriteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

That was all it took. James, letting a feral growl loose from his throat, rose from the couch. The book fell from his lap to the ground while he stomped his way in direction of the bathroom. Reaching his destination he slammed the door shut with such force that it made the one of the pictures on the wall fall from its perch. Lily, who could only heard the sounds of water running, items being smashed and the occasional curse that made her wince, pressed her ear to the door worried clearly showing on her face..

Finally, she heard splashing and bubbling sounds before a long silence made its way into the Nook. This made her worry even more. "James?" Lily called out softly.

"James? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," came a strained whisper through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," came the whisper again, turning the knob she opened the door to reveal a soaking wet James sitting on the floor.

As his eyes met hers, it was as if he couldn't help but explain himself, "That...old fool is...he's comparing our son to a monster, Lils!"

Staring at the ground, Lily managed only to say, "I know."

"You know," James snapped angrily, "Lily, if we had a son, he would be nothing like that crazy flippin' madman, and for that bastard to even say something like that..."

"Merlin, I wish I was there to thump some sense into that codger's melon!" James smacked his hands together menacingly.

Sighing heavily, Lily kneeled in front of James and pushed the wet hair from his face conveying a message of understand when she said, "I get first dibs, alright?"

James, looking confused only for a moment, let out a laugh and smiled while he saying, "Okay, but leave some for me."

"Can you stand?" asked Lily, deciding that they should find a more suitable place to hold their conversations, while she held out her hand. James nodded while taking her hand, and when he was upright they both started to trudged back into the living room.

However, that would have been too ease for the pair, for as they started to walk away James slipped in a small puddle of water that was on the bathroom floor. Clutching on to the only balancing element that he had nearby, namely Lily, he fell backwards toward the tub full of water — that he had enchanted with icy cold water.

* * *

Mrs. Potter was currently baking home made pot pies for the Nook's guests and her son, when she thought she heard someone screaming. Poking her head out the kitchen window and turning her head in the direction of where she thought the scream originated she listened intently, but didn't hear anything. 

"Must be hearing things...I knew that kid would drive me insane one day." Mrs. Potter chuckled to herself, and shrugging her shoulders, she returned to her pies.

* * *

Standing before the fire, shivering in a pair of old flannel pajamas that were several sizes too big for her, stood Lily just barely managing to utter through the chattering of her teeth, "What...possessed you...to use a...Freezing charm on the water!" 

"I don't know," babbled James as he entered the room, clothed in red cotton pajamas, with two very large and extremely warm looking comforters. "It'll ware off soon. We just have to keep warm."

James sat down on the couch and threw his comforter over him sighing in relief, that is, until Lily slid underneath his comforter and covered them both up with hers. "Uh, Lily?"

"Yes?" came Lily's innocent reply.

"Why are you...uh...snuggling up with me," asked James in an unsure voice then added hastily, "not that I don't like this!"

Shaking her head and sighing Lily explained by saying, "Honestly, James! If we use two comforters together, then that's twice the amount of warmth, right? And I'm not 'snuggling up' with you!"

James didn't answer back but instead nodded his head which seemed to be the answer she was looking for as she pressed her back against his chest. Praying to whoever was lending an ear, James thought, '_Please, oh please, don't let 'little me' embarrass myself_!'

Lily, however, picked up from where they left off.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Olivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road;**

"Neither would I, if I found out that the wand I'm suppose to use has a brother who killed my parents and gave me a wicked scar as a reminder." James said darkly.

Lily took James' hand from behind her and squeezed it reassuringly as she read on.

**he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry onlywhere they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He brought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

Lily smiled warmly as she said to herself, '_Nothing in the muggle world will ever look the same again, Harry. And that's because you now belong in the wizarding world._'

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander...but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things?**

"Don't listen to them, son!" James softly growled as a small yawn made it way out of him, "They're all talking out their collective arses!"

"That right," said Lily backing up James comment.

**I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died."**

"We're here with you kid!" James said clenching his fists.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**Don't you worry Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself.**

Unaware that they were think the same thought, Lily and James made sure to remember to thank Hagrid for helping their son when he truly need it.

**I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact."**

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me...See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

Lily set the book down and noticed that the freezing charm had finally worn off. However, since James wasn't saying anything, and she herself was enjoying having him so close to her.

'_Wait what am I thinking_!' Lily screamed in her mind, '_I haven't even graduated. Besides all of this 'being nice to me' could be a ruse_."

'_Think what you want_.' said the voice in her head.

'_Oh, do shut up!_' Lily yelled at herself.

However, when she felt the warm breath on the back of her neck and the steady fall and rise of his chest, Lily couldn't help but feel 'funny' inside as she smiled. And when she heard the soft purring-like snore that James let out she felt her stomach do a sort of flip flop.

Yawning, Lily started to follow in James foot steps until she heard a thump coming from the den. The thump, which reminded her of something important, was followed by foot steps and a voice.

Lily's eyes opened wide with surprise when she heard a voice say in a rather loud tone, "Way to go, mate!"

Lily looked up to see a haggard looking Sirius staring down at the both of them with a smile that said 'you're not going to ever live this down'.

Feeling James stir behind her, Lily got up and pulled the covers off which only made matters worst as Sirius' smile seemed to be trying to engulf his whole face, "And I see that your wearing James old pj's, huh?"

"Stuff it, Black!" Lily said while grabbing one of the comforters and wrapping herself up.

James, however, got up quickly and said, "Sirius? Why are you here?"

"We have a problem..."Sirius said in a grave tone his eyes flickering over to Lily then back to James. "Uh...Mrs. Lupin is in a really bad state, and...well, uh...Mr. Lupin hasn't comeback from the store yet." Sirius said making up what he could on the spot.

"And?" asked James.

"And, well funny thing is the family _dog_," Sirius emphasized the last word with a hand to the shoulder and a hard squeeze, "got loose."

James' eyes grew wide in horror at what Sirius was telling him, "What about Peter?"

"Went looking for the dog, while I...I mean me and Remus stayed behind to look over Mrs. Lupin." Sirius said holding his shoulder lightly.

It was only then that Lily noticed in the light of the Nook that Sirius had a gash in his forehead, "Oh, my! Sirius, your bleeding!"

"Ah, yeah. I kinda slipped on some water in the bathroom, but luckily I stopped my fall by catching the sink with my head." Sirius lied as he rubbed his head gingerly while wincing.

"Let me fix you up." Lily said grabbing her wand.

"No," Sirius yelled a bit too forcefully then apologize while saying, "I came hear cause Remus went looking for Peter, and now I'm the only one left to help Mrs. Lupin. You know I'm all thumbs when it comes to healer skills."

James turned away, rubbing the back of his head and thinking hard. Coming to a decision, he stared at Lily with pleading eyes and said, "I hope you're not..."

Feeling left out, again, Lily steeled her resolve and said, "No. Just do what you need to do. I'll floo your mum and ask her to come get me."

James feeling awful about leaving her behind said, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Lily waved a dismissing hand at him, "but after all this is said and done...I would like to meet Mrs. Lupin, so I can start to help her as well, though."

Sirius shot James a warning look, but James ignored it saying, "Uh...sure. But like I said, that's for Remus to decide. Alright?"

"Alright." Lily mimicked, while she saw the two boys disappear into the den and heard the distinct sound of flooing. Sighing she walked over to James room and grabbed her now Freezing charm free clothes.

After changing she went to the den and threw a liberal amount of floo powder into the fire and said, "Potter's House."

When Mrs. Potters head emerged in the fire Lily began to tell her what had happened. After explaining what had happened Mrs. Potter had told Lily to 'stay put'. Within thirty minutes both Lily and Mrs. Potter made their way back to the Potter's home.

Lily was quiet as she walk with Mrs. Potter. Running through the events that had happened in the day Lily had come to a conclusion, and that was, '_They're trying to hide something from me. And I aim to find out what it is!_'

* * *

Coming out of the other end of the floo James heard Mrs. Lupin stammering with worry, "Oh my...James! Hurry you two Peter found where he is!" 

James rushed into the front room to find Peter panting on the ground obviously exhausted, "He's...forest...south...tearing apart a deer..phew!" Peter couldn't say anymore as it took all his strength to catch his breath.

"At least we know _where_ he's is!" James shouted as he bounded out of the door. "How did he get loose in the first place?" James asked Sirius as they both ran towards the forests edge.

"Blood moon." said Sirius while pointing to the sky.

'_That's right_,' James chided himself for not remembering. During a lunar eclipse which to ancient wizards was called the 'blood moon' a were beasts strength and ferocity usually tripled, making them bloodthirsty killing machines.

Reaching the forests edge James and Sirius ceased to be, and now only Prongs and Padfoot bounded into the forest. Racing through the forest Prongs followed Padfoot as he tracked their friends scent trail. Tree after tree, bush after bush they finally reached a clearing where the stench of blood and death was almost overpowering.

There standing in the moonlight was a half beast, half man gorging itself on the mangled remains of a hapless deer. Sensing the approach of two other animals the beast looked up and scanned the area. Then with a half snarl it kicked back its head and let loose a blood curdling howl.

Prongs stood out of sight and up wind of the beast as he waited patently for Padfoot's move. A short bark sounded and Prongs came out of hiding to see Padfoot taking on the beast. The huge shaggy dog was usually more than enough to take the fight out of a 'normal' Moony, but tonight the beast fought with such viciousness that Prongs began to wonder if someone might get severely hurt.

Rushing into the fray, Prongs used his weight to deliver a body blow that sent the beast to the ground. Padfoot taking the advantage jumped on top and wrestled with it while Prongs stood guard just incase...

Seeming to draw from a bottomless well of strength, the beast lifted Padfoot off the ground like he was an unwanted toy. Swinging him around once it threw him into a tree trunk knocking him out.

Seeing Padfoot down the beast growled in hunger. However, before he could stride over to it's victim, a pair of sharp antlers caught it in its chest and flung it back.

Howling its dislike at being made to wait for a meal, the beast's eyes narrowed as it crouched down low to the ground in preparation for a pouncing attack.

Prongs animal like mind was currently telling him that he should kill this beast, as his body pawed the ground, but an unusual thought had crept into the stags mind almost screaming, '_Don't make me hurt you_.'

Roaring the beast barreled towards Prongs at full speed, and any thought that might have been forming was swept away by the sheer instinctual drive called 'survival'. Kicking off both back legs, Prongs lowered his head and shot towards the beast with the intention of either stopping or killing it.

Five feet from impact Prongs thought, '_Merlin, forgive me!_'

* * *

Watching the surface of the Divinus slowly ripple Harry felt a incredible pain emanating from his heart as he struggled to keep his balance. "What the bloody hell is going on!" he managed to say as he saw the ripples of the Divinus shift ever so slightly. 

"Damn it." Harry finally said, while he watched the Divinus ripples become larger. "This isn't good. This isn't good, at all!"


	7. Rendezvous With Nine and Three Quarters

**Disclaimer: This chapter was not written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Seven - Rendezvous With Nine and Three Quarters**

The next day, as it had been predicted by the weather witch on the Wizarding Wireless Network, was unusually warm for the season with not a sign of a cloud in the sky. However, after all that had happen yesterday, Mr. And Mrs. Lupin couldn't be worried about the weather at this moment while they were besides themselves with worry and concern. They stood outside their only son's bedroom as they seemed to be waiting for something.

When the door to the room opened their collective heads looked up in anticipation as a elderly man stepped quietly out and close the door behind him.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Mrs. Lupin with a tear streaked face.

Sighing deeply the elderly man, who was the local Medi-wizard, stared at both of them and nodded positively. "Honestly, I don't know how he got so banged up from just a _fall_ in the woods," said the elderly man while pausing for effect, "but he'll pull through."

"Thank you, Edward." said Mr. Lupin while shaking his hand, and when he pulled away the older man noticed several Galleons in his palm, "I can't thank you enough for coming on such short notice."

Snorting lightly Edward said, "Sure Jon, sure. I'll be going now. You make sure that he gets plenty of rest and...NO I mean no strenuous activity, okay?"

"Okay." was Mrs. Lupin reply.

When Edward had left then both went to the bedroom door and knocked. "Come in." said a weak voice.

Opening the door to their son's room, the sight that greeted them was troubling to say the least. Laying on Remus' bed was Sirius, still unconscious from last night's fight, his forehead was covered in a damp cloth. Next to him resting soundly in a chair was James, he hadn't moved from that chair all night and was exhausted from the events of yesterday. Peter had made a little bed on the floor and was resting comfortably. Remus , however, was sitting up on the couch and had a far away look on his face that both his parents knew as guilt.

After James and Sirius had left to find Remus, Prongs had appeared at the edge of the forest within an hour of entering it. He carried on his back what looked to be both an unconscious Sirius and badly beaten Remus. Squaring away Remus in his shack, James then helped Mr. Lupin and Wormtail carry Sirius into the house.

When Remus awoke the next morning, with most of his more serious wounds healed, he was flushed fear at what he might have done. With the help of his father he half limped, half dragged his way back into the house where the sight of Sirius laid up in his bed and James watching over him met his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" were James' first words to Remus. Those words cut through Remus like a hot knife through the heart and he found himself flinching at the sincerity in James' voice.

"I'm fine..." was Remus' only reply as he thought, '_...considering the fact that I could have killed my best friends_!'

Even now, as he sat on the couch and saw his parents enter the room after the family medi- wizard had patched up Sirius, he couldn't quite come to grips with the fact that he had badly injured one of his friends.

"So," said a very weak voice from the direction of the bed, "who died?"

Remus' head shot up so quickly that the pain in his chest and ribs flared back to life, but he ignored it as he saw Sirius eyes open partially. A flood of emotion cascaded into him as he cried out, "Sirius!"

Of course, this outburst had James shooting out of his chair yelling, "Wha? Where's the Slytherin's?"

Peter popped his head above the bed and said in a grumpy tone, "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep.

"Yeah, Moony!" Sirius agreed with Peter while placing a hand to his eyes, "By the way, did any of you catch the number of the double decker bus that ran me over last night?"

"That isn't funny Sirius." Remus choked out, "I could have killed you!"

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, who had been watching the exchange between friends, flinched at those words as they themselves felt responsible for the boys condition.

Watching Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's reaction to Remus' words James found himself saying firmly, "Yeah...well, you didn't. Besides, what are friends for?" James place a hand on Remus shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up with a face full of gratitude.

The moment was interrupted by a strange gurgling noise that broke the silence between the boys, as Sirius moaned loudly, "I'm hungry! What's to eat?"

Smiling through her teary eyes Mrs. Lupin said, "I'll start breakfast right away!"

"Ooo, breakfast," Sirius smiled as his stomach grumbled louder, "do ya think I can get some of your famous chocolate chip waffles to go?"

Peter and Remus groaned while James, looking up at the ceiling, said in a sarcastic way, "Well, that should answer all our questions about whether or not he's feeling alright."

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin retreated from the bedroom as the boys began to talk amongst themselves. Closing the door Mr. Lupin gave his wife a warm hug and reassured her that everything would be alright as she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Holding back a bit he stood at the door, and heard the boys begin to talk in serious tones.

"I'm sorry." said Remus' voice filled with guilt as it penetrated the door.

"For what?" came Sirius weak but steady reply.

"For everything!" Remus half shouted, "If...if it wasn't for Prongs I could've..."

"Drop it." James even toned voice said.

"But..."

"I said, drop it." James repeated in a stronger voice, "Moony, we're in this together, and as for the concussion and scratches..."

"Well...I'd rather have that, than something else that you would've regretted." The room became still as Remus thought over everything that could of happened if his friends hadn't come to help.

"Besides," Sirius voice cut in with a hint of laughter, "I'm kinda getting use to concussions, or don't you remember the Kelbourne sisters?"

A hardy laughter pelted the door, while Mr. Lupin stood up straight and thought, '_Thank all that is magical, for true friends_!'

As he walked away, Mr. Lupin heard his son thank his friends from the bottom of his heart. This gesture, only served to make the smile on Mr. Lupin's face that much wider, as began too see the man his son was going to grow up to be and was proud beyond words.

* * *

Sitting at his desk and rubbing his chest Harry grimacing, while he watched the liquid in the Divinus ripple in an intricate pattern. Seeing his friends enter the room out the corner of his eye, Harry turned his head ever so slightly away from them.

Huffing from the lack of air in their lungs, both Ron and Hermione had ran through the hall after hearing a startled yelp coming from where Harry was located. Upon entering, they saw Harry clutching his chest in pain, only to turn away from them. Giving each other a knowing glance they stood silent while they each caught their breath, but the questions that bounced in their head were those of concern..

Since Ron was in better health than Hermione he was the first to ask a question, "Harry? What happened?"

"Nothing." was Harry's reply as he move the Divinus in front of him to shield his face from their stare.

"Well," said a still out of breath Hermione, "if you're not going to tell about that. Then tell us why you call to us a short while ago, saying that 'you did it'."

"Oh, that..." Harry whispered, as if in thought, while his eyes searched the patterns in the Divinus before him.

Ron gave Hermione a worried squeeze of the hand as Harry began to mumble a bit to himself, after which he stood up and smiled.

"Do either of you know how time works?" he asked as if it was a perfectly reasonable question.

"No." Ron muttered, while Hermione neither affirmed nor denied it..

Harry put his fingers to his forehead and then said, "Okay...think of 'time' as a one-way road. In which, everything is moving forward."

Ron pulled up a chair and sat Hermione down, when he saw that a rather long explanation was coming.

"Still with me?" asked Harry as the others nodded their heads. "Alright. Using the sands of a time turner I sent the books into the past, in a sense I disrupted the flow of traffic on that road."

Ron's eyes had a sort of glazed look to them as he tried to process the information that was being given to him. Hermione on the other hand was gaping at Harry and said, "Harry! Your not suppose to meddle with time!"

"It's too late for reprimands, Hermione." Harry pointed out. Walking over to the desk he sat back down and continued his explanation, "So, as we speak the past is being rewritten, and soon the future will also change, reflecting the events of the past."

"Huh?" Ron said with a look of complete confusion.

"The road, Ron." Hermione explained, "When Harry sent those books into the past he changed time, and because of that our lives may change as we'll."

"So, let me get this straight, since Harry sent a car against the flow of traffic to a spot back on the road...all the cars that it kicked off the road are no longer able to get back on the road? So where ever that car stops will be...our present?" Ron said wrapping his brain around the idea.

"Exactly!" said Harry.

"I'm confused. But...but then what will happen to us?" Ron then said with a bit of fear lacing his voice.

"We will cease to exist," said Harry ominously, "at least, as we are right now, that is."

"You're taking a big risk, Harry! What happens if the result of this plan, is that Voldemort wins the war? Have you thought of that?" Hermione chided him.

"Anything is better than his sad excuse for a life, Hermione!" Harry snarled with passion. "I for one am tired of being seen as Voldemort's protege by the likes of Rita-bloody-Skeeter and the Prophet!"

"And what of the lives lost, Hermione? Over three-quarters of the wizarding population are buried right outside this very castle, and most of them were our friends!" said Harry as he threw a hand towards a window at the mass graveyard that stood outside, "No. I believe that anything would be better than this!"

Staring into space with sightless eyes Hermione couldn't help the sad expression that formed on her face. '_He's right_." she thought, '_anything would be better than this_!'

Harry's face soften as he watched Hermione sniffle. Apologizing to her for his outburst, he said softly, "Look. I know this is a big risk, but with the Divinus keeping track and repairing the smaller disturbances, we should be okay."

Hermione kept her mouth shut, as she didn't trust herself to speak in a supportive manner. However, Ron stood up and went over to the Divinus on the desk while he asked, "So when is this all going to take place?"

"Less than two weeks." Harry said showing no outward emotion.

"Two bloody weeks! You mean every sodding thing will change in two weeks?" said Ron as he stood flabbergasted, while Hermione just sat in her chair thinking quietly.

"Yes." Harry said in a final sort of way.

Not moving an inch from where she sat Hermione said, "Well, two weeks are better than one day."

"Bloody optimist." Ron mumbled, as he received a playful smack on the shoulder from a serious looking Hermione.

Harry began to feel some of the oppression, that 'in the past' had weighed on him like a cumbersome yoke, lift away as he watched and smiled at the sight of his friends at play.

"Well," said Ron as he dodged another of Hermione's attacks, "now all we have to worry about is 'what are we going to do?' Ahhh! Let go, let go! Harry, help!" Hermione had finally gotten hold of Ron's arm and was currently giving him something that she called an 'Indian burn'.

"You're on your own there, mate." Harry chuckled, but became serious when he glanced at the Divinus' blue liquid and thought, '_It has to work_.'

* * *

After eating and cleaning themselves up the Marauders stood on the porch outside enjoying the unusually warm weather. Remus limped out of the door and took a seat while James and Sirius watched him.

"Need help, Remus?" Sirius asked with a worried glance.

"I'm fine...mother" Remus joked as he gently sat down.

Sirius shook a fist at his friend with a wiry grin playing at his lips, while James sat back and said, "Cut it out you two!"

"Hey, shouldn't we be reading the book right now?" Peter interjected in a small voice.

"Lily!" Sirius and Remus both said in unison.

"How are we going to explain 'this', to her?" Peter wined, blurting out the very thing that was running through the other Marauder's minds.

"We aren't." James said absentmindedly

Sirius choked on his morning coffee and sputtered out, "Wha, what! Look, mate, I think you've gone ''round the bend', sort of speak."

Placing his coffee on the porch railing Sirius looked James in the eyes and continued, "I mean it not like we don't stick out like sore thumbs, but Remus looks like a rampaging beast trampled him...which isn't far from the truth, and I fit the part of a mummy's head right now."

"And?" James calmly asked Sirius.

"And! And were not dealing with a complete retard, James! Lily will figure us out and then it will be Remus who pays for our stupidity, not us." Sirius finished by turning around and looking at the forest while saying, "Do you really want that happening?"

James propped himself up against a post on the porch and answered, "No." he said with sigh then added quickly, "However, if we don't show up she will be even more suspicious."

Remus who had been sitting on the chair piped up and agreed with James saying, "He's right, you know?"

"Bah!" Sirius growled and flicked a hand out shooing away James small grin that had appeared on his face.

"You know? Maybe we should tell he the truth..." Peter suggested and had everyone's eyes on him in a flash, "I mean, we tell her the truth, but with some omissions so as to let her come to her own conclusions."

The look of shock that was present on the other Marauder's faces was priceless. James turned to Remus and said in a awed voice, "Genius, pure genius!"

"Wormy! You old rascal, you! I very thought you had it in you to be so underhanded...," Sirius laughed then he quickly became straight faced as he asked, "are you sure you weren't suppose to go to Slytherin?"

Peter gave Sirius a confused look, that is until a smile spread across his face and he said, "Did you know? I was following your lead, and since they didn't place you in Slytherin..."

Sirius shook his head and patted Peter on his back saying, "Touche, my friend."

"I know the perfect place for us to meet!" James eyes glinted with excitement as he rushed through the front door to the fireplace, "I'll send her an owl from my house. You three, pack a lunch and some swim trunks."

Remus eyes opened wide as he muttered in horror, "The Cove?"

James winked once and smiled evilly before he disappeared in green flames while Remus sat and moaned at the ceiling, "Anything but 'the Cove'."

"Right then!" Sirius said with renewed energy as Remus slumped in his chair, "Pete, go home and get ready. I'll stay here and help ol' Moony get ready for 'the Cove'."

Nodding his head, Peter went to the fireplace and was gone in a flash of yellow flame. Sirius stood over Remus with a grin and helped him out of his chair while Remus growled in his ear, "I hate you."

"I know," Sirius giggled while shrugging his shoulders in indifference and replied saying, "but that's what makes it so 'fun' to do!" Muttering something that Sirius couldn't hear, Remus made his way — with Sirius following right behind him — to his room.

* * *

She stood waiting outside of the Nook with a towel draped over her shoulder and a bored expression on her face. However, as James stalked closer he got a good view of what she looked like. Her hair was done up in a bun and she wore a colorful piece of cloth tied off around her waist, which looked to be a make-shift skirt. A white, form fitting, kind of dress shirt graced her upper body as James thought with a snicker, '_Covering up are you? Lils, your such a prude._'

Lily felt as if she had been standing here for an hour, '_Where the bloody hell is he?_'

However, she didn't have to wait much longer as rustling could be heard coming from around the other side of the Redheart tree. "James?" called out Lily, "Is that you?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lils." James lied as he came around the side of the tree, while looking her up and down.

"Here, James!" Lily snapped while pointing to her eyes, "Look here!"

"Aw, come on Lils! I have yet to see you in a bathing suit."

"Yeah?" Lily raised an eyebrow at his statement, "Well, don't get your hopes up!"

Snorting lightly, James said, "Fine. Then let's go." Waving his arm in front of him, James said with a devious smile, "Ladies first, of course."

Shaking her head, Lily declined his offer saying, "No thank you, James. I'll follow you, if you don't mind, seeing that your eyes like to rove a bit _too _much."

Throwing his hands in the air, in defeat, James began to walk along a well worn path. Lily, however, was distracted by certain thoughts that had begun to run through her head. You see... James had come to get Lily in nothing but his swim trunks and shoes, a fact that Lily hadn't missed, as she felt a familiar heat threatening to engulf her face.

However, now that he was focused on getting them to where they were going, and wasn't paying too much attention to her. Lily found that this was the perfect time to admire some of James'...physical attributes.

Lily noted that James wasn't over muscular like some of the other men she had seen without a shirt, but the gracefulness of his stride and ease of the pace that he took revealed the health and underlying strength that was held in those muscles.

Glancing back at her Lily snapped her eyes forward and then away as his gaze lingered on her before saying, "Come on, we're almost there!"

She chanced another glance at James, only to hold her breath at the sight of his lightly tanned skin that glisten in the sunlight. Obviously, he had built a healthy sweat up on their journey to this new location.

Lily couldn't help but watch, in a mesmerized state, the sweat on James' back bead up and drip down. She watched the path that the droplet of sweat take and, by accident of course, happen to be staring a James' bum for a rather long time.

"Don't make me hex you, Black!" a voice sounded from below a ridge of rock in front of them. It was then that Lily realized that they were standing on a ledge that over looked a pool of water that had to be twice the size of an other pool that Lily had seen.

Looking down at the scene unfolding before them, Lily giggled when Sirius, who was wearing a pair of black and silver swimming trunks, had a hold of Remus' leg and was currently dragging him to the edge of the water. Remus, however seemed not to be dressed for the occasion and was cursing very loudly as his friend pulled him even closer to the edge of the water.

"Come on, Remus! The water is just right..." said Sirius as Remus made a desperate grab for his wand and snagged it with a cheer.

"You asked for this." Remus said in a grim tone. Waving his wand and casting the banishing charm on Sirius, both James and Lily saw Sirius being gentle tossed into the water and away from Remus.

"Welcome to the Cove, Lily." James laughed while he took a flying leap off the ledge and plunged into the water below.

* * *

After 'fishing out' Sirius and keeping him from drowning Remus, James and Lily decided that having their picnic at this time was their best course of action. Surprisingly, it was this line of thinking that made Sirius forget all about Remus, especially when Lily started to lay out food on the blanket that she had just spread.

The sandwiches and finger food were all mouth-watering, as the boys and Lily ate their way through the basket that Mrs. Potter had provided for them.

However, soon after finishing the basket it was Peter who started the conversation with, "Can we get to reading the book?"

Sitting in a comfortable chair Lily watched the boys intently and had may question that were just itching to be asked, however she decided that most of them could wait and instead ask an obvious question just out of curiosity.

"Is this watering hold the Potters?" Lily asked out of turn as Remus looked at her with a questioning look.

James smiled and turning around he said while shaking his head, "No. This watering hole was actually once shared by no less than six prestigious wizarding families."

"Then the war came," James grew thoughtful while his eyes, seeming to be locked behind a thick set of glass, glazed over, "and each took sides. A fair few choosing the darkness."

"I, I'm sorry James." said Lily while playing with her hair in a nervous way, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset...its just that some of those wizarding families are no longer here because of that war." said James, with a voice that seemed to drift off into the air.

"The book!" Sirius interrupted as Lily began to look a bit uneasy, and pointing to Remus he said, "And I nominate the backstabbing, water-phobic, prat to my left!"

"Mongrel." Remus uttered under his breath as the others agreed with Sirius.

Grabbing the book from his friend's hands and placing his back against the tree, that he had been using for support, Remus said, "Alright here we go."

**THE JOURNEY FROM PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS**

"I wonder how he's going to get there?" as Sirius not thinking his question out as several eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"By...train?" Lily said slowly, while a confused look overcame her face.

Slapping his forehead Sirius then corrected himself by saying and waving his hands in denial, "No, I mean, who's going to take him to platform nine and three quarters?"

As the muddled faces of his friends started to become clearer, Sirius saw James begin to speak and stop several times. Finally, after thinking it through, he said in a convincing manner, "He'll get there. You'll see!"

Taking his cue from the abrupt silence that followed that announcement, Remus started to read again.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as through any chair with Harry in it were empty.**

"Prats." James spat out as he shifted his weight on the blanket that he was laying on to get more comfortable.

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

"Bloody sadists." Sirius mumbled under his breath, "Just wait till I get there."

Remus ignored Sirius' comments as he took a drink of water and went on with reading the book.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new for owl for company.**

"At least someone in that house doesn't hate him." Peter said as he looked up at the afternoon sky.

**He had decided to call her Hedwig a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**_

"After Hedwig Gatington, healer of the seventeen hundreds who discovered several techniques to magically mend a wound." said Lily unconsciously while the others looked on in surprise.

"What?" Lily asked, as she saw the other looking at her with wide eyes, "So I know my history."

Sirius started to cough, while what sounded like 'bookworm' ended up coming through his coughs. Lily shot Sirius a scathing glare as the others snickered at her.

Controlling his laughter, Remus said, "Now, if you don't mind. I'll be moving on with the story."

**His school books were very interesting.**

"No! Son, no! Come back to the light!" James said playfully.

Sirius had been patting James on the back as he said, "You know...he is her son." This comment earned him a punch in the shoulder from James, while James got a slap upside the head from Lily.

"I, for one, am glad that he has an interest in books." Lily scolded the two.

Whispering to James, Sirius said, "No worries, mate. He's a guy. He'll make us proud, you just wait and see!"

James smiled and nodded his head, while he made sure Lily hadn't overheard them.

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

**On the last say of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Crossing station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room**

"**Er — uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

"Wanker." Sirius uttered wile looking in to the sky above as James began to open his mouth. He closed it as Sirius had done a good job in stealing his thunder.

"**Er — I need to be at king's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

Peter let out a short laugh then grunted at James who grunted back and scratched his head. Remus placed the book over his face when Sirius joined in, and soon thereafter all three were grunting in three part harmony.

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or be extremely disturbed by the sight, so instead she looked at Remus and said, "Remus?"

"No." Remus said quickly, "Don't ask me. I don't even claim to be their friend right now." Quickly, before anything else could come from this craziness, Remus read on.

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

"This is getting ridiculous!" said Lily in an angry voice.

"**Thank you."**

**He was about to go back up stairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

"**Funny way to get to a wizards school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"Wow, Vermin! That was so funny I think you should be a bloody comedian." Sirius said straight faced.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"**Where is this school, anyway?"**

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

"**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o' clock," he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

"That's rude." interjected Remus, before carrying on with the book.

"**Platform what?"**

"Nine and three...oh, go on Harry tell them!" Peter said with enthusiasm.

"**Nine and three-quarters."**

"**Don't talk rubbish," said uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"**It's on my ticket."**

"**Barking," said uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them.**

"This coming from the man who boarded his house up while singing 'tip toe through the tulips' is quite disturbing." stated James while an angry look passed over his face.

**You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

The echoes of laughter could be heard all over the Cove, as the five couldn't help but picture Dudley bent over with his tail clutched in a pail of pliers, while a Muggle healer desperately tried to pull it off.

Sitting back and watching the other stop laughing Lily noticed that James had been eyeing her for the past few minutes. Turning her head to look his way, she also noted that he turned his head away and spoke to Sirius about something in a hushed voice.

'_What are you up to, Potter_?' Lily found herself thinking.

Continuing on with the book Remus called out, "Settle down guys!"

**Harry woke at five o' clock in the morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk to the station in his wizard's robes — he'd change on the train.**

"No worries, Harry." said Peter, "Everyone does that."

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursley's car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.**

Lily giggled lightly, while she remembered that she too was very nervous and a bit scare about going to Hogwarts. Smiling broadly she remembered the grumpy look on her sisters face as she had paced up and down the hall 'since the crack of dawn' as he sister put it.

"Care to share with us?" asked a voice that carried a bit of confusion.

Snapping out of her memories, Lily shook her head slightly and said, "No, it's nothing...just memories."

"Really?" said Remus in a voice that said 'I-don't-believe-you.'

"Yes," Lily shot back, while Remus put his hand up in defense. "Really."

"Can we get on with it, then?" asked Peter in a tired voice see that an argument might erupt at any moment. Taking his hint, Remus pick up the book and started to read where he left off.

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.**

"That's pretty kind of Vermin. Don't you think?" James said with a thoughtful look on his face.

**Harry thought this was strangely kind**

Putting his face into his hand James groaned, as Lily and the others stared at him with their usual expression that seemed to accused James of some sort of 'wrong-doing', "Why doesn't this kid get his own thoughts." muttered James while his hand were still over his face.

Remus and Sirius had a good laugh when James' hand shot up and twirling around while he said, "Just read on!"

**until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

**He was right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a bit plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile.**

"The only facial expressions this man knows are nasty ones." growled Remus as he began to get upset with Vermin.

"Harry, don't let 'em rattle your cage." Sirius said while patting James' back

'_Come on son! I know you can figure this out_.' James pleaded in his head.

**Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.**

Lily's hands tightened into fists as James sat up with a look of indignation crossing his face. "Vermin you'll pay for this." James utter so softly and with such feeling, that Lily actually felt sorry for the poor Muggle.

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

**He stopped a passing guard**

"A wizard, Harry. Ask a wizard!" yelled Sirius.

"Excuse me!" Remus, in an angry tone, said as he place the book face down on his leg.

"Can we keep the yelling to minimum? I don't think my head can take it...," Remus groaned, then refocusing his gaze on Sirius, he spoke with heavy suspicion, "and I would think that _you_would be having the same problem...but obviously, I'm wrong."

Seeing her chance present itself, Lily asked, "I was wondering what had happen to you two. Care to explain?"

"Uh..." the two young men said while looking at James.

Throwing caution to the wind, James said, "Remus was attacked by a wild stag in the forest near his house."

"What?!" Lily gasped while looking at him in disbelief, "What are you doing here!? You should be in bed!"

"Calm down, Lils." James said trying to diffuse the situation.

Remus stared straight ahead at Sirius, and said in an almost detached voice, "I'm fine. No need to get worked up."

"But..." Lily began to say until she saw James shaking his head. Changing her approch Lily asked, "Well then, what about Sirius? What happened to him?"

Waving his hands in front of Lily, Sirius said in annoyance, "What? Did I all of a sudden transfigure into a picture or something? Hello! I'm right here."

"Then tell me." Lily snapped angrily at Sirius, "What happened?"

"Uh, well see...," said Sirius while the gears in his head churned out a believable story, "I wanted to help Remus...and got a little careless, that's all."

Standing up, Lily stared down at the two men while a storm of emotions swirled behind her emerald eyes. Pacing a bit she then sat back down with a calm expression on her face, but her eyes were still filled with anger, worry and several other emotions when she spoke, "I want to help next time."

"But..." Sirius said softly and with out any conviction.

"I don't want to hear 'no'." Lily snapped at Sirius while turning an almost tangibly angry stare at him, "Last time I was left out. And, well...I just don't want to be left out if a friend of mine could be hurt and I could do something to help."

"Fine.", Remus conceded, while knowing full well that he would never tell her his secret, "if something like this ever happens well involve you, okay?"

Nodding her head once, Lily seemed to relax a bit. "Oh, and I have to meet you mum, Remus."

"What...Why?" he asked while staring at the grass in front of him.

"So she won't be upset around me when I come to visit you." Lily answered with a quizzical look coming over her face.

"But...aaaaah!" what ever else that Remus was going to say was smothered when both James and Sirius tackled him playfully to the ground.

"Just go along with what she's saying." Sirius whispered into Remus' ear while James nodded. With an understanding look, the three stood back up and faced Lily who had her arms crossed and was eyeing them suspiciously.

James cast a glance at Peter, who was looking a bit nervous, but was holding together pretty well. Dusting Remus off James said, "Sorry, mate. I thought I saw a Doxy."

"Same here!" piped in Sirius, sitting back down next to Peter.

"A Doxy?" Lily asked incredulously, "But they don't..."

Interrupting her train of thought Remus asked, "What were you about to asking me, Lily?"

Screwing up her face in thought and placing a hand on her cheek, Lily slowly responded, "Uh...oh yes! Your mum, Remus. I was wondering if I could go and see your mum."

Sending a quick glance to James, and seeing him shake his head slightly Remus replied. "Er...I'm sorry, but I...can't because..."

"...because she's just recovering from her sickness," Sirius blurted out, saving Remus the pain of actually hurting Lily's feelings.

Her face showed no outward signs of being upset. Sitting very still with her eyes expressing her feelings, Lily just nodded her reply while staring at the ground. Not wanting to go on with the conversation, Remus picked the book and opened it to where he left off. Feeling awkward and a little guilty, he continued on with the story.

**but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o' clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. **

The silence that had started to permeate the surroundings made Remus feel on edge, as if something was about to happen. After he stopped reading, he looked up to see that both James and Sirius were looking at the ground with identical looks of shame and guilt. It was then that he realized that Lily was no longer a part of the group and had instead walked over to the waters edge. There, she sat perched on a rock looking at the reflection of sunlight off the waters surface.

"Damn it!" said James angrily, "I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but..."

Remus finished his sentence for him in a somber monotone, "...but you didn't want to have to involve me and my family, I know."

The Marauders watched Lily shudder from a sob, and that's when Remus suggested, "What's the harm in letting her see my mum?"

"Well," Sirius answered, "for one, your mum isn't sick. We told Lily she was."

Running his hand through the grass, Remus was lost in deep thought. He tried to think of a way out of this situation. Inspiration struck him like a bolt out of the blus and he whispered to the others, "We'll wait a couple days, then say she's better. After which, we can take her to see my mum, what do you say?"

"It's plausible, but will she accept it." Peter whispered at James.

Feeling bad about hurting Lily's feelings, James looked at her distant shape shaking lightly with sobs. Standing up and walking in her direction he said, "It's all we have." The others watched as James strode over to the rock and began to talk to Lily.

"Do you think he has a chance?" ask Peter.

Shrugging, Sirius muttered, "Better him, then us. But I don't think he'll..." however, as he said these words, Lily came down from the rock and walked towards them. Her eyes were a little moist and she wore a guarded expression as she sat down but all in all she seemed just fine to the Marauders.

Sitting next to Sirius, James directed his statement to Remus, "Maestro, if you would?"

**According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

Getting back into the spirit of things, James and Lily both began to look a bit worried as they wondered if Harry would be able to make the train on time. Sirius, however, kept commenting to Peter that Harry should stop wasting time and start looking for the platform.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley.

"Bloody right, he forgot!" Sirius exclaimed softly, "Honestly. How's a kid, who was brought up in the Muggle world, going to know where the barrier to nine and three-quarters is unless someone tells him."

"It's all right," Lily said calmly, "He'll find it."

"Lils?" questioned James, "You sure you're alright?"

Giving James a half smile Lily said, "I'm fine, just read on."

"All right," said Remus as he finished the last paragraph of the page.

**He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stands between platforms nine and ten.**

"See," Lily said, "he's not completely hopeless."

"But..." argued James as he plucked some grass from the ground.

"No but's, he'll be fine. You wait and see."

'_I hope so,_" thought James, '_if he misses the train...no, Lily's right, I shouldn't think like this._' Realizing what he had just thought James said to himself, 'Dear Merlin! Did I just say that Lily was right? I am so glad that she isn't a legimens, or I wouldn't hear the end of it.' Having his little conversation with himself, James didn't notice that he had been staring at Lily for quite some time now.

'Why is he staring at me with that smirk on his face?' Lily wondered, 'He better not be getting any ideas, or I'll give him what for.' shifting her weight and pulling farther away from James, Lily cleared her throat and asked, "James? Is there something you want to say to me?"

Realizing that he had been staring at her this whole time, James fought the blush that threatened to cover his face with a scarlet mask. "Uh...No!" he said rather forcefully while he flipped over and stared at the blue sky. "Keep reading, Remus. I want to find out what happens next." was all that he could muster in his defense at the moment.

Lily smiled as she regarded James in a whole new light, '_Well, well, it looks like James Potter can be embarrassed by someone else other than his mother_.'

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —" **

It was this moment in time that everyone chose to show their 'true colors', in a manner of speaking. Sirius started to babble on about how he knew all along that there had to be someone else at the train station other that Harry. Lily's smile seemed to make he glow as she silently cheered for Harry, while James jumped up and down yelling like a madman as he told his future son to ask those people where he should go.

Remus place his hand to his forehead and began rubbing his temples as a wave of nausea over took him. Smiling, when the nausea passed, he noticed that Peter was grinning while he ping ponged between James and Sirius' antics and Lily's reprimands.

**Harry swung around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

"Lils relatives, perchance?" James said sneaking the comment in.

"Do you see me laughing?" asked Lily with a straight face.

"Well," Sirius said as he propped himself up on his elbows, "you would laugh, but you keep it inside. So technically, you're laughing, we just can't see it." Sirius flashed a dashing smile at Lily, only to receive — in return — a pillow to the face. Sitting up, Sirius had a look bewilderment plastered on his face before it turned to offense at being hit bya pillow in the face.

Lily, who was clutch her sides so as not to not hurt herself from laughing so hard, chose this time to say, "Now that, was funny!"

"You don't know what you've just started Ms. Evens." Sirius said in a dark manner that promised revenge, while he cluched the offending pillow in his hand..

"Moving on, children." Remus said while grabbing the book and reading on.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **_**owl**_

**Heart hammering. Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, Just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

"He's eavesdropping!" James faked sobbed while placing a hand over his mouth, "That's my boy! A Marauder to the end!"

Suddenly, another pillow came from no where and struck James full in the face. Being off balance when the attack came, James found himself spitting feathers and laying on his back in a surprised daze. After coming out of the daze he shot his hand up from that position and shouted, "This means war!"

Rolling over he pulled his wand out and sat back down warily eyeing both Sirius and Lily. Both were in the middle of a giggle fit as he placed the pillow that hit him next to him. Gripping his wand tighter he made a gesture to convey that both of them were going to lose in the worse way possible.

Remus smiled faintly as he went back to the book. Peter, however, took up a new position besides Remus. He felt that being in the line of fire was too much like just asking for trouble, and so his solution was to move from the so called 'battle zone'.

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, " Mom, can't I go..."**

"**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

"Five kids." said Peter matter-of-factly, "That's just asking for trouble."

James had opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Lily, who showed a surprising accurate mind reading skill that had everyone flabbergasted, "I swear on everything that is holy, Potter! If you so much as make a reference to 'red hair'...I'll sock you one right now!"

Hearing snickers from behind him James closed his mouth quickly, and turning away from her he went to 'deal' with those snickers. Immediately following a small wrestling match in which Sirius and Peter ganged up on James, Remus began to read again.

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the tow platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swimming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**

"**Sorry, George, dear."**

"**Only joking, I am Fred," Said the boy, and off he went.**

Identical snorts of amusement came from both James and Sirius as they sat looking at each other with wistful gleams in there eyes. "Think of all the pranks we could have pulled if we were twins?" Sirius said in wonderment.

"Ha!" Lily said with a dainty snort that grabbed both of the young men's attentions.

"What's so funny?" asked James with a quizzical look on his face.

"You two? Twins?" Lily said with more sarcasm than she intended, "One of each of you is more than enough in the world."

"Really?" said Sirius in a muted voice, "Then the same could be said of you, Evens"

Stunned, Lily mouth hung open and then suddenly it closed as she shot Sirius a baneful glare and said, "Touche, Black." Bowing to her, Lily began to formulate a plan to get him back for that, '_This is not over, not by a longshot_!' she thought while nodding to Remus as he asked if he could continue.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?**

"Go and ask." Lily said as if was the normal thing to do. While James knew that given the situation, and the fact that Harry was his future son, he would be sort of be embarrassed to ask for directions.

'_Chip off the ol' block,_' James thought while suppressing a laugh.

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier — he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

"**Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.**

"Whoa!" Peter said rubbing his eyes, "That definitely didn't paint a pretty picture!"

James chuckled a bit, but a glare from both Remus and Lily stopped him in his tracks. "I do seem to recall a boy who had the same...qualities that the boy possess."

Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, James managed an air of indifference as he said, "Touchy."

Remus continued after Lily broke her gaze laughing at James reply saying, "I'm just trying to keep you honest."

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is,**

"Aw, go on Harry, she's not going to bite. At least...I don't think she will." James said sounding like he was trying to encourage his so-called son.

'_He's so polite and shy_.' thought Lily while playing back the last couple of paragraphs in her head. '_But I wonder if that's a 'good thing_'?'

Sirius and Peter were currently having a conversation as to whether it was better to ask someone for directions and look like a fool in the process. Or was it better to be lost, and be secure in the fact that at least you didn't have to look like a fool. Remus, just shook his head when the two decided that 'not asking' was the best course of action. Feeling that this was a lonf enough break Remus read on by saying rather loudly, "I'm continuing."

**I don't how how to —"**

"**How to get on the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

'_She seems like a nice woman_,' thought Lily feeling guilty that her son had no one to take him where he needed to be.

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important.**

Lily eyes seemed to lose focus as she whispered softly to herself, "It probably be best if he took it at a run."

**Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

"**Er — okay," said Harry.**

**He pushed his trolly around and stared at the barrier.**

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything's going to be okay," whispered Sirius.

"Hogwarts here we come!" breathed James, while Lily looked thoughtful and a bit nervous.

**It looked very solid.**

"Course it does! If it didn't the Muggles would snoop around." Peter exclaimed with a bit more energy than he had wanted to.

"Spaz," Sirius snorted at Peter while he blushed and kept his head down.

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platform nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly.**

James held his breath, as if the slightest disturbance would cause something in the book to go wrong. Examining the area, he found that the others were just as wound up as he was, if not more. Lily was wringing her hand, while Sirius and Peter seemed to hang on every word that came from Remus' mouth. Even Remus seemed to be more engrossed with the book now that Harry was about to make his transition from the Muggle to the Wizarding world.

**He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash —**

Remus stopped at that moment to take a deep breath, something you should never do when everyone arouund you is 'on pins and needles' waiting for the next part to be read.

A hail storm of pillows bombarded Remus as he sat there trying to fend them off. "Get back to reading you bloody git!" was all Remus could hear when the attack stopped.

"Fine!" Remus shouted while picking the book off the ground and finding his page.

**It didn't come...he kept on running...he opened his eyes.**

A mixture of cheering, laughter, and whoops of joy echoed off the walls of the Cove for some time as everyone let out a exasperated sigh of relief. When the happy feeling had diminished the group gathered round closer and listen on as Remus read on.

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **_**on it. He had done it.**

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

"**Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

Lily shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around her legs when Remus mentioned a 'hairy leg'.

"If you think that's bad. You should see Sirius legs, they look like they're covered with a hairy leg warmer!" Remus shot out as he stared at Sirius over the top of the book.

Everyone, except Sirius of course, laughed and snickered jovially. When the laughter died away. However, shaking a menacing fist at Remus, Sirius shot back saying, "'Least I have some on my legs! You hairless wonder."

Seeing that he was getting to Remus, as his friend lips were pressed into a fine line, Sirius went on pressing his advantage by saying, "So? Should we continue, or do you yield?"

Glancing back at the book, Remus turned his head away as he took a deep breath and releases some of his anger. When he was calm enough he read on while thinking, '_We'll just see who get the last laugh._'

**Harry pressed on through the crows until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train.**

"That's no good," complained James while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Why's that?" questioned Lily clearly curious about what James had said.

"Those back compartments are the worst to stay in." James said as if it was common knowledge, "It's the middle ones that he wants."

The other Marauders all laughed when James gave them a wink. 'I know I'm going to regret asking this, but...'

Sighing heavily and hanging her head Lily asked, "And why would that be?"

"Cause the twelfth compartment is the Marauders' compartment!" an excited Peter squeaked.

"What?"

"We like the compartment, so we 'greased the wheels' with the conductor and had a enchantment laid on the compartment. No one but us can see it, until we're in it of course." smirked Sirius while James chuckled.

"No wonder you always got that compartment," Lily said softly as she thought back on the times she had wanted to get it before them. Hoever, she then remember what had brought her to this realization and said, "But why would you want Harry to find the compartment?"

'Oh, no! The glint!' Lily gasped silently as James face lit up with what could be considered a mischievous glow. "What did you do?" asked Lily in a demanding voice.

"Little of this, little of that." said James while swaying his hand to his words.

"You not going to tell me, are you."

"Nope." said James while making a popping sound with the last part of the word.

Looking around, Lily saw that the other Marauders had clammed up and had identical smile that promised a bit of humiliation for the occupant who discovers their old compartment. Shrugging her shoulders she looked a Remus and said, "Well? Are you going to read or is it my turn?"

"I've got it." said Remus, while his smile still lingered.

**He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. **

"Jeez," cried Sirius as he casually looked in James direction and said, "what's with these Potters and doing every thing themselves?"

James ignored him, but Lily caught the flash of worry that came over his face for a brief second or two. She wondered if James was worrying about Harry, however she didn't get to pursue that line of thought as Remus quickly started to read on with out telling anyone.

**He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and dropped it painfully on his foot.**

Everyone winced, seeing as they each knew just how heavy those trunks could be. "Just ask for help, Harry." Lily said in a low tone.

"He won't," James said sounding like he knew everything about Harry, "not unless it's offered. I mean that's what I would have done."

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

"**Yes, please," Harry panted.**

"**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

Everyone looked at James with scrutinizing eyes as he explained, "He just seems so much like me that...well...ah forget it." James laid back down and stared at the sun as it made its way closer to the horizon. While the breeze became a bit colder, but still felt warm as it worked its way over his face and through his hair.

Clearing his throat Remus passed the book over to Peter who, sighing with annoyance, took the book and began to read immediately.

**With the twins' helps, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

"**What's that? Said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lighting scar.**

"RUN HARRY GET AWAY!" screamed Sirius while Lily jumped about a foot I the air, after which she started to beat Sirius about the head with one of her shoes.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT AROUND ME!" Lily shouted at Sirius.

"Ahhhh, help me!" Sirius yelped as he had gotten up and began to run away. However, Lily pursued him with her shoe held firmly in her hand.

"Should I continue?" asked Peter with a confused look on his face.

"Nah," said Remus, as the three saw Sirius get atop a rather large rock, "it'll be over soon."

Lily followed and soon the saw their friend take a flying belly flop into the waters below from a height of not less than ten feet.

"Oooooo!" they all said in unison while flinching in what could be described as an empathic reaction to their friends pain.

"That's gotta hurt!" said Remus as a grin spread across his face.

They watched as Lily fished out Sirius and they both walked back to the others. When Sirius was close enough they each could see that his stomach was red as a lobsters and his face was as pale as fine porcelain. Sitting down he clutched his stomach as he laid on his back and didn't move from there.

"I'm going to read more." Peter said directing his word toward Sirius. Sirius hand rose up like a separate entity and gave a twirling motion that must have meant 'go on'. Shrugging his shoulders and cocking his head to the right Peter read on.

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"**

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

"Complete a sentence and maybe he'll answer you," Remus snapped out.

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**Harry Potter," chorused the twins.**

"**Oh, him," said Harry.**

"Ha! Mate, I think your sons forgotten his own name!" Sirius laughed.

Raking his fingers through his messy black hair, James laughed, "Guess that's what fame will do to you."

"At least he's not that big headed about it," Peter commented quietly then read on.

"**I mean, yes, I am."**

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

"**Fred? George? Are you there?"**

"**Coming, Mom."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

"Well," said Remus with a touch of sadness as he gaze at the purpled hued sky overhead, "he can kiss a peaceful ride to Hogwarts goodbye!"

"Took the words out of my mouth." Sirius said agreeing with Remus while Peter looked on and nodded with them.

"He'll be fine." said James as he opened a bag of fried potato chips and popped one of them

in his mouth. Thinking that she might not be watching James cast a quick glance towards Lily only to find that she was in fact doing a bit of her own 'watching'.

Blushing slightly, when James smiled and stretched out languidly on his blanket, Lily turned her head away as she thought, "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I can believe he saw me looking at him_!"

Turning her head again to see if he was still looking , Lily saw that now his eyes were roving over her exposed leg.

A rush of feelings and emotions filled Lily, as the thought that James was hungrily 'eyeing' her made her feel both happy and at the same time scared. Grabbing the cloth around her leg she covered up while James seemed to snap out of his trance. Smiling he winked at her, 'What was that?' Lily thought with worry, but didn't get to pursue that thought because Peter chose to read more of the book at that moment.

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

"Yep, defiantly an eavesdropper." grinned Remus while warding off an angry look from Lily.

**Their mother had just taken a handkerchief.**

"**Ron you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

Three smiles seemed to be directed to a now very quite Peter. "Hey, Pete. Your awful quite all of a sudden." Sirius said in a mischievous manner.

"Could it be because this boy reminds you of someone?" asked Remus while grabbing peters shoulder, as if he would bolt before their fun was done.

All Lily could see was that Peter had rolled up into a small ball by tucking his head between his knees and putting his arms around his legs.

'It'll be over soon...I hope,' thought Peter as he heard James winding up for the kicker, but in that moment Peter had a brilliant idea. "Yeah, my mum was a bit over zealous in preparing me for my first day, but I guess that's how all parents act though." Peter said in a nonchalant voice as if not caring about the whole ordeal.

Lily laughed as James looked like a deflated balloon after being filled with so much 'hot air'. Grumbling something that sounded like "steal my thunder will you" James flopped back down and waited for Peter to move on.

"**Mom — geroff." He wiggled free.**

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

"Ah, to be an older brother." said Sirius gazing into the air with a happy look. James also had that look, but his face show a bit of frustration as well as happiness.

Shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips Lily said with a fair amount of amusement, "You to are incorrigible."

"Why thank you, we try to do our best!" James responded.

"**Shut up." said Ron.**

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

"**He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight, he had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

"Look he's a prefect." Lily exclaimed then added softly, "I wonder if Harry will ever be a prefect?"

"Nah," said Remus with a serious face, "too much like James...oh wait...James aren't you gonna be head boy this year?"

Through gritted teeth James managed to utter, "Yeah, why?"

"I don't think that Harry will besmirch the Marauder name like the pair of you have." Sirius said while glaring at James and Remus with a look of disappointment.

Peter smiled at the two while they shot daggers at Sirius, who didn't give them a second thought and said, "Peter, my non authority figure friend, please continue on with the book." Snickering Peter obliged Sirius by reading on.

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said, "I'm up front, the prefects have fot two compartments to themselves —"**

"**Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

"**Hang on, I thik I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once—"**

"**Or twice —"**

"**A minute —"**

"**All summer —"**

Peter had chuckled at the funny passage, while the other marauders were laughing out loud. Obviously they were enjoying the jokester because James made several references to them probably being their heir apparent, while Sirius was still on the subject of 'being a twin'.

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

"**Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

"Here it comes," groaned James.

Wondering what he meant by that Lily asked James, "What do you mean?"

"The motherly 'talk'," responded Sirius while nodding his head in James direction.

"Motherly talk?" Lily repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, about how she doesn't want to get a letter that I single handedly destroyed Hogwarts or anything like that." James twirled his hand to emphasis that the list of 'anything like that' must be way too long to converse about.

Lily giggled lightly at James facial features then said, "Well, if you stop doing pranks you wouldn't get the 'motherly talk'.

"And if you stopped reading books we wouldn't call you a," James curled his first two fingers on each hand to stress the word "'book worm'."

"Yeah," said Sirius with renewed conviction, "that's like telling us to stop breathing!"

Throwing her hands up in the air Lily turned her head away in defeat. Seeing that every one was ready to move on Peter began to read more of the story.

"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**

"Wish I had a mom like that." James said in a disgruntled voice

"**It's**_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron."**

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"Some how," Lily said in a voice of concern, "I don't think Ron is going to be very safe with those two around."

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

"**Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

James' demeanor quickly became serious when he knew what the boy was about to tell his family. Sirius warily eyed James with a shake of his head and said, "It's all right, mate. They seem like good people."

'But even good people can be oblivious to others feelings,' Lily told herself.

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

"No," said James, dripping sarcasm, "but I bet your going to tell us."

Lily, sensing James anger swelling up, moved next to him and said with calming tones, "He famous, James. Of course they're going to talk about him." James having heard enough just turned his head away and gave a disapproving sort of grunt while crossing his arms.

Remus having been quite for quite some time tapped Peter on his shoulder and said, "Continue on, Peter." Nodding his head in agreement Peter open the book and read on.

"**Who?"**

"_**Harry Potter**_**!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

"**Oh mom can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..."**

Lily had to hand it to Sirius, for a person who was usually a screw up most of the time, he knew when to pull it together and make a person laugh just at the right time.

"Look at this kid," Sirius said with a beaming smile that wagging eyebrows, "two minutes in the wizarding world and he's already broken my record for getting a girl to like him in record time!". Snatching the book from Peter's hands Sirius looked at the book then shook a finger at James while saying, "This...is not good!"

Fighting it for all he was worth, James tried not to smile but Sirius' antics squeaked past his defenses and soon he was snorting with suppressed laughter as he said, "Oh, shut up, Sirius!"

Handing the book back to Peter while patting him on the head Sirius sat back down saying, "Mission complete. James, zero. Me, one-hundred forty-two."

"Git." James directed to Sirius.

"Prat." Sirius responded as they both traded smiles.

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo.**

"You tell them, ma'am!" James shouted out.

**Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

"**Poor dear — no wonder he was alone, I wonder. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

A pin drop could have been hear in the surrounding silence, as the group all eyed each other with worry. Almost as if they were think the same thing, they each quietly digesting what they had just heard.

"If this is how people are going to normally act around Harry..." said Remus allowing the other to come to their own conclusion, while he rubbing the back of his neck.

Not giving anyone time to think this through Peter read on, as the others lost their train of thought listening to what's going to happen next.

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

"**I forbid you to ask him, Freed. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

Both Lily and James seemed to relax a bit after that was said, and even Remus looked a bit more hopeful for Harry.

'_At least someone is looking out for my son_.' thought James, when he realized that the woman was trying to help Harry. Then thinking about what Lily said, he decided that it was true enough as he thought with a frown forming on his face, '_Famous people do get the short end of the stick when it comes to privacy. I just hope Harry won't have too much trouble_.'

'_Thank you_,' Lily said to the woman in the story, '_thank you for understanding_.'

"**All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

"Not a bad idea..., " pondered Sirius, while Lily gave him a look that said 'don't you dare'.

James chuckled away merrily off to the side of the two as he watched their exchange.

"_**George!**_**"**

"**Only joking, Mom."**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

"I'll second that!" Remus said with vigor, while James and Sirius were singing the Hogwarts school song. Lily could only stare at the sky, which had turned a deeps shade of violet, as dusk approached.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in.**

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"**Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

Shivering, Lily said quietly, "I don't think giant tarantulas were on the list of pets a person could bring."

"**Right," mumbled Ron.**

"**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley.**

"Weasley?" James said testing the name and seeming to be deep in concentration, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably from your dad." said Remus in complete seriousness.

Conceding that fact James shrugged his shoulders and waited for Peter to started anew.

**And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"He's pretty direct, isn't he?" said Remus while looking at Sirius.

"A kid after my own heart." Sirius laughed.

**Harry nodded.**

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know..."**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

"Sheesh, kid! Why don't you just ask him for a song and dance routine, and get it over with?!" fumed James.

Lily hadn't said anything and was staring quietly at her hands, only because she too wanted to say something about what was happening. However, James had covered everything that she had wanted to shout, and so all she was left with was just to sit quietly.

"Calm down, James." Remus said nervously, "The kid doesn't mean anything by it. He's just curious."

Taking a deep breath James blew out once and closed his eyes as he thought, 'What's wrong with me?' Laying back, he tried to relax his body only to find that he was unusually tense. "Sorry." he apologized, "Go on, Peter."

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

"**So that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

Now it was Lily's turn to get indignant, "Didn't your mother tell you not to asked him about that day!"

"It's obvious that he has the same attention span that our dear friend Sirius has." Remus said in fun.

"Hold on. I resent that!" Sirius complained.

"You resemble that." replied James with an air of finality.

"Okay, are you all done? Can I continue? Or should I waste more time watching you bicker?" said Peter tersely.

"Go on then! We're not stopping you." Sirius barked out, making Peter flinch slightly.

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

James eyed the book angrily as he thought to himself, '_Stupid story, making my son have a crappy life. We'll just see about that_!'

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

'_At least he's polite enough to finally realize what he was doing_," rationalized Lily, while Remus and James both shook their heads in disapproval.

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as intresting as Ron found him.**

"**Er — yes, I think so," said Ron.**

"How do you 'think so'?!" yelled Sirius, as he put his hand over his face and growled in frustration.

"**I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

Stopping mid-rant Sirius gave Peter a gaze that held quite a bit of contempt for his fellow marauder. Finally, after composing himself, he managed to say in a low steady voice, "You dirty wanker."

Peter winked at Sirius, which only provoked a smile to appear on the charismatic boy's face as he said, "I learned from the best." Shaking his head, while swinging his hand away from his body was Sirius' way of telling Peter to move on and that he lost that round.

Beaming like a first year in Honeydukes, Peter cleared his throat then began to read anew.

"**So you must know loads of magic already."**

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Gah! You had to remind me of that poncey git! Didn't you!" James said in annoyance while gripping the bridge of his nose as if in pain.

"That reminds me...we still have that bet going, right?" Sirius asked James.

"Yup." was James monosyllabic reply, while he watched Sirius rub his hands together.

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"**Horrible — **

"Harry!" Lily interrupted angrily. "Not all muggles are bad!"

"Geez, Lils. Calm down." James said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, guys." Lily apologized and seemed to calm down, then added, "I just want him to know that not all muggles are like his relatives."

"I'm sure he knows that, Lily" explained Remus.

With a worried look still etched on he face Lily said in a thoughtful manner, "Yeah...sure."

**well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

"**Five," said Ron.**

"Seven kids!" exclaimed Peter, "They got a whole Quidditch team!"

Moaning out loud Remus scolded Peter saying, "You just had to say the Q-word, didn't you?"

"What?" Peter asked in confusion, but at that moment James was gazing dreamily into nothingness while the idea of his own quidditch team had begun to be planted in his head. Chuckling to himself he was oblivious to the smirks and head shaking that was directed at him.

Making amends, Peter read on — which broke James from his trance and refocused his attention to the story.

**For some reason, He was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Every one expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes. Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

"Must have been hell for the poor bloke." said James with a hint of pity coating his voice.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.**

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean. I got Scabbers instead."**

'They couldn't afford a new pet,' thought Remus while he remember his first year.

* * *

_A shabby clothed boy stood by his mother almost afraid of going on the train, watching the others around him talk and make friends. Soon, steady hands grasped his arm and another, placed in the middle of his back, pushed him toward the train._

_"Go on Remus! Your mother and I will owl you a letter the moment we apparate home." said Mr. Lupin while give him a proud smile and a nudge. However, Remus' mom went about the task of attacking his hair and face with brush and handkerchief until he was in her mind 'presentable'._

_"Honestly, mom! It's not like I'm here to find a bride." huffed Remus._

_He remembered seeing their faces drifting away as the train pulled away from the platform, and then the next memory he had was a rather uncomfortable one._

_The door had opened and in came a boy who's sullen look seem to say 'don't talk to me'. Seeing the boys nice clothing made Remus feel even more insecure, but despite that Remus watched him for quite sometime. Seeming to abandon the sullen look on his face the boy glanced over at Remus and caught him watching, but before he could say anything another boy strode into the room and said, "I'm here!"_

_'Thanking Merlin for distractions,' though Remus, as the boy who was sitting directed his attention to the other boy. _

_Replying in an annoyed tone the sullen boy said, "So?"_

_"Hey, there Mr. Grumpy pants!" the boy with glasses and black hair said while smiling an infectious smile, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"_

_"Like you would care." the boy said sighed angrily._

_There came that smile again, as the boy flopped down next to Remus and said, "Give it a go, mate. You'll never know until you try!"_

_"I don't want to be in Slytherin!" the angry boy shouted after some deliberation._

_"So don't be," the boy with the glasses said in a 'matter-of-fact' way._

_"But I'm a Black!" said the boy emphasizing with as much hate as his body could produce on the word 'Black'._

_"Oh!" said the boy who wore glasses, in understanding, while the long haired boy hung his head. Black seemed defeated until the outgoing boy pointed out, "So what!"_

_Black's head shot up and stared at the boy across from him in confusion, as the that same boy said, "So you're a Black. Well, I'm a Potter. And I believe that if you really don't want to go into Slytherin...then you don't have to."_

_"But..."_

_"No, you just have to believe that, besides if you go into Slytherin and I'm in another house I'll smuggle you into my house. Deal?" James asked in complete seriousness, then extending his hand._

_Smiling the first genuine smile since he had gotten in that compartment, Black grasped the other boys hand and said, "Deal!"_

_They then turned their attention to Remus as Potter asked, "So do you have a problem that I can solve?"_

_Embarrassed to be addressed in this way Remus concentrated in looking out the window and not answering the other two boys. However, that wasn't going to deter Potter, as he snuck up besides Remus and pinched him hard on the arm._

_"Bloody hell!" Remus yelped standing up in shock and anger._

_"Well, at least we know that he's not a mute." said Black, "Oy, why are you ignoring us?"_

_Feeling cornered and very ashamed of himself, Remus tried to excuse himself out of the compartment when the two grabbed hold of him and sat him down in the seat. "Hey," Potter apologized, "sorry about the fright. I was just wondering why you didn't want to talk to us?"_

_Mustering the courage Remus eyes flickered to and from each boy while he looked at their new clothing and said in a casual manner, "Why would you want anything to do with me?"_

_"You're here aren't you?" said Black with a grin, "'sides you were looking at me before, and I thought you were about to say something before we were interrupted."_

_Staring down at his worn shoes and second hand clothing, Remus felt foolish at the way he was acting and said, "Look, you really don't want me as a friend."_

_"And why's that?" asked Potter as his curiosity seemed to increase._

_Remus mumbled something as he rubbed his fingers together in a nervous fashion and sat back down._

_"Excuse me, but I didn't quite catch what you were saying. Could you repeat that?" asked Black._

_"I said," Remus growled out angrily, as he felt the familiar heat of embarrassment creep onto his face, "I'm poor, okay!? Are you happy now?"_

_The two boys looked at each other with a blank expressions, while Potter looked back and them smiled that same infectious smile and said, "Is that all?"_

_"Wha...," babbled Remus as the other boys chuckled playfully._

_"Geez! And here I thought you had some deep dark secret!" the long haired boy said in relief._

_Remus mentally flinched at the remark, but kept his face from showing anything too obvious and waited until Potter spoke up saying, "Well, now that's out of the way. I'm James Potter!"_

_"Sirius Black." said the boy with the long hair introducing himself to Remus._

_"And you are?" asked James with a wagging of the eyebrows._

_Shaking his head and giving up on trying to understand the other two boys Remus said, "Uh...Remus. Remus Lupin."_

_"Cool name," James said while looking through one of his bags, "doesn't it mean 'wolf' or something..."_

_"Yeah," said Remus in a daze, "or something."_

* * *

Staring at his friends who were at the moment betting on how much trouble Harry would get into his first year, Remus smiled and just shook his head. He decided long ago not even to try and figure out his best friends, and instead he just accepted them as the are. Just as they had accepted him.

"Hey Remus." shouted Sirius from across the way, "You're a bit too quite for my liking, mate. What are you planning?"

"I," Remus said placing his hand over his chest with a flourish, "Sirius, unlike you, am not always think of mischief ."

Not knowing what had possessed her, or why she had done it, Lily blurted out, "Yeah, but its the quiet ones you have to look out for."

Stunned silence, along with a hurt and surprised expression from Remus, greeted Lily while she covered her mouth with both hands. Peter was first to break the silence as he asked, "What was that?"

"That's what I want to know," Sirius said with his eyes still widen in surprise.

James was snickering softly, while Remus just waited for Lily response. "Well?" Remus asked, as a light wind tossed his hair around.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Lily replied, a bit unsure. "I don't know where that came from, Remus. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Sighing wearily, Remus stood up and grabbed some nearby wood. Piling it neatly in the center of the group he said, "_Incendero_!" A small blue fire exploded over the pile causing the wood below to catch aflame. "Don't worry about it." said Remus while blowing on the smoldering wood, amused to see Lily in such a state.

Lily quickly looked to James and Sirius for conformation, only to see that their faces were filled with as much confusion that her face probably showed. Catching her glance James shrugged his shoulders and tapped Peter on the arm, signaling him to continue.

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

"This kid reminds me of someone." James thought out loud, while Remus just shook his head from side to side and smiled.

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"He's so nice," Lily observed while her eyes held some sadness in them.

Remus smiled and stoked the fire as the night seemed to dusk rapidly gave way to night and the temperature began to fall. "It seems to me, that he wants this new acquaintance of his to be comfortable around him."

"Yeah," said Sirius with a knowing grin, "coincidentally, that reminds me of this nosy person that I once knew..." Not having a subtle bone in his body, Sirius had stared at James with wide eyes as he had said this. James snickered, and Remus slapped his palm against his forehead. Peter...well, Peter cleared his throat and just carried on with the book.

"**...and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort — "**

**Ron gasped.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I thought you, of all people —"**

"**I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn...I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"He still thinks he's going to be a horrible wizard?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"What do you expect," Remus said in aggravation, "he's been led to believe that he 'not good' by Vermin and Petunia."

"Yeah, a fact that I won't be forgetting any time soon," James said slamming his fist into the ground.

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve**

Sirius stomach gave such a loud growl that the other thought there might be some sort of wild animal around. When they didn't seen anything everyone turned on Sirius, who smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm hungry."

"We just ate!" Lily retorted.

"But I'm a growing boy," Sirius said , while clutching his stomach as it gave another grumble, "and they're talking about eating!"

Reaching into the basket and producing a sandwich, a bag of chips and a drink, James handed them over to Sirius who hungrily devoured them with a look of pleasure on his face. Lily took to casting a annoyed look at James, who shrugged it off ans said, "Mom always packs extras for Sirius."

"Ooo got moo lub er!" Sirius said enthusiastically through the mouth full of food in his mouth.

"Besides," said Remus with a twinkle in his eye, "if he's stuffing his face, he won't be able to talk." Everyone nodded in agreement to this logical observation, except Sirius who was throwing a dirty look Remus' way.

**there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the carts, dears?"**

**Harry who hadn't had breakfast, lept to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry — **

"What the hell is a Mars Bar?" asked Sirius as he downed the rest of his sandwich.

"A Muggle candy bar." Lily answered absentmindedly, that is until she realized who was asking the question, "You're already finished with the sandwich?!"

"Yup, and it was good!" Sirius said patting his stomach. Sighing Lily looked away and asked Peter to continue.

**but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.**

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"Big spender." laughed James as he enjoyed the knowledge that his son finally had some thing of his own.

"I hope he doesn't get sick," said Lily.

"Nah," Sirius interrupted, "he'll be just fine."

"Just as long as he doesn't touch those beans!" Remus said with passion as Sirius and James laughed.

"I forgot about that." James snickered.

Sirius shot a worried look and asked Remus, "You still haven't gotten over that."

"Sirius," Remus said with a straight face, "when you get a bean that tastes like a booger you rarely forget it!" Lily cringed and made a mental note never to eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean's again, while Peter coughed lightly and began reading again.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the campartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

"**Hungry, are you?"**

"**Starving," said Harry,**

"He's not lying!" shouted Sirius, which only invoked another pillow attack. After which a sullen Sirius sat angrily watching Lily and James.

**taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."**

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

"**You don't want this, it all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know with five of us."**

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

Peter smiled at the book as he thought, 'Just like James...' And at the moment James and Lily seemed to be lost in thought while Remus said, "I believe this is the beginning of a good friendship."

"I'll second that!" Sirius grinned happily.

Lily found herself smiling, but for diffrent reasons. She was glad that Harry had finally found someone to share things with. Someone who he had similarities with, and he found this person. Lily hoped that Ron and Harry would be best friends, as the seemed to get along quite well. Turning her head Lily looked at James and was surprised to see that James had an unreadable expression on his face. 'I wonder what he's thinking?' pondered Lily.

James felt proud that his son had shared with Ron, but something bothered James and he could seem to let it go. '_Is Ron being nice to my son because he's Harry Potter, or because he's just some who he would like as a friend?_' James thought, '_Is this how everything's going to be like when he meet's someone new?_' Giving his eyes a rest, James tried to make sense of these thoughts until he felt someone grasping his hand.

Looking down he saw Lily's hand covering his, and before he could even express what he was feeling she said, "Just let it go. What ever it is, we'll deal with it when it comes. Okay?"

He nodded his head in reply and Lily stayed by his side, but remove her hand from his. '_Funny,_' James thought, '_I can still feel her hand on mine_.'

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel tat nothing would surprise him.**

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." **

"**What?"**

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — **

"What an astute observation." Lily said in a monotone voice that dripped with sarcasm.

**Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

"**So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

**Harry ruened over his card and read:**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE - Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,**

"He's also considered a giant prat, by James Potter! Seeing that he's made my supposed son's life a living hell!" James growled out while the other Marauders watched him cautiously.

**Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grinwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

"Not to mention screwing up young kid's lives!" James shouted causing Lily to flinch when she realized there was anger in his voice.

No one said anything, mainly because they all thought that James had a point in being angry at Dumbledore. Especially since it was Dumbledore who handed Harry over to the Dursleys. Placing a hand on James shoulder, it was Sirius who said, "Hey, mate. No worries, alright? If there is one thing that we know about Dumbledore it that he always has a purpose, right?"

"Right." James said grudgingly.

Peter saw that both of them were ready to listen again and started to read, but Sirius held his hand out and said, "My turn, Pete!"

"By all means!" Peter said while handing over the book to his friend.

"Harry..." began Sirius looking around at everyone and making sure that they were listening.

**turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

"**He's gone!"**

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her...do you want it? You can start collecting."**

"Hmmm." Remus purred while looking into the fire.

"What's that, Remus?" asked James as Sirius looked up in wonderment, seeing as the only time Remus does that was when he was deep in thought.

Blinking and shaking his head, Remus shrugged his shoulders and said very innocently, "I'm just wondering if Harry there has his own card."

Lily put her head in her hands and grumbled something about 'keeping one's mouth shut', while James and Sirius' eyes seemed to shoot open and sparkle with renewed vigor.

"I never thought of that!" James boomed loudly, "A Potter on a Chocolate Frog Card!"

Sirius was the same way , but a quick poke by Peter caused him to shake off the effects and began to read again, even though he had a sour face.

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

"**Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "**_**Weird**_**!"**

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.**

"Hey James," blurted out Peter in an excited way, "didn't your dad say that you were sort of a descendent of Merlin, or something?"

Lily's eyes opened in shock thinking that she stood near someone who was related to the greatest wizard of all times, however James' rolled his eyes and sighed while saying, "Peter, he was putting you on, he's been telling that story forever and a day. Was it the one where Merlin's last heir was taken care of by a descendent of the Potters, and before the heir died she and my ancestor took a blood oath that bonded the Potters to the line of Merlin?"

"That's the one!" Peter face brightened at the memory of the story.

"Whoa," said Remus, allowing a confused look to creep onto his face, "I've never heard of anything like that!"

"Yeah, mate! Your dad never said anything of the sort to me." Sirius complained

Sending Sirius a questioning look James practically shouted, "Nonsense! Sirius, dad has always told that story on the holidays."

"Then that would explain it...," Sirius said snapping his fingers, "half the time I'm not really paying attention to you father during the holidays. You know...too much food to be eaten."

Lily couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of her, Sirius had a sheepish smile etched on his face while James looked very "put-out" that Sirius didn't know what he was talking about. However, when she giggled, she knew that was the wrong thing to do, especially around someone like Sirius.

A satisfied grin met her horrified gaze, as Sirius stood up and said, "She giggled! I made Lily Evans giggle!"

Shaking Peter until his eyes went crossed Sirius chortled, "You saw, right? She giggle! You can't back out on this one Evans, your caught!"

"I was clearing my throat..." Lily tried to explain, but was cut short by James devilish grin that he was giving her.

"I heard her, Sirius." James confirmed and Peter nodded, as Sirius' smile threatened to engulf his face..

'_Traitors_!' Lily seethed.

Gathering her strength, Lily looked to Remus, who in time of trouble usually was a source of stability. However, that 'stability', all went out the window as he looked at her with a triumphant glare and said, "I guess you really _do_ have to look out for the quiet ones."

Not knowing what to say and being overwhelmingly out numbered, Lily curled up and muttered, "Prats! I'll get you for this!"

"Don't worry Lils! If I can make you laugh, you'll forget all about being mad!" Sirius teased.

'_And I thought James was bad_.' Lily thought while she and the others watched Sirius do a little dance he called "Ode to Bringing Giggles to a Giggle-less Place".

Sitting back down after his impromptu 'dance of joy' Sirius picked up the book and cleared his throat in an official manner and read from where he left off.

**He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

Remus made a half groaning, sick sound when the name of the infamous candy was mentioned. Mustering his resolve Remus groaned, "Don't do it, Harry!"

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

Dry heaving, Remus shot up from his spot and ran to the nearby bushes where he emptied his stomach in a 'no-so-quite-fashion'. "Sodding book!" Remus replied when he caught his breath and regained his composure.

Feeling a bit light headed, Remus wobbled back to his spot and sat down. Glancing around at every one, Remus glared at everyone as if saying, "I dare you to say something". However, no one was about to press the issue. So when Sirius, who had a look of worry on his face, placed a hand on Remus shoulder and asked, "Mate? Your right?"

"Peachy," came Remus clipped answer, and then added, "just read on, alright."

"Sure." Sirius said while leafing through the book to find his place.

"**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

"**Bleaargh — see? Sprouts."**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavored Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one**

"Dear Merlin, no!" Remus said while he curled up into a tight ball.

**Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

"Phew!" sighed Remus while clutching his stomach and wiping his brow.

"Quite the daredevil isn't he?" noted James while looking at the ground.

Lily nodded her head while adding, "I just hope he won't get into trouble because of it."

'_Always worrying about the rules, aren't you Evens_?' thought Sirius, while he simultaneously pondering about how would both she and his best friend ever get hitched. Giving up on this fruitless endeavor Sirius picked up the hardback and said, "I'm gonna start reading again, that is...if it's okay with everyone?"

Nodding their approval and tuning in on Sirius' reading, the surrounding area soon became very still. Looking around before going on, Sirius saw the last motes of sunlight leaving their purple hued impression on the sky, while the sound of nighttime seemed to crescendo to audible levels. Smiling, Sirius read on all the while thinking about how he felt about these books.

Ever since they had started to read them, he seemed to have a new vigor for life, and he had made a silent promise to himself when they had read the first chapter. 'If this is what's going to happen in the future. Then I'm just going to have to change it for the better.' was the silent promise that Sirius had made had made to himself while he laid in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Right," said Sirius opening the book with some flourish, "The country side..."

**now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"That's just sad." Peter said shaking his head in condescending way.

"Oi, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Remus said in calm tones.

"No," Peter grinned while pointing to the other marauders, "He's Black, and he's 'Pot'-ter. I'm Pettigrew"

"Your going to be dead if you keep telling jokes like that!" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Looking offended and turning his back, Peter said, "Honestly! Not a single one of you have a funny bone in their body."

"That's because we've had to bear jokes like that!" Remus chuckled while Peter stuck his tongue out.

"Just get on with the book, okay!" Peter quickly said when he saw that he was losing momentum against the others. Sirius just nodded his head, but gave Peter a wink as if saying 'I know what you doing'.

"**He'll turn up," said Harry.**

"**Yes," said the boy miserably "Well, if you see him..."**

**He left.**

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quickly as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Remus said in amusement.

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

"How embarrassing." James said with a measure of pity in his voice.

"Tell me something I don't know," Sirius responded, after which he adding saying, "I'm almost hoping Harry will get him a new wand now."

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment opened again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

Snickering softly James whispered to Sirius while jerking his thumb in Lily's direction, "Who does that remind you of?"

Mastering the giggles that were welling up inside of him, Sirius went on as he said in a falsetto voice.

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"What a description!" Peter interjected.

"Yeah," James stated, "almost as bad as Ron's description."

"Will the both of you, kindly, shut up!" Lily snapped. It seemed as if something was bothering her, but she wasn't about to tell any of the boys what it was.

Not waiting for anyone, Sirius went on reading, while Remus thought he could see a half grin flick across his face then disappear. '_What's that all about_?" wondered Remus.

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listing, she was looking at the wand in his wand.**

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

James snorted once, almost letting a laugh out, but through shear willpower he kept control of his emotions — even thought it made him look as if he was constipated. Sirius was a close second, but was having trouble reading and concentrating on keeping composure, and James' face was certainly not helping his struggle.

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

"**Er — all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

"_**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,**_

_**Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.**_**"**

"That..." Remus said in disappointed tone, "was lame."

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart,**

It was that moment that James began to sputter and shake as uncontrollable laughter spouted forth on such a grand scale that fresh tears began to stream down his face. "I...just...can't...take...it...anymore!" James managed through his roaring laughter.

Lily, who stood very still at the moment, gave James such a glare. That Remus believed if wishes could come true James would have been a very dead man.

However, James' antics seemed to also wear on Sirius fortitude and soon he followed James in gut busting laughter. On the ground and holding his stomach as if he was in pain, Sirius received a deadly glare from Lily that spoke volumes and screamed, 'Don't you dare!'

"Will someone please clue the other non-mind reading people in the group, as to what is so funny?"

Sirius who had taken to banging his head off the soft ground, barely got off the ground only to say, "For the love of all that is magical, Remus don't you see it's..."

Lily, who usually had a nice disposition and could hardly be goaded into getting angry, stood up and with a speed born of indignation and sent Sirius flying through the air with a full powered Banishment Charm all the while yelling, "Take this, you bloody git!"

Landing in the pool of water with a giant splash , Lily then turned her wrath on James who had his wand out and ready for a predicted battle. However, he was still laughing and giggling as he said, "Come on Lils, the resemblance is uncanny!"

"I'll give you resemblance!" Lily growled shooting a spell that James barely deflected.

'_Whoa_,' James shook his head, as his shield had barely held up to Lily's spell, '_better watch it or I'm gonna end up like Sirius there._'

Ginning, even though he was facing off with an extremely irk Lily, James said, "So...can we call her Lily Jr.?"

"POTTER!" Lily screamed while casting a spell James had never seen. "_Terro Pultus!_" Lily growled and pointed her wand at the ground before James. James, who had been smiling just a moment before, suddenly screeched like a little girl as the earth around his feet 'heaved up' and flung him into the waiting pool.

Swimming to the surface, James met Sirius gaze as he look the part of a soaked dog. Sounds of laughter broke from the shore as Sirius broke the silence by saying in mock surprise, "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Likewise," James retorted while rubbing his eyes into focus.

"Do you think she'll let us come out of the pool?"

With a dangerous gleam in his eyes James said in soft tones, "She better...or the pool will come to her."

Smiling in agreement James and Sirius both swam to the shore where Remus waited with towels that had Warming Charms on them. Chuckling softly while treading on eggshells around his two angry friends Remus stated, "She really got you two."

"Shut it, Moony!" Sirius barked out making both James and Remus look around to see if the coast was clear. Sirius ignoring the movements in front of him began to dry his hair while stripping off this t-shirt, socks and pants. There he stood just in his swim trunks shivering madly as the wind blew, making him even colder. Traipsing his way to the fire and glaring at Lily, with almost predatory gleam in his eyes, Sirius sat close to the fire and tried to dry off.

Watching Sirius sit down and seeing James still at the shore Lily's mind was currently in a state of panic, '_Oh my Lord! I've done it now! What was I thinking, these are the Marauders!_' However, Lily then thought, '_Wait...what am I afraid of? I mean this is James and Sirius, right_?'

'_Wrong_,' said the little nagging voice in her head, '_and you are so going to get it!_'

Angry with the fact that her conscience never seems to be on her side, and worried about what Sirius and James were going to do to her. Lily decided that putting up a brave front was her only option, and so when Sirius glared at her and James returned from the shore giving her a smug little smile she huffed and turned her head away ignoring them both.

Picking up the book Sirius continued and read on while coughing and seeming to slip in the name 'Lily Jr.' into the hacking noise. Turning around, Lily saw that both James and Sirius had their wands in hand and were ready to return the favor that she had visited upon them if she tried anything. Shoulders slumping in temporary-defeat Lily could only throw nasty glares at the pair.

**of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

**She said this very fast.**

"No. You don't say." Remus started off the comments when he saw that no one was bitting.

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

James snickered to himself and then replaced his smile with a expressionless face.

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

"**Harry Potter," said Harry.**

"Here it comes." Peter interjected, wondering if they were going to be dealing with this through the whole book.

"**Are you really?" said Hermione, "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books for background reading,**

Sirius stopped reading and chuckled while holding Lily gaze, while James joined in saying in a confused manned, "Background reading? What's that?"

Taking his cue Sirius said, "Hold on! Lily! I bet you can tell us what 'background reading' is, right?"

Taking a deep breath and forcing herself to be calm, Lily responded in an even and clipped tone, "No, I can't."

Remus, seeing the underlying battle that was being waged, took the time to position himself as far away from the three as he could without being noticed. However, Remus saw that Peter was to caught up in the excitement to realized that he was sitting close to a powder keg that was about to exploded. Sighing to himself Remus thought, '_Oh well, let the cards fall where they may._'

Sirius scrunched his face, while ginning at Lily's response and continued on with the book, "and you're...

**in**_**Modern Magical history **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and**_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**."**

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed**

"Yeah! And probably not even getting a Knut for it either!" Sirius complained.

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.**

James and Sirius resolve soften when they heard Lily say, "Who does she think she is, telling Harry that. Let's see her go through what he went through and 'know all about herself'! Idiot."

Looking at James and Sirius with wet eyes she said slowly as if trying to get her point across to them, "I was never like that. A little too eager to learn, yes, but never bossy and rude." Having said her peace, she turned her head away from the two and looked at the nearby tree while waiting for the others to continue.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook," said Sirius causing Lily to flinch a bit. However, it was his next statement that made her feel better, even thought she knew they had something planned for her.

"But you're right...you weren't as bossy and rude as this girl is." Sirius conceded while picking up the book again to read. However, James had been quite through the whole exchange and watched Lily with an intensity that made her feel on edge.

"**Do either of you know that house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...**

"Like you have a choice!" countered Peter from his spot next to Sirius.

"**Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

"Yes, mother." chorused the Marauders, after which they all broke out in laughter.

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

"**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

"Ata boy, Ron! Tell it like it is." James jokingly cried out.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"Hey," asked James in a somber tone, "what if Harry gets placed in Slytherin?"

"Look, mate! We already discussed this. I don't believe for a second that the sorting hat would place Harry into a house full of scumbags, okay?" Sirius confidently said, "So let just think about something...different."

Reading on Sirius didn't catch the thoughtful faces of Lily or Remus as they pondered what James had said.

"**That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons,**

"Whoa," said Remus thinking about all the books he's read on dragons and dragon handling.

James spoke to Remus while placing his arms behind his head and stretching saying, "What Remus? You wanted to be a dragon handler?"

Blushing slightly, at being caught fantasizing, Remus stuttered out, "No, no...uh...I just away have liked dragons."

"Sure, Remus. _We_ believe you." crooned Sirius, all the while chuckling behind him. " So is that why you have a realistic model of a Swedish Short-Snout stashed under your bed?"

"Stuff it, Black!" Remus said playfully lobbing a pillow his way, which Sirius ducked.

"Gladly!" Sirius said reaching into the picnic basket, only to have his hand slapped by Lily.

"You're reading! It's hard enough understanding you when you don't have any food in your mouth, and I like to keep it that way!"

"Fine!" Sirius said after gauging everyone's approval of Lily words.

**and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gingotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

**Harry stared.**

"**Really? What happened to them?"**

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

The mood in the Cove sudden shifted as the five friends became quiet with thought. "The plot thickens." stated Remus as he moved closer to the fire and sat down.

"Didn't Hagrid get something for Dumbledore for Gringotts?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," nodded Sirius, "and what ever it was must have been really important. Especially to keep is such a secret."

"But what could it have been that a Dark wizard would want?" questioned James as he seemed to get caught up in the excitement.

"Who knows," Lily replied, "but if Dumbledore is holding it...it has to be really powerful, right?"

"That's what I'm thinking." said James, his head bowed in concentration.

"How about we read on? And see if the book tells us anything more?" suggested Remus.

Nodding his head and opening the book to the last page that he was on Sirius read on, "Harry..."

**turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned.**

"That's defiantly not a 'good' thing." Peter squeaked, as he almost felt the surrounding mood become only that much more somber.

**He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

"Chudley Cannons," James said nonchalantly, then added with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm a sucker for the underdogs."

"**Er — I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

"Yeah, and you breaking your old man's heart, here!" shouted James in an animated fashion.

"James, you're not even eighteen yet." countered Remus, while Lily snickered. Huffing loudly, James turned his back on Remus and waited for Sirius to start reading again.

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —"**

"You tell him Ron!" James said ecstatically. Remus, and the others, wouldn't have been surprise if they had seen a thick foam begin to form around James' mouth. However, there wasn't any sign of foaming, in fact he looked quite 'normal'. That is, if his maniacal gaze and the nervous twitch in his left eye could be considered 'normal'. The other members of the group only moaned in annoyance when he shouted, "I'm counting on you, boy!"

Sirius, having his fill of James obsession continued on.

**And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry thought the finer points of the game**

"If someone interrupts them, I'll find their parents and kill them so they won't be born!" James hissed in anger.

"Wow," Lily said taking a step away from him, "that was a bit scary."

Shaking his head and clearing his angry thoughts James said, "But Harry has finally found someone who can teach him about the perfect game of Quidditch and...I sound like a complete lunatic, don't I?"

"And a exuberant lunatic, at that!" Sirius said in happy tones.

"Gee, thanks." James said in a flat monotone. "Just keep reading."

**when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

"Get ready to pay up, Potter!" Sirius said, he was met with complaints from everyone about 'stopping reading' and quickly continued on.

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"This doesn't 'feel' right." Remus said warily, as the other only mumbled in agreement.

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

'_Don't say anything, son_.' James thought, trying to will the character in the book not to talk.

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

"Ha!" Sirius laughed at the sentence as it reminded him of someone, "That kinda reminds me of Mal...hold on!" As the realization hit him and it became clear who this kid might be related to, Sirius growled out, "James you bloody swindler!"

James, however, wasn't in the mood for smugness as he buckled down to see how his son was going to handle the boy. "Keep going, Sirius," Lily said as she too looked worried for Harry.

"Okay," Sirius said picking up where he left off.

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's**

"Malfoy." James and Lily uttered in unison, as if they were thinking the same thing.

"**Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

Peter, who was taking a drink of juice, sprayed his mouth's contents on a nearby rock when he heard the name. "Malfoy?! This is 'really' bad"

"I wonder who slipped up and gave Lucius permission to breed?" Sirius growled.

"How do you know it's Lucius, Sirius?" Remus asked

Interjecting, James said in calm tones, "Who else do we know that is overbearing, conceded, egotistical, has the facial features that have been described in this book, and is a pureblood fanatic?"

Rasing his hand, Sirius spoke up when James nodded in his direction, "Ummm...Lucius "Stinky Breath" Malfoy?"

"Right in one!" James said but didn't smile, "And now that bastard's son is trying to get in good with mine!"

"Honestly, James!" Lily scolded, "What ever happened to giving people the 'benefit of doubt'?"

"Anyone,_but_ the Malfoys, will get that from me, Lily." James said in a detached sort of way, while the other Marauders nodded their head in complete agreement.

'_I guess I really don't understand you, James_.' Lily thought as Sirius continued on with the book.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford."**

Hearing that comment from the book Lily adopted a look of shock, and shock soon transformed into indignant look as she said angrily, "Ruddy little bastard..." The rest of what she said was lost in the muttering of the half-curses that issued forth from her mouth.

"I think we'll take that as a definite dislike for the sodding git." said Remus as he turned away from Lily blinking his eyes furiously at the word that issued from her, "She knows some curse words that not even I knew!"

Taking a deep breath Sirius cleared his troat and said, "He turned..."

**to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

"Yeah, if you want to become an evil Dark wizard." James spat out with such anger that even the fire seemed to respond in according to his anger by burning brighter.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's,**

'_You won't take his hand Harry. I know you won't_.' calmly thought Lily.

"Don't do it Harry!" Peter softly said while looking at the ground in confusion, _'If you do...you'll regret it._'

"Hex that snotty poofer, Harry!" Sirius snapped.

"Where are the prefects? Aren't they suppose to be watching the corridors?" Remus said in confusion.

James had his eyes closed and just waited for the rest of the story to unfold.

**but Harry didn't take it.**

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said cooly.**

James shot up like a bottle rocket and stomped the ground yelling at the top of his lungs, "TAKE THAT YOU EGOMANIACAL PIECE OF TRASH! MY SON CAN"T BE BOUGHT!"

Soon all the marauders were joining James in his little celebration while Lily just shook her head and tried to heard them back to 'reading the book'. Finally, after they were all spent and Sirius handed the book to James, they all settled in to listen to the next part of the story.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.**

"I know that little wanker didn't just say what I think he said." Lily scoffed.

Nodding his head vigorously Sirius said, "Yep, he did!"

Nostrils flaring and eyes narrowed, even the twitching of a muscle in her jaw, all gave away Lily unsurpassed anger a what Draco had said to her son. Slowly the twitching of the jaw muscle stopped, her nostrils became normal, and her eyes...well her eyes held a certain edge to them as she asked very softly, "So...do you boys have anything special planned for one Lucius Malfoy?"

When four grins appeared on each of the young men's faces Lily said, "I want in!"

"Done!" James said and added, "he won't know what hit him!"

"I just can't believe how fast they grow." Sirius said through fake sobs.

"Moving on!" James announced.

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

"Hell, yes! A fight!" Sirius said in a excited voice.

"Punch his lights out!" Remus whispered through gritted teeth.

"What about the prefects?" asked Peter.

"Bollocks the prefect!" Lily replied in anger, "I want to see this little oinker bleed!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, James stuck his fingers in his ears to see if they were blocked up. Especially after the thought he heard Lily calling for Malfoy's blood, shrugging his shoulders James thought, '_Don't back down son, he testing you_,'

"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely then he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

A symphony of curses, angry retorts and shouts echoed through the cove as everyone, all at once, said their peace about those three individuals.

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — **

"Get 'em Scabbers!" Peter yelled passionately.

James, Sirius and Remus all gave each other knowing smiles before joining in and helping Peter in his cheering of Scabbers the rat.

**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window,**

Wincing in pain Peter looked worried as he said, "Oooo, I hope he's not hurt!"

"No worries, mate," James said confidently, "If that rat can stomach biting into a piece of dung like Goyle, then I'm sure he's tough enough to take a little bang."

**all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

"**What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"Prefect material if I've ever seen it." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry.**

"Poor Scabbers." Lily cooed, "I hope he's alright."

**He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."**

**And so he had.**

Remus started to laugh when he said, "Sounds like someone we know."

"Yeah, but I'd take his company over Scabbers anytime," Sirius said wrapping an arm around Peter and ruffling his hair.

James just smiled and went on with the chapter as it seemed that he was getting to the end.

"**You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly, "they were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." he turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

"So Lucius went to the Dark Side huh?" James said, repeating the words he had just read. "That's good to know..." he said seeming to fall into deep thought. He snapped out of it only when Lily walked over and touched his shoulder, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he read on.

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"Definitely Head Girl material," shuddered Peter

Lily lips became a tight line across her face as she felt herself becoming rather put out by this girls attitude. "She better stop butting in to other people's business or..." Lily said letting her retort hand in the air like a death sentence.

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"I am so glad that she is not in our grade, house, or even time frame!" Sirius said with a bit more energy than was needed, as the apple that he held in his hand began leaking juices from where he was piercing it with his fingernails.

"I second that!" Lily stated while pulling out a half sandwich, that she had saved, from her knapsack.

"Hey, Lily?" asked Sirius eying the sandwich hungrily, "Do you think I can have a piece?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Lily smiled and said, "No! I'm hungry now and I save this just in case." Snapping his fingers and looking distraught, Sirius tried giving her the puppy eye treatment. However, it seemed to have no effect on Lily as she ate the delicious looking sandwich in front of him, until it was completely gone.

"So cruel!" Sirius moaned.

Peter and Remus were chuckling, while James picked up the book and said, "I'm going to read some more..."

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bt short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

**A voice echoed through the train: We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years follow me!"**

"Hagrid!" everyone said with fond memories.

"I completely forgot that Hagrid was the one who took the first years to the castle!" said Lily sounding wistful.

However, the Marauders all had happy smiles on their faces as they remembered their boat ride to Hogwarts and their new life as wizards. James looked around, after reliving his own first trip to Hogwarts, and saw that everyone was waiting for him to go on with the story. Smiling his confident smile and running his hand through his messy hair James said, "Hagrid's..."

**big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' 'round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of the great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

James looked up from the book to see if everyone was with him and found that, in fact, everyone was not with him. Lily seemed to bethinking had about something that bothered her while Remus had his eyes closed and was clutching his said in what looked like pain. Both Sirius and Peter were keeping a close eye on Remus just incase something were to happen.

Closing the book James asked Remus, "Are you okay?"

Wincing in pain and gritting his teeth as he talked Remus responded saying, "No, not really." Just the fact that he admitted to being in pain told the other Marauders that he was in some serious distress.

Standing up Sirius asked in a brisk manner, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think."

Looking at James and nodding his head, Sirius said, "Me and Peter will take him home, okay? Meet us there."

James nodded his head, while Peter ducked under Remus arm and supported him as he stood up. Slowly the two came to stand in front of the fire, while Sirius opened a bag and threw some floo powder into it causing the flames to erupt in a blue flash. Standing in the middle and saying together, "Lupin Residence!" The three disappeared in a flash of blue fire.

"But...but," Lily sputtered in disbelief, "I thought you couldn't floo without a fireplace!?"

"Who said that?" James retorted while answering her statement, "It's not recommended, but its not impossible."

"Shall we continue?" James asked as he drew closer to Lily.

"You know," Lily said as she gave James a wary look, "this is the second time we've been left alone."

"Yeah?" James said as nonchalantly as he could.

'_What are you up to, Potter_?' Lily pondered while watching James in the moon light. '_Moonlight? Is it that late_?' wondered Lily while she looked up at the starry sky. Pulling her eyes away from the serene sight of the heavens, Lily found two dark brown eyes, no more than a arms reach away, that seemed to be staring into her soul.

"Shall we continue?" asked James, his breath sweeping over her neck causing her to shiver slightly.

'_I'm drowning_!' Lily's mind screamed, '_Pull it together! Say something, idiot_!'

"Uh...yeah." Lily managed while she gazed into those dark brown pools that were James's eyes. '_That was brilliant...just bloody brilliant_!' Lily chided herself when she saw James smile and pick up the book.

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"**Head's down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rocks after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

James closed the book and sat looking at Lily for a long time. Seeming to break out of her trance Lily noticed James staring at her bared leg. Smiling Lily smirked as she stood up and asked, "James?"

"Huh?"

"Is that pool warmed with a spell?"

"Yeah," James answered, but then he realized what she was asking and he said, "Yes, it's perfect for swimming. You won't feel cold at all while in there.

"Thanks." said Lily giggling lightly.

Walking to the pools edge and kicking off her sandals, Lily test the waters by wading up to her knees. Seeing that the water was just right, Lily unbuttoned her dress shirt and untied the piece of cloth around her legs.

James almost fell over dead. Underneath those clothes was a silvery bikini, which hug Lily in such a way, that it made James feel as if his heart was going to jump out of his throat. Then she was gone, swimming under the surface of the water.

Appearing again at the surface Lily came to the shore only to find that her clothes had been washed further in by the gentle lapping of the waters. _'Please, if you out there, give a man a break_!' James prayed with all his might.

As if James prayer was heard, Lily stood completely out of the pool and walked over to the clothes, and at that precise moment the moon came from behind a cloud — it's light shining brightly down upon the two. Walking over to Lily, James scooped up her dress shirt from the ground and gawked.

'_The light must be playing tricks on me_,' thought James, because at that moment Lily's skin seemed to mimic fine porcelain, while the combination of her wet hair and the moonlight caused her hair to take on an almost crimson color.

"Uh...James?" asked Lily covering up her chest, and feeling a bit like a prime cut of beef as James' eyes roved over her body.

'_Prat! She talking to you_!' James inner voice yelled at him. James shaking his head and blushing, looking away and held out her dress shirt. "Um...sorry about that."

"No problem." Lily replied, while re-buttoning her shirt.

They both walked side by side to the site where they all sat. Looking down James said, "I think we should pack up and start back."

"Sure," agreed Lily while she felt he conscience saying, '_Say something_!'

"Yeah," James said as he cast a spell that placed everything in the picnic basket. Currently James as kicking himself for being such a coward,_'Come on she waiting for you, say something_!'

Picking up the basket James rolled his eyes and said to himself, '_Here goes nothing_!'

'_Here goes nothing_!' Lily said taking a deep breath and plunging forward

"Wouldyouliketohavedinneratmyhouse!" they both said in the same quickened manned and at the same time.

Staring at each other for some time they began to laugh, it was only after they laughed and began the walk home that they planned 'who would have dinner with who'.

* * *

Sitting at that same desk Harry looked out into the destroyed hallway and sighed. Ron and Hermione had been gone for quite some time and were probably shopping at Hogsmead for their dinner. And that's when it happened...

The Divinus began to tremble slightly as Harry looked into it depths and tried to decipher why it was acting this way. Soon it shook violently as Harry shouted, "No! We had another week! This can't be happening!" Bright silver light began to shoot out of the orb and encompassed Harry in, what could only be described as a silvery orb of energy.

'_Too soon_,' thought Harry as he watched the orb give another violent shiver, '_it's happening too fast_!'

"I want to say goodbye!" cried Harry as he pounded against the orbs solid walls, and watched his surroundings — like an ruined oil painting — seem to melt, blend and run together. Soon everything became gray and finally black reigned supreme. Harry then felt the Divinus pulse twice, before he began to lose consciousness.

As his eyes closed, Harry thought, '_This has to work. Please forgive me._'


	8. A Sorting of Perspectives

Disclaimer: This chapter was NOT written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Eight - A Sorting Of Perspectives

There she sat...playing, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, with her eggs and hash. Petunia couldn't stand it anymore, she knew something was bothering Lily and just because of that reason it was upsetting her. Snatching the fork away from her little sister Petunia asked sharply, "What is it?"

Having the fork disappear from underneath her nose Lily's head snapped up and saw the annoyed look on her sister face. "What is it?" Lily repeated Petunia's word as if trying to wrap her brain around them, and when she did she just looked down at her feet and said, "Uh...nothing...it just...never mind. Just forget it, okay?"

"You're acting weirder than usual, do you know that?" Petunia stated while placing Lily's fork back on her plate. 'And I'm worried.' thought Petunia, but instead she said, "You acting like this is stressing me out. So just stop it, okay?"

"Yeah," Lily said, as if she was a million miles away from the kitchen at that moment. Petunia snapped her fingers in front of Lily and startled her.

"Okay, that's it! What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked warily.

Petunia pulled out a chair and sat down all the while she cleared the table and wiped it clean of any food. " Come on! Spill the beans. Who's this guy that has you acting like a zombie?" she asked nonchalantly.

Lily was about to deny everything but instead felt a giant burden being lifted as she finally was able to talk to her sister about 'these things'. "I am so dead! I asked this boy I know over for dinner, and I don't know how he's going to act or what he's going to say. I don't even know what he likes to eat. All I know, is that I've known him for a long time, and I kinda have feelings for him. But I want him to get to know me and vice versa. And I haven't told mom or dad yet and I wonder how they will feel, and I also want to know how you will feel and it feels as if I'm drowning because I can't make up my mind and he's gonna come over after seven..."

Reaching out and grasping Lily by the shoulders, while she was laughed rather hard, Petunia said gasped out, "Take a breath, Lily!"

When Lily notice that she was still giggling, she became cross with her sister. '_I'm trying to ask her advice and all she can do is laugh at me?_' thought Lily.

However, Lily's anger soon dissipated when Petunia had gather enough of herself to say, "If you're wondering how I feel...don't. It doesn't matter how I feel that matters, it's 'how do you feel about this' that matters."

Picking up her hand an turning it palm up Petunia then said, "But if you want to know how I feel about this...then I say, 'go for it'." Picking up the rest of the plates and placing them in the sink Petunia began to walk out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Lily in her wake, "Oh, but I would tell mum as soon as possible seeing that she'll probably want to know everything about this boy."

Standing at the door Petunia turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Lily form the corner of her eye and asked almost as if in afterthought, "Does he go to your school?"

"Yes, he's a wizard." Lily said flinching inwardly. She almost expected Petunia to scowl and walk out of the kitchen. However, when Petunia hummed and smiled while walking out of the kitchen, Lily felt as if tonight might not be too unbearable.

"Mum!" Lily called from the kitchen, all the while thinking of how to put this impromptu date to her parents in a good light. '_I'm so dead_!'

* * *

It felt like a dream, just the idea that his closest friend had been hurt and some of his friends had been killed felt like a bad dream as he lay on this soft fluffy surface. 

"Harry?" a voice called through the darkness.

Not wanting to leave this warmth, Harry groaned and mumbled something unintelligible while pulling on the soft fluffiness around him.

"Harry wake up!" called the voice louder this time.

"Go away!" Harry snapped as the good feeling began to be replace with a groggy tired feeling.

"You're gonna be late, you prat! I said wake up!" Those last words were followed by a tug brought a bone chilling rush of air into his warm cocoon.

Sitting up quickly, Harry looked around and saw that the room he was in was the same room that he had visited so many times before. He remembered looking out through the gaping hole in the wall where he stood right now. "Gryffindor tower?" Harry questioned.

"Where else would we be?" asked the boy standing in front of him.

"And you are?" Harry asked, not recognizing the boy's face.

"You joking, right? You don't know you own best mate name? What did you hit your head?" the boy went on which just made Harry become even more confused. Looking around trying to find something that was familiar to him Harry then realized something. Putting his hands to his face, Harry couldn't feel his glasses. Pulling away his hand he realized he could see everything perfectly. In fact that's when he saw the Divinus, or what could be the Divinus stilling on his night stand. The blue liquid filled object was no more spherical in shape and had adopted more of an hourglass look to it.

Checking it, Harry noted that the lines of time were interweaving. He surmised that this time line was just an off shoot of the distortions. 'But why did it happen so quick?' asked Harry as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he saw the face of the boy become worried, "I think I did hit my head. Cause I really don't know your name."

Putting his hand up and shaking his head, the boy said "No problems, mate! We'll get you patched up. My name is Romulus...Romulus Lupin."

'_That name_,' Harry mind screamed, "your dad wouldn't happen to be Remus, would he?"

Beaming brightly the boy came over and patted Harry on the shoulder while saying, "See you already getting better, but I still think you should see Madam McGonagall. Alright?"

Throwing Harry a towel and some clothes Romulus said, "Now hurry up! Or we'll be late for transfiguration. And I really don't think that Professor Dumbledore will be as lenient as he was last time."

Walking to the bathroom in a daze Harry thought, '_This is definitely not good_.'

After a quick shower, a change of clothing and placing the divinus in his pocket. Harry began his trip down into the Gryffindor common room. Thoughts swirled in his head as he tried to piece what was happening and where he had gone wrong. Taking the stairs two at a time Harry remembered something Hermione had told him during his third year, '_...awful things have happened when wizards have meddle with time..._'

'_Great time to remember that piece of information_,' Harry thought sarcastically, then it him, '_Hermione_!' Standing on the last step Harry mused over his thoughts, _'I'd bet she know why there's a distortion_!'

Feeling that he was being watched Harry noticed that all the student weren't wearing robes of any sort. Feeling awkward and out of place Harry took his robes off and draped them over his shoulder as Romulus stood next to him and whispered, "Uh...mate? Robes are only for ceremonies, formal occasions and...," Romulus stopped here while waiting for Harry to look at him, "deaths."

"And seeing that we haven't lost anyone this week...well let just say that wasn't the 'proper thing to do', okay?" Grabbing Harry's arm and leading him through the portrait as quickly as he could Romulus said loud enough so other could hear him, "Come on, Harry! Let's go see Madam McGonagall about that bump on the head."

Sure enough, Romulus plan work pretty well, as most of the students looked away and just nodded their heads. Taking Harry down several flights of stairs Romulus stopped suddenly and said, "You're really not joking, are you?"

Smiling darkly Harry asked, "Romulus? Where's Hermione Granger?"

"Who?" asked Romulus in confusion.

"She's a Gryffindor, about our age? She's got really bushy hair and...um...maybe, kinda large front teeth." Harry winced as he described what Hermione looked like when she was young, '_No telling what she looks like in this new time line_.'

Pinching the bridge of his nose Romulus, seemed to be deep in thought. "You don't mean 'the brain', do you?"

Rubbing the back of his head Harry was with out a doubt lost as to what to say, "Uh, yeah. I think."

"She's not in Gryffindor, Harry. She's a Ravenclaw, and I'd stay away from her if I were you." Romulus added while beginning to walk again.

Catching up with Romulus, Harry asked, "Why?"

"Look, just forget it, alright? Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, cause frankly I'm really beginning to worry about you."

Walking through the familiar corridors Harry noted that this Hogwarts seemed to have the life sucked out of it. Students each wore a school uniform made of a grey material that reminded him of the uniform that Aunt Petunia want to give him for going to Stonewall. As they walked, Romulus had become very quiet and had taken to staring at the ground.

Finally reaching their destination, Harry was taken aback as he walked into the school Hospital Wing to find that the small room he once knew was now a receptionist desk. Several rows of chairs also accompanied the desk and half of those chairs were filled will people who looked sick or hurt.

"Hogwarts' ward." Romulus said simply, and the woman at the desk waved them through.

"Why are all these people here?" asked Harry in hushed tones.

Shaking his head while he responded in equally soft tones, Romulus said in annoyance, "The attack on St. Mungos? Three years ago? Don't you remember that?" Getting no where with his anger, Romulus said quickly, "In essence, St. Mungos was destroyed, so they move the staff and the facility to Hogwarts."

Harry began to hope with all his will that the distortion would soon end and the time line would shift again. He followed Romulus through a double door only to be greeted by yet another alien sight. Standing at a desk in front of them, in full healers robes, was Professor McGonagall and she didn't look too happy.

"What is it this time, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said in crisp tones that held a bit of exasperation.

"Madam, Harry seems to have lost his memory." Romulus interjected when it looked as if Harry was at a loss for words.

"What nonsense are babbling about this time, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall huffed as she rose from her desk and strode forward with a visibly confused look etched into her face. Listening to Romulus' explanation about what had happened, McGonagall looked at Harry for a moment and asked him, "Who is Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Harry couldn't count on his fingers how many times he had face more stressful situations with a calm demeanor and cool attitude, but never ceased to amaze him how McGonagall could cause him to 'sweat bullets' and feel jittery whenever she wanted to. "Um...Albus Dumbledore?"

Holding his gaze while her brows furrowed she asked, "Who is the Minister of Magic?"

"Cornelius Fudge?" answered Harry in such a fashion that it made his answer sound like a question.

"Hmmm," McGonagall muttered while walking back to her office. "Who's you godfather?"

"Sirius Black..." Harry stated, but then wished that he hadn't. The crash of a bottle and gasp escaped the office as McGonagall came out pale and wide-eyed. Even Romulus looked shocked at Harry's words. "Did I say something wrong?"

McGonagall gave Harry a large potion bottle and said, "You are to drink the contents of the bottle once every four hours until the bottle is empty, understand?" Both boy started to head out towards the exit, but before they could leave she called to them saying, "Mr. Potter? You will be relieved of your studies for today. As will you Mr. Lupin. Make sure he gets some rest."

"Yes, Madam McGonagall," Romulus replied sending Harry a half-smile.

Leaving the Hospital Area, Harry found Romulus to be distracted with thought. Walking through the hallways Harry found himself wanting to find Hermione and asked, "Romulus? Where can I find, Hermione?"

"Uh," shaking his head out of a thought filled haze Romulus replied, "the Library, but I've told you...never mind. Go on then, I need to get something from the dorm. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch, right?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, while he headed in the general direction of the Library.

Finding his way to the library, Harry looked around to see a spattering of the usual student studying for their classes. However, gazing around, Harry could find hid nor hair of Hermione. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked over to a Ravenclaw boy and said, "Excuse me, but do you know where Hermione Granger might be?"

The boy looked at Harry as if his head exploded and left a Dark Mark. "Her...Hermione, you say? Why would you be putting yourself through that?"

A wisp of anger ran through Harry and he had to struggle with the instinct to 'lay this prat out'. Mastering his anger and putting forth a pleasant face, Harry said in a clipped manned, "That would be my business, wouldn't it?"

"Sure," the boy said with a unapologetic look on his face, "In the corner to the back,_ near the forbidden section_."

Just the fact that the boy had emphasized those last few words made Harry unsure of what to expect. However, as he turned the corner he found that all expectation had flown out the window. Sitting at a desk mumbling to herself over what looked like several advanced books was a shadow of his childhood friend.

Her bushy brown hair looked matted and disheveled, while it seemed to puff out even more as Hermione kept scratching it in frustration. Her face was pale and drawn, as if she hadn't gotten sleep for quite sometime. Her front teeth seemed to be more pronounced, and on her nose say a pair of hideous black glasses. It was these glasses that magnified her eyes, and gave her the look of a deranged person.

Sensing someone staring, Hermione snapped viciously, "Well, speak up cretin! I don't have all day!"

'_Cretin_?' Harry scoffed mentally, '_Hermione, what happened to you_?'

Looking up at Harry, Hermione squinted her eyes and said, "Great. What do_you_ want?"

"Hermione...it's me Harry. Don't you recognize me?"

"Of course I do, Potter. I'm not blind, according to popular belief!" yelled Hermione as several students giggled from behind Harry. "Now what is it you want, and make it quick...you want some homework done, answers to an essay, what...what do you want!"

Taking a deep breath, again, Harry tried to master his emotions and said in a calm manner, "Do you know anything about Chronomancy?"

"The manipulation of time and space. Yes, why?" hissed Hermione in annoyance.

"Have you ever seen this?" Harry asked while pulling out the Divinus.

Hermione face became slack as he gazed at the object in Harry's outstretched hand. "A, a Divinus!" Hermione whispered in awe. "How?"

"That doesn't matter. Will you listen to me now?"

Nodding her head and summoning a chair closer to her desk, Hermione listen as Harry explained everything that was going on. He explained about the future and his changing the past. He even went into detail about the distortion that he is caught in now. After he was done the only thing that Hermione could say was, "Improbable!"

"Yes...well, on the outside chance of it happening. Why is this distortion occurring?" questioned Harry, and noting the spark in Hermione's eyes as he did so.

"Well," she said with a roll of her eyes and a hand through her hair, "and this it just a theory, no one has ever 'really' mapped out 'time'."

"So?" Harry asked in confusion, "What does that have to do with this distortion?"

"Look, I'm going to put this in really simple terms...well, simple for me at least. Just what if time doesn't flow the way 'we' think it does? In other words, instead of flowing forward it flows backward."

Seeing where Hermione was going with this, Harry deduced, "Then that would cause a real big 'hiccup' in my plan."

"In other words 'the distortion,'" Hermione explained. "A time line where everything is jumbled and incoherent."

"And since I'm the owner of the Divinus..."

"You exist outside of time." said Hermione with a little smirk on her face, then added thoughtfully, "Eventually the distortions will equalize when the books are finished or destroyed."

"So until then..." Harry said in a weary tone, "I just have to grin and bare it?"

"Looks that way." Hermione stated, then opened her book and started to read again.

Looking at this person who was once his friend in another time Harry said, "Thanks for the help."

Not even looking up from the books, Hermione asked, "Do...do you think you could tell me about the 'other' time line?"

Smiling Harry said in confident tones, "Sure, whenever you're free."

* * *

"Okay,"said the voice coming out of the Nook front window, "what would you say is the most embarrassing moment you've ever had with a girl?" 

Lily recognized the voice as Peter's and smirked as she waited to hear the answered to that question. "Most embarrassing?" Remus' voice repeated in an unsure tone. "Uh I guess it would have to be Selena Eastwick."

"Who?" questioned Sirius' voice.

"You know the one in Care of Magical Creatures," James voice followed closely, and Lily couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Did you hear that?" Remus said all of a sudden.

"Hear what...don't try to squirm your way out of this one Mo..." however a shuffling of feet and a muffled voiced followed as James head appeared outside of the window and smiled saying, "Eavesdropping, Ms. Evens?"

Blushing while opening the front door, Lily said, "Well, the story was just too good to pass up." This statement prompted Remus to blush furiously and stare at the ground while mumbling something to himself.

James sensing Remus obvious discomfort smirked as he spoke, "Well, Remus? You were saying something about Selena Eastwick?

"Bastard." Remus muttered softly under his breath, then clearing his throat he continued, "Well, to make a long story short she need an date to a dance and chose me as her date."

"What's so bad about that?" Sirius shouted in disappointment.

"Uh...mate," James interrupted as Remus looked like he was ready to pound on Sirius, "Selen is the one who you call 'Hagrid's stand in'."

"Uughahhh!" Sirius said with a look of revulsion, "And you went out with her?"

"Trust me, I wasn't given a choice." Remus shook his head as he remembered the conversation and her ultimatum of 'go out with me' or 'limp around with a broken leg'.

Peter snickered a bit while Sirius looked shocked, however James had a satisfied look on his face and Lily was sitting still as she tried to control her laughter. "Come on," a perturbed Remus said switching the subject, "I want to read more of the book."

Remembering the book, the group all filed into the living room and sat down. Remus and Peter had their own chairs while Sirius lay down on the couch taking it all up. James and Lily sat in the love seat while Remus said, "I think the eavesdropper should be the first to read, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan, " Peter said while handing Lily the book

"Fine, but I want the interruptions to a minimum, understand?" Lily said with a serious look.

Nodding his head, James said, "Absolutely!"

"Sure," Remus and Sirius spoke 'one after the other'.

"We interrupt?" Peter questioned with a look of pseudo-confusion while Sirius snorted playfully behind him. Lily opened the book to where they left off, while giving Peter and Sirius a piercing glare.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Sorting Hat**

"Is suppose to be Peeves?" asked Remus as he looked over Lily's shoulder.

"I wish he looked that...uh...nice." Lily retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

Walking over to where the two were, Sirius looked at the picture, and wrinkling his nose said, "It was definitely a Muggle who drew this...though he got the clothing right, that I'll have to give him."

"Do you mind?" Lily gritted as she closed the book and looked at the four boys who had gathered around her back.

"Sorry," was the general apology when they all sat back down, and she began to read on with the next chapter.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"Too right you are, Harry!" Sirius and Remus both spouted gleefully.

James however only had a wistful smile on his face as he remained quiet and waited for Lily to continue. Lily's gaze lingered on him as she thought, _'I can believe this is the same James Potter I knew. I wonder when he changed_?'

'_He's always been like this_,' answered a small voice in her head, '_you just didn't want to see_!'

Sighing and while rolling her eye at her own answer to her question Lily read on, '"The firs' years,"

**Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right —**

"Moment of truth everyone," Peter reminded everyone.

'_He's not going to be a Slytherin. I just know it!_' thought James closing his eyes and screwing up his face in concentration.

Lily watched, with a bit of curiosity, as James seemed to be battling with some sort of emotion, however it was when Remus coughed that she realized that she was staring at James and he had noticed. Quickly she looked away and went on with the story, if only to distract James.

**the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of you house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

"Yes, yes, we've all heard this get to the good part already!" Remus muttered impatiently as he sat on the edge of the chair he was in.

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor,**

Cheers erupted from the four boys when Gryffindor was mentioned, and Lily could do nothing but smile.

**Hufflepuff,**

"Yeah," said the boys half-heartedly, which made Lily smile even more as she tried to hold back her laugher.

'No," she thought while clutching the book with white knuckles, 'if I laugh, they'll never let me live it down!'

**Ravenclaw,**

"Whoopee," Remus and Sirius said while twirling their index finger in the air.

**and Slytherin.**

"Boo!" came the general cried from the Marauders, which was followed up by several colorful comments describing some of the more distinguished members of that house.

"Can I continue? Or are you all going to repeatedly interrupt me?" snapped out Lily with a bit of anger.

"Sorry, Lils," James apologized with his hand up in surrender, "we're just having a bit of fun."

"You do know what fun is, right?" Sirius asked with a critical look on his face.

Ignoring Sirius and beginning the next sentence Lily thought, '_I'll give you fun, Black_!'

**Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

"It's no use kid," James said in a sad tone, "that hair isn't going to do anything that you want it to do."

"Hey, that's right! Harry go your hair doesn't he." Sirius said with a bit of teasing in mind.

Sighing heavily James nodded his head and said, while grabbing the messy hair on his head, "It's a curse I tell you! I haven't _once_ been able to get this hair of mine to do what 'I' want!"

Lily couldn't help but let out an almost inaudible giggle, but to her surprise James looked up and smiled in her direction when she did. '_Oh no! Did he hear me! Why is he smiling? Ahhh, the book, get on with the book_!' Lily began to read again, however this time her voice sounded a bit shaky. Luckily no one noticed, and Lily continued on with a relieved expression.

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"Give it up Harry!" Remus chuckled as he looked at James in amusement, "It won't stay flat."

Sending Remus a very rude gesture, James sat back on the couch and grumbled about his hair. Not thinking her action through, Lily ran her fingers through the messy black hair and said, "I like it. It has a style of it's own."

Feeling her fingers running through his hair sent jolts of electricity through him, and had James sitting up and gaping at Lily. The other Marauders gawked at the two in confusion, and Lily finally realizing what she had done pulled her hand away as if burnt by a fire.

In a girly voice Sirius imitated Lily saying, "Oh yes James, it has a style of it own. And it so sexy!"

Embarrassed that Sirius was using this against James Lily looked away from James and kept her eyes on the page she was reading.

Seeing Lily turn her head away from him plus the fact that she wouldn't look at him made James very angry. Turning to Sirius and seeing that he was about to press his advantage against Lily, James said, "Oi, Black! Cut it out, don't you see were trying to read here?"

Stunned, and a bit mortified, that his friend was defending Lily Evens. Sirius sent a questioning look to James who responded with a wave of his hand which seemed to mean, 'Leave this one alone.'

Remus smiled and sat back taking in all the body language at was happening at the moment. He chuckled to himself and thought, '_Well, well, well I wonder if they know that I can plainly see what this is all about_?'

Lily began to read again and it was obvious that she hadn't recovered from what she had said, as her voice quivered ever so slightly.

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

"**How extactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet — what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.**

"Well," Lily said smirking slightly, but still not looking up, "that settles it. He's definitely _your_son, James."

"What! Where is this coming from?" James asked incredulously.

"She does have a point, James" Remus said in a calm manner while getting up out of his seat and stretching a bit.

"Now see here, Remus..." James retorted, trying to put a defense against what ever was being planned against him.

However, he was cut off by Sirius who said, "Yeah, wasn't it you who proclaimed to feeling 'funny' before The Sorting?"

"I give up! You're all giant bloody prats, and you know it!" James said throwing himself down on the love seat, as everyone — except Peter — chuckled at his expense. Catching a glimpse of Lily's smile, James turned his head and saw he lightly giggling while holding the book in front of her face. '_Damn, she quick_!' James noted while she read on.

**He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger,**

"Her! Again?" Peter said his face showing a look of dislike. Remus only sighed and wave Lily on as Peter continued to talk under his breath.

**who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

"Hahahaha!" Sirius bursted out laughing, while James seemed to have a proud grin stamped on his face. "That's great...ha...turning his teachers wig blue! I knew he wasn't stuffy!" he exclaimed while rising from his seat and heading to the kitchen, "Does anyone have a request from the kitchen?"

Several voices rang out at once to assail Sirius, and after taking the orders he left the group and head toward the kitchen. Lily continued with the book while the sound from the kitchen were still going strong.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"Well he certainly has flair for the dramatic." Remus commented while looking at both Lily and James. "Now I wonder who he got that from?" Remus thought out loud.

James pointed to Lily and Lily, in turn, pointed at James, and together they both smiled while Lily let out a short amused snort. Peter, finding the action very funny, spoke up and said, "So I'm guessing it the both of you." Two enlarged pillows found their way to Peter's face in a blink of an eye. As he laid there all that could be heard was Remus snickers as he said, "Well, I guess that answers my question. Thank you, Peter."

"Sod off, you flea bitten..." the rest of the insult was mumbled as Peter pushed off the two pillows and adjusted his chair while glaring hard at both Lily and James, who had the audacity to look innocent.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.**

"WHAT!?" Sirius yelled as kicked open the door and came running in with several plates and cups magically attached to each other. Lily had almost bit her tongue off when she jumped at the sound. Remus, who was so involved with what was going on in the book, had banged his ankle against the edge of the table and Peter was currently hiding behind one of the enlarged pillows. James was the only one who was unaffected and sitting up he helped Sirius set out the plates of food.

"Great Merlin, man!" Remus finally said after his heart stopped racing in his throat, "next time just stun me and get it over with!"

Sirius looked to be in the middle of thought, then looking at Remus he said with a straight face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "What and give up my day job?" Lily cleared her throat and shook her head in while looking at the ceiling for answers.

"**What the —?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"**

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

"Nearly Headless Nick," stated Lily and Remus at the same time.

Waving a hand in the air in annoyance James said, "Yes, yes, wonderful. Can we get on with the book?" Lily shrugged her shoulders at Remus, who just smiled, before she carried on with the story.

**Nobody answered.**

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

"**Move along said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

"Again," Peter said with his index finger extended, "I say, 'this is the moment of truth'."

"Peter," James growled viciously, "don't tempt me to give you some of 'my' truth." Recognizing the threat of a prank, Peter closed his mouth and sat waiting for Lily to continue.

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "And follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as thought his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands pf candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table there the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at the looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**_**."**

Sirius leaned over to Remus, and spoke in a soft manner, "Lily Jr. strikes again!" However, he didn't notice that Lily had leaned across the table and was about to hit him. Pulling her arm back and slugging him in the shoulder, Lily got the reaction that she had wanted as Sirius yelped like a little girl.

Unable to control the laughter that was inside him James chuckle became a full out belly laugh when he saw Sirius rubbing the spot Lily had hit him and said, "Merlin that hurt! You hit like a bloke!"

"Maybe you'll need another one to shut you up?" Lily said as she cracked her knuckles and gave Sirius a hard stare. Eyes wide in shock and mouth shut, Sirius swivelled his head towards James and jerked his head in such a fashion that it seemed to say 'get a load of her'.

James could only chuckle nervously as Lily began to read again, "It was...

**hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

"Who cares about her, Harry. Focus on the Sorting." said Remus with a bit of worry coming through his voice.

"You don't think..." Sirius began to say, but was interrupted by James pointing his wand at him, "never mind."

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it**_**, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — **

Making a buzzing noise Sirius said in a game show host voice, "I so sorry, but that isn't the right answer. Remy, tell the lad what he wins." Everyone in the room look at Sirius as if his head had rolled off and a bouquet of flower had erupted from his neck.

"What?" Sirius asked as Lily sighed and went back to reading.

**noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:**

"Skip it."said Remus while Sirius and James nodded in agreement.

"Awww, but I loved the Sorting Hat's song." Peter complained with a down hearted expression.

"You can always go back and read it." Lily said comforting, before skipping over that section and reading the next paragraph.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

James and Sirius snickered lightly, then James uttered, "He's too trusting of his older brothers."

"I think," Lily said putting the book down, but still not looking at James, "that his brothers are horrible to shatter his trust in them. What if one day they need him and he won't help because he doesn't trust them."

At those word James' head hung low. Then getting up from his seat he walk over to the window and stared at the swaying trees. Lily, confused at James reaction to what she said turned to Sirius for guidance and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Snaking his head and placing a hand on her shoulder, Lily finally saw something that she didn't believe. Sirius face was no longer full of his youthful exuberance and mischief, instead it had a look of contemplation and sorrow when he said, "No, you didn't do anything. It just...well that's for him to tell you." Sitting back on the couch he said, "Go on, he can still hear you."

**Harry smile weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better that having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave**

"Don't worry Harry. Peter got into Gryffindor, so why shouldn't you?" Sirius said jovially.

"Hey that isn't funny!" Peter said with a little bit of anger lacing his voice. "In that case, don't know how you bribed the hat into letting you in Gryffindor, when every single other Black has been a Slytherin."

Taking Peter slight in stride Sirius smiled and said, "Why my dashing good looks got me into Gryffindor, dear Peter. I mean, there's got to be at least one good looking boy in Gryffindor."

James snorted at these word only to say, "Sirius sometimes I can't tell the difference between your face and Snape's hind quarters!"

"Low blow! Where's the ref?" shouted Sirius with a big grin while thinking, '_That's right James, you can't always think about the past_.'

Sending a questioning look at James Lily asked, "Should I go on?"

"Sure," said James as he saw everyone was giving him worried looks.

**or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

Remus snorted while saying, "A chip off the old block, wouldn't you say?"

"More like a block off the old chip," Peter stated, as James shrugged his shoulders and remained quiet .

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"**

"Nice name," Lily muttered to herself, unaware that she had said it out loud.

"What? Are you choosing Harry's sisters name already?" James said with a mischievous grin.

Narrowing her eyes and twisting her mouth into a wiry smile, Lily replied, "That's none of you business, is it Potter?"

Leaning in James softly said into Lily ear, "You didn't say 'no', Lils." Clearing her throat and pushing James away she picked up where she left off.

**A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

"**Bones, Susan!"**

"The Bones Family, huh?" James said with interest as he leaned back and looked at Sirius, "Hey didn't dad say that there was an Amelia Bones just appointed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

Picking at a few stray crumbs on his shirt Sirius looked up and said, "Can't say that I remember."

"What does it matter!" Peter said in a half shout, "Let's get on with the book!" Remus and Lily both nodded their approval of Peter's words, while Lily continued with the story.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

"**Boot, Terry!"**

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers cat calling.**

"Gotta love the ol' Gryffindor welcome!" said Sirius while grabbing sandwich off Lily's plate and taking a bit into it. "You're not going to eat this are you?" asked Sirius while Lily gave him a look of disgust.

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.**

All four boy and even Lily, to an extent, booed and hissed at the mention of the disliked and even hated Hogwarts house. Blinking furiously Lily gazed at the Marauders as they gazed back at her in surprise. "What?" Lily asked, trying to act the part of innocent bystander.

"Don't 'what' us, Evens!" Sirius said snickering a bit. He found that Lily trying to cover up her dislike for the Slytherins was hilarious, and at the moment he was focusing on not laughing so he could see what was going to happen next.

"What was that, Lils?" asked James in a bewildered voice.

"I kind of got caught up." Lily answered honestly while looked away.

"Alright," said Peter, while walking over to Lily and holding his hands out, "I'll take over from here, okay?"

"But," said Lily holding the book as if it were her saving grace. "Fine," she said finally, while he handed the book over. Taking the book, and not wanting to waste any time, Peter began to read where Lily left off.

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

An angry growl seemed to emanate from both James and Sirius, when they were reminded of the pudgy ball of flab that was Harry's cousin. "Sirius?" asked James in a far away voice.

"Yeah, mate?" answered Sirius in a furious voice.

"Remind me to mess with that kid if I live through this, okay?"

"Right 'o!" responded Sirius, smiling a wicked smile.

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"**Granger, Hermione!"**

"Ravenclaw!" Peter said with a hint of sarcasm.

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly**

"WHAT!" Peter said after he skimmed forward a couple sentences.

"What's what?" Sirius asked with cunfusion on his face.

Pinching his nose Remus said to himself, "Sirius, don't go making the situation more complex than it already is, and Peter?" Peter looked over to Remus who gave him a stern glare while saying, "Don't read ahead of us!"

"Sorry," Peter said with embarrassment as he retracted his steps and began reading from where he left off.

**on her head.**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

Remus turned his head to acknowledge Peter while saying, "Nope, you right to have acted that way, Pete. I would've too. Sorry."

"Apology accepted, Remus. However, that not gonna help the Gryffindors."

"True," interjected Sirius, "but Gryffindor has always had it's fair share of busy bodies...who...I shall not name today." The sudden change in Sirius attitude was attributed to Lily, who Sirius had caught from the corner of his eye, picking up a pillow and getting ready to launch it in his direction.

"Moving on people!" James said while nudging Peter with his foot.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eye for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"Well, he's definitely gotten that particular trait from his mother!" James said casually

"And what trait would that be, James?" Lily asked in a wary voice.

Smiling James place his back against the love seat armrest and faced Lily while saying, "Worrying, of course, and don't try to deny it."

"I worry for good reasons, prat!" Lily said while turning to Peter, "I, unlike you, have a healthy respect for my mortality."

"Yes, well...I, unlike you, have fun!" said James retorted with a raspberry, and the other Marauders whooped in agreement.

"Excuses, excuses." said Lily while rolling her eyes, "Please continue." Nodding Peter obliged Lily and read on.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad**

"Longbottom?" the Marauders all stated in surprise.

"Ha! Frank has a son Harry's age?" questioned Sirius.

Remus smiled, and then said out loud, "I wonder who he got married to? What was the girls name that he was last going out with?"

"Regina." answered Peter while chuckling randomly.

"If it wasn't for that sodding Auror Academies rules, we could see him and tell him about this." Sirius said absentmindedly.

"I don't know." said James with a thoughtful look "What if we tell him something that makes him not get married to his wife in the book?"

"What?" asked Sirius, while the other all became serious for a moment.

"I've been thinking that maybe these book were meant for only us to see." explained James while he picked up one of the other six book that they had placed on a shelf.

"Me too," Peter chimed in, "I've been thinking..."

"Don't strain yourself." Sirius said playfully.

"I mean it!" Peter said rather forcefully, so forcefully that it had Sirius even mildly surprised. "What if we're changing the future?"

"Sounds far fetched," Sirius answered in a calm tone, placing his playful manner away for the time being. "Besides," Sirius questioned, "why would someone try to change the future? For all they know they could end up blowing up the world or causing some sort of major catastrophe, right?"

Leaning back in his chair Remus finally added his 'two cents' and said, "Unless their world was already destroyed or maybe worse." That being said the room got quite and only the sound of the forest and its inhabitants could be heard.

"Then we have to make rules," said Lily giving each of the Marauder a steady look.

"I agree," Peter retorted while wringing his hands nervously and staring at the book in his lap like is was some sort of mysterious artifact.

"Fine, but I'm telling you none of these 'rules' are going to matter." Sirius replied while crossing his arms.

"And why would that be?" Remus asked inquisitively.

"Because," said Sirius sitting forward and looking around at his friends, "even if you knew that something bad was going to happen to you. How can you be sure that all the choices you make, won't lead up to the same conclusion?"

"I hate it when you do that." Peter said softly, while mulling over Sirius' words in his mind.

"Let's just have them 'encase', alright?" James said while getting a general nod of agreement from everyone else.

"I suggest that the only and most important rule be; that we can't reveal anything about the books for the time being, agreed?" asked Remus when a chorus of positive replies were directed his way his way. "Good. Now, shall we move on?"

As Peter began to read again Sirius watched everyone become a bit more tense and guarded. Rolling his eyes and thinking that none of this was really need, Sirius sat back and relaxed while listening to the story.

**was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

**Malfoy swaggered forward**

"Like the little poncey poofer he is!" snapped James, while Sirius gave him a thumbs up.

**When his name was called and got his wish at once: The hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

"I would've done the same thing!" said Remus making a ugly face, "I mean, who would want to look inside that kid's head."

"Remus," Lily chided in surprise, "he only a child! Even though he's Lucius' son, it doesn't automatically make him bad."

"Says you," James said interrupting her, while looking at Peter and motioning him to 'go on' before she could counter what he said.

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

"**Moon"...,"Nott"...,"Parkinson"..., and then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last —**

"**Potter, Harry!"**

"Aaaaah!" screamed Peter as James slammed the book shut catching his thumb! "You stupid blighter! What was that for!" shouted Peter while tending to his sore thumb.

"I just need some time," said James with a look of concern as he paced the floor of the Nook.

"James," said Remus, "everything is..."

"Shhhh!" said James shaking his head and waving at Remus to stop. After a minute had passed and he stopped pacing, James sat back down with Lily on the love seat and said, "Sorry about the thumb, Peter."

"Alright, just warn me before hand, okay?" Peter said as a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Okay." James repeated.

'_He's not going to be a Slytherin_,' thought James trying to convince himself, while looking at Lily, '_we're both Gryffindor students. He couldn't possibly be a Slytherin_..._how can she be so bloody calm_!?'

Lily was calmly looking at a spot on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen, however, in her mind a war rage as too thoughts battle for dominance in her mind. '_He's not going to be a Slytherin_.' Lily thought with confidence, '_And what if he is? Is that bad? Would that make him any less of a person_?'

"No," Lily finally uttered, making both James and Remus exchange looks.

"No, what?" asked James as a look of confusion became evident on his face.

"It shouldn't matter what house he's in," stated Lily with an air of finality, "he'll still be who he always was, and I don't think that a house is going to change that."

Opening the book, Peter said with a slight smile and a half-hearted voice, "Then let's move on."

James was about to say something but the look in both Remus and Sirius' eyes told him to 'leave it be'. Defeated, and shaking from nerves, James closed his eyes and listened to the story.

"**Potter, Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

"_**Potter**_**, did she say?"**

"_**The**_** Harry Potter?"**

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him.**

"Talk about pressure," Peter commented then went on with the book.

Shaking his knees, as his nervous energy built to staggering heights, and blinking furiously James said to himself, _'Please don't be Slytherin, please don't be Slytherin_!' James was so wrapped up with his little chant, that had he looked up, he would have seen that everyone else was suffering in their own way.

Sirius, finding a tear in the arm rest of the couch that he was sitting on, began systematically removing the stuffing while he listen to Peter. Remus seemed to have locked in on Peter, and was so focused on him and the story that everything else was almost nonexistent to him. Lily stood very straight backed and the only sign of movement was her eye, as she seemed to be thinking something over in her head.

**Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

"**Hmmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see.**

James puffed out his chest and smiled brightly when that line was read.

**Not a bad mind either.**

This time it was Lily who smiled smugly while looking at James.

**There's talent, oh my goodness, yes —**

Remus thought that Lily and James would probably be besides them self with pride, but instead both of them seemed to look worried. "Interesting." Remus whispered while Peter carried on with the book.

**and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's intresting...So where shall I put you?"**

Unable to restrain himself James shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hey, James? Can I at least get done with one paragraph with out any interruptions?!" Peter shouted back

"Sorry." James said apologetically.

Taking a deep breath, Peter nodded his head once and then picked up where he left off, "Harry..."

**gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_

"See!" Sirius said, interrupting the story for what seemed like the hundredth time this day, "Even he knows that the Slytherins are a bunch of dirty rotten..."

"Yes, well," said Lily in a disarming manner, while interrupting Sirius tirade against the Slytherin house, "thank you for you input! We'll be sure to get back to you later." Sirius just stared at Lily with a confused face and open mouth.

However, Peter was too caught up in the book to notice the two bickering and pressed on with his reading.

"**Not Slytherin, eh? Said the small voice. "Are you sure?"**

"What?" James said getting to his feet in a heartbeat. "Of course he's sure! You poor example of a wizarding hat!

"James calm down." Lily said in soothing tones.

"But,... he's saying..."

"The sorting hat has said anything of the sort." Lily corrected him.

**You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — **

It was now Lily's turn to huff in anger as she rounded on the book and said her peace, "Why that grubby little piece of ...Harry is NOT going to Slytherin!"

"I knew you did want him to go to Slytherin! Ha!" James said while pointing a accusing finger at Lily.

Lily was about to respond to James, when Peter jumped out of his seat with a whoop of delight. Sirius and Remus instantly perked up to see what was going on with him, as Peter read on with excitment lacing his voice.

**no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

If there had been anyone with in earshot of the Nook they would have thought that a bomb went off. James and Sirius were screaming at the top of there lungs while casting Boom Charms around the Nook. Remus was smiling from ear to ear and added his own Snapper Charms to the cornucopia of sounds and lights. Peter, who all but exhausted his excitement, watched his friends as the chanted, "Gryffindor's the best, better that all the rest! Slytherins' is the worst, should be for the birds!"

Lily was sitting on the couch watching the two and smiling a radiant smile. She could describe the feeling that was flowing through her at the moment, but just the idea that her son was following her and James foot steps was enough to make her almost burst with pride.

The festivities were cut short by Peter who cast a dispelling charm and said, "Lets get on with the book, shall we?"

"Party pooper!" Sirius said in jest as he flopped back down on the couch.

James sat back down, but gave Peter an serious look and nod of his head when he said, "Sure. Let's continue on."

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hadrly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter"**

"Honestly," Lily said in exasperation," you would that they would have a little more restraint."

Sirius chuckled at this comment and said, "Well, you obviously don't sit by us during the sorting."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Lily in confusion.

Sirius chuckled harder while James took this time to respond to Lily's question, "Who do you think it was that placed up the posters on the Hogwarts express that one time."

"You didn't!" Lily said in shock, "That was absolutely horrible, James!"

Leaning back and placing his feet on the table in front of him Sirius said, "Oh come off it, Eveas! I saw you and your friends getting a kick out of it."

"Yes, but all the first year students that year were teased through the whole year! And that's just malicious!" Lily said looking at the floor, " And now that I think about it, I shouldn't have laughed with everyone else."

With an air of indifference, Sirius sniffed lightly while saying, "Well you did, and it's in the past. So let's move on, okay?" Peter picked up the book and continued on, while Lily and James looked at each and then at the floor in contemplation.

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he's just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat **

"A very large prat." James interjected.

"Are you still on about this?" as Remus who finally decided it was time for him to talk.

"Oh, yes!" James answered with an angry look in his eyes, "The git just up's and decides that my son should be tortured by a couple of the lowest pieces of filth on this planet while..."

"Okay! We get it, now calm down." Lily said while patting James on his hand. Sirius said nothing about the gesture that passed between jams and Lily, but catching Peter's eye and he grinned wickedly.

"I'm moving on with the story!" Peter announced, and then with out warning he continued to read.

**Albus Dumbledore. Harry reconized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's sliver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

"Well, there's no accounting for taste." said Lily a smirk appearing on her face.

"D-d-don't ma-m-make f-f-fu-fun of my g-g-goo-good friend!" Sirius said, and then laughed with the other Marauders at his little joke. After the laughter stopped Peter continued on while everyone else got comfortable and listened.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw annd then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.**

"Yuck," Peter commented, and carried on.

**Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Look like Harry's found a friend." commented Remus while coughing slightly.

"I second that!" Peter stated, while Sirius just nodded his head while stuffing his face with a sandwich.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

"Tell me about it!" complained Sirius.

"There's a difference, Sirius." Lily said in a sweet voice, "You're always hungry!"

"But I'm a..."

"...growing boy. Yes, yes, we've heard that one before. Why don't you try something different next time?" she said disarming Sirius comeback.

Narrowing his eyes and sitting upright, Sirius said, "Boy, you really know how to make things boring, don't you?"

"Why, thank you." said Lily turning her head away from Sirius and winking at Remus who was trying very hard not to laugh.

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Prat!" James again interjected.

**had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"**Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

"**Thank you!"**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly**

"Yes!" all the marauders said in unison, while Lily watched in amusement.

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open.**

"What," asked Remus in half jest, "hasn't he ever seen potatoes before?"

"Ha, ha, Remus. Very funny." James replied with a unamused look on his face.

Peter, not wanting the conversation to keep going, began to read on. In response, Remus and James stopped talking and sat down so they could listen to the story.

**The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he like to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausage, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and**

"Merlin! Make it stop!" groaned Sirius while clutching his stomach, "I'm so hungry!"

"Sirius," said Lily why shaking her head in disbelief, "you'd be hungry even if you were full."

Considering her words, Sirius tapped his chin with an index finger and finally said, "You know...I think you might be right." Remus snorted lightly while taking a sip of his drink and James only grinned, when Lily gave Sirius a piece of her mind in the form of a rude gesture.

"I'm going on with the book!" Peter warned everyone for what seemed the millionth time.

**peppermint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he's never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry had really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

"It good to hear that he's have a great time, don't you think?" said Remus with a thoughtful look.

"I guess." replied Lily trying to sound nonchalant, but the smile on her face gave away her feeling on the whole thing.

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

"**Can't you —?"**

"**I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one dose miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

"**I would **_**prefer **_**you call me Sir Nicolas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

"_**Nearly**_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly**_**headless?"**

"**Like this," he said irritable. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head sung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless nick flipped his head back onto his neck, couched, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!**

A sound of choking and hacking filled the Nook as the Marauders, and even Lily to an extent, were looking at each other in disbelief. "What!" James half choked out half screamed, "That's a bloody lie!"

"I don't know, mate." said Remus while rubbing his chin. "It's possible."

"That's about as possible as Snape giving me hair care tips!" joked Sirius.

Peter head was bouncing back and forth, and stopped only when he said, "They had to have cheated, right?

"That's the only way I can see them winning anything." muttered James in disdain.

Noticing that Lily has stayed out of the conversation Remus asked politely, while interrupting James, "What do you think, Lily?

Surprised that someone had addressed her, she looked up and glanced at each of them. Finally deciding on what to say she responded in kind to Remus question, "I think that not _all_Slytherins are bad people or cheaters..."

She was met by loud groans from both Sirius, Peter and James, but never the less she pushed on and said, "...however, for them to have the house cup six years in a row is...suspicious, to say the least. At least, that's how I feel."

The Nook fell quiet at each of its occupants were trying to piece together how the Slytherins could possibly win for so long. Peter shook his head of the thoughts that he had and began to focus on the book, when Sirius snatched the book away and handed it to Remus saying, "Your turn!"

Lily smiled when Remus slapped Sirius upside the head with his hand as he took the book and said, "You're mental. You know that? Right?"

Placing a hand over his chest, as if he were wounded by Remus' words, Sirius said, "Only because I'm your friend, mate!" After he said that several potato chips hit him then fell to the floor.

"Aw, now that's low!" Sirius said pointing at the food on the ground. "Next time, at least warn me so I can open my mouth to catch some!"

Not wanting to keep this conversation going Remus took the book and began to pick up where Peter left off.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherins ghost."**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

"Ha, ha, Malfoy! Take that!" shouted Sirius while practical radiating joy.

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

"**I've never asked," said Nearly headless nick delicately.**

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remain of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparking clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of...**

"DON'T!" screamed Sirius already drooling at the mouth.

Holding in his amusement, as well as his laughter, Remus asked in a concerned voice, "Sirius, are you alright? You're looking a bit peckish there."

"Sodding git! You know I'm hungry, just skip over that part. Okay?" Sirius pleaded as Remus nodded his head.

**ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...**

"Oooo, mark my words, Remy," Sirius said with a murderous glint in his eye while standing up and walking into the kitchen, "you will pay for this!" It was only after he had stepped into the kitchen that the others bursted out in laughter, and James patted Remus on his back.

**Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a shock for him."**

**The other laughed.**

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville,**

"But then where's Frank?" asked Peter in confusion.

"That what I would like to know." James said catching on to the fact that if Neville was 'brought up' by his gran, where was his parent in all of that. Casting a glance at Lily he saw that she too was looking at the ground in thought.

"What's wrong with Frank?" asked Sirius as he came in with a very large plate of food.

Remus explained the situation to him and then said, "No point it thinking about it...it will probably be explained later, right?"

"Yeah," Lily answered then added, "let's just continue on with the book." Nodding his approval of her statement Remus flipped a page and began reading.

"**But the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy.**

Lily sat with a stunned look of surprise and horror as she hear this boys trials. Gathering her wits she finally was able to say, "That's horrible! I mean the way his own family treated him. I would think that would scar him for the rest of his life! And...and, what if he where a squib? They could have killed him!"

"Lily, calm down," James said calmly, "He didn't die and, in hindsight, if I had a son who wasn't showing any magic...I would have probably done something just as crazy in an attempt to bring it out of him."

"How can you say that?!" Lily said in shock.

"I said 'probably', Lils," James said chuckling at her bulging eyes and disbelieving face, "I didn't say I _would _do it."

Letting out a sigh of relieve Lily sunk back into her seat as Sirius said giggling madly, "Besides, he has us for that!"

Shaking her head she turned to look Remus in the eyes and he nodded saying, "Right! On with the book!"

**And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magical enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's suppose to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing —").**

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy,**

"I love that feeling," commented Sirius while smiling.

**Looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.**

"Huh, what!" Sirius neck almost broke with the force he exerted in turning his neck so fast. However, Remus wasn't listening as he read the passage again and again to himself.

"Greasy black hair?" Peter said thoughtfully.

"Sallow skin." Black growled out in hatred.

And Remus, finally looking up from the book, finished up the description of the Professor in the book by saying, "And a hooked nose."

Standing up and pacing the room his fist balled up and lips tight with anger James said, "No, no, no, no, NO!" Each of his "no's" were emphasized with his index finger slashing through the air. "There is absolutely positively no way that poor bloody sodding excuse of a human could_ ever _get a job as a Professor at Hogwarts!" James snapped in anger.

"Read on, Remus, " said Sirius in a low tone, "Maybe is isn't him." Rolling his eyes at the futility of his friends endeavors, Remus read on.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"What the hell was that!" James said frantically, "Did that blighter just magically attack my son?"

Lily, who had been sitting quietly and watching, now stood up straighter and said, "Stop it!"

"What? But..."

"I said stop it, " Lily said repeating herself in even but firm tones, "he hasn't done anything and we don't know who he really is, so just stop it. Okay?"

Remus saw that the argument was going to escalate as James chest puffed out and he stood up, and so in a stroke of genius he continued on without warning anyone. He knew that it would probably distract the two of them from their row that they were about to have.

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

"**What is it?" asked Percy.**

"**N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

"And why should he, that great simpering moron!" James spat out.

"James!" chided Lily, however when she saw that the others held the same contempt in their eyes she could only sigh. Remus, rolling his eyes, started up again, but now he had everyone's attention as they all waited to see if the man really was who they thought he was.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape.**

Lily felt that she had been transported to a bar, as the amount of curse words and anger that sweep through the Nook mounted into the stratosphere. James was currently shaking in anger, while Sirius had to step out. Which was shortly followed by the sounds of Blasting Charms that could be heard from just outside the Nook. James looked like he was tempted to join him, but stood his ground and gazed at Lily.

Remus was poised but his face showed a deep anger as he pondered out loud, "How can he be a Professor? He hates people! He hate teaching! And even more so, he hates anything that isn't Slytherin."

Peter, watching James and Remus get angrier, was looking nervous while rubbing his left arm. Finally he picked up his sleeve and scratched his forearm while looking at both Remus and James for guidance. Lily who noticed that Peter always scratched his arm when he was nervous asked, "Peter? Are you alright?"

Twitching, Peter explained while scratching his forearm lightly, "Yeah, it's just when I get stressed I get this itch on my left arm. It's real bothersome."

The front door opened slowly to reveal a sweaty and tired looking Sirius. Stepping into the Nook and walking over to the couch he flopped down with a sigh and then said, "I have come to the conclusion that this book is complete and utter horse manure!"

"And how's that?" asked James with a bit of a smile.

"Give me a minute and I'll think of something!" Sirius said placing his hand over his eyes and groaning, "Merlin, this sucks!"

"Hey, you're not the one who gets taught by him!" Remus reminded him.

"Well," said Peter in a small voice, still rubbing his arm, "At least now we know why Gryffindor has lost the house cup for six years."

"Bloody hell!" said Remus realizing what Peter had just said.

"You don't think..." Lily commented, but was interrupted by James.

"That flippin' bigot, probably takes points away from the Gryffindors intentionally!"

"No one ever said he was 'fair'." grumbled Remus.

"But what about McGonagall?" Peter asked hopefully.

Snorting rather loudly, Sirius said while still laying on the couch, "You're kidding me, right? McGonagall only goes by the book. She would be any help."

To angry to talk, James just wave on Remus to continue with the book while Sirius and the other listened.

**He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to —everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape does."**

"I bet he does," James shouted then mumbled, "He might as well have a stamp on his forehead reading; 'I'm a Dark Wizard, don't like me'."

"I say for everthing he does to Harry we do one back at him!" suggested Sirius sitting up on the couch.

Lily's thoughts were swirling in her head as she tried to make sense of the obvious hatred that these men had for Snape. Shaking her head, as if clearing it of all her questions, she spoke up and said, "I don't know about you, but I would think that if you treat him worse now he's only going to come down that much harder on Harry, right?"

Pulling a face of disappointment, Sirius laid back down on the couch while saying, "I guess your right...but I don't have to like it!"

Lily smirked and then watched as James got up and meandered over to Remus and tried to stand behind him while reading the book intently. Remus, feeling the person behind him, closed the book and pointed to the other side of the room while saying, "Sit down."

Grunting in disapproval of Remus' treatment of him, James stomped his way back to the love seat and sat with his arms crossed, while Remus read on with the book.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

"**First years should not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

"Wow," Sirius said from his spot on the couch while looking up at the ceiling, "it's almost like he's talking to us."

"Now, why would you be going into the forbidden forest?" asked Lily as her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Remus felt his throat tighten and gave Sirius a piercing glare. However, James just smirked his confident smirk and said, "Adventure, Lils. What else could we be going in there for?"

Lily looked at James in surprise, and then her face did a one-eighty as it became angry. "Adventure?! You can get killed in there," Lily sputtered angrily:"I've heard that even Hagrid has problems going through the forest!"

"Calm down, Lily." Remus said motioning for calm, "we don't go _all_ the time."

"Yeah," said Peter chirping in his response.

Huffing in exasperation and turning her head away from the Marauders, she finally said, "Fine! Look, just read on, okay?" Shrugging his shoulders and picking up the book Remus read on.

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"**I also been asked by Mr. Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

If it was possible, James' ears would have shot straight up a the mention of Quidditch. Sitting up, his face no longer in a grumpy mood he then looked at Sirius and said, "Which reminds me...I don't know why you didn't try out for Quidditch, mate. You would've been great."

"Not my style." Sirius shot back, "'sides you got the 'Quidditch' thing all wrapped up for us."

"Right," replied James critically, while rubbing his chin as he whispered, "but I still think you would've been great." Sitting back he listened to Remus go on with the story, while thinking, '_I wonder if Harry will be any good at Quidditch_?'

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who dose not wish to die a very painful death."**

Confused looks met each other as Lily said, "What do you think that's all about?"

"Don't know...but knowing Dumbledore, he wouldn't have said that unless he means it." Remus said with a bit thoughtfulness. The other Marauders nodded their agreement on that statement while Lily look out the window think about what he said.

"How many more pages, Remus?" asked James.

"About two...I think?" replied Remus flipping the pages.

"Let's get done with the chapter and then we can talk about that, okay?" James suggested which everyone agreed.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefect, at least."**

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

James and Sirius were laughing as they said, in unison, "School song!"

Remus could only roll his eyes, while Peter covered his ears 'just in case'. Lily was watching in curiosity as Remus said in a stern voice, "That's happening only in the book you two!"

However, when he saw James smirk become a full blown smile Remus then growled, "Don't make me hex you two!"

"You're ruining our fun Remy!" Sirius said laughing.

"You so-called fun happens to hurt my ears, and is no 'fun' to me! And don't call me Remy!" Remus shouted at Sirius.

James chuckled and finally sat back while saying, "Alright, Remus. We won't sing, but then you have to promise to sing with us during the next sorting, alright?"

Looking like he was torn between cutting a leg or arm off, Remus slowly nodded then hung his head while saying in a defeated voice, "What am I doing?" Lifting the book up he then picked up where he stopped reading.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly of the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed:**

"We'll just skip that," Remus said when he saw that both James and Sirius had taken deep breaths.

"Prat!"

"Berk!"

"Call me what you want. I don't want to hear you sing!" Remus responded to his two friends.

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral March.**

"Ahh, those little buggers stole our act!" Sirius said looking mortified.

"Then we're just gonna have to invent a new one, right?" James said deviously

Remus could only sigh deeply before continuing on saying, "Dumbledore...

**conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

"**Ah music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the great Hall, and up the Marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawing and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid air ahead of them and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

"**Do you want me to go get the Bloody baron?"**

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!"**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head.**

"That on just doesn't have any luck, does he?" Peter said quietly.

"Kinda like you, when you were a first year." Sirius said laughing

"Yeah." Peter said look at the floor.

**They heard him zooming away, rattling coasts of armor as he passed.**

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"That is so rude!" said Lily, "I happen to think that she pleasantly plump, and not 'fat'!"

Cocking an eyebrow James blinked twice and turned to Sirius saying, "Well I always thought that she was..."

"Rotund?" answered Peter.

"Nah, not that." James shook his head and tapped his index finger against his lips. In thought.

"Obese?" Sirius said with a smile.

"No, that's too mean." said James scratching the back of his head while trying to think of the word that he wanted.

"Overly large?" asked Remus, giving James his two cents.

"Uh-uh, too general." James replied and then waited a short while before he snapped his fingers and said, "I've got it! She's 'fat', that's the word." The other Marauders all clapped and whistled their approval of the word that James came up with. Sirius even looked like he was wiping tears away from his eyes.

Glaring hard at the bunch of fools that were in front of her, Lily said in a voice that held no mirth in it, "Ha, bloody, ha!" Having their fun and as they all settled down, Remus started up readin the last of the chapter.

"**Password?" she said.**

"**Caput Draconis" said Percy, and the portrait sung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their at last:**

James chuckled as he thought, '_I was the same way_.'

**five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bead.**

"**Great food, isn't it? Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but fell asleep almost at once.**

'_Good night, Harry_.' Lily thought while feeling happy for the little boy that was her future son.

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny.**

"What the...?" James said in confusion as Remus looked up with a similar look on his face.

"He just ate too much, mate." Sirius said in worried tones.

Looking down at the book Remus continued while saying to himself, "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing and him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hooked-nose teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

Remus closed the book and set it down on the table, and all the while he seemed to be deep in thought. No one was speaking, and only the sound of the wind racing over the sides of the tree house could be heard, that is, if someone cared to listen.

Finally breaking the silence, Sirius asked James, "You don't think...?"

"Yes I do!" James replied loudly and without a moments hesitation.

"What that?" Lily asked, feeling that the two were hinting to something about the dream in the book.

"Come on now, Lils." said James tilting his head ever so slightly to the right and smirking, "Harry just had a dream with Snape laughing and a green burst of light. That tells me that he's afraid of Snape killing him."

"James, I don't think Snape would do that." Lily said with out any conviction in her voice.

Setting a hard gaze on her James turned his head slightly and showed her the small scar on his cheek, while speaking in a grim voice, "Not capable, is he? What do you call using a Cutting Charm with a Bloodletting Charm?"

She was stunned, as she had forgotten all about fifth years 'incident'. Looking at Sirius, she found that he too was giving her a hard stare, but when their eyes met he looked away.

Standing up and stretching, Remus walked over to James and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "Yes well, be that as it may, he's a teacher in Hogwarts and I doubt that he'll be able to do anything seriously to Harry while Dumbledore is around."

Opening his mouth in retort, James then closed it as he recognized that his friend was just weary from the bickering. "Yeah, I guess you right Remus." James replied.

Smiling, and again throwing a concerned look at the book, Remus said, "Well, I better be off. My parents are probably besides themselves with worry."

Sirius perked up at those words and turned his gaze on James while saying, "I'm staying at Pete's tonight, James. After your dinner why don't you came by and we'll have a sleep over?"

"Sure," James replied, missing the look of shock that had registered on Lily's face.

The four Marauders then all stood up and began clean up around the Nook. Lily joined then only after some of the shock wore away. James tidied the front room while Remus, Peter and Sirius handled the kitchen.

"Dear merlin, man!" came Remus voice from the kitchen, "It looks like the refrigerator hurl in here!" Peter laughed while Sirius tried to explain that 'he was in a hurry', however his explanation was falling on deaf ears as Remus kept criticizing the mess.

Lily had to giggle at the three while she fold several sheets and placed them neatly in a closet. "You should laugh more." stated James voice from behind her. Jumping out of her sock with the shock that James gave her, Lily spun around and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't do that!" She said while a smile threatened to creep on her face. Letting go and smoothing his collar, she then asked, "By the way...you never told me that your friend knew about our...um..."

"Arrangement?" answered James with a bit of a chuckle. "I didn't," James assured her while steering her back to the living room, " I fed them a cock-and-bull story that my father wanted me to go to some formal party, that's all."

"Oh." Lily said feeling ashamed of her reactions, and the fact that she hadn't trust him.

Looking at the clock on the wall James said with a smile, "Don't you think you should be going? I mean you've only got two hours before I'm suppose to be there, right?"

"Oh my!" Lily squeaked in terror at the realization that he was right.

Gathering her belonging in a hurry and heading for the door she alomst made it out before James said, "Lils, you don't have to go that way."

"What?"

"I had dad add the tavern near your house to the places we can floo to from here." James explained to a confused Lily.

Cracking a genuine smile and walking back inside, she followed James to the flooing fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder Lily turned to James hugged him gentle while saying, "Thank you!" Quickly she threw the powder in the fire place and said "The Hungry Lion!"

James stood rooted to the floor, basking in the lingering warmth of Lily's hug only to be snapped out it by a primal scream emanating from the kitchen and sounding like, "FOOD FIGHT!" Groaning, he shuffled himself towards the kitchen and certain doom.

* * *

If nervousness could be measured, Lily was certain that she would have broken a record. The moment she had stepped into her house was a blur to her now. Her mother was busy making food, while Petunia and her had the job of cleaning up the front room and the loo. Her father's job was that of helping their mother with odd jobs, such as setting up the dinning room or getting her ingredients as she cooked. 

At thirty minutes to go, Lily had just finished freshening up and had slipped on a nice dress that her mother laid out for her. Slipping on the dress and checking it out in the mirror, she felt as if she were preparing herself for the chopping block. Her stomach was so unsettled that she doubted she would be able to eat anything.

"Lil?" called her mothers voice from downstairs, "Are you alright, dear?"

'_No! I am most certainly not alright_!' she thought while saying, "I'm fine mum. I'll be down soon." Finishing her preparation, she looked one last time at herself in the mirror, while closing her eye and sighing, "Please let everything turn out fine."

Lily was sitting on the couch watching the news with her father and sister, while her mum nervously flittered from the kitchen to the front room. "Maybe he's lost," Lily's mom said trying to understand why James would be twenty minutes late.

Lily was beginning to feel sick to her stomach as the time rolled by and James didn't show. When she stood up finally making up her mind that he wasn't coming a knock came at the door. The Evan's were all scrambling to positions in that instant. Lily mom ran into the kitchen while her father took a seat in the front room. Petunia stood by her little sister at the doorway and waited as she open it up.

Standing on the front stoop of their door was old Julius Knoot ginning from ear to ear. "Greetings, folks!" he said while shaking Petunias hand,

"Mr. Knoot?" questioned Lily in disappointment, "Is something wrong?"

"So this isn't James?" Petunia said rudely in a relieved voice, "Thank god!"

"Petunia! Sorry about that Mr. Knoot," Lily apologized while sending a look of admonishment towards her sister.

Taking off his hat and rubbing the back of his head Knoot said, "No problem, but as for the 'something wrong'...well, I think I might have found something of yours."

"Really?" Lily said in confusion, "did I leave a book at you tavern again?"

Smiling brightly Mr. Knoot only laughed as he said, "This is a might bigger than any book, missy!"

"Come on! They won't bite..." Mr. Knoot said while turning his head towards the tall hedges at the corner of their property, then he turned back to look at Petunia and said, "...at least I don't think they will."

Coming from behind the hedges with a nervous look on his face was none other than James. In his arms, Lily could see that he held a package and some flowers. Stepping up to the doorway he said in a small voice, "Heh...I got lost."

"Found him on Finely Drive, I did." said Mr. Knoot shaking his head, "Was asking everyone he could talk to where the Evans lived. Lucky he caught me."

"Thank you so much Mr. Knoot!" Lily said as the old man said his goodbyes and walked back to the street then disappeared.

Turning back to talk to James, Lily realized that it was too late and 'the Evans monster' had him in their collective jaws. Sighing she closed the door and walked to the living room where James was making Mr. Evans laugh with a retelling of his quest to find their house.

"He's good looking." whispered a voice in Lily's ear.

Turning around, Lily found that Petunia was standing next to her, an appraising look on her face. "That's not why I asked him over!" she stated harshly, while Petunia quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Petunia said slyly then turned her gaze back to the young man talking animatedly with their father, "Well, now that you've said your peace...don't you think he could have at least done something with his hair?"

Lily could only laugh at that statement while her sister asked, "What?"

"Everyone, dinner is served!" called Lily's mother from the dining room.

"Be there in two shakes, dear. Me and James are talking sports!" Mr. Evans said with a hint of excitement as all three woman groaned loudly.

"You get yours, I'll take dad, alright?" Petunia said while watching the two hunker down in their chairs. Lily nodded, and the two walked towards the men.

"So this 'qizitch', it's played in the air?" asked Mr. Evans with wonderment in his eyes.

"Yeah, and its 'Quidditch'." replied James, before Petunia came and grabbed her father by the arm.

"Come on dad, mom says dinner's ready!" groaning in disappointment Mr. Evans allowed his daughter to steer him into the dinning room, all the while making sure with James that they would have time to continue their conversation.

When Lily came over to James she saw that in his hands he held a single Lily in his hand. "For you." he said while giving her the flower.

"Thank you," Lily said while a burst of happiness reverberated through her. They stood there for a short while and stared at each other, not knowing what else should be said.

"So," James finally said, "that was Petunia, right?"

"Yes." Lily answered looking at the ground, "but she isn't like person in the book."

"Tell me about it." James said watching Lily look at the ground, and then smiling deviously he said with a smirk, "I didn't know you sister was so hot!"

Looking up in shock, Lily saw James covering his mouth and holding in his laughter as she swiped at him and missed. "Lily? James? Please come join us!" call Mrs. Evans.

"I thought your dad was going to be tough to convince, but that wasn't too hard." James whispered in Lily's ear as they both walked to the kitchen.

"My dad's a teddy bear," Lily stated, "it's my mother your going to have to watch out for. She'll grill you until she knows what brand of boxers you wear."

"You know," James uttered under his breath while a serious look overtook his face, "I think my mom has legimency."

"Why do you say that?"

"She must have known that your mom is just like her, cause she gave me a dessert to give her." James said with awe lacing his voice, "maybe she thought that it would placate her."

"Oh, the package! I was wondering what you brought."

"James! Lily! The food is getting cold, dears!" called Lily mom again.

Opening the door to the dinning room James took a deep breath and walked in, all the while thinking, '_What have I gotten myself into_!?'

Practically overflowing with smiles and kindness, Mrs. Evans said, "Ah, here they are. Come sit and eat you two." However, before the two could actually sit Mrs. Evan said, "James why don't you come sit by me. Lily, you can sit across from him."

Suppressing a chuckle James caught Lily eyes and softly whispered to her before they parted, "Merlin, help me!"

* * *

Harry's day had been 'interesting', to say the least. Not only was he completely confounded by the new order of things, but he also found himself 'attracting too much attention' again. Walking into the great hall, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and was about to start eating when a large and unpleasant looking bloke said, "Potter! What are you doing!" 

Feeling putout and already upset at the turn of events, Harry answered the boy, "Well, I'm certainly not tap dancing, that's for sure." After saying that, he turned his head to look the boy straight in the eye and found himself glaring into the face of Dean Thomas. And an angry Dean Thomas at that!

"Getting smart with me, are you? Stupid move, Potter. Especially since your sitting at the Slytherin table." Dean smile wickedly while several hands reached out to grab him, causing him to fall backward on the ground.

"Hem, hem!" said a small voice girlish voice from behind Harry, as footsteps clicked their way up to him. The physical effect that voice had on him showed quite clearly as he hunched his shoulders and tightened his fists. "And what do we have here?" cooed the voice in its sickly sweet, venom laced tones.

Dean quickly let go of Harry and so did the other Slytherins, while saying, "Just helping out another Hogwarts student, Professor. Right, Potter?" Dean gave Harry a stare that promised a painful payback if he say anything to contradict him.

Gaining his bearings, Harry stood up while straightening his robes and glasses only to focus on the small woman that stood before him. Eyes wide in shock at recognizing who was standing in front of him, Harry uttered tones of pure hatred, "_Umbridge_."

Turning her froggy face and critical glare on him, Umbridge smiled a sweet smile at Harry while saying, "That will be ten points from Gryffindor for not addressing a teacher in the proper manner, and another ten for intentionally inciting a fight by sitting at Slytherins table. Do you care for another ten point deduction or will you take your seat at the proper table?"

Feeling his anger almost choking him, Harry wrestled with it and yet again was able to calm himself to a point where he said, "My apologies, Professor. I'll be leaving." Noting Umbridge's shocked look as he walked to where Romulus was standing. He heard the serious whispers and titters coming from the Slytherin table, and they only served to hasten his retreat to the other table.

Finally sitting down next to Romulus, Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply until he heard, "Who are you? And what have you done with my friend?"

"What?" asked Harry in a confused manner.

"You heard me." said Romulus while gazing at the food on his plate with great intensity.

"The Harry Potter I knew wouldn't have cared for such things as house points. So, who are you?"

Laying his head on the table, Harry groaned and said, "Can this day get any worse? Because if it can I will eat my book!" Just then a pat on his back and a voice that Harry sort of recognized made him look up at the person who was currently talking to him.

"Bloody hell, Harry! When did you become so polite?!" said a blonde haired pale looking boy, his grey eyes flashing with mischievousness. Harry, who began looking at his text book in quiet contemplation, didn't answerer the boy.

"Hey, Romulus? What's wrong with Harry?" asked the pale boy while smoothing back his hair, Harry wanted to gag.

"I was just asking him Draco. Well?" said Romulus staring at Harry, waiting in anticipation of his answerer.

'_How am I going to fit this whole book in my mouth_?' thought Harry, then finally answered in discomfort, "I've got to go." Picking up his books and belongings he practically ran outside and made a bee line for the little hut on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Harry!" someone called out, but Harry didn't turn around, as he feared that it would be Pansy and she was his girlfriend. Just the thought make him pick up his pace until the voice shouted, "Potter you messy haired cretin! Quit running from me!"

'_Cretin_?' Harry thought to himself, '_Where have I heard that before_?' Turning around and facing the direction that the voice had originated from, Harry saw an out of breath Hermione staggering slowly to where he stood.

Confused as to why she was outside with him, Harry asked rather bluntly, "Why aren't you eating with everyone else?"

"Because I stopped going to the Great Hall second year." Hermione said with a sour look on her face and an angry edge creeping into the tone of her voice. Finally catching her breath she followed him on his way to the hut while asking, "Why aren't _you_at the Great Hall? I would think that you'd like to converse with your friends."

Harry chuckled lightly and looked at the castle with sad eyes when he said slowly, "Those aren't my friends." When they reached the hut he opened the front door and let himself in.

Hagrid's hut was no longer filled with strange animals and cages, nor the roaring fire that was in the corner. Instead, the hut was mostly empty, except for the stray broken tool or rotten bench. A thick layer of dust coated everything within the hut and changed its inside to something that resembled a snowy landscape. "A tool shed?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Hermione responded in a clipped manner while wrinkling her nose at the amount of dust that had collected..

Walking to a bench in the middle of the room Harry threw himself on it and sagged his shoulders as he dealt with yet another aspect that had changed. Hermione's face softened, as she watched the lost look on his face appear, not knowing what to do in the situation, she thought that keeping him talking was her best plan.

"You said everything is wrong, right?" Hermione stated, trying to get his attention.

Looking up at her, Harry smiled while thinking of his old friends and acquaintances. However, he was also reminded that he would never see them again, "Yeah, I did."

"How so?" she said posing a question that was sure to keep him talking.

"Well for one thing...we're friends and you're in Gryffindor." Harry said invoking a look of surprise in her. '_This is going to take a while_.' Harry said while grinning.


	9. Snape's Biggest Mistake

**Disclaimer: This chapter was NOT written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.**

**To all readers in America: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter Nine - Snape's Biggest Mistake**

There he sat, staring at the cup of black liquid that was in front of him on the wooden table. Sighing he picked up the cup and took a sip. The face he made afterward was something akin to tasting something that just didn't agree with him. As it was, last night's escapade was still fresh in his head and was plaguing him with worry and uneasiness. Putting a hand through his 'bed head' hair, James thought, '_I hope her parents will let her see me.'_

A rustling from the living room snapped James out of his pensiveness and brought his attention to the kitchen doorway. Soon the shuffling got louder and when James saw a hand groping around for the wall he smiled in the knowledge that is father was up and about.

"Morning dad!" James said cheerfully while a devious grin crept onto his face.

His bunny slippers on backwards, his hair sticking out in a manner that defied gravity, and his eyes shut tight, Harold Potter answered his son with a grunt and a halfway garbled word, "Coffee."

Holding back his laughter, James never got tired of seeing his father like this. It was funny to James, because that was the exact same routine he uses when trying to wake up. Shaking his head he finally said, "Behind you and to your right. Just follow the smell."

"Smell. Right." said Harold while spinning around quickly stumbling his way to the coffee pot. James waited patiently as his father poured himself a rather large cup of coffee and then sat down across from him.

After the first few sips his fathers eyes began to open up slowly and that's when he asked, "So son, how did it go?" Looking back at his cup James took a rather long pull the set down the cup in front of his dad while trying to find the words that would describe the night that he had. "That bad?" deduced Harold, when his son wouldn't answer his question.

"No," James said quickly, but then quickly slumped his shoulders, "I got lost and I was late."

Smiling at his son Harold said, "At least you got there, right? Being late is better than not showing up at all. At least that's what I think." Taking another sip and watching his son smile a bit Harold couldn't help but feel proud.

"I guess you're right," James said while sitting back in his chair and looking at the ceiling.

"How was her family?" Harold asked James while magically summoning a croissant and heating up before slathering butter over it.

"They were...interesting, to say the least," James commented, smiling at the memories of his talk with Lily's father about Muggle sports, and her mother's constant grilling of him and his family, "I think her father liked me."

"And the mother?"

"Well," James said in apprehension, "she was a bit stiff until I gave her mum's cake."

"I told you it would work!" called a voice from the hallway, as Mrs. Potter turned the corner and smiled brightly, "Good morning."

Both James and his father grunted their greetings and then went back to sipping at their cups, while Mrs. Potter could only shake her head in amusement while playfully swiping at her husband's arm, "Honestly, you two!"

Soon, Mrs. Potter was cooking breakfast for them all when a knock at the front door sounded through the house. "That would be Sirius," said James as he picked himself off his seat and walked to the front door still in his sleepy daze.

James' mom called from the kitchen saying, "Tell Sirius that breakfast is almost ready, then go wash up."

Rolling his eyes James replied, "Yes, mother." Grabbing the door handle James swung open the door, screamed, and then quickly slammed the door shut. '_What the bloody hell is she doing here_!' thought James in a panic while grabbing his nightshirt and looking at himself in the hallway mirror.

"James?" called Lily's voice from the other side of the door. "Is something wrong?" she asked with a bit of amusement lacing her words, "By the way...I love your pajamas."

Feeling mortified at the thought of a girl seeing him in his sleeping clothes, let alone that girl being Lily Evans, James ran towards his room while quickly stopping by the kitchen and telling his parents, "Lilyisoutsidecansomeoneletherin? Thanks."

Furrowing his brows in confusion and turning his attention to his wife Harold asked, "What was that?"

"Our son," said Mrs. Potter in a calm manner as a knock at the door came again, "Can you get the door, love? I think Lily is waiting outside."

"Lily? Who's that..." Harold said in a sleepy daze then as the realization was slow to hit him, when it did he nodded his head while replying to himself, "No wonder he took off so fast." Picking himself off the chair with a slight grunt Mr. Potter shuffled his way to the door and opened it.

Lily stood at the door giggling to herself as Mr. Potter made eye contact and said, "You saw his pajamas." All that Lily could do was nod her head, while Mr. Potter stood itching behind his ear and said, "Well, come in. I can't have you sitting out here till he returns, cause he might not, mind you."

Following Mr. Potter, Lily enter the familiar home and it cozy settings, and that's when she heard the shout from up stair. "What are you doing here!" yelled James sounding upset and elated.

"Well, I just thought that I should also get to know your parents!" Lily shouted back.

"We planned that! This...this wasn't planned!" James said, as all manner of sounds emanated from the ceiling.

"Well..." Lily said trying to come up with a valid excuse for her intrusion into his house, "I was coming anyway and I just thought that I would come an hour earlier."

"A likely story!" yelled James while Lily cracked a smile.

Coming out of the kitchen in her robes Mrs. Potter yelled upstairs while she held he wand in hand, "James! Stop that yelling and come down to breakfast!" Mrs. Potter then seemed to have a thought and said, "While your at it, wash your hands."

Lily watched as Mrs. Potter turned around and smiled saying, "Lily dear? Can you help me set the table?" Nodding her head and setting the table with Mrs. Potter, Lily never noticed that James had come down and was eyeing her with suspicion.

Sitting down to eat they all had an excellent meal and conversation as Mr. Potter began to tell his stories. However, Lily remembered a story that James had mentioned that sparked a bit of curiosity in her, and taking the opportunity she asked Mr. Potter, "Mr. Potter? What about the story of Merlin's last heir."

James and his mother both groaned as Mr. Potters eyes lit up like sparkling diamonds. Sticking his nose into the air, Mr. Potter said with an air about him, "Pay no attention to these ungrateful critics, my dear. It seems that they've become accustomed to quality storytelling and now are unappreciative of my talents."

"More like a punishment," James muttered under his breath.

"So, as the story goes...Our ancestor, a wise and learned man by the name of Liam, happened to get caught in a terrible storm while trying to cross a foreign land. Spotting a run down castle in the distance, Liam decided to take his chances sleeping there for the night."

"Problem was, the castle was already inhabited by a mighty and powerful witch. Who when she found out about the intruder, summoned him by forcing him to apparate to her."

"Is that even possible?" asked Lily astounded by the story.

Mr. Potter was about to answer her question when James nudged him and shook his head. Clearing his throat and continuing he said, "In her presence Liam noticed that the witch was very sick and looked to be standing at death's door, but what made Liam even more concerned was the look in the woman's eyes. The spark of life had fled and she was merely living life as a shell of a person. The woman asked Liam why he was trespassing on her property, and in that moment Liam decided on something that he felt was right. Liam answered her by saying that he was there to help her get better. The witch scoffed and then laughed, but never turned him away. She told him that he was welcome to try where none had succeeded."

James' head was now on the table and Mrs. Potter was cleaning the dishes, Mr. Potter then leaned in and quietly said, "So Liam applied himself to cleaning up the castle and helping the witch. And years passed as he and she became great friends...some say more than friends. Then one day Liam went out to the garden to find the witch sitting peacefully among the flowers. When she saw him she told him that this would be her last sunset. Liam felt sad because he knew that her predictions always came true, and so he sat next to her. Before she passed into the next great adventure, the witch professed her love for Liam and told him that she was a descendant of Merlin the great."

"Smiling gently at her Liam told her that he didn't care who her ancestors were, but rather he cared for who she was. And that is when the witch told Liam that she wanted to give him a part of her. Cutting her palm and then cutting his, they joined hands as they both performed an ancient ritual that exchanged blood, and made it so that Liam could always carry a piece of the witch who he had come to love. Sadly, the witches prediction came true and that night she passed, taking a bit of Liam with her."

Sitting back Mr. Potter looked a bit sad, and even Mrs. Potter dabbed her eye while having her back turned to the table. James lifted his head and looked at Lily, who had a single tear trickle down her pale cheek.

"Well," said Mr. Potter jumping up to his feet, "I better get dressed. Got work to do, you know?" Walking up the stairs whistling a little tune, he left the others to think about what he said.

"We should be going, Lily," James stated while picking up his fathers and Lily's plate then placed them in the sink. Lily looked up still thinking about the story and nodded her head absentmindedly.

After they both were given a goodbye and a lunch from his mum, James walked with Lily towards the Nook. James, however, noticed that Lily's wasn't too focused as she had tripped several times. After the last time, James asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Was it the story?"

Tightening her lip and furrowing her brows in concentration Lily finally said, "Yes. I just keep thinking that I've heard that story somewhere before."

"Yeah," James said with a disarming smile, "I've told you about it before."

"No, no, no, before that. I think I've heard that story when I was growing up as a Muggle." Lily said in frustration, "But I can't seem to remember it!"

James came over and place a hand on her shoulder while saying, "No worries, it will come to you, eventually."

Sighing and releasing a lot of the tension that was building up, Lily smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Guess?!" James said as he raised his eyebrows high and looked surprised, "No, no, no, no! I'm 'always' right. Say it with me now."

Letting out a very small giggle, Lily said immediately after it, "Only in your mind, Potter!"

The two smiled at each other as they walked through the forest, and finally made it to the Nook. However, that's when they heard shouting from the top of the Nook along with barking and the welcoming sound of something breaking.

James, eye went wide as her heard the familiar bark of Sirius echoing down from the, and looked up to see Lily ahead of him. "Lily wait!" James yelled out as he began to follow her, but was nowhere near being close to catching her.

'_This is not good_,' James thought as he saw her reaching the door. It then hit him out of the blue, 'Remus' hearing!' James cupped his hands and bellowed out as loud as he could, "Remus, watch out! Lily's coming in!"

Wondering why he would need to warn Remus, Lily heard even more commotion and shouting stiring up inside. As she swung open the door to the Nook, she saw Remus hold a great black, shaggy bear of a dog around its neck While Peter slumped into a chair, looking to be exhausted.

Panting and out of breath James entered the Nook, only to see Remus sitting on the couch while Peter seemed to be passed out from exhaustion and Lily scratching the big dog in front of him behind the ear.

"Where did you find him?" asked Lily while giving the dog a pat on the side.

"Uh..." Said James while trying to think of a plausible answer.

"He's Sirius' pet," said Remus while smirking down at the dog. If Lily could have only seen the dogs face, she would have saw it rolling it's eyes in humiliation. "He's sick, and asked me to take care of him."

"So what was the commotion that we heard?" asked Lily while she thought, '_I could have sworn that I heard Sirius' voice_.'

Finally finding his voice Peter said, "I accidentally stepped on the mangy mutts foot and it chased me all around the house!" The dog growled and then barked once at Peter, who stuck his tongue out at it.

Lily got up from the ground and walked over to the love seat where she was joined by the shaggy dog, "Well, all of that is in the past now, shall we start reading from the book? Or should we wait until tomorrow, when Sirius feels better?"

"We'll read now." James replied, as he glared at the dog in his seat. Sensing that James was not in the mood for fun, the dog jumped off the seat and padded over to the couch where Remus was sitting and flopped down with a small whine.

"Would you like some cheese with that?" Remus softly asked the canine and was greeted with a growl. Remus chuckled lightly and said, "I'll take that as a 'no'."

As everyone situated themselves in their spots James grabbed the book from the table and asked, "Who was the last to read it?" Slowly Remus raised his hand, and winced at the thought of reading again.

James smiled and threw the book at Peter, who barely managed to catch it, while saying, "You're up Pete, make me proud!" Peter grumbled his dissatisfaction as he opened the book and began to read.

**Chapter Eight, The Potions Master**

The dog barked loudly as James and Remus both said to each other, "Snape."

"**There, look,"**

"**Where?"**

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

"**Wearing the glasses?"**

"**Did you see his face?"**

"**Did you see his scar?"**

"Did you see those shoes?" James carried on.

"Did you see his bellybutton?" Remus laughed along.

"Did you see what happen to Remus and James when I hexed them?" asked Lily holding her wand out.

"No sense of humor in that one," James said with a smile as Remus nodded in approval.

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his was to classes.**

"That's right," Peter said remembering how had it was for him to make it to class, "I forgot all about that!"

"Peter, you'd forget your head if wasn't attached to you body," James said in jest, as the dog barked in approval. Peter sneered at the dog, while lifting the book to read from it again.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step half way up that you had to remember to jump.**

"Yeah," Remus said rubbing his knee, "I definitely know about that one in particular."

"You missed it?" asked Lily.

"Sure did," Remus replied, wincing at the memory of the incident. "I was too caught up in OWLS and I forgot about the step and slammed my knee on the lower step." Lily winced at Remus' recounting of the event.

**Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.**

"I really dislike those doors. I mean, what's their purpose anyway?" Peter asked and was answered with a bark. "Shut it, you." Peter told the shaggy dog while frowning and imagining what it had said to him.

"I think that they are there to keep the students on their toes and for protection," said Remus sitting back and watching Peter.

"I guess," Peter conceded, while opening the book and clearing his throat.

**It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.**

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUr CONK!"**

"If I ever get the chance," Remus said wistfully, "I'm going to find a spell that'll make Peeves shake in his shoes!"

"I'll be here if you need any help," said James while turning his head and looking at Peter. The shaggy dog bark once and licked Remus face while wagging it's tail.

Realizing that he was the last to speak and that he was on the spot, Peter responded with, "I'll be here, but what I can help with is beyond me."

"Stop putting yourself down Peter. You can help with many things," Remus said trying to make Peter feel better.

Smiling at his friends, Peter continued the book, "**Even worse than Peeves**,..."

**was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

"That's my boy!" said James, positively beaming with pride.

"That's definitely _not _a good thing, James!" Lily scolded him, feeling that Harry didn't need encouragement from his hooligan of a father.

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bound corridor on the third floor.**

"Ha!" laughed Remus while shaking his head, "He's subconsciously causing mischief and bending to his curiosity." James shook his head vigorously and smiled at Lily, who at the moment had her head in her hand and was saying something that sounded like 'pointless'.

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

**Filch owned a cat**

The shaggy dog started to growl as Remus patted him on the head and said, "Calm down Padfoot, there really is no cat." At the mention of the name the dog twisted its head and blinked at Remus, while Remus whispered softly, "You've gotta have a name, right..."

"Remus?" called Lily's voice from across the way, "His name is Padfoot?"

"Yes. We all gave him that name." Remus replied, while Padfoot still looked at him with surprise.

Seeing that Lily was thinking a little too hard, Peter said, "Are we through or would you like to talk some more?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Lily blushed in embarrassment and shook her head. Peter then pick up where he left off reading the sentence that he had already read.

**called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamplike eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)**

Imitating a buzzer, James said in his show host impression, "I'm so sorry but that's a wrong answer. The question was 'who know the most about the secret passages in Hogwarts?', and the answer is...Remus help me out here.

Giving James a lopsided smile Remus said after sighing, "The Marauders."

"Yes, that absolutely positively...," James then noticed that Lily seemed to be hanging on every word that they were saying and it stuck him that he was giving her too much information, "...uh...wrong! You're wrong, what's with you! The answer is Albus Dumbledore!"

Remus looked confused when followed James slight head movement and saw that Lily was looking at both of them with open suspicion. "What are you two playing at?" asked Lily when they sat down. She noticed that Peter had the book raise and opened, so as to cover his face, but his legs wobbled back and forth in a clearly nervous fashion.

"Shall we continue," called Peter's voice, a bit shaky, from behind the book.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

**And then once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouse behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic,**

"Unless you do a report on Kung-fu action movies!" James smirked while Remus barely contained his snickers.

**which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight**

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever,**

"With a Stunner to match!" James interjected.

"Shhhh!" Lily said, "I want to hear what's going on!"

**she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

"That's what you wanted to hear? She always says that!" James told Lily as Peter took a breath to read on. Lily wanted to reply, but didn't want to interrupt so instead she settled for a nasty glare.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture in to animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

"She must be a dark wizard." James said seriously

"And how do you figure that?" asked Lily in an unbelieving tone of voice.

James turned to face her and said with a straight face, "Because McGonagall can't smile...I think she removed the muscles that make you smile when she was a kid...if she ever was a kid, that is."

Lily rolled her eyes, while Remus and Peter both snickered in the background, and she said, "And you know this..."

"I just do, okay!" James said while the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"James?" Lily said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Stop interrupting the story!" Lily said while motioning Peter to continue.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he's met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

"I don't know," Lily spoke her thoughts out loud, "seems kinda weird to me."

"Me too," Remus said supporting Lily's comment while Padfoot picked his ears up and looked at James.

"He does seem a bit off center. However, we to have had our share of strange teachers in the past. And most of them turned out to be alright," said James while looking at Lily.

Slowly nodding her head, as if she was having a hard time agreeing, Lily conceded to James logic and said, "Peter, if you would?" Peter smile and continued on where he had left off.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else**.

James and Lily both let out snorts of amusement as the smile and shook their head from side to side.

**Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

Padfoot let out a whine as the thought of food made his stomach grumble. Taking pity on him, Remus got up and said, "Keep reading, I'm going to get some food for the mutt here." Wagging his tail so fast it looked to be a blur, Padfoot barked once and made a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Smart dog." Lily noted

"Nah," James replied, "just trained well." Lily nodded her head while watching the two of them leave to go to the kitchen.

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron.**

James closed his eyes and sighed while saying, "Of all the sodding double classes my son has to have, it would have to be potions with that grease stain of a Professor that he would have to take!"

"Calm down, James. It isn't that bad, I'm sure Snape is a decent Professor." The look James gave Lily after she was done speaking was one that would be use when addressing a lunatic.

"Yeah? Well, we'll see just how 'decent' Snape will be to _our_son!" James told Lily while sitting back on the couch and placing his feet on the table.

"**Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — We'll be able to see if it's true."**

"He probably is," Remus said while bringing in a plate full of finger food, Padfoot was slowly walking behind him and had a look of being extremely full.

"Not you too, Remus!" cried out Lily in exasperation, "I would think you would give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I've known him for too long to think that he will change," Remus said in a cold voice that made Lily shiver slightly.

"Continuing on!" Peter shouted at James behest. Lily could only stared at Remus, while patting Padfoot on the head and scratching him behind the ear, as she though about why these boys all had such hatred for Snape.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

**Just then the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.**

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in very untidy scrawl:**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

James smiled a sad smile as he listen to Peter. He was angry and frustrated at his sons predicament, but at the same time he was happy that Harry had someone to look over him and take an interest in what he did.

Lily also had a sad smile as she wonder what was going through her supposed son's head when he got his letter. She then hoped, in her heart, that he would receive more letter and not just from adult acquaintances.

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later**_** on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

Padfoot growled, while James' face quick changed to mimicked what he thought was going to happen. Peter looked at the book then at James face, and then at the book again and said, "Uh, R, Remus I think it's your turn to read!"

Quickly shoving the book into Remus' hands and scampering away, Peter curled up in his chair and watched. "Coward," Remus said calmly, making Peter flinch. However, he opened the book to where Peter had marked it and began reading again.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first potion lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry — he **_**hated**_**him.**

James shot out of his seat eyes ablaze with anger, and not even Lily's gentle words could keep him from pacing around the room. Remus continued on, wondering in an almost sick fascination as to what was going to happen next.

**Potion lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in the glass jars all around the walls.**

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

"**Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter.**

"Don't you even speak my son's name you slimy gutter trash!" James said in a cold fury, while making Remus stop and judge if it was wise to continue. Padfoot was now snarling as well and his hackles were raised in anger, while standing on all fours next to James.

"James calm..." Lily was about to say but a glare from James told her to 'back off' and she wasn't about to contest this one. Remus continued when James asked him to do so, and deep down he knew that this was going to end badly.

**Our new — **_**celebrity**_**."**

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

"Or...Dark Wizards!" James spat out, as his anger became a palpable and tangent feeling in the room.

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"That's not a gift," Peter squeaked softly, not knowing what would happen and testing the waters, "it's intimidation, and at least McGonagall doesn't make it seem like that."

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here,**

"Cause you couldn't handle a spell if they stuck it up your..."

"Hem, hem!" Remus interrupted James before he could finish that sentence, while looking at Lily. Lily's face was clearly upset, but as to 'what she was upset about' Remus couldn't tell.

**many of you will hardy believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...**

On the rare occasion that Sirius wasn't around, Remus often found himself acting in his friends stead. So naturally with Sirius unable to respond to the painfully obvious comment that needed to be made, Remus found himself saying, "If you ask me, I think he's been sniffing those shimmering fumes and staring into that simmering cauldron for too long."

James stopping his pacing, was currently looking at Remus with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. The from out of the blue he chuckled softly and seemed to lose some of the tension in his body while he took a seat. However, the look in James eyes didn't fade, and in fact it looked to gotten even stronger.

Remus continued with the book, while he gazed at James out of the corner of his eye.

**I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death —**

"Can you teach them how to shut you up?" Peter said softly from his chair.

**If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly.**

Remus reenaction of the book made James' eyes widen a bit as he leaned forward in his seat. He looked like a cat that was ready to pounce on an mouse. Remus then noticed that Lily seemed to be very upset, as the corners of her mouth turned decidedly downward and her eyes flashed in unbelief.

"He's a teacher," Remus heard her whisper, "He isn't suppose to call his students dunderheads...what is Dumbledore thinking!?"

Quickly scanning the next lines of the book Remus decided to make a tactical retreat to another seat, 'just in case'. Clearing his throat and reading on, Remus waited for the events — that were bound to happen — to unfold.

"**What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"That bloody arse! He knows Harry doesn't know these questions!" James said furiously

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what**_**? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

"**I don't know, sir" said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

"That's funny," said James angrily as he stood up again, "I like to see him sneer at me! Especially, after I rip those lips off his face!"

Remus, who once thought that Lily was going to balance everything out, now had doubts as he saw Lily frown deepen and her stare became and angry glare while she said, "What in Merlin's named does he think he's doing!"

"He's embarrassing him, Lils! That's what that greasy wanker is doing!" James explained

Padfoot had come to stand next to Remus and was whining as he saw who worked up James was getting. "Think we should take cover?" Remus asked Padfoot. Nodding once and barking in response to the question, Padfoot scooted himself under the chair Remus sat in and watched.

"Coward," Remus chuckled as he read on.

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."**

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

"**I don't know, sir."**

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He **_**had**_** looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

James was besides himself with outrage and anger, '_Damn prat_!' James thought, '_He's only saying those things because he knows Harry doesn't have any parents to complain to. Damn it! I can believe I'm letting my son down and he isn't even born_!'

'_What does he think he's accomplishing by embarrassing Harry_?' thought Lily while staring at the floor. '_This is too much, even for me to let pass_!'

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

"**What is the difference, Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

James did a double take and almost fell over the table, as he smiled and said in excited tones, "Good one, Harry! It's nice to see that you're not just going to take this laying down!" Padfoot barked from underneath Remus chair and even Peter squeaked out a positive reply or two.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus' eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also gose by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."**

"Laugh it up now you great sodding..." said James stopping himself before he spiraled out of control. "That's it!" James announced, "that prat is getting his! Consequences be damned!"

Looking up at James, Lily said in a voice that exuded calmness, "But he hasn't done anything yet. Try and remember, that is the future!"

Expression his befuddlement James said, "Are you telling me that you don't feel anything about how he's treating Harry?"

"No," Lily answered, "I feel something. Its just...I don't think 'settling the score' will improve the situation."

"Okay," James agreed, "I guess you right about that it might not make the situation better. However, it'll make _me_ feel a whole lot better!" Padfoot barked, Peter averted his eyes and Remus nodded slightly, and Lily found that no matter what she said they were going to do what they wanted to do.

Seeing that the moment was passing Remus quick began to read again, "Things..."

**didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, who he seemed to like.**

"Probably because their both greasy berks!" Peter said with a bit of anger.

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had some how managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

"Ouch," said Remus, while wincing at the mental picture that presented itself in his head. James and Peter reacting were the same.

"Poor, Neville," said Lily while she rubbed her arms subconsciously.

"**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

"Yes," Peter said sarcastically, "that's making this whole situation just _so _much better!"

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

Chuckling darkly James said as he pulled his wand out, "He's just digging himself a deeper hole...that's all." Peter shuddered when he heard James say that, and even Padfoot nudged Remus and whined in a worried tone. Remus, not knowing what to say or do in this situation, just continued by reading where he left off in the book.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week — **_**why**_**did Snape hate him so much?**

"He doesn't hate you, Harry." James said in an almost inaudible tone of voice while thinking, 'He probably thinks he's getting back at me, or something like that...too bad I'm not there to explain it to you.'

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking point off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

James was still angrily mumbling to himself, and never heard what Remus was saying. Seeing this, Peter walked over to Remus and nudged him while saying, "Don't you think that James is taking this just a little too seriously?"

Remus just shrugged his shoulders while looking down at Padfoot. "What he needs is a friend who makes light of everything," Remus said while looking down at Padfoot. Padfoot whined softly then snapped his head up quickly and if a dog could have a devious facial expression, than Padfoot's expression would be it.

James sat across from Lily sulking as he saw Padfoot traipse across the room while keeping his eyes on James. Furrowing his brow James wondered, 'What is he up to?'

Jumping up on the love seat with Lily, Padfoot wagged his tail and kneeled down licking her face ever so gently while causing her to giggle slightly. Turning to face her four-legged companion she smiled and scratched him behind his ear, while saying, "Your just a big teddy bear, aren't you?"

James saw Padfoot's eyes flicker to him briefly, then they went back to Lily as he laid his head on her lap and seemed to smile. Remus wanted to laugh, as be finally figured out Padfoot's plan. The reaction was almost instantaneous, as James leaned forward with a 'look' in his eye. He watched as Padfoot began to nuzzle his head further up Lily's torso.

"Lily?" James asked in a higher that normal voice, "I don't think you want to have Padfoot that close to you. He has fleas you know."

"It's alright, James," Lily said not really paying him any attention.

Wagging his tail, Padfoot took this time to wag his eyebrow at James while moving his head closer to Lily chest. Of course, this cause two specific reaction in James. The first of these reaction was that James began to shake his head from side to side while glaring at Padfoot in such a way as to convey the thought, 'Don't you dare!' And the second of the reaction that was very obvious was that James' vice like grip on his wand, causing his knuckles to turn white.

Padfoot seemed to be enjoying himself as he stuck his great doggy tongue out at James and moved his head even closer towards his goal. James was sputtering at the mouth at about this moment and a twitch had developed in his right eye as he saw a 'soon-to-be-dead' dog and best friend pawing his-"Ahhhhhhh! Get away from her you little...!" James screamed as he got up and rushed to grab Padfoot.

However, Padfoot had been expecting this and leaped out of James reach while barking at him. "Bark at me will you!" James snapped at Padfoot, while Remus and Peter both saw what Lily couldn't. The look in James' eye was that of jealousy, plain and simple.

The door swung open violently as Padfoot raced outside and down the stairs with James in tow, casting all manner of hexes while babbling, "You pervy mutt! I know what you were up to! Get back here, and take you medicine like a man!" Padfoot barked and made a bee line for the trees as James followed him.

When James made his move Lily was shocked at first, but it was after the fact that she stood up quickly and ran to the window. She noticed Peter and Remus were both chuckling softly as they stood at the other window, but did pay no attention to that as shouting erupted from below.

Watching James and Padfoot was like viewing a comedy as Padfoot ran into a bush, closely followed by James. Then he would appear out of another bush, while James came from the opposite bush and threw a curse at him. Padfoot would the scurry back to the bushes and James would follow as the kept appearing and disappearing from random bushes. "James, don't you dare hurt him!" Lily called out as James made a grab for Padfoot, but missed by inches.

Unable to take it any more, Remus and Peter went back to sitting dawn and laughing. Lily, unable to understand their casualness in this situation asked, "What are you doing? Padfoot may get hurt, aren't you worried?"

"Not really," said Peter downing the rest of his drink, as a verbal curse floated up from the forest floor.

"Everything will be fine," assured Remus with a knowing smile. Lily, giving them a skeptical look, walked back to the window.

On the forest floor was James, huffing and puffing, and completely worn out. Padfoot then appeared from underneath some thick foliage and strode up to him. He barked once and licked his face while James looked extremely putout. "Cocky bastard, I give you this one." James said regrettably while smiling, "Thanks."

Lily watched for a little longer while, then satisfied that nothing was going to happen she walked over to the love seat and sat down. Soon both Padfoot, who had more energy than before, and James came in and sat down. James performed a Scouring Charm to remove all the grime and sweat on him as he sat next to Lily and looked at the floor.

"What was all that about?" asked Lily while one of her eye brows were raised in curiosity

Sending a 'look' Remus and Peter's way, James said, "Would you believe that he owed me money?"

Lily rolled her eye and looked away, while Remus grabbed the book off the table an began to read again. Padfoot cam along side him and Remus patted his head while whispering, "Nicely done, old boy. Nicely done."

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When they knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang — **_**back**_**."**

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears.**

Padfoot let out a bark as he wagged his tail, while Lily chuckled softly and said to him, "No, Padfoot. You not nearly as scary a Fang sounds, but you definitely cuter that he is!" Padfoot looked at Lily, and then at James who was holding on to his mirth due to the fact that Lily had called him 'cute'.

Laying on the floor, Padfoot gave Remus a looked that seemed to say, 'I get no respect.' Remus could only turn his hand upwards and shrug his shoulders, while he began to read the next sentence.

**Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I sent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

"Wow," Peter commented, "those twins might give us a run for our money!"

"Nah," James said with a smirk, "they'd never beat us in an all-out pranking war."

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

Padfoot whined a bit, then settled down and let out a sigh of discontent as he imagined himself playing with Harry.

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."**

"So are we!" said James who laughed along with Remus and Peter. Lily only smiled while shaking her head from side to side.

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."**

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students**

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate**_**me."**

"Yeah!" said James with a little anger seeping into his voice. However, a quick and light slap to the back of the head from Lily made James blink and turn towards her, "Did you just hit me?"

"Yes," Lily said truthfully while looking at Remus, "Now let's continue."

James was stunned. He looked at Remus and said, "She just hit me." Remus tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in a perplexed gesture, while looking from where he left off.

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

"He's not tell Harry something!" said Peter, excited by the enticement of mystery.

"Sit down, Sherlock Holmes." said James in a stern voice while gesturing Remus to continue.

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I like him a lot — great with animals."**

"Look! He changed the subject!" yelled Peter.

"Peter!" said the three, while Padfoot growled.

"Sorry," Peter said after James threatened to cast a silencing spell on him.

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Gringotts Break-In Latest**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.**_

James stiffened at the mention of Dark wizards and witches, and he shushed everyone in the nook up as he asked Remus to continue.

_**Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep you noses out if you know what's good for you," said Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**_

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

Now it was Lily's turn to stiffen, as the realization of what this meant hit her like a sledgehammer to the gut. "Hagrid...the package," Lily said in confusion, "Maybe they wanted the package Hagrid took?"

"It's possible," said Remus, "let's finish the chapter and see if it says anything else."

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"Yep, the old Potter curiosity is peeking it's head out!" Remus said with a wide smile while closing the book and placing it on the table top. Padfoot added his agreement as he barked once, then started to pant.

Peter was quietly thinking to himself about the mystery that was given to them in the book, while Lily was staring out of the window with a bit of worry etched in to her face. Sitting up, Lily then raised her eyebrows in surprises as she remembered something, "What time is it?"

"Uh...half past two." said Remus looking at the watch on his wrist.

"That was a pretty short chapter," commented James while getting comfortable in the love seat.

"Yeah, I hope the next one is a little longer," Peter retorted as he sniffed loudly while rubbing his nose.

"I've got to go," Lily said suddenly gathering her belongings in a rush, "I promised mum I'd be back before dinner." James seeing that she was in a hurry helped her with her belongings to the fireplace. Remus and Peter both stayed back and began to strain their hearing to catch what James and Lily might talk about.

Rubbing the back of his head James asked, "Tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Lily said with a smile that quickly turned to a frown, "Please don't do anything that will hurt Snape. He's a kid just like us, James."

James face became a bit stony at the mention of Snape's name and he said in a clipped manner, "I don't do anything to him that _he_ wouldn't do to us."

Lily sighed while turning her gaze to the floorboards and said, "Just because he doesn't have any scruples, doesn't mean that you should sink to his level." James was about to retort, but Lily held up her hand and said, "That's all I wanted to say. The rest is up to you." After Lily flooed away, James walked back into the front room and sat on the couch while Padfoot strolled up to him whining.

"She's gone, it's safe."

Fur melted into cloth as the dog shifted into a more human like shape. "Bloody hell!" yelled Sirius as he laid back on the floor and stretched his limbs, "I thought she'd never leave!"

"Serves you right for chasing me around," Peter said in a small voice.

Sirius gave Peter a wicked grin while he said darkly, "I'm not finished with you." Gulping audible, Peter shrank in his chair and did say anything else.

"So," asked Remus, "What about Snape?"

James placed his head in his hand and said slowly, "Give me some time. I need to think this through."

"What's there to think through?" asked Sirius, "I say we go over there and hang him from the ceiling by his toenails." James just shook his head and Sirius finally gave up and laid back enjoying not being a dog anymore.

"_Adherium Durus,_" James said lazily while pointing at Sirius on the ground.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, as he found that his whole body was stuck to the ground, "What's going on?"

James came close to Sirius and said very softly, "Do you think I would forget your transgressions as a dog, Sirius?" Remus laughed while Peter now look on in excitement.

"James, mate...I only did it for you," Sirius said trying not to laugh, because deep down he found this extremely funny.

"Sure you did. That's why I'm just going to let you sit there for a little while, as I make myself a great big lunch and eat it in front of you," James said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"James you bloody wanker, you better not!" threatened Sirius, "Or I'll make sure to remove rule two!" Sirius began to look around and when he found Remus and Peter he pleaded with them both to release him.

However, both of them told Sirius in so many words that they didn't want to cross James, as James walked into the room holding a plate of food and a nice cold drink. "Nooooooo!" screamed Sirius as James smiled and performed the counter curse.

"Gotcha!" James laughed while Peter and Remus both began to chuckle. However, Sirius was no longer in their midst as he seemed to disappear into the kitchen grumbling something along the lines of "hungry" and "who needs enemies".

* * *

She had been listening to the boy next to her for several hour now, and still she couldn't believe what she heard. However, she could deny it either. The way Harry had described her as a first year was almost too perfect, not to mention the fact that he knew things about her that she thought no one knew.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry while looking around the little hut that he remembered coming to whenever he needed to find 'peace of mind'.

"No," Hermione truthful said while looking down at the half eaten pencil in her hand, "How is it that you know so much about me?"

"I told you," said Harry flicking a spider away from him, "we were best friends before half of our first year was done."

Silence was all that greeted Harry, and as he looked over to Hermione he saw that fresh tears were staining her face with wet tracks that lead down her cheeks. Feeling sorry for telling her about a life she wouldn't know Harry asked, "So do you know where Ron is?"

"Ron?" asked a confused Hermione, "Oh, Ron...you mean Ronald Weasley?" Harry nodded his head and then saw something that disturbed him. Hermione looked away and ran her fingers through her hair while darting her eyes back and forth in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry," said Hermione in a sad voice, "the Weasley family were all killed by Deatheaters, because of their love of Muggles."

"Even Ginny!?" asked Harry with a wild look in his eye.

"All of them," Hermione responded softly.

"What about my other friends? Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, where are they?" Harry pondered out loud.

"The Longbottom's were all killed in the last war." Hermione said, feeling a knot in her throat as Harry's look of loss only deepened. "As for Luna...I've never even heard of her."

Harry seemed to realize at that moment just how things had gotten so bad, "So you never helped Neville look for his toad on the train first year, did you?"

Casting her eyes downward Hermione said, "Everyone thought I was too bossy and snobby. So I...I shut myself in a cabin and kept to myself. Why?"

"That's how you met me and Ron...you were looking for Neville's toad," Harry said with a sad smile at the fading memory.

Getting up and dusting himself off Harry helped Hermione off the ground. Together they walked back to the castle talking about the differences in the time lines. "Hold on," said Hermione in shock, "did you just say that Sirius Black was your godfather in the other time line?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So?_So_? Sirius Black is Voldemort's right hand. In fact, his whole family was big supporters of Voldemort in the first war, and they only survived because of their wealth and power," Hermione told Harry in even tones.

Head spinning from the ridiculousness of it all, Harry spun around on her and said angrily, "Well if he's not my Godfather then who is?" As if on cue, Harry heard a very familiar voice calling him by his first name. And in that moment, he instantly regretted asking that question of Hermione, because when he turned towards that voice he saw something that made him close his eyes and wish that 'he would just disappear'.

Coming down the path with his black cloak billowing in the nighttime breeze — hook nose, sallow skin and all — was Severus Snape calling out, "Harry! Harry, are you alright?"

Eyes wide with shock, Harry did what anyone would do when faced with a day like this — he fainted dead away.

As Snape levitated Harry's body up to the hospital wing of the castle, Hermione noticed that a small object had slipped out of Harry's pocket and was lying on the ground. Glowing pale blue and emitting a tiny pulse of light, Hermione's eye widened as she recognized the Divinus. Quickly scooping up the object, she ran after the two adults and tagged along while following closely behind.

That's when she felt it, a tiny vibration came from the pocket of her coat and when she reached in and drew out the Divinus she noted that it had flared to life and was sending out a bright blue light. Not knowing what to do, Hermione thought, '_I hope this isn't bad. Please wake up soon, Harry._'

* * *

The night sky sparkled overhead like a shimmering blanket of lights, while the shadows below covered everything in a silent stillness. However, some of the shadows lurking in the darkness had plans of their own. Quickly, and silent as the grave, four shadows stalked through the streets of the small wizarding community known as Harkinson's End. Coming to the end of the street the four shadows flittered quickly across the starlit road only to once again be covered in the by the all concealing shadows of the alley.

If anyone in the neighborhood had taken the time, they would have heard a faint hummed tune that had been carried by the wind. "Daaa dum, daaaa dum, dum dum dum dum dum!"

"Cut it out," said one of the voices in a harsh tone, "they'll hear us."

"We're two blocks down, Pete. No one can hear anything," replied another voice.

However, the two never finished their conversation as the person in the front took off down the street and stopped just outside a large and open wrought iron fence. Gesturing for them to follow, after he made sure everything was alright, the other three quickly moved to where he was. Opening his bag, he pulled out a fine piece of cloth with all sorts of embroidery on it. Turning it inside-out he covered them all and had them follow him pass the fence and on to the grounds of a very expensive looking house.

"This is going to be so great!" said one of the voices in a excited fervor.

"Calm down, Sirius," said a voice that unmistakably belonged to Remus Lupin.

Walking up to the first window that they saw the boys saw three people sitting at a table eating dinner. The older man, who sat at the head of the table, had wide shoulders and a broad face with well defined features. Great large black bags hung under the mans eyes and his mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanent sneer. On his head, loosely clumped together, was shoulder length greasy black hair and went well with his thin mustache and tapered goatee.

"Now we know who he takes hair tips from," joked Sirius as Remus both elbowed him and shushed him at the same time.

Sitting across from the man in a stunning evening gown was a radiant woman who's hooked nose only seemed to bring out even more of her beautiful smile as she talked to both of the men sitting at the table. Her alabaster skin and dark brown hair complemented her looks and even made Sirius wonder if that really was Snape's mom.

When the four boy gazes finally fell on the last person at the table they all became very quiet. Sitting stiffly in his chair while playing with his food was a young man with greasy hair, pale skin and, in the boys opinion, a abnormally large nose. They all watched as he seemed to be sulking about something.

"Hurry," said the voice of the boy in front, "before they finish." Rushing around the edge of the house the boys soon found another window.

"Isn't this convenient," said Peter while looking in the room. Looking in the young men saw that the room was completely bare except for the amount of jarred, pickled, packaged and dried potion ingredients that littered the room's shelves.

"Hey, James," said Sirius in a whisper, "One guess to who sleeps here."

"Snivillus," James said in a cold manner as he opened the bad and brought out several tools and items. "Ominoculars?" asked James, "Where are the bloody ominoculars!"

"I've got them," Peter said softly while handing what looked like brass binoculars to James.

"Here," said James while pulling off the invisibility cloak and handing Sirius a bunch of magical fireworks. Sirius could only chuckle at the knowledge of where these fireworks were going to end up. Pulling his wand out, James cast an Opening Charm on the window. When the window opened, the young men all began to carry out their plan.

It would have succeeded too, had it not been for the interruption that happened as James began to climb through the window. Hearing foot steps walking to the door James promptly jumped out of the window while Remus cast a Closing Charm on the window.

Quickly scrambling for the safety of the invisibility cloak, James watched in mild annoyance as Snape opened his door then slammed it close. "Stupid idiot!" James and the other heard Snape yell to himself.

"Idiot, am I?" came the cold voice of Snape's father from the door to the room.

"Father!" Snape's voice cracked slightly in surprise, "I didn't hear you knock."

"Should I," asked the imposing man who towered over Snape by half a foot, "this is my house after all, is it not? Should I have to knock at my own door?"

"No, father," Snape said in a monotone voice that seemed to be more mechanical than sincere.

Locking the door behind him Snape's father began to glare malevolently at Snape while saying, "It seems to me that you have yet to understand who is the master of this house." Walking over to a jar on Snape's desk the man tipped it over and it crashed to the ground sending, difficult to find, Querken eggs scattering all over the floor, while Snape bit his lip in anger.

"You've made a fool of me in front of my wife for the last time, boy," said Snape's dad gripping his wand tightly. The young men all watched as the large man strode up to Snape with a sort of palpable evil intent.

It seemed like slow motion to James, Snape made a move for his wand on his desk as his father cast a powerful stunning spell. Immobilized and laying on the floor, Snape whimpered softly as the large man put down his wand and strode over to Snape. Reaching him the man gave him a swift kick to the ribs causing most of the air in Snape to exit in a painful grunt.

"You weak, pitiful, insignificant, speck of wasted flesh!" Snape's father spat in anger as he emphasized each word with either a kick or a punch.

James felt sick, dropping the ominoculars at the window base and walking back the way they came he seemed to be in a daze. As he passed the dinning room he saw Snape's mother crying as she knew what was happening only three rooms away.

Sirius walked next to James and didn't say a word. His face was unreadable, but James knew that he was have a hard time coping with what he saw. Peter looked like he wanted to throw up and Remus was besides himself with anger.

'_I need time to think_,' he told himself as he replayed what was happening to Snape in his head. Looking up at the sky James then said, "Sirius? Remus? Peter? Thank you for being my friends."

As if understanding what that meant the others all smiled and threw an arm around each other as they began they journey back to James' house.

_Four shadows faded into the night only to leave four men standing in their wake. Darkness was too dark as they found that light was just right as the stars lead them home._


	10. Quidditch and James Potter

**Disclaimer: This chapter was NOT written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Ten - Quidditch and James Potter**

Sitting on the couch of the Nook, James silently thought to himself about last night. His head swirl and bobbed with all the information that the book was giving him. Picking up his cup he took a long pull of his mother's tea, specially brewed to wake anyone up.

The day was nice and the leaves in the forest had stated to fall. The wind had been blowing in a steady breeze all day, and James had taken advantage of that by opening up a window or two. Still, he couldn't get that image out of his head.

"James!" cried Sirius from the doorway, "Help me with the baskets, would you?"

Shaking his head of the thought James said, "Coming!" James helped Sirius bring four baskets, that his mom prepared, up the stairs and into the kitchen. Looking at the baskets James smiled while saying, "Geez, you'd think we were having a banquet or something."

Sirius laughed as he said, "Your mum said you were going to say something like that. Nah, she just wants us to have enough food."

"And you weren't about to stop her, were you?" James smirked in Sirius general way.

"I'm a growing..."

"...Ukranian Ironbelly, I know." he snorted while walking into the front room. "Hey, Sirius?"

"Wah?" Sirius replied, sounding like he had something in his mouth.

"Were are the others? I want to get started on the book."

"You know, ever since this morning you've been acting a little strange." Sirius commented as he walked into the front room with a sandwich and drink. James put on his best confused look while Sirius added, "I don't know...it just seems that you've been a bit..._too_ chipper and eager this morning."

Pointing at himself James said in a disbelieving voice, "Me? Strange?"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but at theat moment he was interrupted by the high shrill greeting of Peter echoing from the bottom of the tree. "James? Sirius? We're here!"

James smiled at Sirius and went to greet them out side, while Sirius said to his back, "I'm going to find out what you're up to!"

'_Oh, you'll find out sooner than you think, Padfoot_.' James thought as he opened the door in time to see Remus, Lily and Peter walking up the stairs. When everyone got inside James went over to the book and picked it up while saying, "Let's start reading, okay?"

An out of breath Remus huffed out, "Give me some time to rest, mate!" While Lily looked at James, seeming to be searching for something in his face.

"When did you become so energetic about the book?" she asked.

Sirius answered her by saying, "Ever since this morning."

"What?" James said defensively, "Can't a bloke be excited for something!?"

Tilting her head slightly Lily walking into the kitchen as did Remus and Peter , leaving both James and Sirius. "Were are they going?" asked James in an annoyed voice.

"To eat something," explained Sirius, "they haven't had breakfast yet."

Huffing his disapproval over the current situation James pouted and sank into the couch waiting for the return of his friends. When the other started to file into the front room and take their seats, Sirius picked up the book and flipped through the pages saying, "I'll start off."

"Oh that reminds me," Lily said while turning to Sirius, "Are you feeling any better today?"

Taking a moment to figure out what she was on about Sirius then slowly said, "Much better. Thank you for looking after my dog."

Lily smile, "No problem, he was a cutie!"

Sirius visually bristled at being called 'cute' and he responded by saying in even measured tones, "That's nice." He glared at his friends, who were snickering lightly, and then turned to the book which laid open in front of him. Picking it up Sirius began to read.

**Chapter Nine - The Midnight Duel**

"A duel, huh? Wonder what's all that about?" pondered Peter.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy**.

"Stupid git extraordinare." mumbled James with intense dislike coating his voice.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons**

James shouted in glee as Sirius looked up in disbelief and said, "You sodding prat! Your read ahead of us, didn't you? That's why you've been so happy."

James smile shown brightly as he said, "I only read this page, but just the prospect of see how my son is going to do in flying is really exciting."

"Don't you mean your supposed son?" Remus shot at James, who promptly ignored him. Lily put her hand to her mouth and coughed lightly while concealing her laugh, as James eyed her suspiciously.

"Moving on!" said Sirius in a loud booming voice, while continuing to read.

**Would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted/ To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"See there!" James said on the verge of hysteria, "He want's to fly! He's got Quidditch in his veins!"

"And you have Quidditch on the brain!" said Lily, "Now let Sirius read!"

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is a Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams**

"I wound who that reminds me of?" said Remus tapping his finger against his temple.

"Shut it!" warned James while trying to keep a straight face.

**And told long,, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.**

"And why shouldn't they! It the greatest sport on the..." the next word that came out of James mouth didn't make a sound as Remus had placed a Silencing Charm on James head.

"We don't need advertising for Quidditch while we're reading the book, James." said Remus removing the spell. Sirius continued as James pulled his wand out, reading himself for anyone who would try to stop him from saying his peace.

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's posted of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.**

Lily giggled slightly and smiled as she remember when her sister first saw the moving photos that she had brought home with her. After that day, Petunia went through the whole house looking at each picture, and making sure that is wasn't enchanted.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

"Like father..." Sirius said with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"...like son." James finished as both Remus and Peter chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean? Frank wasn't like Neville." Lily said with confusion and a bit of curiosity.

"Shows you what you know." answered Sirius, "Frank was a walking disaster his first couple of years then, in his later years, he began to calm down and started to take everything in stride. The later Frank, was the one you knew."

"Well then how do you know all about this!" said Lily in huffy tones, as just the thought of all of them knowing so much more than her made her feel a little uneasy.

James looked over to Remus, who then said, "He told us after we became good friends with him." Something was missing from that statement, and Lily could just feel that something was amiss in the room as James sent a sidelong glance at Sirius. Taking his cue Sirius started to read again while clearing his throat.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried.**

"Well, I have to give her credit," said Remus snorting lightly in amusement while shaking his head, "she is tenacious."

"Sure, but it will cost her some friends." said Peter, harshly.

"I tried something like that once." interjected Sirius.

"What...studying?" Lily said with her eyebrows raised in shock.

"No," Sirius chuckled, "I thought that if I slept with my head on my book that maybe I would learn something in my sleep."

A twitch in her eye and the shaking of her shoulders was all that Sirius got from Lily, as the other all laughed outloud. "You know it was funny! I could see you wanted to laugh!" Sirius accused Lily.

"The real question is 'did I laugh'. No, I didn't. So it must mean that it wasn't that funny" Lily said snatching the wind out of Sirius' sails.

Pointing a finger into the air Sirius said, "One of these days, I'm going to make you laugh and when I do..."

"The world will end." Lily said with a smile. Sirius glared at her, as he picked the book up and started where he left off.

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called**

"_Quidditch Through the Ages_." James said along with Sirius.

Putting up a hand as James started to explain, Sirius said, "I'm not going to even ask."

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later. But everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's not, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

"Merlin! It's Lucius allover again!" moaned Remus while placing his hand behind his head and sitting back.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"**It's a Rememberall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things —**

"Definitely Frank's son." the Marauders all said together, then they laughed at each other. Lily sighed lightly and could only smile as the feeling that 'she didn't belong' only got that much stronger.

**this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh..." His face fell, because the Rememberall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "...you've forgotten something..."**

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table snatched the Rememberall out of his hand.**

Peter stood up, an angry look on his face. Ever since hearing about Neville, Peter found that he could relate with him and because of that fact and one picking on Neville was like they were picking on Peter. "Bloody, Malfoy!" Peter snapped angrily.

"Slow down, Peter. Its just a book," said Remus wisely," besides I doubt that he'll get away with that in front of the Gryffindor table."

Yielding to Remus logic, Peter sat down. However, the angry look on his face didn't leave as he had a hard time letting go of his feelings. That's when Sirius read on, especially when he saw that everything was winding down.

**Harry and Ron jumped to the feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy,**

"Pop him one in the teeth!" said Peter while jumping on his chair.

James had straightened his back and was currently exchanging surprised looks between Remus, while Remus only shrugged his shoulders.

"You better not, Harry!" Lily said with worry, while clutching at her jumper.

**but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Malfoy's got my Rememberall, professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Rememberall back on the table.**

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him**

"Now that," said Sirius looking up from the book, "was interesting!"

"No it wasn't." said Lily adamantly, "he could have gotten into trouble!"

James gestured for Lily to calm down as he said, "But they didn't, and I would have stood up for my roommate too!"

"That wasn't standing up for him!" Lily said in a crisp manner, "They were 'hoping' for a fight!"

"Come off it, Lily. They're boys, and Malfoy's a git. Enough said , right?" Sirius said while, of course, taking James' side.

"It's called expulsion, Sirius. And just because you four have been familiarized with it doesn't mean I want Harry to be familiar with it too." said Lily not standing down from this fight.

Sighing, James surprised everyone when he ran a hand through his messy hair and said, "Fine." He then sat down on the love seat and watched as Lily and Sirius did the most remarkable mirroring act that he had ever seen.

First they pointed to James, then they pointer to each other with surprise clearly on their faces. From there, they crossed their arm and both said, "Stop doing that!", and finally they turned their back on each other, walked over to their seats and sat down.

"That was neat! Do it again!" Peter said, only to have equally venomous stares sent his way.

It was then that Sirius picked up the book and began to read without warning anyone.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron and the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson.**

James inched forward on the couch.

**It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping laws toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

With his eyes close and a smile from ear to ear, James said happily, "Sounds like a perfect day to go flying."

Sirius huffed loudly, and said with a smirk in his voice, "A day where rain is coming by the gallon full and lightning is common place is a 'good day to fly' for you."

"Is not!" James calmly denied.

"Well, although it pains me to agree with Sirius yet again, I have to say...he has a point." Remus say softly.

"Remus, is it?" James said with a little disbelief, "Or is your real name, Brutus?"

Lily snorted lightly and quickly said, "Will you two stop it! I want to hear what happens next." Giving Sirius a nod she waited and watched as he started to read on. James was grumbling lightly about 'backstabbing' and such, until Sirius began to read.

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"Some of them do." stated Peter with a little fear inching its way into his voice.

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, Arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"Madam Hooch?" Sirius said with a little surprise, "You mean Fast Eddie isn't teaching basic flying lessons anymore?"

"That's Professor Edward Mach, to you." Lily corrected Sirius, earning her a raspberry from his direction.

"Shhhhhhush!" James yelled while perched on the edge of his seat in anticipation of what was going to happen next. "Come on Sirius! Read on!" Rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath Sirius pushed on with the story.

"**Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"Wrong broom, son! Wrong broom! Trade with someone else!" James said loudly, seeming to be talking directly at the book.

"James? Mate? Its just a book." Sirius said with a little concern as the glint in James; eye began to shone brighter.

"Uh, yeah sure." James said automatically, not really hearing anything. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and continued on all the while giving Remus and Peter a nod.

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," call Madam hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"**

"**UP!" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once,**

"YES!" said James in excitement as he jumped up out of his seat and moved around the room, "Did you hear that? It jumped into his hand at once!"

"So?" said Lily smiling at James antics.

"So!? So, that shows that he really want's to fly and that he isn't afraid."

"And how do you know that?" asked Remus this time.

"Because brooms won't listen to people who are afraid or don't really want to fly in the first place." James said, annoyed that his friends didn't know this.

"Right." said Sirius as he continued on with the book.

**but is was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry;**

"Too right, Harry!" James shouted out while gloating at the others.

**There was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"Wow. He noticed that?" James said in a bit of awe.

"Well, he _is _my son." Lily said smiling brightly, while the other chuckled a bit as James laughed along and nodded his head.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms stead, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"**

Sirius looked up to stare at James, but found that he was no where to be found, until a breathy dark voice said into his ear, "Why did you stop?"

"Ahhhh!" Sirius yelped as he spun around and saw James' head looming over his shoulder. "James! You sodding git, what are you doing!" Sirius asked in an angry voice.

James shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner and said in a calm voice, "I can't sit down, now can please continue with the book?" Remus was snickering lightly at the whole event as was Peter, and when Sirius started to read again James started to pace around the room again.

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"**Come back boy, boy!" she shouted**

"That will do the trick, " Peter said with heavy sarcasm coating his words.

**But Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw his gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —**

"This is going to hurt!" proclaimed Remus wincing in anticipation, while everyone else nodded their head.

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap His broom stick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidding forest and out of sight.**

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."**

"I have a feeling that he's going to get to know Madam Pomfrey really well." Lily stated with a grim look, then she said in soft tones, "Poor, Neville. Nothing seems to be going right for him."

"I agree with you on that," said Remus, "he just doesn't seem to be getting a break does he?"

Sirius, watching the two talking, was unaware of James who at the moment was struggling with himself and the situation at hand. '_Why are they talking at a moment like this! Let's get on with the book!_' he said to himself while pacing the room at a furious pace. Finally seeing James activity out of the corner of his eye and feeling sorry for him, Sirius opening the book and began to read with a devious smile.

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on dear."**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

Sitting on his chair, tight fisted and white knuckled, Peter said with a kind of loathing that was reserved for excrement, "Fucking wanker..."

"Tell us about it!" James said standing calmly while his eyes flashed in the same anger that Peter had for young Malfoy.

Even Lily's mouth had become a tight line as she spat in disgust, "Coward. He's always picking on Neville."

"I hope he gets his." Sirius said when continuing on with the story.

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."**

"Cow." Lily uttered while get up out of her seat and walking over to the window. She was beginning to become very angry with the Slytherins, and because of that she need to move around a bit to 'work off' a little steam.

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

**The Rememberall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

The Nook was silent as well.

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to fin — how about — up in a tree?"**

"**Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could**_**fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called. "Come and get it Potter!"**

James leaping on top of his couch yelled out while shaking his fist wildly, "Go get him, Harry!"

Lily had her hands over her mouth and as torn by indecision. On one hand she had Harry standing up to a bully for a friend, and himself. Yet, on the other hand he could get expelled for Hogwarts. At the moment all she could say as she face the others from the window was, "Be careful, Harry!"

"Grubby, slimy, no good..." growled Peter, going through a list of adjectives that descibed Malfoy.

Remus' eyes were wide with suspense as he said, "Do it, Harry! Show that git up!" Sirius was to caught up in reading to notice anything around him, and continued on with out warning anyone else.

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

The tension jumped almost tenfold in the Nook as everyone steadied their breath to see what was going to happen.

"**No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."**

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up, he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — **

If anyone would have bothered to listen closely they would have hear James jaw hitting the floor with a resounding thump. However, no one heard, probably not even James himself. The situation at hand was too exciting and daring to even think of anything else.

**this was easy, this was **_**wonderful.**_**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

"Blach the little bastard!" screamed Sirius, finally braking the silence of the Nook as her continued on.

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin.**

"Serves you right, you oily brat! Get him Harry!" yelled Lily in anger, while Sirius nodded his approval.

**Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom stead. A few people below were clapping.**

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have stuck Malfoy.**

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball —**

Lily screamed out, "No! Harry! No!" The Marauders all stood glued to their spots, almost as if in a trance, while imagining his descent in their minds.

**Wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

"**HARRY POTTER!"**

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet trembling.**

"Well," Sirius stated with a bit of sadness, "maybe the other books are about how he gets use to being a Muggle."

"Shut up, Sirius!" Lily snapped angrily, as she bit her fingernails in nervous anticipation.

Remus, however, said, "He's right, you know. McGonagall goes by the book, and if this Madam Hooch was taking about expelling a student for riding a broom, then..."

"Shut up." Lily said again, only this time it wasn't as convincing.

Remus tried to explain, but found himself being interrupted by James, who was currently gazing out a window, as he said, "She said 'shut up', Remus." Putting his hands up in surrender Remus sat back down on the chair as Sirius looked at the book with disgust.

"I'm reading on, alright." said Sirius in a flat tone. No one in the Nook responded, except for James who nodded his head slightly while Sirius ran is finger down the page trying to find his spot.

"_**Never**_**— in all my time at Hogwarts —"**

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and he glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare**_**you — might have broken you neck —"**

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —"**

"**Be quiet, miss Patil —"**

"**But Malfoy —"**

"**That's**_**enough**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**

"Where is she going to take him?" pondered Lily out loud.

"I was wondering that too?" Remus said in outright confusion.

"May be she's taking him to be punished, the crazy old bat!" Sirius said airing his opinion.

Lily was wondering how James felt about this whole turn of events and was watching him stand at the window. '_I hope he isn't taking this too harshly_.' Lily worried, seeing him clench his fists then relax them.

Asking Sirius if he could read on Peter was handed the book and look around and said, "I'm going to start to read!" With that announcement said and done, Peter began to read, "Harry..."

**caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left,**

"Bloody McGonagall! She's always coming down harder on her own house than anyone else's house! You'd think that she would know about 'house loyalty' by now, wouldn't you?" Sirius said vigorously while wringing a couch pillow.

Surprised that no one retorted against his statement, Sirius watched Lily just stare at the opposite wall. She seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts, and James seemed to be mirroring the same behavior as he gazed out the window while leaning against the window frame.

**Walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes.**

James flinched visibly while standing in front of the window at the words that flowed out of Peters mouth. His son was giving up, and he hadn't done anything to warrant an expulsion. "Damn it!" James said in frustration while leaning heavily on the window frame.

**What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?**

"They better not say a word!" growled Sirius.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him.**

"This is getting to be awfully strange." Lily commented while her brows furrowed deeply.

"Where ever she's going, it's definitely not to Dumbledore's office!" said Peter adding his two cents, then continuing on with the book.

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant.**

"This kid thinks too much," James finally spoke out loud with a little chuckle in his voice, "kinda like his mum?"

"Prat!" Lily said while throwing a pillow at him, "At least he thinks through some things, which is more than I can say for you!"

Not turning around, James snorted and said nothing while looking out the window. 'Maybe his is too much like me.' James thought while watching the trees sway in the wind.

**His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

"Wood!?" said everyone in the Nook their imaginations flaring all at once.

**Wood? Thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a can she was going to use on him?**

"They're going to cane him!?" Peter squeaked in surprise.

"If that's the case, then I'm glad that this is my last year!" Sirius said while pretending to wipe of sweat from his brow.

"They can't cane him! What the hell kind of book is this!?" James said excitedly while turning to face Peter. "Read on damn it! I want to see where this heads!" Peter, trembling a little from the forcefulness of James command, continued to read where he left off.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

"He's the one that's gonna cane Harry!" Peter said vigorously while caught up in the moment.

"No he isn't! Peter, you spaz! Calm down!" said Remus trying to defuse the situation, as James eyes went wide with anger. Even Lily looked at Peter with shock registered on her face.

"But it makes sense!" Sirius said adding fuel on the fire.

"Just read on," said Lily, the shocked expression still lingering on her face, "and well see if you two are right or wrong."

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

"SEE!" yelped Peter, "He's sizing him up!"

"So help me Merlin, Peter. If you interrupt the story once more I'm going to hex you into oblivion!" hissed Lily with such maliciousness that the other Marauders physically moved away from her in fear.

Not speaking a word while under Lily deadly glare, Peter read on saying, "In here."

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

"Here it comes." whispered Sirius to Remus.

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."**

"SEEKER!?" yelled James in surprise while whipping his head around so hard that an audible popping sound could be heard by the others. "Yeouch!" screamed James as he went down in a huddled heap on the ground, while holding his neck and wincing in pain.

"James," Lily said full of worry, "are you alright?" Helping James sit up from the ground, Remus and Sirius were snickering lightly because of his current predicament. His head was stuck in one position and he refused to move it in any other direction.

"I think he pulled something." said Remus using his 'doctor voice' and touching his neck, while invoking several curses from James.

"You think?" James finally spoke in a sarcastic manner. Then completely forgetting about his pain temporarily, he asked Sirius, "Did she really say 'Seeker'?"

"Honestly James, here you are with a hurt neck and all you care about is Quidditch!" Lily said while sitting next to him and holding his hand lightly.

Smiling sheepishly he stated with a little bit of deviousness edging into his voice, "Is there something else I should be doing?" Lily cracked a smile while slapping him playfully on the shoulder and shaking her head in disapproval. Turning his head back to its rightful position, with a little pain and a lot of fuss, James sighed and rested his head back on a pillow.

Peter then said, "Harry's going to be a seeker? But I thought that no one in their first year was able to become a Quidditch member."

"No first year, is able to _'try out' _for their house team." James corrected Peter, "but they can be drafted into their team...especially if they are extraordinary." The last words tumbled out of his mouth like molasses pouring out of a jar.

"Oh no!" Remus said in dismay, as he watched James eyes start to light up in thought and a smile that almost everyone knew 'was not a good thing' appeared on his face. "Peter! Quick, read on!" Remus stuttered out as James stood up and began to pace again, while talking to himself and sending glances at Lily.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

"**Are you serious, Professor?"**

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crispy. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius said in awe, "That's a lot of praise coming from her." After he said that Sirius face contorted into a mask of puzzlement as he asked, "Are we sure this is the same McGonagall?"

"Yes! Now continue on, Peter!" Lily said as Peter had stopped reading and was involved in watching everything around him. Lily had been watching James, and had a sinking feeling that he was about to say something to her.

"Hold on, don't get your knickers in a twist." Peter retorted with a little chuckle, while clearing his throat and reading on.

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive,"**

"Fifty-foot catch!?" everyone heard James repeat the words in awe, "Amazing, my son is amazing." After those words were uttered he went back to pacing and grumbling while one hand rubbed the back of his head furiously and the other was busy gesturing as he said word like 'Quidditch', 'Training Camp' and 'More'. Personally, Lily had started to become very wary of James, as she began to notice that he kept looking at her in a very strange way every now and again.

**Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"That's because he's not a Potter!" James said in a triumphant sort of way.

"Mate," Sirius said popping James ego, "I don't think that even you could pull a crazy stunt like that."

"You never know what you can do until you try, right?" said James, with a little resentment in his voice.

"I'll make sure you have a nice tombstone," Remus said with a laugh as James sent him a withering glare, "or at least a good healer."

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

"A man after my own heart!" said James chuckling slightly.

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," **

"Of course he is," James said all puffed up with pride, "we Potter's are multi-functional!" Standing up, James then said, "I wonder if her would be good as a chaser?"

"Why, because you want him to take over your old position?" Remus asked with raised eye brows, while Peter chuckled a bit and settle back in his chair.

James looked at Lily and smiled a devious smile, only to sit back down and sigh while looking up. Peter, taking this moment to move on with the book began to read on with the next paragraph.

**said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light — speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

"Please let it be the Nimbus Two Thousand!" said James holding his hand together and talking to the ceiling.

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."**

"Bend the first-year rule?" Lily gasped in disbelief, "That can't really be McGonagall!"

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

"_It's_ her." the Marauders said to each other in unison.

While Lily said in a monotone voice and with a little deadpan humor, "And I stand corrected."

**The she suddenly smiled.**

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

James stood there stunned at what he had just heard, while Sirius scratched his head in bewilderment and said to his friend, "She's actually smiling while think you? This book is completely barking mad, if you ask me!"

Finally able to speak, James opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. 'I thought she didn't even care about my performance in Quidditch,' he said to himself in shock. Looking at his friends James finally settled his gaze on Lily, who looked to be nervous. Smirking and sliding closer to her James began to enact his 'plan' and said. "So...Lily?" James asked in a sly manner, "Harry turned out to be a pretty good flyer, right?"

"Yes." Lily said, nodding her head and warily watching James out of the corner of her eye.

"So," James cleared his throat, while Remus put a hand over his eyes — almost knowing before hand were this conversation was going to lead, "I was thinking..."

"Which is never a good thing." Lily quickly interjected.

"Yes...well, I was thinking," James said, slowly running a finger up and down on her forearm, and smirking confidently, "maybe he should have some brothers and sisters to keep him company...oh I'd say six more will do the trick."

He never saw it coming, but when Lily's petite right fist connected with his jaw...he sure as heck 'felt it'! James clutched his jaw and groaned in pain, while Lily nodded once and said, "Serves you right — saying such things to me! Your lucky I didn't haul off and go with my first thought, or I might have damaged Harry chances of being born!"

All the boys in the Nook immediately grabbed themselves and warily stared at Lily, while Sirius asked, "What is it with you, and that certain 'maneuver'!"

James was still rubbing his jaw where she had landed her punch, and had let out a snort of amusement while saying, "You could have said 'no', Lils." Staring at James with an incredulous look on her face, when she realized that she _could_have just told him no but instead decided to whack him one good on the jaw.

Staring into her palms, Lily said in soft embarrassment, "I'm so sorry...I'm not usually like this." Picking her head up and with a smirk she said, "I think you're a bad influence on me."

"Huh?!" Sirius managed to say through his laughter, "If anything, _you_ have corrupted us!"

"We were so innocent once." James joined in smiling.

"Then we met Lily "Rulebreaker" Evans, and everything went down hill from there!" Remus chimed his two cents in.

"Oh the humanity!" moaned Peter, "We'll never be the same!"

Lily, graciously taking her lumps, stuck out her pretty pink tongue out at them while saying, "Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up now, cause you will all be getting get yours sooner or later!"

As everyone settled down Peter again cleared his throat and began to read, while James sat back in the love seat looking at Lily. Before long, they both quickly uttered together, "Sorry about..." Chuckling lightly at each other, they sat back and listened to Sirius, while their worries and apologies were left unspoken but understood by both.

"**You're**_**joking**_**."**

**It was dinnertime.**

When Sirius stomach began to grumble everyone moaned, as he got up and followed the pull of his stomach directly into the kitchen.

**Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie half way to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never**_**— you must be the youngest house player in about —"**

"— **a century,"**

James started to cough loudly, while he said, "A _century_! Good grief!"

"Well," Lily said with some measure of happiness, "he doesn't do things 'half-way', does he?" James could only beam in pride as the thought of his son becoming the first 'first year' in a century to become a house quidditch player made him begin to imagine the possibilities.

**said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth.**

At that exact moment Sirius walked through the kitchen door with a plate of steaming hot Shepard's pie and was in the process of devouring it in almost the same manner that Harry was using. "Did I hear something about pie?" asked Sirius between mouthfuls. Rolling his eyes, and then running his index finger down the page, Peter found where he left off and read on before Sirius could anything more.

**He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**

"That's never a good sign," said Remus with a smile, remembering when James and Sirius would do the same thing. A quick glance over at the pair reveled that the too were thinking along the same line as devious smiles appeared on both their faces.

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."**

"And here I was thinking that they weren't that big." Sirius commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, a bit confused.

Putting his hand over his face James moaned and then said, "Lils. 'Beaters' usually are pretty big blokes or gals. They have to be strong enough to hit the bludger. If you don't have that strength, you'll be taking a one way trip to the ground!" James said with enthusiasm accompanied his little explanation with the appropriate gestures, and when he got to the end he smacked his fist into his palm while making a squishing noise.

"Thank you, James. Uh...I think?" Lily said while staring at him in a critical way.

"No problem." James said while telling Peter to 'carry on'.

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.**

The Marauders all had a laugh at that while Lily smiled and giggled lightly..

"**Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

"They found it in their first week?" Remus said with a bit of awe. "What about you two?" he asked Sirius and James, "How long did it take you to find that passageway?"

Sirius looked at James, who looked directly at Lily and said, "Now remember...you not Head Girl yet, Lils. No scolding." Lily only rolled her eyes and sighed while waving them on.

"Two days, was it?" Sirius asked James while gloating that the twins hadn't beaten them.

"Sure was, but we had help remember?"

"Doesn't matter. We would have still found it before they did." Sirius chuckled, while Peter coughed to let everyone know he was moving on with the story.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly**

James snorted in approval while Sirius pumped his fist and said, "Harry's got you number you snobby prick!"

"Hem!" Lily said clearing her throat, "Can we go with our swearing for at least one minute?"

"We are getting a bit out of hand, " Remus agreed while staving off the glare from Sirius.

"Fine." James agreed, "We'll keep it to a minimum, is that satisfactory?" Nodding her head, she sighed while turning her attention towards Peter and the book.

**There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel.**

"What is he thinking!" said Lily in anger then quickly said, "Please don't accept, Harry!"

James hadn't said anything, but when his friend saw his jaw clenching and un-clenching and his knuckles were white, they sort of suspected what his opinions were on this subject. "Bloody Malfoy," Sirius said softly, "Harry should have knocked him from his broom."

"Something's fishy," Remus replied as he then tapped his fingers on his leg in quiet thought.

"Of course something's fishy!" Peter said in worry, "He's baiting him."

"We don't know that," said Remus, taken aback by peters astute perception.

"Come on! He's a first year Slytherin. He won't put his neck on the line...unless, he knows that it might just trick two gullible kids." Peter said in somber tones, when he realized what he was saying.

"Harry's not gullible." Lily interjected and with an air of finality she said, "And hopefully he won't accept or go through with the duel." Understanding this to be the end of the conversation Peter picked up the book and read on.

**Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

'_This can't be good_,' thought James, _'Harry don't do it! I hate to admit it but Peter's right, he's just baiting you!_' Sitting on the couch with his eye focused on a spot on the floor James looked to be another world, at least that's what Lily thought as she looked at him every now and again.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

"And is always patrolled by Filch!" said Sirius in a growl of dislike, while the others had similar thoughts racing through their minds.

When Malfoy had gone Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Oh, he's going to love this explanation!" said Remus with a shake of his head.

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"You tosser! He want's you to believe that!" said Peter animatedly while hopping up and down on his chair and shaking the book, as if try to shake some sense into it.

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

"You throw it away and sock him one in his greasy face!" Sirius said while demonstrating his point.

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested**

"I'm beginning to like this kid!" Sirius said with a bark-like laugh.

"I bet you are, " Lily retorted with sarcasm, while James snickered lightly.

"**Excuse me."**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"I'm_really _beginning to like this kid!" Sirius chuckled.

" — **and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you."**

"Busy body." James mumbled.

"**And it's really none of you business," said Harry.**

"**Good-bye," said Ron.**

Everyone stood shocked for a moment, as they all imagined Harry saying those words. "Woah!" said Remus, still reeling form the shock that he received, "That was a...really cold. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," said James agreeing, but then he added, "but I see where he's coming from."

"And 'where', pray tell, is that from?" asked Lily with narrowed eyes.

"She should be sticking her nose into something that doesn't involve her!" said James getting a bit defensive, "And she's ordering him around by telling him he '_mustn't_go'."

"She's giving him some friendly advice, James."

"I always thought when someone, who especially doesn't know you, gives you advice it was always accompanied with a 'please'." shot James as he too looked to be building a bit of steam, "Besides, we know that she more worried about points than Harry or Ron."

See that she was going no where fast, Lily sighed and then closed her mouth. She sat back down with disapproval written all over her face and waited for Peter to continue on, while James sat next to her in the same manner.

'_He's right you know_.' she said to herself, then she thought, '_But he doesn't have to put it in such a harsh way_!' Lily sat there mulling over her thoughts while casting a glance or two in James direction to see what he was doing.

Smirking. James was smirking to himself and looked to be chuckling softly. _'I wonder what he's thinking?_' thought Lily.

'_She's real cute when she gets mad_,' thought James while chuckling to himself. _'Look at me, I'm turning into a glutton for punishment_!' shaking his head he tuned into Peter's reading of the book while catching a glimpse of Lily staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry though, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Miss Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck,**

"You are pushing you luck!" Lily said in a 'matter-of-fact' way.

Peter turned to Remus with a worried look and asked, "Do you think he'll go through with it?"

"Come on, Peter!" said Sirius, interjecting his opinion, "This is James and Lily's sone we're talking about."

"Yeah," replied Peter, "I guess your right."

Lily looked confused as she asked in agitated tones, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Calm down, Lily." Remus said in a soothing voice, "It just means that we've never seen you back down from a challenge."

"I have!"

"Name one." Sirius said with a triumphant look on his face.

Narrowing her eye Lily said, "I can't think of one at the moment, but..."

"That's because there are none!" said Sirius while propping his feet on the table in front of him.

Becoming very quiet Lily looked at James, he wore a frown and was staring at Sirius. However, through that frown she could also see a glimmer of thoughtfulness in his eyes, as if he was thinking about what Remus had said.

**breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

"He's being tricked." were the words softly spoken by James, while he thought fervently, '_Don't do it!_'

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

No one spoke in the Nook, but they all knew what was on each others minds as similar looks of worry pasted over their faces.

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when**

"It's going to be her," said Remus, jumping the gun and interrupting Peter's storytelling.

Looking at his friend as if he had gone mad James said, "Her who?"

"Just read on. You'll see." Remus said cryptically.

Sirius, turning his head slowly while holding his face in what only could be described as the 'what-the-heck-was-that' face, spoke in even tones saying, "I hate it when he does that!" Peter, clearing his throat and opening the book, continued on from where he left off.

**a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

"Oh," said Peter with a smirk, "we're on a first name basis now, are we?"

"She's beginning to get on my last nerve!" growled out Sirius. However, out of everyone in the Nook, those were the only to complaints spoken out loud. The other three friends were too busy worrying about what Harry might be wading into.

"**You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

James laughed lightly while poking Lily in the ribs and saying in a jesting manner, "Well, you haven't met your mother then!"

Lily made a tickling motion and was aiming for James ribs while saying, "If I'm interfering, then your annoying!" Making contact with his ribs James yelped softly while uttering.

"You're evil!"

"Say what you want." Lily said holding his rib and giving them a light tickle.

James held in his laughter, but looked like another attack might have him laughing up a storm. Calming down, he said in threatening tones, "You forget Ms. Evans, I also know where you are ticklish."

"You wouldn't, " she said in confidence, but as she saw him trail his hand down he back that confidence ebbed away. Letting go if him she replied, "You're the one that's evil!"

"Then that means we're a good match, Lils!" said James flashing a innocent smile at her. She mumbled something and sat back down. It was just then that the both of then realized that they had been doing this in front of the others.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Sirius with a straight face, while Remus smiled and shook his head in amusement.

Peter, however, was ping ponging his head between the two of them and asked, "Did I miss something?" When Lily chuckled lightly and James smiled at him, but said nothing, Peter just shrugged his shoulders and read on.

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hold, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

"Now who does that remind me of?" Sirius said with a bit of gusto.

"Whoever they are they must be extremely more intelligent than you!" Lily countered.

James chuckled out of place and earned himself a vicious glare from his best friend, while Peter read on with the book.

"**Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only**_**care about yourselves,**

Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at Sirius, but didn't say anything. Sirius grumbled and began to talk under his breath while listening to the story.

**I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

"**Go away."**

"**All right, but I warned you, you remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"**

"Pig headed, stubborn, egotistical," Lily began to tick off her fingers as she supplied everyone with words that she had used to describe the Marauders.

"Lils?" James asked suspiciously, "Who exactly are you talking about?

Lily looked at the Marauders and feeling like she was in the lions den she replied, "Ron, of course!"

"Right..." said Sirius in a sarcastic whisper, "and I'm Dumbledore's love child."

**But what they were they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly**

"Just wait there and she'll come back," said Peter as if everyone knew this.

"Yeah," retorted Remus while looking at Peter, "Wait there so you'll make Filch's job that much easier."

"Forgot about that," said Peter who slapped his palm against his forehead.

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

"**I'm coming with you," she said.**

"**You are **_**not**_**."**

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wit for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"She's got a pair on her!" Sirius said in outrage, while James, Remus, and Peter only nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, Ron's not giving her any assurance that he wouldn't do the same, with the way he's been talking to her." Lily thought out loud.

**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.**

"**Shut up, the both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

"Filch?" worried Peter.

'_Mrs. Norris_.' thought Remus while speaking the name in a low whisper, while James Lily and Sirius all held their breath.

"**Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

James laughed with the other Marauders, as a story that Frank once told them about came to mind. "He's just like his dad!" exclaimed James laughing again.

"What are you all laughing about?" asked Lily.

"Frank," answered Remus, "he told us that he would normally forget the password and once had to sleep in the hall until Filch found him and gave him a detention for being out of bed."

Lily smiled at Remus explanation, however her smile didn't stay as she began to think about how alike she and her son were. Peter continued on with the story and not even that broke her from her thoughts. '_He's more like James than he is like me,_" she thought.

'_He has some of my traits, but not much_.'

'_He's more like you than you think_,' Lily reassured herself.

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

"**How's your arm?" said Harry.**

With that one question Lily saw a glimmer of what could be a little bit of her in her son. Smiling she sat back and leaned against James while smiling up at him. James felt the shift in weight as saw Lily give him a smile that had him grinning like a fool.

'_How does she do that_?' wondered James, '_With just a smile she makes me feel great_.'

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"**

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

Peter shivered slightly while saying, "He gives me the creeps!"

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."**

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quite and beckoned them all forward.**

"They grow so fast!" Sirius said sobbing into his sleeve.

"I know, he's already broken about fourteen school rules about now." James said with suppressed excitement as Lily's gaze bored it way into his skull. Remus and Peter snickered at James while he tried to tell Lily that "he, in no way, condoned such actions".

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moon light from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.**

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

"Or maybe you're incredibly dense, Ron!" yelled James as a foreboding feeling entered his stomach.

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.**

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

"Filch!" every one exclaimed, while each having their own negative reaction to the understand that Harry was in immediate danger.

James began to bite is finger nails and curse softly under his breath. While Lily wrung her hands and looked at Peter. Sirius was staring at the floor and just kept repeating, "That little bastard!"

Remus however, said in a strong and confident voice, "Run, Harry!"

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-stuck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Flich enter the trophy room.**

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightned squeak and broke into a run — he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of the toppled right into a suit of armor.**

"Well," Sirius said in a somber voice, "it was a nice run while it lasted, hope they aren't too hard on the kid."

"What are you talking about!" spat James angrily.

"Mate," Sirius said looking at the ground, but couldn't continue as his throat locked up momentarily.

"Give me that book!" James demanded while holding out his hand, as Peter gave it to him. Flustered, James opened the book and found where they had left off. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then continued reading from where Peter ended.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" yelled all the Marauders, while Lily squeaked in worry for the students and her son.

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a secret passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted,**

"They lost Filch?" Peter asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Must have," said Remus while a smile began to poke out from behind his serious face.

"No, no first year just 'loses' Filch!" Sirius said in utter disbelief, but didn't get to finish as a giant squish pillow slapped the side of his head and hung there for a moment, while the others snickered playfully.

"Worry wart!" Lily said trying to hide her worry behind a silly grin.

**leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

"**I — **_**told **_**— you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry.**

Peter took on a pained look as he said, "Merlin I hate saying this but...she is pretty smart for her age." James continued on with the book, not hearing the comment and not looking up at all.

"**You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"Just like his father," Lily commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Below the belt!" James said in mock anger, "Where's that bloody ref, Sirius?"

"Sorry, mate. I think is tea time for him." Sirius said while lifting up a cushion on the couch and looking under it. Shaking his head, James opened the book and moved on with the story.

"**Let's go."**

**It wasn't going to be that simple.**

"When is it ever?" asked Peter as he held his head in his hands and groaned.

**They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattle and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves.**

"Great," James groaned.

"Well that's done it!" Peter said in a tired voice.

"Run!" shouted Sirius.

"What he said!" said Remus while pointing to Sirius.

"Oh no!" Lily gasped.

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves please."**

"Is...," asked Remus in a lost sort of way, "...is Harry trying to actually talk Peeves down?"

"S'not going to happen!" Peter said while tilting his head back and resting it on the head rest of the chair, "poltergeists thrive off of chaos and mayhem. Telling not to do something is like giving him the 'go ahead' to do it."

"Yes, but Harry doesn't know that," Remus stated in a defensive way.

"Shhhhh!" Sirius hissed and then followed up by saying, "I want to hear what happens!"

"**Should tell filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eye glittered wickedly. "It's for you own good, you know."**

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves — this was a big mistake.**

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BEQD DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran from their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

"This is it! They're done for!" Sirius said covering his eye, while being pummeled with all manner of seat cushions.

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as the pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end...**

"Ahhhhhh!" James screamed at all manner of pillows and cushions came flying at him. "I just reading from the book!" James yelled furiously, and looked around to see Sirius laughing on the ground his wand clutched in his hand. "Mark my words Black. You'll get yours!" James said before continuing on with the book.

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeve's shouts.**

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, "**_**Alohomora**_**!"**

Lily eyebrow jumped up to her hair line as she stated, "She knows the Unlocking Charm?"

"Very advanced, this girl is," commented Remus with a bit of awe.

Peter just sat there arms crossed with anger plastered across his face. However, James was the one who said, "Wonderful. Can I continue on, or would you like to sing her praises?"

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

"**Which way did they go Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

"**Say 'please'."**

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?"**

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

"**All right — **_**please**_**."**

"Sucker!" Sirius said with a grin, after having seen Peeves pull this stunt with other people several times.

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**_**, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "**_**What**_**?"**

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure that he'd walked into a nightmare —**

"I wonder wha..." Sirius began to say when every one shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

**this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

**They weren't in a room as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor.**

"Same one Dumbledore said to stay away from or you'll die a painful death?" asked Remus.

"Same one," Lily answered.

"Just checking," Remus said and then whispered to himself, "this really can't be good."

**And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; and three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

James and Sirius were of the same mind as they began to curse, but Lily beat them to the punch as she said very softly, "Shit!"

Staring at Lily with an incredulous look on their faces, and at a loss for words the Marauders all said in unison, "What she said!"

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

"Oh please!" Lily cried out in fear, "Don't get hurt!"

"Get away from there!" James added, while seeming to be just as worried for Harry and his friends as she was.

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Good choice!" Remus said with a shake of his head.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

Lily felt herself go limp as well. It seemed that she had tensed every muscle in her body for that short paragraph and was only now starting to relax

**It was awhile before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"Probably in shock. I know I would be too, if I had gone through that!" said Peter with a little embarrassment.

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

**Hermione had got bother breath and her bad temper back again.**

"**You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Did you see what it was standing on?"**

"Standing..." James said in puzzlement.

"...on?" Sirius finished for him.

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at it feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

James snorted at the witty remark his son made, while Lily just shook her head.

"**No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

"**I hope you're pleases with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

"Getting expelled is worse than getting killed?" said Peter looking at James who only shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Yeah I can see where that...," Sirius said calmly before exploding with a crazed look in his eye, "...that makes no bloody sense!"

"Someone needs to get their priorities straightened out," said Lily in a calm tone of voice.

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"**

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

Closing the book and setting it on the table James said, "That's definitely one of Lils' traits coming through in Harry right there."

Smiling sheepishly Lily stayed quiet while thinking, '_Can I help it if I love solving puzzles?_" Gathering herself, Lily then turned to James and said with a smile, "If I have ever seen a person who can't resist a mystery it would have to be you, Potter."

James was about to retort when Remus and Sirius both nodded and mumbled in agreement with Lily's statement. Looking surprised, James sent a murderous glare at the pair and said in low threatening tones, "I'm surrounded by traitors."

Sitting up Sirius then yawned while looking out at the sunset colored sky. "Well, it been a slice, but I think me and James need to get back home. Right, James?" Sirius said lightly nudging his head in the direction of his house.

Seeming to remember something James became very serious and said, "Oh, right. Yeah, we have to be going, so if you don't mind." After saying this Remus and Peter looked at their friends with confusion on their face. '_They must not know what going on either_.' thought Lily as she stretched and stood up while saying, "Alright, same place tomorrow?"

"Nah," said James, "we'll meet in the study, okay?"

"Sure thing." Lily said serenely while thinking, '_I wonder what's really going on?_'

Remus gathered himself up while giving James and Sirius a suspicious look and said, "Well...if you need me, I'll be at my house." And with that he went into the next room where the fireplace stood.

After the sound of flooing had diminished Peter was the next to stand up. Not wanting to seem any less that Remus he just said, "See you later." After which he dashed into the next room and flooed to his house.

Lily didn't say anything, but when she started for the next room James stopped her before she could floo and he said, "My turn!"

"What?" asked Lily in confusion.

"Would you...bloody hell I didn't think this would be so hard," James said discreetly under his breath. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" James asked in a mechanical voice while trying not to break his concentration.

Smiling at him Lily nodded her head and said, "I would be delighted."

"Really?" James said excitedly, then he coughed and took on a more suave manner while trying to save face, "Uh...I mean...that's great. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Sure, James," Lily laughed lightly before disappearing.

After she had gone James turned to his friend and said, "Well, now that they're gone. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"No choice." Sirius said slumping his shoulders, "Even your dad said that I couldn't avoid this."

James face twisted downward in anger as he said, "But why now? What do they have to gain from this?"

"Who knows? Maybe they just want a chance to humiliate me even more." Sirius answered while going to the closet and pulling out two pairs of dress robes.

"Bastards!" James growled furiously.

"Let's just get this over with," Sirius replied with a sigh and left to change into his dress robes, while leaving James standing in the middle of the Nook gripping his robes in anger.

* * *

It had only taken then a short while to get dressed and make it back to the Potters house. From there they flooed to the Ministry of Magic and took an elevator to the courtroom that everything was going to take place in. Walking down the long stone corridor Sirius face seemed to get longer and longer.

"Courtroom thirteen." said Mr. Potter as they all stood before a large and ornate ivory door. Seeing Sirius distress Mr. Potter asked in concern, "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

"I'm alright with just James coming in, Mr. Potter." said Sirius as his friend slapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Alright," Mr. Potter said slowly while taking a seat in a nearby bench, "I'll be here if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." said Sirius while turning to James and muttering out, "let's get this over with shall we?" Pushing on the door it began to open and as it did a cornucopia of sound assaulted both James and Sirius. Before them stretched a long marble corridor and from the end of that corridor it sounded as if court was in session.

Finally making it to the end of the corridor Sirius was petrified at what he saw, nearly every relative that was connected to the Blacks were either stand around or sitting in benches that must have been provided by the Ministry.

Sweeping the room Sirius saw several people that he knew and others that were complete strangers. Sitting on a bench was Lucius Malfoy talking up Narcissa Black while her sister Bellatrix was busy play cruel tricks on one of their younger cousins.

Unaware of what was happening and completely overwhelmed by this circus Sirius didn't even see, until it was too late, the raven haired beauty that flopped into his arm while squealing, "Sirius!"

"Andromeda?" questioned Sirius, thinking this was some sort of dream.

The young woman in front of the two began laughing a silvery laughter as she said, "Well, at least you remember my name."

James chuckled as Sirius smirked and said with bravado, "Well it was either that or Nymphandora. A fifty-fifty split, I just got lucky."

"Oh, do hush up!" Andromeda said with a light punch to Sirius' arm, "You know I love the name Nymphandora."

"You love the name and your kid is gonna hate it!" Sirius joked around, "So how is my older cousin doing these days? And why perchance aren't you with your sisters?"

Shrugging her shoulders and speaking in a nonchalant manner, Andromeda said, "Disowned."

Shocked at the casual manner in which she spoke of it Sirius blurted out, "What? You too? Why?"

"See this is what happens when you don't keep in touch!" she said pouting her lips, "I would have like you to be my husbands best man."

Sirius jaw, if was any harder, would have dropped through the floor had it not been for a dainty hand grabbing his chin and closing his mouth for him while saying in silvery cold tones, "Honestly! How unbecoming of a soon to be ex-Black."

"Speak of the devil," Andromeda said with a smirk while looking her sister in the eye. "We'll talk again Sirius. I, for some reason, feel very filthy right now."

"The Blacks, just getting blacker by the day," Sirius joked while waving off his favorite cousin.

"Well, Sirius? Are you not going to introduce us to your friend? I mean he is quite handsome," said Narcissa walking over to James with hand extended in greeting, while Bellatrix rolled her eyes to the ceiling and huffed in annoyance.

"Who him? That's James Potter." Sirius said while jerking his thumb at James.

As soon as the name came out of his mouth her hand recoiled as if burnt by a fire, and James eyes narrowed suspiciously as her face became an unreadable slate. "Potter? Is it? Well, nice to meet you. Maybe we could get together some time and have lunch," came her monotone reply, that clearly said she dislike him.

James, however, was in no mood to be talked down to and he answered her by saying, "Anyone who cavorts with the Malfoy's is certainly no friend of mine." And with that James bushed pass her with out so much as a second look.

Sirius was laughing as James asked him quietly, "How does she look?"

"Like a fish out of water!" Sirius chuckled madly, "Oooo, and mad too! By the look of it.

Making their way to the center of the domed room the young men were reminded of ancient courtrooms of old. The benches had been split into two half circles that surrounded the center. Each side representing support for the two who were in the middle. Finally making it to the center of the room Sirius heard a commotion coming from the table to his right.

"And I say that's bloody horse dung! Call yourself a Black! If anyone should be disowned it should be you and these cretins!" said an old man whose chest rose and fell with anger and whose beard seemed to bristle with fury. "Useless! The lot of you! You dishonor the noble Black name by doing this, I tell you!" the man strode forward causing the person he was accosting to stand in anger.

"That's enough Alphard! I will not be talk to like that!" screeched a bony woman with black hair, that had grey streaks flaring out from the temples. The dress that she wore looked expensive, as did the jewelry around her neck.

"Ah...stuff it, Apalacia!" said Alphard, throwing his arms across his belly and withstanding his sister tirade. "I'll talk to you any bloody way that I want to! This is blood we are talking about! You cannot disown a blood relative! For Merlin's sake woman, he's your son!" said Alphard trying to reach for some sort of sensibility in his sister.

However, Mrs. Black was not having it, and instead she sat back down with calculated patients. That was when a regal look man whose fine facial features and perfectly sculpted goatee step forward and began to say, "Sir, if you do not step away from my client I will be forced to bring you up on charges of harassment and undue mental trauma."

"Tyrus, you poofy wanker! Get out of the way! I'm in no mood to deal with you!" said Alphard as he pushed the senior Malfoy to the side and said, loud enough so the whole crowd of on lookers could hear, "Do this, and I will make him my _only_ benefactor to all of my wealth...which, happens to be half of the family fortune. _If_ you remember, that is."

This proclamation seemed to stir a reaction from Apalacia cold emotionless face. Slowly her eyes narrowed and her face became drawn as she stared down her brother with hate filled eyes. "Do what you please," she said in clipped tones while gritting her teeth.

Turning away from his sister in exasperation, Alphard face brightened when he saw his nephew. Walking over to them with a slight limp he greeted Sirius with a hug while saying, "How you lived with that woman for fifteen years is beyond my comprehension!"

"Sheer will power Uncle Alphard...and a lot of luck!" said Sirius in a dead laugh.

"Look lad, come see me after this farce has played itself out and we'll talk about an inheritance," Alphard said while glaring at his sister. After one last pat on the shoulder, Uncle Alphard hobbled his way to the stands where only a handful of Blacks were sitting.

"Please be seated," said a voice from the vicinity of the main podium, "court is now in session!"

"Well, here goes nothing," said Sirius while James gripped his should in support.

* * *

Harry had been conscious now for about a hour, but he had kept his eyes closed ever since he had regained consciousness. '_Snape_,' Harry screamed inside his mind, '_worried about me!? Please, oh please, let this world just fade away like some bad nightmare_.'

Situated where he was, Harry had been use to hearing the occasional comment or encouragement directed his way. It was also a perfect way of listening in on the adults while they discussed 'what was going on'.

"What's happened? Why did Harry have that look of horror when he saw my face?" asked a concerned Snape.

"We do not know why, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly

"Although," McGonagall said in afterthought, "in the morning he was acting very strange." Harry strained to hear her next words, "He even said that Sirius Black was his godfather."

"What!" growled Snape menacingly.

"Now, now, Severus. I'm sure there something completely logical behind this and we will find what it is, alright?" Dumbledore said in soothing tones.

Harry was straining so hard to listen in on the conversation while keep his eyes shut, that when he head the sound of a throat being cleared nearby him he snapped back into his original position so fast that it made the bed underneath groan and shake.

"Pitiful," said a male voice that he could recognize anywhere, "Come on! Get up! We know your not unconscious."

Harry opened his eyes to see both Draco, Romulus and Hermione standing before him, each with their own emotion plastered across their faces. Romulus looked wary and glanced between Hermione and Draco every now and again.

However, Draco was absolutely livid and as he walked over to the stand where they had put his robes he said, "I thought we were friends, Harry. But I guess that you don't trust us enough. And for Merlin's sake, Granger!? You chose to talk to Granger before us?"

Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes but she beat him to the punch by saying, "I didn't tell them everything."

"Everything? Everything what? There's more?" Draco fumed, his blonde hair dropping out of place and into his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Look," Romulus finally said while staring at the door to the room in the Hospital Ward, "we don't have time to bicker right now. So let's just put that to the side and get the heck out of here, shall we?" Malfoy, still smoldering with anger, handed Harry a cloak that look some what familiar but older and quite frayed.

The others, Harry noticed, grabbed their own cloaks and soon became just as invisible as he was. "I knew you three had something like that!" Hermione said with gasp as Harry pulled her under his invisibility cloak and followed the footsteps of his classmates, as they opened a secret passage that took them to just out side the Herbology green houses.

"Come on!" cried Romulus voice as he removed the invisibility cloak, "Let's go to our secret spot!"

Harry looked confused and Hermione balked a bit as Draco said, "She can't come! I won't allow it!"

"Why?" Harry asked softly, "Is it because she's Muggle born?"

"No, you prat! It because she'll be breaking rule two, no girls allowed!" he said while sending a critical gaze his way, as Harry looked surprised. Huffing loudly, Draco added, "You should know, it was your rule."

"She's coming. And that's that!" Harry stated while standing his ground and refusing to move. Hermione looked away and dried her eyes before looking at the boys again. Never in her life had anyone stood up for her in same manner that Harry was doing at this moment.

"Alright," Draco said through clenched teeth as he lead the way. Romulus only shook his head and followed Draco closely.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said softly.

"No problem, Hermione," Harry smiled back, as they both began to jog to catch up to the others.


	11. Colly Wobbles

**Disclaimer: This chapter was NOT written by me. Also, this story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off this nor is copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 11 - The Colly Wobbles**

Harry followed the two boys along a familiar path, unlit the were in front of the whomping willow. "Come on." said Romulus, as he took a rather large stick and nudged the small knob at the base of the tree. When the tree became docile Hermione began to as questions, however the boys all didn't have time for answers, so they pushed her inside the small tunnel.

While walking inside the tunnel Harry notice that it had a more finished look to it rather than the root infested tunnel he remembered. At the end there was a door and on the door was the word Marauders. Harry stared at the word for some time before Draco nudged him saying, "Come on, say the password."

"Looking at Hermione and then at the door," Harry found himself at a loss for words. Frantically scrambling in his mind, he searched for a password that he had never known. Then as if out of the blue a thought struck him as he said softly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

"See," Romulus said to Hermione with a smug look on his face, "how could he know the password if he was a stranger?"

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion, but he just turned his head slightly and sighed as Draco patted him on his shoulder and went in. Romulus and the others followed shortly after and when they entered both Harry and Hermione were in awe of what they saw.

It was the shrieking shack but the inside was beautiful. The wood had been restored and the place had been cleaned. New furniture and linens covered the room from wall to wall. Scratching his head Draco said, explaining to Hermione, "What a little money, some hard work and a lot of magic will do for a place like this."

"Its brilliant," said Harry in awe.

Crinkling his eyebrows in confusion Romulus said, "It should be...you thought this up."

"I did?" Harry said snapping out of his revery.

"Look," Draco said with some anger edging into his voice, "I want to know what the heck is going on, right now!"

Harry sat down in a comfortable chair and tilted his head back while closing his eyes and seeming to be in pain for a moment. "Fine, but don't interrupt me!" Romulus sat net to Draco on the couch across from Harry while Hermione chose to sit off to the side.

And so Harry told them about what had happened in his time line and how he had come to be stuck in this one. As the hours passed and the boys listened their faces shifted through a multitude of emotions, but to their credit they never once interrupted Harry as he told them everything.

"That's about it," Harry said finally, while sighing deeply and looking as if a giant weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Me?" said Draco in complete disbelief, "In Slytherin? And we were enemies?"

Harry didn't look up at the voice, rather he just nodded his head in affirmation of what had been asked. "At least your alive." said Romulus in a bitter tone, "he said that I'm not even born!"

After Romulus had a laugh at that, Harry asked tentatively, "By the way Romulus? Who is your mom?"

"She's a Black." he said as he eye became stormy with thought, "Her name is Andromeda."

"Andromeda?" Harry rolled the name in his mouth for a while then asked, "Do you have a sister, Romulus?"

"No," Romulus answered, but then smiled lightly as a thought popped into his head, "But if I did her name alone would have made her curse the day she was born."

"Why's that?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"Mum's always liked the name Nymphandora. Luckily," Romulus said with flourish, "I turned out to be a boy and my Dad got to name me."

Harry was still confused about the whole idea of Andromeda and Remus, as he sat back trying to process the information. "But isn't Andromeda older than Remus?" he asked Romulus bluntly.

"Yeah," Romulus answered with a raised, questioning, eyebrow, "Mom's a good couple of years older than Dad. Why do you ask?"

"Who cares!" shouted Draco, finally reaching the limits of his patients. "How can we be enemies!? I've know you since we were both in diapers! Your godfather and you were always over at our mansion!"

"I told you before," Harry said rasing his voice to an equal level, "from where I came from Snape's a git and Sirius Black is my godfather! It not like I have control over this!"

"Sorry." Draco said sitting back down in annoyance, "it's just...forget it."

"Look," Hermione said, "we've been going about this problem the wrong way. I think we should tell Harry what we know about him and then we can help him figure out what is happening, okay?"

"Fine." Draco huffed.

"Sound logical." Romulus said while inching forward on his couch.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, "What about you?" Nodding his head in approval, Hermione smile and then opened her mouth in surprise as she remembered the Divinus. Pulling out the small blue hourglass shaped object she said, "Harry, before I forget...here take this!"

Hermione handed Harry the Divinus, and as Draco began to talk about Harry's parent and why their marriage never worked out. Suddenly, Draco's words became slurred and the room seemed to grow dark as the item in Harry's hand grew warmer and warmer.

Silver threads began to pour out of the Divinus as the began to form a small sphere around Harry. A familiar feeling of dizziness hit Harry as he had only moments to scream out in anger before everything went dark, "Aw, this is _so_unfair...".

* * *

Peter tossed once as the light from the window struck him in the eyes. Mumbling something about hating the sun and the mornings he then began to drift off back to sleep. He would have gotten there too, had it not been the light tapping at the window or the sounds of chuckles that he thought he heard.

Groggy and a little miffed, Peter sat up looking around but couldn't see anything. Convincing himself that he was just tired and that he needed some sleep, he laid his head on the pillow and started to doze off again.

"Peter." said a disembodied voice.

Not alarmed in the bit, because he thought he was dreaming, Peter answered the voice, "What?"

"Peter, this is your conscience." the voice introduced itself.

"That's good." Peter said turning over pulling the sheets over his head.

"We need to talk, Peter." said the voice sounding a bit different.

"'bout what?" Peter asked through slurry speech as he began to close his eyes.

"About what!" said the voice rather loudly, in fact loud enough to wake Peter from his journey into slumber. "How about those hairy mitts you've been sporting!?" Peters eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets as he began to recognize the disembodied voice.

"Does you mother know that you might go blind?" said the other voice as a light chuckle followed it.

"James! Sirius! You bastards, where are you!?" Peter hissed out as he frantically got dressed and began to wave his arms around in an attempt to find the intruders.

"Now, now, Peter! Do you kiss you poor old mum with that mouth?" said Sirius, as James lifted the cloak and revealed the pair of them standing before him in full dress robes.

"What in bloody blaze is going on!" asked Peter in hushed anger, "Why are you two here? Why are you wearing dress robes? And what time is it!?"

"Calm down, Peter." James said while holding Peter's shoulder in his grasp, while the smaller man began to relax. "I'm here because Sirius is trying out insomnia as a hobby. We're here because..."

"...because Remus is dangerous when he's not gotten all his sleep." Sirius said while holding up what looked to be a singed lock of his hair.

James smirked at Sirius while saying, "That was a close one, eh?"

"He almost turned me into roasted dog, and you call that close?"

At that point Peter just shook his head and began to walk back to his bed, "That's nice. Well, I'll see you two in the morning, g'night."

"Hold on there, Pete!" Sirius said while shuffling over and pulling Peter out of bed, "Don't you want to hang out with us?"

"Actually? I want to get some sleep." replied Peter while yawning.

"Wait! James, say some..." Sirius said in desperation, but when he turned around he saw that James was currently curled up on the floor. Snoring lightly and using his invisibility cloak as a pillow, James had a smile as he curled up even tighter on the floor.

Seeing that James was with out a blanket Peter sighed and pulled one off his bed. Quickly he covered James and then looked at Sirius who was pouting, but was beginning to yawn deeply. "Come on Sirius. Let's get some sleep. Mum will make us some breakfast in the morning, how's that sound."

"Sounds...great." said Sirius as he was handed a pillow and a sheet.

Peter smiled as he watched Sirius make himself comfortable and then he laid down and began to drift off to sleep. However, before he fell asleep completely, Peter heard Sirius say, "Maybe we can talk about your hairy palms later?"

Peter smiled while mumbling with a chuckle, "Prat."

* * *

"Late," said Remus as he checked his watch then looked out the window at the leaf covered forest floor. He was about to sit down on the couch when he saw a glint of red slowly moving towards the Nook. '_Is that Lily_?' hoped Remus, while almost entertained the thought that he was being pranked.

Sure enough Lily Evans slowly came into focus, as she wandered through the forest in a purposeful way. As she walking up the stairs, Remus straightened up the nook. When the knock came at the door he opened it to see Lily smiling at him.

"Are we ready to read?" she said with infectious cheer.

"Actually," Remus said softly, "I was hoping that you had the others with you."

"What? They're not here!?" Lily said sounding surprised. All that met Lily was raised eyebrows and a skeptical look. "Right," Lily said catching on, "shouldn't haven't even asked."

Moving from the door to the front room Lily flopped down on the couch with a huff that managed to display her disapproval in this matter. "So," Lily drawled out, "Do you know where they are?"

"Not really," Remus said scratching the back of his head, then he added with a smile, "though I do remember something about them trying to wake me in the middle of the night. I think I may have singed one of them."

At that moment a voice from the base of the Nook called out, "Hey, is anybody up there?"

Lily and Remus moved to the window to see James standing at the bottom of the tree wearing a wrinkled dress robe and rubbing his eyes, "James? Where are the others?"

"Sorry about that. We overslept. Meet us in the library. Oh, and bring the book, alright?" shouted James while turning back towards the house.

"Okay!" answered Remus, then he went back to the front room and grabbed the book off the table and made a beeline for the fireplace. "Come on, Lily."

"But what about James?" Lily wondered out loud while pointing out into the forest.

Flicking his hand at the forest, Remus said, "He'll probably meet us there, come on!"

Shrugging her shoulders in and tilting her head in confusion Lily complied and followed Remus to the floo. Giving her some floo powder and telling her to say "Potter library", Remus waited to see her floo out. Lily spoke the words very clearly as she threw the powder on the ground. In an instant she was transported to the Potter library where she was greeted by a familiar voice, "Hey there, Lils!"

Lily looked up and saw Sirius grinning from ear to ear. "Not you too!" she moaned

"It's just a nickname." Sirius said chuckling jovially, "besides...it's grown on me."

A burst of air from behind her signaled Remus arrival as Sirius said, "Excuse me, Lily. I have something to discuss with my dear friend Remus." And with that said Sirius walked over to Remus and lightly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, hey! What was that for!?" asked Remus rubbing the back of his head, even though the slap wasn't that hard.

"For this you pyromaniac!" Sirius said lifting his singed hair up for inspection. "So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well," Remus said while trying to search for an answer, "I always said you needed a hair cut."

Lily giggled at the two, as Sirius put Remus in a head lock and was currently nooging him to death. "Say it!" Sirius said as Remus flayed around trying to break the headlock.

"Never!" Remus retorted.

"Don't force me to play dirty, Remus! Now say it!" Sirius said placing his hand on Remus stomach.

"Aaaaahhhh! Okay, okay!" Remus said while physically flinching away from his hand, "Sirius is the man, and I'm very sorry!"

Smirking, Sirius released Remus as the library door opened and both James and Peter came in with refreshments. "What did I miss?" asked Peter as he saw Remus fixing his hair and Sirius laughing.

"Never you mind." Remus said with a bit of resentment edging its way into his voice.

James laughed a bit as he could only imagine what Sirius had done to earn the murderous glare that Remus gave him. Walking over to the table in the middle of the library James set down what he was carrying while Lily said, "So are you three going to tell us what happen that kept you up so late? And why were you wearing dress robes?"

Sirius face turned a bit grim at Lily questions, but James began talking before he could say anything. "Sirius' mom had him publicly disowned," James said without even batting an eyelash.

"What!" Peter said in disbelief.

"Damn." Remus said quietly as he looked at the floor. He now felt a fresh wave of shame pass over him, as he remembered the two asking him to join them last night and how he responded.

Sirius was livid. "Just tell the world Potter!" he said with anger while turning his back to James.

"They would have found out sooner or later," James said throwing down the Daily Prophet as the head line read in large bold print: _**Troubles in Paradise? Black's Matron Disowns Own Son**_. "I just wanted them to hear it from a friend rather than a stranger." James said scooping up the paper and placing it unceremoniously in the trash bin.

Face drawn tight with resentment and anger, Sirius stood there — in the middle of the room — staring at the table and the paper. "Well," he said cracking the mask of emotions that he had on with a half hearted smirk and chuckle, "it goes without saying that she has no Christmas present coming from me any time soon!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Remus began to say, but his friend held up a hand and turned away from them.

"I don't want pity," Sirius said rather harshly, but had a tinge of sadness mixed in that everyone could hear, "let's just eat and get on with the book, okay?"

"Sure." said Remus feeling extraordinarily small at the moment.

Peter pulled out a chair and sat down as the other did the same. Nothing was said until Lily cleared her throat, "Well, I believe that it's James' turn to read the book...seeing that he's managed to scive off reading for the past couple of days."

"Damn," James laughed while snatching the book off the table, "and here I was hoping you wouldn't notice!" Out of the corner of his eye James could see Sirius cracking a smile as the others laughed around him. "Fine," James said opening the book and beginning to read.

**Chapter Ten - Halloween**

"Is that a troll, Lils?" James said asked, shoving the book under her nose.

"I'd say a really bad drawing of one," said Remus over Lily shoulder while Peter did the same over her other shoulder and Sirius laid his chin atop her head.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! Get off me!" said Lily become a whirlwind of flailing arms and legs as she battered the others away from her.

James laughed and continued on as Lily eyed the other Marauders with narrowed eyes, almost daring them to 'try something'.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have...another...one**

James has slowed down his reading on purpose. For some reason or another he felt as if his had a giant 'bull's-eye' target painted on his forehead, because the moment he looked up all he could see were Lily's wide, accusing eyes staring down at him.

"What?" he asked in earnest.

"And which parent would he acquire that way of think from? Hmmm, I wonder?" she went on, while James screwed up his lips and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Harry is his own person," James finally said seriously, "What he does and how he thinks are beyond my control, thank you very much!"

"Feeling a bit responsible, James?" asked Lily as she exhibited a rather acute likeness to the Cheshire Cat at that moment. James' only response was to grumble, pick the book up, and continue the story.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lost of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

"I bet its something really expensive," said Peter, while a dreamy look covered his face.

"It's got to be magical if they need to keep it in Hogwarts." said Remus rubbing his chin in thought.

"I say it's a powerful weapon," said Sirius as he looked James way.

James shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the book, "What ever it is...someone wants it really bad." And with a curious look he continued on with the book.

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"**Or both," said Harry.**

**But as they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron,**

"I don't see that as a big loss," James said while rereading the last paragraph

"One less pain in the rear," Sirius laughed, "I see it as a blessing."

James laughed at Sirius statement, however, when he took a glance Lily's way he saw that she was — without saying anything — expressing her disapproval at their words and actions. James, sitting back down slowly, opened the book. However, before he began to read, he sighed deeply and thought, '_Why is it we are always on opposite sides_?'

**But she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.**

"Wonder what it is?" pondered Peter.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted James we would have probably found out." said Remus.

"Shhhh, Remy! I want to hear!" Sirius said with a chuckle, as Remus lobbed a pillow at his head.

James smirked, but composed himself quickly, found where he left off, and then began reading as soon as everyone calmed down.

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.**

"That's a big package." stated Sirius, "especially if it's taking six owls to carry."

"What do you think it is?" Peter asked James, who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," said Lily, obviously interested in what the package held, "it's thin. But it's taking six owls to carry so that means either its very heavy or very long."

James' eyebrows would have shot off his head and through the ceiling when he place all the piece together. His palms began to sweat and his heart raced at the thought that ran through his head. Clutching the book James began to mumble under his breath while pulling up his legs to his chest and seeming to be in deep thought.

"James?" asked Remus, noticing something wrong with his friend, " Are you okay?" James mumbled something in response and shook his head up and down. "Uh...Sirius?" called Remus.

"What?" asked Sirius turning his head in Remus direction and seeing James, "Oh, hell!"

"What?" asked Lily in a soft worried tone.

"You don't think it's a..." whispered Peter.

"Why else would he be like this?" Remus replied softly.

Lily was so lost and a little angry for being kept out of the loop that she sighed loudly and said, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Come on Lils! You should know what makes James do strange things." said Remus with a touch of laughter in his voice.

Thinking Lily then said, "You don't mean Quid..."

"Ahhhh!" yelled Sirius while covering her mouth with his hand, "Don't say the word or we'll never hear the end of it!"

Remus approached James slowly while reaching his hands out to grip the book at James side, however when he tried to pull on the book James seemed to snap out of his thoughts and look up at his friend saying in dark tones, "Don't you even think about it."

"Right!" Remus said while back up and sitting back down in his seat, while James gave the others a deadly stare.

"I'm going to read on," he announced while opening up the book.

**Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first,**

James groaned, "Always go for the present first, Harry! Letters and cards come second!"

**which was lucky, because it said:**

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

"What!? Why!?" James asked the book as he stood in glaring angrily at it. Remus, on the other hand, was chuckling at the sight. It almost seemed as if James was expecting an answer to his question from the book. After he finally calmed down, he picked up from where he left off and read on with the story. That, however, was too simple for James, because when he scanned the next sentence his eyes they rolled back and he collapsed in a dead faint, with a grin etched into his face.

"Get the book!" said Lily in a panic, while Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood over James' prone body.

However, James opened his eyes and looked positively revitalized with energy as he yelled out, "A Nimbus Two Thousand! _My_son is getting a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Looking around James noticed that his friends all had their hands extended towards the book and each and every one of them had a surprised look on their face. "What are you all about?" He asked as his friend helped him back up on his feet.

"How about giving us a go at reading James?" asked Remus as he was met with a confused look.

"It's alright, Remus. I think I read on." said James while he strode up to his seat on the library couch and flopped down. Luckily for the others he wasn't paying attention to the groans or the extreme body language that they were showing.

James waited til everyone was sitting before he continued on with the book and when Lily sat down he started off by saying in an excited voice, "**It contains your**..."

**new Nimbus Two Thousand, But I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o' clock for your first training session.**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee**

"Figures," said Remus pointing at James, "just look at his father." James was currently rocking on the balls of his feet, as he squatted on the couch and held the book tightly. Choosing to ignore Remus' comment James continued on.

Sirius and Lily both shook their heads in unison as they glanced James' way, but they kept their comment to themselfs. They let him move, all the while hoping that it would lead to something other than Quidditch.

**as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even**_**touched **_**one."**

"Well, I've never seen one!" lamented James while directing his comments at the book.

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

James stood straight up in the couch and had a look of outrage on his face, and he wasn't the only one. Remus and Sirius had also began to voice their opinion about Malfoy touching their friend's son's broomstick. And Lily was also standing with James as she said, with a little more anger than she intended, "What does he think he's doing?"

"If you ask me," said Peter with a bitter edge to his voice, "I would say that's he's being a giant wanker."

"I second that!" Sirius barked out while crossing his arms.

James then added to the conversation by say before he read on, "Well, let's find out, shall we?"

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. **

"Wow," said Sirius sarcastically, "did he figure that out all by himself?"

"I bet it's burning him up that Harry got a broomstick delivered to him." Peter commented while smiling at the thought.

"I have a feeling that he's going to try and get him in trouble," said Lily while shaking her head.

"For what?" asked Peter.

Remus answered him by saying, "For having the broomstick. Remember? No first year is allowed to have a broomstick or play Quidditch."

"Oh yeah." said Peter slapping his forehead.

Clearing his throat James looked around and asked, "Can I continue?" All around the room were sound of agreement as he scanned the page for the sentence he left of on.

"**You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned to Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

"I love this kid!" laughed Sirius while he added, "Take that Malfoy!"

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**

"Sock him one, Ron!" yelled out Remus so suddenly that Sirius jumped a his voice.

"But they're right outside the Great Hall I don't think..." said Lily, but James upheld hand and facial expression told her that everything was going to be alright.

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

"**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it, " he added.**

"Oooo!" Sirius said then dissolved into laughter as he could just imagine the young Malfoy's face.

"I have to give it to him," said Peter, "that was a smooth way of getting back at Malfoy."

"Yeah, I think he picked that up from his mother.!" James said while laughing.

"I do not do that..._much_." said Lily, playing along with the Marauders.

When Sirius started to calm down and his laughter subsided, he then spoke in a serious voice saying, "You do know what this means don't you?"

"Yeah." said Remus looking at the floor.

"What?" asked Peter obviously not understanding what they were talking about.

"McGonagall." stated James, which had Peter still a little confused.

"She did buy the broom for him," said Remus as Sirius hung his head a little lower.

"But that doesn't mean she's..." said Peter.

"Let's face it," said James with a smile, "she hasn't expelled us yet. So I say we give her a break. What do you say?"

"What?" Sirius asked with a horror-filled face, "No pranks!?"

"No, we'll still have pranks," James said trying to console Sirius, "let's just not do as many? What do you say?"

"I can deal with that." said Remus as he looked at Peter.

"Me too." Peter said without a second thought, then glance at Sirius.

"Fine!" Sirius yelled then added quite hastily, "But we still have to pull off our 'Grand Prank', okay?"

The other Marauders all nodded their head in agreement, while Lily looked on in shock and thought that she might be witnessing history being made. '_The Marauders are growing up?_' she thought then looked around the room while thinking and giggling to herself, '_I hope the world doesn't end!_'

Opening the book where he left his finger James began to read the next sentence, while the other Marauders moved closer so they could hear better.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "if he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..."**

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

"Who does she think she is? Head Girl?" said Peter, obviously still holding a sort of grudge against Hermione.

"I wouldn't know, but she's starting to really get on my nerves." said Sirius, while Remus only stared into space and said nothing.

"Moving on." said James, choosing not to join in because he was more interested in Harry learning Quidditch.

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.**

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**

Sirius and Peter both bursted out laughing in unison, while Peter took that moment to say, "She had it coming. Honestly, sticking her nose where it isn't wanted?"

"Yes, but she's just trying to show them that it might not be a good to think like that." said Remus slowly, as if picking his words carefully. Lily gave Remus a smile from across the table, which told him that she heard and approved of what he had just said.

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day.**

"So would I, if I had a new broom waiting for me." James stated while shaking the book slightly.

Sirius let out a small snicker as he watched James yell at the book. '_I wonder if Harry's going to be any good_?' thought Black as he replayed the chapter where Harry caught the Remembrall in his hand. Sighing and turning back to James' storytelling Sirius said to himself, 'I hope he is.'

**It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand.**

James, beginning to hop up and down in his seat, said with a hint of suppressed excitement, "Please, oh please! Give me a description!"

"Will you calm down." Lily said in mild irritation, as James antic had begun to grate on her nerves. James turned his head slowly towards Lily's and when he was staring her in the eye, he made a face and went back to hopping up and down.

Lily was so surprised at James' action that she didn't know what to do first, burst out laughing or be upset. In the end she chose the laughter, as did Peter, who had seen the exchange between the two of them. James flipped a page, and he began to read on after Lily's light laughter had subsided and the Nook took on a peaceful setting.

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms,**

"A shame, really," said Sirius while meeting James smiling face.

**thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

"Ahh, that's it!!? That's all their going to say about the broom?" questioned a livid James who look as if someone had cheated him out of something important.

"What difference does it make, James? If you've see one broom you've seen them all." said Lily, as the other Marauders groaned inwardly.

"What did you say!? It makes all the difference in the world!" James asked softly with a insane look in his eyes.

Lily looked from support from the other Marauders, but they all were currently shaking their heads or covering their eyes. Lily watched as James began to inch closer to her, all the while sputtering something about "broom length, width, type of wood and straw, charms and finally something about aerodynamic shape." To which Lily emphasized in a rather harsh tone, "I'm sure Quidditch wouldn't be any different if it were played in the air or on the ground."

Looking as if someone had slapped him across the face James stood straight. The Marauders began to cringe at what they thought he was going to say. However, all that James said was, "Then you have a lot to learn about Quidditch, and that goes double for knowing me." Spinning around, he stomped his way back to his seat and continued on with the book.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

Trying to lighten the mood Sirius said, "Ha, Harry is comparing the goal posts to children's toys." However, James ignored him and his frown just deepened as he read on, while he sent a disappointed look Lily's way.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground.**

James' frown disappeared at the mention of this, and he began to smirk as he thought, '_Couldn't resist it, could you_?'

**What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned whenever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

"Wish I had one," James could be heard saying softly. However, when Lily looked him in his eyes he sighed, stuck his nose in the book, and continue on.

'_What is his problem_?' Lily thought angrily.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eye glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant...you really are a natural."**

James seemed to glow with the compliment, but again he could be seen suppressing his mirth when Lily said, "So what does a seeker do?" Frowning again he began to open the book to read on, but Lily placed her hand on the book and said, "I asked a question, James."

Looking up at her he closed his eyes and looked to be severely tired. He stood up and walked over to a small oak book shelf with all manner of books and magazines. Pulling a small green covered book he walked back to the couch and handed it to Lily, while he picked up the book and tried to find the page where he left off. Looking down at the book Lily noted its title "Quidditch Through The Ages".

Remus shook his head and Sirius mimicked him as they looked at Lily's confused expression. Peter snickered softly, which only added to the tension in the room. James cleared his troat and then began to read before anyone could say anything.

**I'm just going to teach you the rule this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three time a week."**

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chaser5 throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomstick with six hoops, isn't it?**"

"Huh?" grunted Sirius in confusion as James followed suite.

"Basket-ball? What's that?" James pondered out loud.

"It's..." Peter started to explain but thought better as he saw Remus waving him off, "um...never mind. It just a Muggle sport, okay?" Nodding their head in compliance, James and Sirius both, simultaneously — without noticing each others movement — shrugged their shoulders while James began to read on.

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

"**Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

"Smart kid." Peter chortled

"**Now there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper of Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all.**

James' smile broke through his frown again, as he saw just how hard his son was working to learn about the game of Quidditch. Turning his head he witnessed the weary look that had appeared on Lily's face and then quickly disappeared as she realized that he was looking. '_What am I doing_?' he chided himself, '_I don't want to hurt her_.'

Fighting with himself he them said, '_But she was the one who started this. If she only knew how much I loved Quidditch_...' Still angry James sat back, opened the book, and thought, '_I don't see that happening anytime soon though_.'

"**And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

"Baseball?" questioned Remus, "Isn't that an American game?"

"Oh wonderful!," Sirius said sarcastically as he ticked off fingers, "This is a story about a British boy, set in England, but it has Western references? Why couldn't it have been cricket or..."

Sirius stopped when he was interrupted by a playfully tossed pillow that Peter had thrown, "Oi, shut up over there!"

"Shut up!?" Sirius repeated with mock surprise. Shaking his head and setting is face into that of bewilderment he stated, "The nerve of some people!" Remus chuckled while James coughed lightly, hiding his laughter from the others, while Peter sent a dirty look Sirius way. In response, Sirius let loose a silly grin and mouth the words 'I love you too!', after which James began to read again.

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry.**

"Listen to the man, Harry." said Remus while he grabbed his jaw and winced slightly as if reliving a sharp pain.

"Are you okay, Remus?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," Remus replied with a bit of a groan, "I'm just remembering an incident we had when we watched James at practice."

"Really?" asked a curious Lily, "What happened?"

"Well, you'll have to ask James about that. See, I was unfortunately rendered unconscious, so I wouldn't know what really happened."

Turning towards James, Lily asked in a measured tone, "So, James? Can you tell me what happened to Remus?"

The Marauders were all floored by their friend when he said in a careless voice, while a expressionless look came over his face, "It's just Quidditch stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in."

The comment struck Lily like a hot iron sliding into her chest and rendered her speechless, while the others gawked at James' in shock. Quickly regaining her composure Lily turned away from James and steadied her voice as she replied, "Guess you're right."

"Yes, I am." James said agreeing with her, but not seeing the crushed look on her face as she look the opposite way.

Lily couldn't believe that James could be so cold. Sitting on the edge of the couch she could actually feel his indifference towards her. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped and his fun loving demeanor had been shut off. '_Is this all coming from my comment about Quidditch_?' she pondered as she turned her face back to the group, '_Was what I said that insulting to him_?'

Feeling awkward, Remus began to finish the story, but Lily held up her hand and said, "Never mind, I don't want to know." Huffing loudly, James read on without even a warning.

**He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then Pelted straight for Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — **

"Maybe he'd make a good Beater." James said softly to himself ignoring everyone's gaze, while flipping the page and continuing on.

**it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludger rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"**

"Course he does." Sirius said absentmindedly while earning a smile from James.

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal post; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

"**Very good," said Wood**

"Good!?" Peter said excitedly, "It took me a week to remember all that! It's absolutely brilliant that he can remember all that junk." Remus only shook his head as Peter began to babble on about how he had to take out a book from the library to help him understand Quidditch.

"Moving on," said James as he smirked while playfully rolling his eyes at Peter.

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.**

"**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but**

It was that moment that Sirius said, "Yeah and one of those people who are a part of those casualties is currently gracing us with his presence."

"Ha, ha." Remus said in a flat and unamused voice, "No wait. Don't make me laugh any harder, I might just hurt myself."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he said with a shake of his head, "Has anyone told you that you suck the fun out of a room?"

"Actually," said Remus in a serious tone, "I have been told that several times." However, suddenly Remus clapped his hand together and smiled while saying, "Oh, wait! I remember now! It's you who keeps telling me that, isn't it?"

"Smart aleck!" Sirius growled. As he turned to James and pleaded for him to move on with the book.

**Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"**

"— **unless they crack my head open."**

Sirius almost laughed at Harry comment, but a hard gaze from both James and Lily set him back in his seat while he grumbled about "people not being fun" or something like that.

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

"The same could probably be said of Peter," Sirius said while Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean," Sirius continued with a large grin, which worried Peter, "he has a habit of destroying everything around him with his patented 'clumsiness'."

"Do not!" Peter said in his defense and began to retort in a similar fashion, however he was interrupted. when Remus said in a stern voice.

"Will you two cut it out!"

James only shook his head in amusement as his three teenaged friends ended up making faces at each other. Rubbing his neck, James finally said, "I'm moving on!", in hope that it would stop the three from fighting. Sure enough, they all settled down and James started to read the paragraph in the book.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

"**This," said Wood, " is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team on extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep brining on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

'_That's idiotic_!' thought Lily while look at James smiling and recount the stats of that game to his friends who all seemed interested, '_But...he likes it. Maybe...maybe, I can give it a chance_.' Picking up the book that James had handed her, Lily thumbed through the first few pages with a bit of skepticism, but a open mind none the less.

Lily's Actions were not lost on James who saw her looking through the book and sighed slightly while thinking to himself, '_At least she's trying to understand_.' Smiling even more brightly James walked over to where Lily was sitting and flopped down next to her without saying a word. Lily looked a him and he smiled.

'_Okay, here comes the comment_,' thought Lily as she steadied herself and held her breath, but when nothing came Lily was almost shocked to see James smiling as he was busy finding where he left off.

"**Well, that's it any questions?"**

"Ooo, Ooo, I have one." said Sirius stretching his hand up to the ceiling as everyone rolled their eyes and gave him looks that said, 'Cut it out!'

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. **

"Of course," said James proudly while smiling at the book, "he's a..."

"Potter," everyone finished for him, "we know!"

"Spoiled sports." James grumbled, while the others were all laughing and snickering at the face that he made.

**After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

"**That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out to be better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

"What!" James gawked in surprise the retorted, "If my son does that I thing I'll..."

"You'll what?" asked Lily with a bit of menace in her voice, almost as if she was bating James to say something inappropriate.

"Um...I'll tell him that Quidditch is much better," James said out loud, then smiled as he thought, '_And I'll brainwash him if he doesn't think so too_!'

'_I can feel it_,' said Lily as she look warily into James' face, '_he's up to something_.'

Setting the book on the table James then finally said with a sigh, "I'm finished, who's next?"

"Oh, so now that the Quidditch is done you don't want to read anymore, huh?" said Remus while his eyebrows shot up in mock surprise.

Smiling confidently and stretching his arms around, James said, "That's right. So glad that you understand me so well, Remus. Who's next?" Snatching the book from the table Remus grumbled a bit before sitting back in his chair and reading on from where James had left off.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he ralized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

James mumbled a curse as the mention of Privet Drive, while Lily sighed mentally and hoped that he sister would never grow to become that bitter person.

**His lessons, too were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

"Nooooo! Harry! Don't go to the dark side!" howled Sirius as he dropped to his knees from the seat that he was in and clapped his hands together, as if begging, while scooted over to James.

When he reached James, his friend gave him a sight slap on the head and said , "What are you doing?"

"Saving your son from the perils of geek-dom," Sirius said with a hint of indignation, "that's what I'm doing!"

"So wanting to have good grades and a great job later in life is being a 'geek'?" questioned Lily, while Remus and she stared down at Sirius while a little more than annoyance.

"Uh...," thought Sirius while scratching his chin and cocking an eyebrow, "...yes?"

James winced as he saw Sirius being pummeled by the two, with what looked like the seat covers that he mother had made for the library's chairs. Clearing his throat, James tried to distract the enraged duo from killing his best friend by saying, "Are you going to read on, Remus?" Pulling away from a chuckling Sirius the two sat back down and eyed him dangerously before Remus nodded his head and read on through clenched teeth.

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkins wafting though the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye)**

James and Sirius laughed at that while Peter glared hard at them and said, "I don't think that's funny. Poor kid's trying to get help and no one's willing to helping him."

At that James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other seriously for a moment before laughing even harder. Peter threw his hand in the air in frustration, while Lily curled the corner of her lip and coughed once to hide her amusement.

"Aw come on Pete!" said Sirius while grabbing hold of Peter and in a friendly one armed hug and shaking him lightly. "We're just playing." Peter just rolled his eyes and let a small smile out as his friends stared at him with grins on their faces.

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was harder to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to wither of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

"I feel for Ron." commented Peter, while rubbing his wrist.

"I feel for Hermione." said Lily, as the others sent questioning glances in her direction. "What?" Lily asked defensively, "Well, I do. All she's trying to do is trying to help them..."

"Sure Lily, and Professor Gattagan yells at us because he 'cares' so much for us." Peter retorted while Lily stared him down. Sensing the tension between the two rising Remus decided to intervene, and began to read.

"**Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget the Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor...**

"...with a buffalo on his chest." Lily repeated in reply to the story. Peter, still having a angry look on his face, was quiet as he stared at Lily.

Feeling the his eyes on her Lily stood up and snapped in a harsh manner, "Do you have something to say to me Pettegrew? Cause if you do I would like to hear them right now, instead of feeling your eyes on the back of my head like a petulant little child!"

That had done it, Peter stood up anger blazing in his eyes as he started sputtering nonsense from his mouth about how she treated him and where she could stick her attitude. In turn Lily began to tongue lash him with the efficiency of a practiced surgeon. Things began to get out of control when James, not knowing which side to chose, began to defend Peter and Lily in her anger attacked him too.

Sirius rolled his eyes as James furrowed his brows deeply while the beginning of an insult made it way to his mouth. In that time Sirius grabbed a hold of Lily's wrist and literally 'dragged' her into the den with him and then closed the door, while Remus stepped in front of James and Peter while telling them, "Cut it out!"

When they entered the den Lily began to take out her anger on Sirius too, but Sirius leaned heavily on the doorway and whistled while paying her no attention. When Lily calmed down enough Sirius pulled up a chair from the desk and said in a stern voice, "Sit."

Begrudgingly, Lily sat stiffly in the chair as Sirius pulled another close to it. Seconds stretched into minutes as Sirius stared at her, then he finally said, "I'm complete rubbish at the whole 'talk' thing so let's get some things straight, shall we?"

"Fine." Lily said coolly, while pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"First and foremost, I am James' friend. Then comes Remus and Peter, and finally you," Sirius said with a straight face, which seemed to bother Lily. It was as if he was a completely different person, than the Sirius Black that she seemed to know. "As for what was said between you and Peter, that your business. I know he can be a pain at times, and I have no qualms about what you said to him. As far as I'm concerned, he deserved it." Sirius said while looking away and resting his elbows on the arm rests of the chair he was sitting in.

Taking in what Sirius was saying made Lily feel a bit more at ease and she finally voiced something that had been bothering her, "And what about the way James' been treating me? Or are the 'rules' different with him?"

Placing his hands together and tilting his head backward while closing his eyes, Sirius said in calm tones, "I would think that if someone you trusted, insulted something that you loved to do, that your reaction would've been the same." Lily's look made Sirius sigh as he spoke on, "Look, we all know that James becomes a bit overbearing with the Quidditch 'thing', but all in all he's a stand up friend and great person. And when it comes down to it, he's just trying to share his love of the game with us."

"What I'm trying to say, Lily," Sirius said while turning to her and getting up out of his chair, "is that we each have our little 'quirks'. Some of them are really obvious, like Remus' need for order and his attention to detail. James and his Quidditch. Me? Well, I'm sarcastic, very good looking, and can be a wanker at times, and Peter...well Peter's just insecure, a tad bit emotional, plus he can hold a grudge."

Reaching the door Sirius opened it and began to passed into the next room while saying to a still sitting Lily, "We each learned to 'deal' with each others quirks, and I can only hope that you will too. Come join us when your done thinking it over."

After he had left the room Lily shed a single very small tear as she thought, '_How idiotic and callous could I've been_!' Sitting up, Lily brushed away her tears and set her shoulders, determined to apologize for what she had said.

However, little did she know that while she was getting a 'talking to' from Sirius, Remus was laying into the others with a piece of his mind. "What are you thinking, Peter!" Remus said in a quiet but furious voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter, looking confused and taking a step back as he faced and obviously angry friend.

"What I mean," said Remus lowering his voice, "is why are you attacking someone who is suppose to be our 'friend'?" Then unexpectedly he turned on James and asked, "And why are you interfering with their argument? Or did you forget that we all agreed to let each other handle our business, unless we really needed help?"

Peter's gaze fell to the floor and a look of guilt fluttered over his face, while James stared back in Remus eyes and sighed while saying, "Sorry about that."

"I don't need the apology, James. But I can think of someone it would do wonders for." Remus said quietly, as Sirius walked into the room shaking his head while gazing at Peter angrily.

"Honestly!" growled Sirius, "Can't we get through one day with out something like this happening?"

Remus looked at Sirius and nodded as the two sat back in their seats, only to watch as Lily entered the library from the den that Sirius just had emerged from. Lily's eyes were decidedly turned downward towards the ground as she strode up to the two standing Marauders.

"I'm sorry," all three of the young adults said with heavy hearts resounding through their voices.

Taking the advantage of the small break, while James and Peter seemed shocked at what they heard, Lily said, "I'm truly sorry for saying what I said to you Peter. I didn't mean it to come out like that...it just that I had other things on my mind and...well, I got carried away. Sorry."

Peter's frown deepened, as he realized just how much of a sodding git he had been towards Lily. "I'm sorry too, Lily." he said after some quiet deliberation, "I guess, that I too lost my head back there, and I said some pretty mean things." Turning away from Lily Peter shuffled back to his seat and sat down. He looked as if the guilt at 'what he had done' was plaguing him as he sat there quietly staring at the floor.

James stood his ground as he, stared at Lily and ruffled his own hair til it was sticking out in an even wilder manner. Lily began to speak but James interrupted her by saying, "I know you are, let's just try and understand one another a little better from now okay, alright?"

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." Lily said rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Sirius talked to you, right?"

"Yes," Lily conceded, while trying to grasp James logic.

"Then I know what you were going to say." said James confidently while adding, "You don't become best friends with someone with out learning something about that person. And I know Sirius."

Lily looked stunned, the thought had never crossed her mind that Sirius and James were almost like brothers. And like brothers, each of them never wanted the other to be hurt or in pain. Sensing that Lily was getting the gist of what was going on, James patted her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for doing what I did. I had no right to get in between you and Peter. Please accept my apology."

Smiling, Lily tilted her head while tapping her finger to her cheek as she said, "Hmmmm...I don't know..." James' face fell as Lily looked to be actually think over his apology, until she said, "...maybe if you give me you broom I'd think about it." James mouth dropped to the ground, as Lily wrinkled her nose and smirked while walking back to the library couch, leaving James to recover from his shock.

'_We're definitely a bad influence on her_!' James thought as he suppressed a chuckle. Remus, seeing that everyone had seated themselves, continued on with the book by clearing his throat and reading from where he left off.

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it —**

"Who does that sound like?" grinned Remus while looking at Peter.

"It wasn't _my _fault that the stupid feather would move!" said Peter defensively

"True," Sirius agreed with Peter, but before he could feel comfortable Sirius added, "then again, you didn't have to go and explode it either."

James chuckled, while Peter eyed his surroundings for something to throw at Sirius. Sure enough, a sandwich from the tray that they had brought in flew across the room and missed by about a foot and a half. Staring at the waste of a perfectly good sandwich Sirius said, "Hey! No using the food as a weapon!"

"Fine! Then stop making fun of me!" Peter shot back.

"Pete, we're not..."

"Who's this 'we're' business?" interrupted James and Lily at the same time.

"Okay, alright!" Sirius said rolling his eyes, "_I'm_ not making fun of you. I'm laughing with you."

"I'm not laughing." a straight faced Peter said while his eyes narrowed.

"But on the inside you are!" said Sirius jovially, while he let out several short bursts of laughter.

"Moving on!" yelled Remus, tired of the exchange between the two.

**Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms lake a windmill.**

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"Ooooo, Merlin! I hate people like her!" Peter growled out while saying some other things under his breath.

"It is a bit much, isn't it?" agreed Lily, which earned her a smile from Sirius and Remus.

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

**Hermione rolled up her sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "**_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!"**

"Hold on a tick!" said Sirius realizing something. "This book is teaching magic to Muggles!" he blurted out with a incredulous look on his face.

"I don't think that these books would be distributed in the Muggle world, Sirius," said Remus with a raised eyebrow. However before he could act Sirius took the book and opened it to the front.

Then what 'in the name of all that is magical' is that," said Sirius while pointing to the gold lettering at the top of the book cover reading "The Extraordinary New York Times Bestseller".

The room was silent for a short while as they all thought about this small insight. "Muggles don't have enough magic to cast spell, besides," said James confidently, "they probably believe that this is nonsense anyway."

Slowly the room began to nod their head as James explanation made sense. However, Sirius was still a little worried for the future, especially if Muggles began to learn how to cast spells.

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**

"I would think so!" said Peter while James rolled his eyes.

"Peter," said Remus in a warning filled tone.

"What? I'm just saying that I would also be in a bad mood, that's all." squeaked Peter as he smile sheepishly.

Shaking his head and looking dan at the book Remus continued to read as the other settled back into their spots.

"**It no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione, Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

The group was quiet as their gazes all fell on Peter. "What?" Peter said defensively, but then his shoulders slumped as he looked into Lily's eyes and said with a sigh, "Fine, I think that was a bit uncalled for..."

'_Especially since I know what it's like to be treated that way_,' Peter thought while wringing his hands slightly and again finding his gaze lowered to the ground.

"A bit was uncalled for?! That was totally inappropriate," stated Remus vehemently, while gazing at Peter in disbelief.

However, Sirius took up Ron's cause and said, "But if she'd only stop trying to be a disciplinarian then maybe he wouldn't have had to be so callous."

James shot up from his seat and felt Sirius head with the back of his hand, smirking he said, "He's feverish! It's the only explanation for the large words and serious manner."

Lily couldn't help but laugh, which made Sirius stand and shout, "Oh, so you'll laugh at _his_jokes, but not mine!" Lily shrugged her shoulders and tried to keep her composure, while James continued to make funny faces behind his best friends back.

Sensing that James was doing something behind his back, Sirius quick spun around and latched his hand on James head and began to ruffle his hair very hard. When he was done James hair looked like it always did...just much more messier. "I'm gonna kill you!" James shouted as Sirius leapt back and took off running in the direction of the two book shelves right next to him.

For the next moments, all that should be heard was Sirius laughter and James angry growl as he chased Sirius around the room. Finally, tiring of this little 'game' that they had going, Remus shouted, "I'm going to read on!" Sure enough as soon as those words weresaid the two of them zipped back into their seats with smirks on both their faces.

"Think I'll forget? You just wait," James said menacingly while eyeing Sirius and patting down his hair as best he could, "you'll get yours!"

"James, what ever do you mean?" Sirius tried to pull an innocent act, but was failing fast as his smirk soon grew into a full blown smile.

"When I get a hold of you they're gonna change your name to Sirius Black-and-Blue!" said James cracking his knuckles, as Remus started from where he left off.

"**I think she heard you."**

"**So?" said, Ron but he look a bit uncomfortable.**

"Serves him right!" added Lily.

"**She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.**

"Crikey! You don't think she'd..." Peter began to say but was stopped from speak further by Remus' extended hand.

"Let's just read on and we'll leave the questions for later, okay?" Remus said solemnly. Peter nodded in affirmation. However, Peter wasn't the only one think along those lines, and if he'd had looked around the room he would have seen that the others also had a far away look on their faces as they thought along the same line as he was.

**On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.**

Peter let out a deep sigh and swiped his hand across his forehead, as the others all relaxed, a bit, with him.

**Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall,**

"Probably forgot where the banquet was being held," James laughed while Sirius grinned at him.

**his turban askew and terror on his face.**

"Terror?" asked Lily as the other picked their heads up and stared at Remus with questioning glances.

"What could he be afraid of?" wondered Sirius while a confused look had overtaken his face.

**Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

"Troll!?" gasped Lily while holding tightly to James arm.

Peter expressed his worry by saying, "But how did it get into the dungeons?"

"Yeah, just the fact that it's in Hogwarts is a mystery in itself." Remus said with a frown.

"Read on, Remus. I want to know what going to happen," said James, who worry could be seen building in his eyes.

"Right," answered Remus picking up from where he left of in the book.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledor's wand to bring silence.**

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your House back to the dormitories immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element.**

"**Follow me! Stick together, first years! No Need to fear the troll if you follow my orders!**

"I surely hope he doesn't believe that." Remus commented with a look of disapproval.

"Just read on," Lily said quietly as he grip on James arm tightened.

Looking back at her, James began to asked her, "Do you think..."

"Don't! Don't say it." said Lily almost knowing where he was going with that sentence.

The other Marauders sent quizzical looks their way, but when James just waved them off the returned to read and listening to the story.

**Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect"**

"I'll tell you right now, he a piece of work," Sirius said then speaking in a snooty voice he said, "Make way! I'm a prefect."

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"Some joke." said Remus seriously.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in diffrent directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

"**I've just though — Hermione."**

Both James and Lily groaned lightly as Remus stared at them from over the books top, "Care to let us in on your secret?"

"It's no secret," said Lily while still hold on to James arm, "I'm just worried about Harry going off with just his friend. Plus, he'd be breaking another rule."

James shook his head and rolled his eyes and said, "I just don't want him to get into too much trouble."

Sirius kept his comments to himself as he thought, '_Just how much trouble can the kid get himself into_?'

"**What about her?"**

"**She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

A smile lit Lily's face momentarily as she thought, '_So you do have a heart, don't you, Ron_?'

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off towards the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

"Hide!" yelled both James and Sirius.

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone gryffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"Because he's too worried about his own safety than anyone else's!" Sirius said in a scathing voice filled with anger.

"I second that!" said James, then yelped as Lily gave his already tender arm a squeeze.

"**Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

"**He's heading for the third floor," Harry said,**

"Hold on," Lily said realizing something, "wasn't the trapdoor and the dog on the third floor?"

The Marauders all became quiet and thoughtful as her words soaked into their minds. Peter was the first to speak, and he asked, "But why would Snape be going in that direction, unless..."

"Unless," said Sirius pick up from where Peter left off, "he's the one whose been looking for what ever was in that package."

"But there is no way that just Snape could have gotten through the wards and security of Gringotts," stated Remus while scratching his head in frustration. "So that means he's work 'with' or 'for' someone else."

"A powerful Dark Wizard could have managed to get through the banks security," said James quietly, while everyone else took in that bit of information.

Peter was very confused, and when he spoke he was very unsure of his statement which turned out to be more of a question that a fact, "But he's dead...isn't he?"

"I'm going to read on," Remus said matter-of-factly as he found his place again.

**but Ron held up his hand.**

"**Can you smell something?"**

"Dear, Merlin!" Lily exclaimed while holding on to James arm even tighter.

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seems to clean**

**And then they heard it —**

"Bloody hell! I thought that thing was suppose to be in the dungeons!" said Sirius as he shot up from his chair and began to pace around the library. James was the exact opposite of Sirius as he sat in his chair tense and waiting for the story to continue.

**a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull granite gray, its great lumpy body like a bolder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

"This," said Sirius looking away from his friends, "is not good."

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

"**The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

"I say you should get the hell out of there!" stated Peter through his hand as he was holding his chin in worry with his right hand.

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

"_**Yes**_**!"**

"Yes!" cried out all entire group, while Sirius sat back down in his chair.

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

"**It's the girls bathroom!" Harry gasped**

"_**Hermione**_**!" they said together**

"Dear lord!" screamed Lily clutching James arms so tightly that he winced in pain, while Sirius — who had tried to get up from his seat to resume his pacing — shot up so quickly that he toppled over and smacked his head on the wooden floor.

"Come on Harry! Go help her!" James said yelled at the book, while Remus as still in shock at what had happened.

"No, Harry!" cried out Peter. "Run away! That thing will surely kill you!"

James looked up at Peter in astonishment, and the realization hit him. Harry wasn't him, he was an eleven year old boy who wasn't nearly prepared to fight a troll, or anything like it for that matter. In his mind was a maelstrom of conflict, as one side wanted Harry to be safe, but the other was saying that Harry was responsible for locking the thing in the room with the girl. Not knowing want to do, James did the only thing that could make him feel a bit calmer...and so he began to bite his fingernails.

"That's not good." said Remus with a hint of worry while looking at James. Looking down at the book Remus wondered what would have happened if the roles were reversed and James was in that situation. Freeing himself of that thought Remus picked up the book and began to read on as the other all stood on pins and needles, straining to hear what was going to happen next.

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?**

Peter was about to say something in response, but when he saw that James was still biting his fingernails and that Lily had a horrific expression on her face he decided to hold back. Sirius gave him a approving nod when Peter met his eyes, and the story continued on.

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic.**

'_Please make it in time_!' pleaded Lily silently, while he vice-like grip on James' arm became tighter.

**Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

"**Confuse it! Harry said desperately to Ron, and , seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry.**

After the passage had been read, the four Marauders all stood up with the same frightened expression on their face. "Shite!" growled Sirius, while Remus was staring at the book in disbelief and Peter was mumbling to himself

James arm was going numb, but he couldn't feel it because his mind was on something completely else. '_This is a troll Harry_,' James screamed in his mind, '_what are you thinking_!'

**It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting it club as it went.**

"Harry." Lily said quietly, but with enough worry that the other Marauders could only stare at the ground as Remus continued.

"**Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and threw a metal pipe at it.**

"Does he have a death wish?!" asked Peter with wide eyes, as he imagined a small first year facing off with a huge troll.

"No," said Remus in a barely audible whisper, "he's helping his friend."

**The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

"**Come on, run, **_**run**_**!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"Damn it all! What good is rescuing a person if they don't cooperate with you?!" yelled Remus throwing the book on the ground and stomping away angrily. The fact that everyone was feeling the same way was obvious, as one voiced their opinion about what he said.

Pulling out his chair and walking over to where Remus had thrown the book Peter scooped it up into his hands and walked back to the table flipping through its pages. Finally finding the spot where Remus had left off, and waiting for Remus to return Peter sat quietly staring at the table.

A knock at the door interrupted the groups collective thought as James' father opened the door and took in the scenery. "Who died?" he asked after seeing the serious expressions on the teens faces.

"Nobody yet, Mr. P," answered Sirius, while pulling his gaze from the ground and giving a smirk that would fool anyone into believing that he was just joking.

"Well," said Mr. Potter with a confused look on his face, "Gwen has made some sandwiches and just asked me to inform you that they'll be on the table when your ready.

"Okay dad," answered James while still in a bit of a daze will be down as soon as we finish this chapter."

Nodding, while smiling at his son, Harold Potter closed the door quietly while he suppressed and itchy 'feeling' that he had. Something was going on between the teens, but for the life of him Harold couldn't figure out what it was. "None of my business," he finally said to himself as he walked to the den with his paper in his hand.

Back in the library, Peter picked up the book as Remus sat next to him still fuming about the situation that the kids were in. Peter read on when he noticed everyone looking at him in anticipation.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way of escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

"Merlin." was all Lily could get out as a painful lump formed in the back of her throat and threatened to cut off her air supply, while James looked as if someone had hit him in the gut.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.**

"What the hell are you thinking!" yelled James while shooting out of his seat and letting the couch that he was sitting on skid back a few inches, while Lily's nails bit deeper into his skin as she desperately tried to hold on to him. However, Lily could no longer hold on after he shook free of her hands.

Pacing up and down the floor, James was completely unaware of the red welts that had begun to form on his arm or the fact that Lily had even drawn blood. Instead, James was too worried and too frightened to think about such trivial things.

Prodded by everyone to continue with the book, Peter shot James a wary glance before saying,"...

**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped — it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed it club, with Harry clinging on for dear life;**

Sirius was now also emulating James as he paced the room in tandem with his friend. The tension in the room was thick, so thick in fact, that it seemed that the rooms temperature had climbed several degrees in the past couple of seconds as a haze descended on them all. Lily had brought her legs to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself, but was stilled filled with fear for a son who she knew wasn't even born yet.

**Any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled our his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "**_**Windargium Leviosa!**_**"**

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

In the library, that tremble was felt as Lily sprawled out on the couch in near exhaustion, while she released her breath and closed her eyes. Sirius had pulled out a chair and flopped down on it with a smile as he realized that Harry had tried protecting his friend, and vice versa with Ron. "Damn kids!" Sirius muttered while grabbing his forehead and rubbing his temples.

Remus was staring at the ground going over what had just happened in his mind and was astonished that they had made it out in one piece. His face went pale at the realization that if something had gone wrong, one or all of them could have been killed.

Peter was staring at the book and finally tore his gaze away to look at his other friends. Not knowing what to do and feeling a bit disorientated himself, Peter just sat quietly and mulled over how much Harry was like James.

James had fell to the floor about the same time the troll took its trip to the ground. Laying on the floor, James had felt like he had ran a marathon and was breathing in and out while finally coming to the conclusion that Harry had done the right thing. A stupid and foolish choice, but the right thing none the less. "_I'll kill him_!" James finally declared loudly, "If he ever does something that foolish again, I'll kill him myself!" That only led to Remus, Peter, and Sirius snickering softly to themselves, while they remembered that James, himself, had been known to do several 'foolish things' every year.

"Maybe we should have a girl?" Lily offered weakly as she sent a smile his way.

"Are you kidding?!" James said flabbergasted, "And have me going around and threatening every boy from here to Zimbabwe to not even look at her crossed eyed? Thank you, but no!" Sirius guffawed at James reply and just shook his head while looking at Peter.

Nodding his head at the silent indication to continue on Peter picked up the book and read out loud.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

"So," interrupted Sirius, "anyone want to make a bet on whether or not they get expelled or how many point they get taken off? I say fifty each."

Lily gawked at Sirius, while she said in confusion, "What do you mean? They just saved another students life!"

"Won't matter if Snape is the first Professor on the spot, now will it?" said Remus darkly while the other Marauders all groaned.

"I say one hundred all together." Peter said from behind the book.

"If it isn't Snape, I'd say twenty. If it is...well, the maximum is what I'm thinking." Remus sighed then turned towards James.

"No comment." said James while still lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling.

"Lily?" questioned Peter. "What do you think?"

Holding her head up high Lily said in confident tones, "I think they're gonna be rewarded."

'_Fat chance_.' thought Sirius as Peter began to read on.

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

"**Is it — dead?"**

"**I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

"Eeeeewww," Lily squealed while a disgusting look came over her face and she shook her head to get the mental picture out of her head.

Sirius smile at the opportunity to make Lily squeal even louder as he said, "Well, that'll make a bloke think twice about bitting the end of his wand." Sirius smile grew wider as a loud groan, along with a few choice words, reached his ears.

"Stop it, Sirius! That's just too disgusting!" chided Remus, as he himself was have a bout of overactive imagination. Sirius only shrugged, while James signaled Peter to continue on.

"**Urgh — troll boogers."**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape,**

The united groans of all five young adults echoes and reverberated through the small library. "That's all they need." James spat angrily while thinking of how Snape would twist their actions against them.

Sirius shot a glance at Remus who said in a quiet voice, "Let's hope it McGonagall who doing the punishment, because if it's Snape who assigns the punishment...they'll all be taking a ride home tomorrow."

**with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry, Harry had never seen her so angry.**

"Um...," announced Peter in a frightened voice, "Maybe Quirrell should do the punishing?"

"Too late!" replied James. "When she locks in on you like that...you're done for!"

"She isn't that bad," Lily said calmly, then setting her jaw she said, "Besides I can see why she's angry with them, however, I still think they are going to come out on top."

"Aren't we optimistic." said Remus with a friendly smile, while Lily playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Reading on, Peter quieted the room quickly and had all of his friends attention on him.

**Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"At least we know he has an active imagination," Remus said snickering lightly.

"I wonder who he get that from," chuckled Peter while looking between Lily and James.

"Keep it up..." threaten James while he shook a fist Peter's way.

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look.**

James tightened his fist while thinking, '_You better not say anything about him not being where he should_!'

**Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

Remus snorted lightly in amusement. However, the whole idea of McGonagall dressing down Harry and Ron after they save Hermione, left a bitter taste in the others mouth that had them unnaturally quiet at the moment.

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

Peter's eyes bulged, as he thought in frustration, _'Here we go! She's going to side with the teachers, trying to look good in front of them_.'

"**Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."**

Peter, Sirius, and James all stood there blinking at each other, while making perfect imitations of a fish out of water. "Did I just hear you right, Pete?" asked Sirius while poking his pinky into his ear and wiggled it around, obviously trying to clean it out. "Did Miss Brainy just tell a whopper of a tale to her teachers without batting an eye?"

"Looks that way, mate." answered James when Peter just kept looking on in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be...," Sirius said, completely floored by the turn of events.

"Peter?' asked Lily tentatively, "Are you going to continue?" When he didn't answer and instead sat back in his chair and waited, Lily picked up the book and began to finish the chapter.

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"Well, at least they're trying to say out of troubles way." James said as he held his head with both hands feeling a quite painful headache coming on.

"**Well — in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them,**

"Here it comes," said Peter scrunching his face up and turning his head away.

"**Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"Haha!" Sirius barked out laughing, while he held onto his stomach.

"Yeah," Remus said sarcastically, "Hexed sweets, that is."

Not paying any attention to the two carrying on with making fun of Snape and his hygiene, Lily moved on and read the next paragraph.

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

"Well, maybe it's good that they learn — ahead of time — just how bad she can be." said Peter trying to make light of the situation.

"Lot good of help that will do them if they get expelled." Sirius shot back coldly, then banged his fist on the table and said, "I just hate it that Snape has a front seat to see them get disciplined!"

Smiling brightly, Lily said in a sweet voice, "Let's just read on and see, shall we?"

"What are you so happy about?" asked Remus, looking a Lily suspiciously.

"Nothing," Lily replied, and picked up the book to read on. Remus, however, didn't buy her little act and sensed something was out of place as she read on.

"**Well, I say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

"Who are you?! And what have you done with my transfiguration teacher!" yelled James and Sirius together while giving Lily a perplexed expression.

"There is no possible way that she just 'gave' them points!" Sirius said in confusion.

James was furiously rubbing his hair and seemed to be on the verge of saying something when Remus interrupted him by telling Sirius, "That's only because your always on her 'bad side'."

"Maybe she not really McGonagall," said Peter in a worried voice, as the excitement began infecting him as well.

"Hey!" yelled Lily trying to get a grip on the situation. When she had everyone's attention she said, "Can this wait? We're almost done, and I for one feel as if this has dragged on." When the other nodded in agreement, Lily picked up the book and went on reading.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quiet apart from anything else.**

"**We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled**

Sirius slapped his forehead, while the others were shaking their heads in disapproval. "Be thankful she didn't expel you!" Peter spoke at the book, as his hands waved in the air in an animated fashion.

"**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we **_**did **_**save her."**

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

"Was I ever that mature for my age," asked James without a hint humor.

Lily turned her head to regard James, and she saw that he was in deep contemplation. Not wanting him to think too much of it she said, "He's far more mature than either of us were at that age."

Slightly tilting his head, James gave Lily a smile as he stood up from his spot on the floor and sat next to her while she continued on with the book.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Pig Snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassing pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

Lily closed the book and placed it on the table, as the other sat back and relaxed with the information that they had just gleamed from that chapter. Sirius had his arms crossed while he tilted the chair he was on back and forth in a rocking motion. Remus was currently rubbing the back of his neck as if it was going to help him think. Peter was looking expectantly between James and Sirius, expecting that they would come up with something to say. James had closed his eyes and was currently fighting off a headache that seemed to come out from nowhere.

A voice shattered the solemn silence that the library had taken on, as Mrs. Potter could be heard calling for them from down stairs, "Come and eat! Food is ready! And wash your hands!"

"I am a bit famished," said Remus as a grumble from his stomach alerted everyone that the last time they had food was when they started.

"Me too!" Sirius agreed.

"Your always hungry." stated Peter while Sirius short him a dagger filled glare.

"Yeah?" asked Sirius while quickly pulling out his wand and casting a spell, "At least I don't have hairy palms!" Sure enough, when Peter looked at his hands hair was grown from them. Screaming angrily at Sirius, Peter ran after him as he took of out of the library and down the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you, Sirius!" could be heard from down stairs.

"You have to catch me first chubby!" Sirius laughed.

Remus laughed, and looking at James and Lily he finally said, "I'll see you." When he left his voice joined the other two as he tried to calm things down between them. Lily stifled a laugh as Sirius could be heard telling Remus to "stuff it".

James sat back and when he felt the headache receded a bit he opened his eyes only to see Lily look at him. Smiling he said with raised eyebrows, "Find something you like?"

Looking away from his face and blushing a bit, Lily said quietly, "James, you never gave me the chance to apologize."

"And I told you that you don't need to."

"But I do!" Lily said passionately, and then became quiet, "I never knew that you loved Quidditch that much. I thought that you were just doing it to annoy us. If I had know..."

"Water under the bridge, Lils. There's nothing you can do to take it back, except move on."

"No, your wrong," Lily said with a smile.

"I," said James in his old haughty tones and with a confident smile, "am never wrong."

"Oh? Then I guess you wouldn't mind tutoring me in Quidditch, would you?" asked Lily calmly as James face lost all of it luster and became very serious.

"Really?"

"Yes." Lily answered with a smile.

Standing up James wrapped a arm around Lily shoulders and said, "I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship!" Lily felt a warmth spread over her as she felt James arm around her.

As the two walk down stairs they heard the troubled voice of Sirius calling from outside, "James, mate! Red alert! I'm being double teamed...ahhhhh!"

* * *

The sun had set on another day as Lily made her way back home, as she turned the corned and made a bee line to her house Lily noticed that her father wasn't home and the only light on was Petunia's. Wondering what was going on Lily rushed to the door and used her key to enter.

Flipping on the lights, Lily called out softly to see if her mum was around. When no answer came forth she went into the kitchen and saw a note sitting on the table. Walking carefully towards it Lily picked it up and read...

_Lily dear,_

_Your father and I have gone to see the doctor. Your father has been having pain in his chest, and I wanted sorted out right now. Sorry about not telling you, but I still don't know how to use you owl. And you father is downright terrified of it, we'll be back later. There is food in the icebox, just reheat._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Lily laid the paper on the table and sat for a while on the seat as terrifying thoughts ran through her head. Finally, unable to stand it, she shook herself and wandered back to the from room where she heard a half sob coming from upstairs.

'Petunia.' thought Lily. Walking up the stairs Lily stood in front of her big sisters room and knocked lightly.

"Go away!" said Petunia through a sob and a sniffle.

"Petunia? Are you alright?" asked Lily, her voice filled with concern.

"No. So just...just go, please!" coughed Petunia as she began to again sob silently.

Brow furrowing in confusion and feeling for her sister Lily said, "I coming in!"

"NO! Stay out! I didn't give you permission!"

"I don't care! You're obviously..." Lily said as she opened the door, but stopped and gasped at what she saw.

Sitting at her vanity dresser was Petunia crying softly while holding a pack of ice on what looked like a bruise that took up her entire side of her face. "OH MY GOD! Petunia! What happened?!" Lily choked out, as she ran to her sister and inspected her face.

Petunia face seemed to begone more miserable and her throat tightened up as she tried to explain. However, the emotions and tears were choking her and she could for the life of her speak properly.

Finally gaining some self control she managed to utter one word, "Vernon."

It was as if Lily had been punched in the stomach, when Petunia said the name Lily face became stony and her eyes opened wide when she whispered with barely controlled anger, "He did this to you?"

Petunia's nod only made her anger turn to fury, as the image of the fat bastard slapping her sister play over and over in her head. "He told me," said Petunia stuttering horribly, "He told me that if I...I was to be his girlfriend that I c...couldn't be associated with you, or mum and dad. That you were too weird, and that would hurt 'our' image."

Lily's knuckles were while and shaking slightly, while Petunia carried on, "That's when I told him that you were my family and if he couldn't accept that then he should leave. That when..." As if remembering something painful, Petunia grabbed her face and winced. "That's when he called me a gold digging whore and said that all I wanted was his money. He got very angry, grabbed my arms, and shook me. And when I told him to take me home..."

This pause was the longest that Petunia made since Lily entered the room, and she placed the ice pack over her face and dropped her eyes to the ground when she said, "That's when he hauled off and backhanded me."

Seething with rage, Lily came over to her sister and wrapped her in a hug while patting her head. Petunia latched on to Lily and seemed to shake underneath as she began to bawl and let out all the emotion that she had pent up inside her.

Lily was holding her sister until she had cried herself asleep in her younger sisters arms. Taking out her wand, Lily levitated Petunia and laid her in bed. She covered her sister and placed a kiss on her forehead. As soon as she was out of her sisters room Lily marched furiously to the kitchen made a note and left it on the table. She then put on her coat and trainers and made her way back to The Hungry Lion, fury and anger pumping through her veins as she thought, _'First the book tell me you hurt my son. Then you hurt my sister. Payment is due Vernon Dursley_!'

* * *

When he opened his eyes, all that greeted him was a familiar inky blackness that he always seemed to wake to. However, when a breeze danced over his chest he realized with a start that he had no shirt on. 'Great,' though Harry as he rolled his eyes and sighed deeply in the darkness, 'where am I now?' Feeling around him, Harry deduced that he was in a bed — probably his — and it was night time. His sheets covered him only up to his waist, and he felt comfortable under them.

Unexpected and suddenly, the bed creaked as an arm slid over his waist and a warm body cuddled closer to him. Harry's heart hammered while almost bursting out of his chest, as he felt the woman shaped form cuddled closer to him while humming happily. Having a woman this close to him shocked him and his stomach perform acrobatics, while his face probably colored so brightly that he would be surprised if he was giving off a glow.

"Umm...," Harry tried to speak but kept tripping on his own words. '_What should I say_?' wondered Harry in extreme confusion and embarrassment.

"Mmmm...Harry? Are you alright?" asked the familiar voice that made Harry almost latch onto the ceiling from fright. As she was saying these words, the woman's hands were tracing a path from Harry's abdomen to his chest, and it was quiet literally driving Harry insane.

Pulling away from the voice Harry and standing up Harry noticed another thing that was different in this world...and that fact was more prevalent when he threw off the covers and stood up. For when he stood up he noticed that he was stark naked, and when he heard a giggle from behind he quickly sat back down and covered himself.

"Harry? Is something wrong? Are you okay?." ask the concerned female voice again.

'_That voice_,' thought Harry as he turned in the darkness and softly he called out a name that he had accustomed to saying, but now was afraid of saying..."Hermione?"

"Yes?"


End file.
